Rainey Daze
by ContagiousButterfly
Summary: Sam and an old friend play key roles in a prophecy involving the Second Coming and the downfall of Lucifer. Sam/OFC. Written in script format for easier reading. *Mary Sue*
1. The Prophecy

**Rainey Daze**

**ContagiousButterfly**

**Chapter 1 "The Prophecy"**

We enter on Sam and Dean driving. The song "Contagious" by Trapt is playing on the radio. The day is dreary and cloudy.

**Sam:** "Dean, since when do you listen to the radio?"

**Dean:** "I just thought maybe we could use a change in pace for a little while. Why? Is it bothering you?"

Dean's phone rings. It's Bobby.

**Dean:** "Bobby! What's up?"

**Bobby:** "Dean, you and Sam gotta go see Raine right now."

**Dean:** "Why? What's up? Is she okay?"

**Bobby:** "Yeah, she's okay, but I just talked to her and she said she may be able to help with the whole Apocalypse thing. Says she may be able to give you boys something that can keep the demons at bay - for a little while, at least."

**Dean: **"Well that's great news, Bobby. Thanks for callin'."

**Bobby:** "Hey, no problem. Is that the radio I hear in the background?"

**Dean:** "Hey! Leamme alone! For your information, it's a great band called Trapt that I just found out about, okay?!"

**Bobby:** (chuckles) "Okay, Dean, whatever you say. I'll talk to you later."

Dean hangs up the phone.

**Dean: **"Why's everybody raggin' on me today about listening to the radio?!" (floors the gas peddle in frustration)

**Sam: **(smiles and shakes his head lightly) "So what'd Bobby want?"

**Dean:** "He wants us to go see Raine. Said he talked to her and she may be able to help us keep the demons at bay for a while."

**Sam:** "So, we're going there now?"

**Dean:** "Yeah Sammy! Why, you got some place else you need to be?"

**Sam: **"No, Dean! It's just that… well… we've been driving all night, and I'd like to take a shower first before we see her, okay?"

**Dean:** (smiles a cocky smile) "You've got the hots for her, ay, Sammy?"

**Sam: **"No, I do not have 'the hots' for her! I just… don't want to see her for the first time in five years smelling like I haven't showered in a week, okay?"

**Dean: **(smiles) "Okay, Sammy! Whatever you say! We'll stop at the motel that's right by her place, so you can get all cleaned up." (Dean looks at Sam, smiling all the while and winks at him.)

**Sam: **(rolls his eyes and looks out the window)

**Dean:** (laughs)

They drive to Alton, Illinois and stop at a motel five minutes from Raine's house.

**Dean:** "Hurry up, Sammy, you don't wanna keep her waiting." (Dean makes a pucker face at Sam as he makes a kissing sound)

**Sam:** (rolls his eyes as he takes his clean clothes in to the bathroom) "Whatever, Dean!"

**Dean: **(laughs and turns on the TV.)

Sam comes out of the bathroom. His hair is still a little wet, as he puts his shirt on.

**Sam: **"Alright, let's go."

**Dean:** (grinning) "You all ready to see her now, I take it?"

**Sam:** "Dean, knock it off."

**Dean: **(holding onto the car keys, raises his hands in mock surrender) "Hey! All I'm saying, is I could hear you brushing your teeth in there."

They walk out the door of the motel room.

**Sam:** "What, where you listening at the door?"

**Dean:** (smiles and laughs) "Come on Sammy! Just admit that you like her already!"

**Sam:** (lets out a frustrated grunt)

**Dean:** "It's okay, she's kinda hot, if you ask me."

They arrive at Raine's house. The house is an old, three bedroom, Victorian-style house. Off white, almost yellow exterior, with white trim. There are angels, fairies and gargoyles adorning the front porch. There is a porch swing to the right of the door.

**Sam:** "I wonder how she's been?"

**Dean:** "Well, her cousin, Darla, moved in with her after her parents died. I think that's helped her out a lot."

**Sam:** "Yeah."

They walk up the four stairs of the large porch and stand on the welcome mat, which has a pentagram burned into the porch underneath it. Dean knocks the old lion knocker hanging on the crimson door.

**Dean:** "They fixed this place up nice." (as looks around at everything)

The door opens.

**Raine: **(she's wearing jeans and a low-cut tank top, no shoes or socks) "Dean! Sam! It's so great to see you guys! Come on in!" (she says smiling)

**Dean:** (looks over at Sam, whose mouth is open and whispers) "Close your mouth and wipe your chin there, Sammy; you're droolin'."

They enter the house; Raine closes the door behind them. The house has hardwood floors and the paint job in the walkway and living room matches the front door. The closet and staircase are to the left, though the first few steps protrude past the closet doors.

**Raine: **"How have you guys been?! Long time, no see!"

**Dean:** "Funny, we were just thinking the same thing." (Looks around the living room. It is covered in crosses, angels, and pentagrams.)

**Sam:** "How have you been with everything, Raine?"

**Raine:** "I've been okay. I mean, as okay as I can be, ya know?"

**Sam:** "I know."

**Raine:** "Wow, do you guys realize that with your father's passing, now we've all lost our parents to this?"

**Dean:** (gives a sigh laugh with a slight) "Yeah, it's crazy huh?"

**Sam:** "So we hear that Darla's living with you now?"

**Raine:** "Yeah, she went to go see her folks for a couple weeks though. You guys can stay here if you want. There's plenty of room."

**Dean: **(in a loud voice) "Whatya say Sam?! Should we stay here?" (giving a cocky smile)

**Raine:** (looking at Dean, smiles and looks at Sam)

**Sam: **(gulps a little) "Stay here?" (gives an awkward smile, laughs an awkward laugh) "Sure, why not?"

**Raine: **"Great! Dean, you can stay in Darla's room; Sam, you can stay in my room."

**Sam:** "In your room. . ."

**Dean: **(comes up behind Sam slaps his hand onto Sam's shoulder) "Aw, come on, Sam! It'll be like a slumber party!" (smiles and winks as he goes to walk out the door) "We'll go get the bags out of the car."

They walk out to the car.

**Sam: **"Dean, is it really such a good idea for us to stay here?"

**Dean:** "Why not? The idea of staying in her room givin' ya butterflies?" (smiles)

**Sam: **(rolls his eyes) "I really wish you'd stop with that. She's our friend - a close friend - but that's it."

**Dean:** (closing the trunk of the car and bending down to get his bag) "For now." (he smiles as walks back up to the house)

**Sam: **(grabs his bag and follows dean)

They walk back in. Cut to Dean in Darla's room.

**Dean: **(looks around, bag in hand with a satisfied kind of frown on his face) "Not bad."

Sam and Raine are in her room. Sam looks slightly panicked.

**Sam: **"There's only one bed."

**Raine: **"Oh, I know, but it's a king size!" (she says smiling) "You don't mind sharing a bed with me, do you Sam?"

**Sam: **(stutters a bit) "I. . . Uh. . . No. I just. . . I don't want to impose on you, that's all." (he looks at her as he gives an awkward smile)

**Raine: **"You're not imposing. It'll be just like when we were kids and you guys used to come visit, remember? We always shared my big bed." (she smiles) "Your dad and Dean would stay in the gust bedroom and we'd stay up playing video games and watching movies all night." (her eyes light up as she smiles and gives a reminiscent laugh)

**Sam: **"Yeah, I remember. Whatever happened to that guest bedroom?" (as a nerves look lingers on his face)

**Raine:** "Well, Darla and I turned into an office for our hunting research. You and Dean should see it; you guys would be proud."

**Sam:** "Mmhum. . ." (as he gulps)

They all go to the living room to talk. Dean sits in the only chair so that Sam has to sit next to Raine on the couch. Sam sits down slowly next to Raine looking at Dean as he does so.

**Dean:** (gives Sam a closed lip smile)

**Sam: **(gives a closed lip "yeah, thanks a lot" kind of smile as sits.)

**Dean: **"So, Bobby tells us that you may be able to help us with the apocalypse thing?"

**Raine: **"Yeah, well, not exactly. I've been doing some research and it turns out that there's some kind of witch bag that can actually keep demons away from you. It's sorta like a hex bag, only for demons. I thought it might be helpful to you guys, especially now. I'm sorry it took so long for me to put these together; the ingredients for these things are damn near impossible to find, let alone get."

**Dean:** "Oh that's alright, thank you for doing this for us."

**Sam: **"Yeah, thank you. It's really sweet of you to think of us."

**Raine: **(gets up off the couch to get the bags)

**Dean:** (raises an eyebrow and mouths) "What?"

**Sam: **(raises his eyebrows, shrugs and mouths) "I don't know!"

Raine walks back into the room, she hands them each a small red velvet drawstring bag.

**Raine: **"Whatever you do, don't open them! If you lose ANYTHING out of there, they won't work and I'll kill you!" (she looks over at Dean) "I mean it!"

**Dean:** "Well what are you looking at me for?"

**Sam:** "Because Dean, you always have to defy what people tell you."

**Dean:** "What?! Hey, I do not!" (he smells the bag in curiosity)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Yeah Dean. . ."

**Dean:** "What?"

**Raine: **(laughs)

**Dean:** "What?! What the hell is so damn funny?"

**Raine:** "Nothing Dean. You guys hungry? I'll make dinner."

**Dean:** (hunched over in the chair, still smelling the bag, trying to be inconspicuous) "Yeah, that'd be great, thanks. I'm starvin'."

**Sam:** "Do you… want some help?"

**Raine:** "Oh, its okay. You guys just relax; you've had a long trip. What do you want?"

**Dean:** "Hey, I'm not picky. Whatever you want to make."

**Raine: **"Sam, what about you?"

**Sam: **"Oh, it's fine, whatever."

**Raine:** "Well, I'm not exactly a cook, but I could whip up a few grilled cheeses?" (she makes an unsure half-smiling face)

**Dean:** "That'd be just fine." (he smiles)

**Sam:** "Yeah, that'd be great." (he smiles)

**Raine:** "Okay, grilled cheese coming up!" (she leaves and walks into the kitchen)

**Dean:** (looks at Sam with a "what the hell" kind of look) "What are you doin' Sammy?"

**Sam:** "What?"

**Dean:** "You should be in there helping her."

**Sam:** "Dean, she said she didn't need help."

**Dean:** "So? Get your ass in there and help her. Now's your chance! Take it, Sammy!"

**Sam: **(gets up and goes into the kitchen)

**Dean:** (sits back in the chair and smiles as he puts his right hand in the pocket of his jeans)

Sam walks into the kitchen.

**Raine: **"Hey, they'll be done soon. I wasn't sure how many you guys wanted, so I'm making two for each of you." (she smiles)

**Sam:** "Oh, that's fine, I was just wondering if you needed any help with anything?"

**Raine:** "Um, yeah, actually, if you want to take those out Dean, and these two are yours." (she smiles as she picks up a plate and takes the grilled cheese off the pan with a metal spatula and places it onto the plate.) "Here you go. They're hot, so be careful." (she smiles as she hands him the plate.)

**Sam: **"Thanks, it was really nice of you to make us dinner. We could've just gone out somewhere."

**Raine: **"You guys never get to have home cooked meals, you're always on the road. Come on, Sam, to you home is a dirty motel room. I'm happy to do this for you. You know that."

**Sam:** (smiles and turns to walk back into the living room) "Here Dean, they're still a little hot, yet so. . ."

**Dean:** (takes a bite and cuts Sam off) "Ah! Shit that's hot!"

**Sam:** (laughs a little) "I tried to warn ya, Dean."

Raine comes walking into the living room with two cold sodas and some napkins.

**Raine:** "Here ya go Dean, I heard you burn yourself, so I thought you could use this." (she hands Dean a soda and two napkins) "Here you go Sam." (she hands him a soda and two napkins)

**Dean:** "Thank you." (as he pops open the can and begins to chug it)

**Sam:** "Thanks"

Raine and Sam catch each other's eye for a moment.

**Raine: **(blushes a little as she gives a small smile) "You're welcome." (she walks back into the kitchen)

**Dean:** (as he takes a bite out of his food, he looks at Sam) "So, . . .(chewing) what was that all about?"

**Sam:** "What was what all about."

**Dean: **(taking another bite and while chewing says) "Come on, that look you two gave each other. You can't tell me there's no spark between you two." (as he smiles and rips off another piece of the sandwich with his teeth)

**Sam:** (just eats)

Raine comes walking back into the living room with her plate, some napkins and a soda.

**Sam: **(sets his plate down on the table next to the couch) "Here, let me help you with that." (he runs over and takes her plate)

**Raine:** (smiles) "Thank you."

Sam turns around to walk back to the couch, Dean gives him a toothless grin as he finishes his second grilled cheese.

**Raine:** (sits on the couch next to Sam, as he hands her plate to her. She takes the plate) "Thank you. I hope you guys liked them. I don't cook very often, so. . ."

**Dean: **"Oh, they were great, thank you." (he smiles as he raises his can of soda and finishes it)

**Sam: **"They're really good Raine, thank you."

**Raine:** "You're both welcome. Dean, if you want more soda, I'll get you another." (she goes to stand up)

**Dean:** (stands up) "Oh, it's okay, sit back down and eat, I can get it myself. Gotta go to the can anyway."

**Raine: **"Okay, well you know where the bathroom is and the sodas are all in the fridge."

**Dean: **(as he walks out of the room) "Okay, thanks."

**Raine: **"Is it just me or is Dean acting strange?"

**Sam:** "Deans just being Dean." (as gives a small shrug)

Dean comes walking back into the room.

**Dean: **"Hey, Sammy, I gotta go check somethin' out, k?"

**Sam:** (gets up and walks over to him) "Do you need me to come with you?"

**Dean:** "No, you stay here and, uh, catch up, k?" (he smiles as he walks toward the door) "Raine, thank you for dinner, I'll be back in a few hours."

**Raine: **"Okay, well there's a key to the house hanging by the door, you can take it just in case the door is locked when you get back." (Dean grabs his jacket and the key as he walks out the door)

Dean walks outside and gets into his car and drives off.

**Sam: **(walks to the door) "I'll lock the door behind Dean."

Sam walks back to the couch by Raine, she gets up takes her plate and picks up Sam's plate the kitchen.

**Sam: **"Oh, no, here, let me get my plate and Dean's."

**Raine: **"Are you sure?"

**Sam:** "Yeah, of course, you've done all this for us. This is the least I can do. I'll even help you do the dishes."

**Raine:** "Oh its okay. . ."

**Sam:** (cut her off) "No, really, its no big deal, let me help."

**Raine:** "Well, we have a dishwasher now, so, I just have to load it." (smiles at Sam) "But thank you, you're always so sweet."

**Sam: **(gives a smiles, blushes a little and semi-laughs)

**Raine:** "Do you want to watch a movie?"

**Sam: **"Sure, whadya have in mind?"

**Raine:** "I don't know. You wanna take a look at what I've got?"

**Sam: **"Uh, sure."

**Raine:** "They're all in the living room, you can't miss 'em. I'll be out there in sec, just pick whatever you want."

**Sam: **"K."

Cut to Dean coming out of a movie (all you see is his back as his walking to the car), ready to go back to Raine's, when hears something behind him.

**Castiel:** "Dean."

**Dean: **"Cas, always treat to talk to you. What's up this time? Zombies roamin' around? The sky falling? Well… what is it?"

**Castiel: **"Dean, you can't go back to Raine's tonight."

**Dean:** "What?! Why the hell not?"

**Castiel:** "I can't tell you yet. Just trust me. Wait till the morning to go back."

**Dean:** "Look, Cas, I'm tired and I don't really feel up to your games tonight. I just want to go back to Raine's so I can take a shower and go to sleep in a clean bed for once! And you're standing here telling I can't do that. Why?"

**Castiel: **"There's a perfectly good explanation, Dean."

**Dean: **"There damn well better be a good explanation! What the hell is it?!"

**Castiel: **"Dean, you can't disturb what's happening right now. Things have to go the way they're supposed to."

**Dean:** "Great! What the hell does that mean? What's goin' on that I'm not allowed to go and get a good night's sleep because I might disturb it?"

**Castiel: **(looks at Dean with a "knowing look") "Dean, think about it for second."

Sam walks into the living room and looks at the movies. He picks "Good Will Hunting."

**Sam: **(calls to Raine) "Okay, I picked one."

**Raine:** "Okay!" (she walks into the living room)

Sam sets up the movie and they sit on the couch together.

**Raine:** "Oh! Did you want a soda? 'Cause I can go get you one if you want." (she begins to get up)

**Sam: **(grabs her hand gently and stops her) "I'm fine, just watch the movie with me." (he smiles as he guides her back down to the couch)

**Raine:** "Are you sure?"

**Sam: **(Smiles wide and gives a gentle laugh) "Yes, I'm fine, really."

**Raine:** "Okay." (She smiles as she gets comfortable)

**Dean: **(with a disgusted and look on his face) "Aw! Cas! You mean Sam. . ."

**Castiel:** (Nods his head)

**Dean: **(stutters)"A. . .and, and Raine, are. . .Aw! Cas!"

**Castiel: **"Yes Dean, and you have to let things go the way they're supposed to."

**Dean: **"Okay, I don't think I like where this is going and not just because you put that image of them in my brain and it's LODGED there! But because it sounds like something big is about to go down, and whenever something big enough happens that you show, it's usually not a good thing."

**Castiel: **"Dean, Raine is going to bear Sam's child."

**Raine: **(cozies up to Sam) "Sam?"

**Sam: **"Yeah?"

**Raine:** "I have to ask you something and if you don't want to answer, it's okay. But I really hope you do."

**Sam:** "What's up?"

**Raine: **"Well, I was just kind of wondering. . . Why didn't anything ever happen between us? We've always been so close, I always thought we had a great connection."

**Sam: **"Wow! Well, um, okay?. . ."

**Raine:** (cuts him off) "Like I said, if you don't want to talk about this, we don't have to. We can just sit here and watch the movie. Let just forget about this, okay? I'm sorry I brought it, I don't want things to be awkward between us now." (she scootches over away from Sam)

**Sam: **"No, its okay." (he moves closer to her) "We can talk about this, it's not too awkward."

**Raine: **"Are you sure?"

**Sam: **(Puts his arm around her) "Yes, I'm sure."

**Dean:** "Wait! What?! She's gonna bear his what?!"

**Castiel:** "There's something about Raine that you don't know, Dean."

**Dean:** "Yeah? And what's that?"

**Castiel:** "She's part angel, Dean. Her mother was just like Anna, she had ripped out her grace as well, then she met Raine's father."

**Dean:** "Well that's just great Cas. But that still doesn't explain why Sam has to get her knocked up!"

**Castiel:** "Dean, Sam is part demon. Why do you think we let him continue to use his power without really doing anything about it?"

**Dean: **"Wait, so you're saying that because Sam is part demon and Raine is part angel, they have to have a baby? Cas, that's crazy!"

**Castiel: **"No Dean, it's the second coming. Their baby will be what save this world from suffering."

**Dean:** "Wait, but Jesus was born to Mary and Mary was a virgin when she gave birth to Jesus. So this doesn't make sense."

**Castiel:** "Dean, that was Jesus. This is the second coming. It has to be a half demon and a half angel that have this baby, together."

**Dean:** "I. . . I gotta sit down." (he slides his back against the car until his butt his the ground)

**Castiel: **"I know this is a lot for you to take in, but. . ."

**Dean:** (cuts him off) "A lot to take it? You're damn right it's a lot to take in! It's a hell of a lot to take it!"

**Castiel:** "Dean, you have to know how important it is for this to happen. Now you see why you can't go back to Raine's house?"

**Sam:** "I guess nothing ever happened because it was too hard to leave you as it was, if we had something more, it would've been even harder."

**Raine: **"Yeah, I guess you're right." (She sits silent)

**Sam:** "But that doesn't mean that it has to be that way now."

**Raine:** "Whatcha mean, Sam?"

**Sam: **"Well, there's no reason why nothing can't happen between us now. Right?"

**Raine: **(smiles as she get closer to Sam)

**Sam: **(smiles as he pulls her closer)

**Dean:** "Just answer me one question Cas, and if I like the answer, I won't go back." (walks over to Castiel.) "What gonna happen to Sam and Raine? Because if this one of those, 'they have to die for this to work' kind of things, it ain't happenin'!"

**Castiel:** "Dean, it doesn't matter what you want to happen, it's something that needs to happen so the World won't suffer."

**Dean: **"Cas, just answer the fuckin' question!"

**Castiel: **"No, Dean. They won't have to die. But Raine has to have this baby naturally, and at home. If she goes to a hospital, they'll give her drugs and she needs to be prepared and alert for His birth."

**Dean: **"Alright Cas, I'll let this happen. As long as, nothing happens to them!"

**Castiel: **"You have my word, Dean, nothing will happen. She has an Archangel protecting her; after all, she'll be caring the most precious cargo this world has ever seen."

**Dean:** "And what about Sam?"

**Castiel:** "Dean, Sam's no more risk for thing than you are."

**Dean: **"Well okay then!" (turns his back toward Castiel to start walking back to his car)

**Castiel: **(disappears into the night.)

**Dean:** "Oh, one more thing, Cas…" (as turns back to find Castiel is gone) "Bastard!" (he whispers to himself) "He knows I hate when he pulls that shit, but does he care? No!"

Dean pulls out his cell phone and calls Sam; the phone rings until his voicemail picks up.

Cut to Sam and Rain making out on the couch as the phone is ringing.

**Sam's voicemail:** "Hey you've reached Sam, I can't answer my phone right now. Leave a message and I'll call you back." (beep)

**Dean: **(sounding a little bummed) "Sam, hey, it's me. Look, uh, I won't be coming back to Raine's place to night. I'm, uh, with a girl. I'll be back in the morning, though. See ya then, bye."

Sam and Raine are still kissing on the couch. They take short breaks from their lip-lock to say what they need to say.

**Raine:** (kiss) "Sam."

**Sam: **(kiss) "Hum?"

**Raine:** (out of breath) "Maybe we should take this upstairs?"

**Sam: **(kissing her neck now) "Upstairs?" (kiss) "Okay." (he picks her up in the throws of passion and whisks her up the stairs)

**Raine:** (giggles all the way up the stairs)

Sam puts Raine down on the bed, kicking the door closed behind him. He lies on top of her and begins to undo her pants, all the while kissing her stomach. He slides her pants down as he kisses the parts of her he exposes. He takes her jeans off and throws them to the floor. He comes back up and begins to make out with her again. He takes her shirt off, throws it on the bed, and begins to kiss her chest, as he unbuttons his shirt. Raine sits up and slides his shirt off from his broad shoulders, as she kisses his chest. He looks at her seductively as he undoes her bra and slides it off. She looks down and undoes his jeans, he pulls them off and she takes off his boxers as slides off her panties. Sam grunts a sexual, manly grunt and gins a sly, almost devilish gin as he puts his head to hers and pushes her onto her back.

Cut to Dean walking in the next day at about ten am.

**Dean: **(opens front door and yells) "Hello?" (walks in, closes the door and locks it behind him) "Hello?" (he calls again as he hangs up his coat and the key) "Sam? … Raine?" (says to himself) "Oh, I hope to God I'm not gonna see somethin' I don't want to see." **Dean:** (walks into the kitchen) "Sam? (pauses) Raine?" (He grabs an apple and polishes it in his shirt as he walks up the stairs. As he's walking up he calls) "Hey Sammy?! Where are ya?"

Dean hears voices coming out of Raine's room as he walks into his room.

**Sam: **(quickly sits up in the bed) "Shit! that's Dean!"

Sam and Raine are still naked, as they had been lying in bed together and making love all night.

**Raine: **"I didn't even hear him come in last night."

**Sam:** "Neither did I." (he leans on one arm and looks down at her as he grins) "Of course, who could've heard anything with how loud you were last night?"

Raine smiles and blushes; Sam smiles as he goes in for a kiss.

**Raine: **(smiles) "Are you complaining?"

**Sam:** (laughs, he still has himself propped up on one arm. He gazes into her eyes as he takes his free hand and brushes hair out of her face) "I love you so much, you know that? I've been in love with you for so long."

**Raine:** "Why didn't you tell me?"

**Sam:** "I didn't think you felt the same way. I just figured you thought of me as an older brother, or something. Then I thought, 'well, if that's how she feels and I come on to her, it'll just make things weird between us.'"

**Raine: **(smiles as she sits up) "I was always in love with you." (her smile fades as she looks down) "When I found out that you where engaged… it broke my heart."

**Sam: **(looks down with a disheartened look on his face) "Yeah, could we not talk about that, please?"

**Raine:** "Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. . ."

**Sam: **(cuts her off) "It's ok. It's just that, that's still a really sore spot for me, ya know?"

**Raine: **"I know, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that." (she hangs her head as tears begin to well in her eyes)

**Sam:** (takes his hand and gently lifts her chin with it) "Hey, hey, don't cry." (he takes his other hand and wipes away a single tear from her face) "It's ok."

**Raine:** "But I had to go and say that, right after we had such an amazing night."

**Sam:** "Its ok, don't worry about, I'm not. Okay?… Okay?" (as he looks her in the eyes)

**Raine: **(shakes her head "yes", but still has a sad look on her face)

**Sam:** "Hey, face like this is pretty to be ruined with tears and a frown, ok?"

**Raine:** (smiles slightly) "I love you." (she says softly)

**Sam:** "I love you too." (he kisses her on the forehead)

There's a knock on the door.

**Dean: **"Hey Sammy, you in there?"

**Sam:** "Shit!" (he stutters, he yells to Dean) "Uh…" (speaking to Raine) "Where the hell are my pants?!" (to Dean) "Yeah, a, hold on a second, Dean!" (he grabs the sheet off the bed, wraps it around his waist, goes to the door and opens it) "Yeah?"

**Dean: **"Nice toga there, Sammy, but ya might wanna wrap it around ya a little better."

**Sam: **(looks down and gets a slightly panicked, big eyed look on his face) "A, . . ." (he turns around and fixes the sheet, he turns back around to see Dean smirking at him. Sam walks out into the hall holding the sheet with one hand and closing the door behind him with the other)

**Dean:** (smirks) "And what were you doing that you needed to wrap yourself up in there, Sammy?" (he smiles and winks at Sam)

**Sam:** (clears his throat slightly and blushes) "Uh,. . ." (he grins a little, looks down and cocks his head to the side) "Nothing. What's up Dean?"

**Dean:** "Aw Sammy, what up with me isn't nearly as interesting as what's up with you!" (he says with cockiness and gin) "So let talk about what's up with you."

**Sam:** "Uh, Dean, I'd really rather not."

**Dean:** "Okay! But Sammy," (he leans in closer and says quietly) "I'm not stupid, I've answered the door in sheets before. I know what you guys did." (he laughs and walks back into his room)

**Sam: **(rolls his eyes as he opens the door with all his weight as he walks in the room. He looks at Raine and smiles) "Hey gorgeous."

**Raine: **(wrapped up in the comforter. She smiles) "Hey sexy! What was that all about?"

**Sam:** "Well," (he turns his head to the side) "Dean knows."

**Raine:** (laughs) "Well, yeah! You went out there in nothing but a sheet!" (she says as she smiles)

**Sam: **(smiles and laughs)

**Raine:** "I love that laugh." (she says seductively as she gives him a come hither look)

**Sam:** "Ooh, I'll lock the door." (he locks the door and turns around dropping the sheet)

**Raine: **(giggles and he jumps into bed with her)

**Dean: **(to himself) "Oh jeeze! They're at it again?!" (he rolls his eyes in disgust as he yells) "I'm goin' out for breakfast!"

Dean hears them as he walks out the door

**Raine: **(from Dean's ear shot) "Sam! That tickles!"

**Sam:** (from Dean's ear shot) "Well, maybe I want it to tickle."

**Dean:** (to self) "Oh God." (yells out) "I'm leavin'!" (he closes the door behind him and locks it) (talking to himself) "Castiel better be right."

Cut back to Sam and Raine. They're lying in bed, Raine is in Sam's arms.

**Raine:** "Yeah know, yesterday when you came here with your hair wet, I wanted to jump on you right there." (she laughs a little)

**Sam:** "Really?!"

**Raine: **"Uh, yeah! You, wet?! Oh God! It just makes me want you more." (she looks at him and bites her bottom lip) "You, uh, up for one more time?" (as she climbs on top of him)

**Sam: **"O-oh, you wanna go again, do ya?"

**Raine:** (smiles as she kisses his chest and all the way down his body, until she disappears under the covers)

**Sam:** "Oh!" (as he jumps a little) "Ohohoh, okay, okay! You're too good at that."

**Raine: **(grinning as she comes out from under the covers, starts kissing Sam as reaches under the covers)

**Sam:** (flips her on her back while kissing her)

**Raine:** (in between kisses) "Wait, wait, wait. . ."

**Sam:** (still kissing her neck) "What?"

**Raine: **(grabs the remote to her stereo and turns on a CD) "Just so Dean doesn't hear."

**Sam:** (gives a "uh" laugh) "You think that's gonna drown you out?"

**Raine: **(smiles as she turns up the volume while kissing Sam)

One of Raine's mix cds is in the player, the song "All I want" by Staind starts playing. The song is all that's heard as the as the camera zooms out from them to the bedroom door. (the song is still playing) Fade to black. Ending credits. The last things that's heard is the song ending (". . .And all I want is you. . .")

"I let you in and you infected me." -Trapt


	2. On a Mission from God

**"Rainey Daze"**

**ContagiousButterfly**

**Chapter 2 "On A Mission from God"**

We open on Sam and Raine lying in bed. Sam kisses Raine on the head.

**Sam: **"You wanna hop in the shower, then eat?"

**Raine: **"Sounds good to me" (they kiss)

They leave the stereo on as they go into Raine's bathroom. The song "Contagious" by Trapt starts to play.

**Sam: **"Hey! I know this song."

**Raine: **"You like Trapt too? I love them!"

**Sam: **"Yeah, Dean was listing to this song in the car on the way here."

**Raine: **"Wait, _Dean _was listening to the radio?!"

**Sam: **"Yeah, I thought it was weird, too." (he laughs)

Dean walks in the door and hears the music blasting, as he hangs up his jacket.

**Dean: **(to himself) "Shit! They're still at it? Hey! I know that song." (mumbles the words to it as he walks the stairs)

**Sam: **"Don't take this wrong way, but this song makes me think of you. I can't get enough." (as he pulls her in closer)

**Raine: **(smiles as she puts her arms around him) "I know what you mean." (kisses him)

She turns and gets in the shower, Sam follows. Raine turns on the water and starts the shower up. She gets wet and turns around to let Sam go under the hot, water.

**Sam: **(gives her a sly looking grin as looks her up and down)

**Raine: **(blows some water off her lips and opens her eyes) "What?" (she laughs a little)

**Sam: **(just shakes his head slightly from side to side, while still giving her the look)

**Raine: **(smiling) "No, really. What?"

**Sam: **(looks down at himself)

**Raine: **"Sam!" (as she smiles and give a small shocked laugh)

**Sam: **(cocks his head quickly to one side as he pins her back against the wall)

Dean is watching T.V. in the other room.

**Dean: **"Sweet! Cartoons!" (he pushes himself back on the bed and gets comfortable. The phone rings, its Bobby.) "Yeah, Bobby, what's up?"

**Bobby: **"You guys still by Raine's place?"

**Dean: **"Yeah. Why, what's goin' on?"

**Bobby: **"There's been some demon activity in the area. Three deaths so far."

**Dean: **"Any idea what it could be?"

**Bobby: **"The way these people died all points your run-of-the-mill demon. It doesn't seem like anything too hard to me. I'll email Sam the info."

**Dean: **"Sounds good, Bobby. Thanks." (he hangs up the phone and) "Can't even watch T.V. without havin' to go do something'." (He walks to Raine's door and bangs on it with the his fist) (he yells over the music) "Sammy! You in there?!"

Sam and Raine are out of the shower; Sam wraps a towel around his waist, turns, and gives her a kiss.

**Sam: **"Hold on, k? Dean's at the door."

**Raine: **(as she puts her hair up) "Okay."

**Dean: **(bangs on the door again) "Sam!"

**Sam: **(opens the door, holding his towel) "What's up, Dean?"

**Dean: **(grabs the bridge of his nose and rubs his eyes with his thumb and first finger) "Why it that lately every time you open a door to talk to me, you're wearing nothing but something around your waist?"

**Sam: **(sighs an annoyed sigh) "What did you want, Dean?"

**Dean: **"Bobby says there's been some demon activity in the area. "He'll email you the info."

**Sam: **"Did he say what it was?"

**Dean: **"Said it was just run-of-the-mill demon activity. Three people are already dead, so we gotta get on this now, Sammy!" (he turns to walk away, but stops) "And make sure you put some clothes on! I'm not going anywhere with you in nothing but a towel!" (laughs as he walks away)

**Sam: **"Yeah, that's real funny, Dean." (he back in the room and closes the door. He puts on his boxers and begins to put his jeans on)

**Raine: **(putting her shirt on and pulls her hair out from under it) "Are you goin' somewhere?"

**Sam: **"Yeah, Dean said Bobby called, there've been some demon killings in the area."

**Raine: **"Aw, so you have to go before you even eat? I'm sorry."

**Sam: **(walks over to her and puts his arms around her, pulling closer) "That's okay. I'm not complaining." (he smiles) "I'd take the morning we had over breakfast any day." (she smiles and they kiss)

**Raine: **(runs her hands over his bare chest) "Okay, go save the world. But don't be gone too long, k?"

**Sam: **(laughs) "I'll try not to be."

**Dean: **(yells) "Sammy, lets go!"

**Sam: **(yells back) "I'm comin', Dean!" (as he grabs a shirt from his bag and puts it on) (to Raine) "Okay, I'll try not to be gone too long." (he gabs his laptop bag and turns around and kisses her one last time before he walks out the door) "I love you." (he says as looks at her and closes the door behind him)

**Dean: **"Now, Bobby said that he emailed you everything."

**Sam: **"Okay, I'll look it up as soon as we get in the car."

**Raine: **(runs out of her room as the guys are about to walk out the front door) "Sam!" (she runs down the stairs, he puts his laptop down on the floor. She jumps into his arms and gives him one last long kiss before he leaves)

**Dean: **(rolls his eyes s begins to walk out the door)

**Raine: **"I love you, too." (she looks into his eyes) "Be safe."

**Sam: **"I will." (he gives her a toothless smile and picks up his laptop. He walks out the, as Raine closes the door behind him.)

**Dean: **(is already sitting in the running car)

**Sam: **(walks up and gets in)

**Dean: **"Jeeze, Sammy!"

**Sam: **"What, Dean?"

**Dean: **"I knew you liked her, but I didn't think you were gonna fuck her brains out for the whole time we're here!"

**Sam: **"Ya know, I thought you wanted this? You were the one who pushing me to 'make my move'! Now we're finally together and you're giving me shit about it?!"

**Dean: **"No, Sam! I just didn't expect to not see you the whole time we're gonna be here, that's all."

**Sam: **(smiles and laughs) "Aw, Dean!"

**Dean: **(makes a sarcastic face) "Don't, Sam."

**Sam: **(still laughing) "Do you miss me, Dean?"

**Dean: **"Sam, really."

**Sam: **"No, Dean. You said you wanted to see me. Which means you must miss me!" (he grabs Dean and squeezes his arms around him, tightly) "I miss you, too, Dean! I love you!"

**Dean: **(pushes him off) "Get off me! I'm driving!"

**Sam: **(sits back in his seat and laughs)

**Dean: **"Why don't you look up where we're going?"

**Sam: **(pulls out his laptop and reads the email from Bobby.) "Okay, it's a town called Godfrey. It's about ten minutes from here."

**Dean: **"Okay, good." (he pauses for a second. He gives a smirk) "That means you can get back to Raine faster." (he laughs)

**Sam: **(smiles as he tries not to laugh) "Fuck off, Dean!"

**Dean: **(laughs harder)

They arrive in Godfrey.

**Sam: **"It seems like all the deaths happened in a place called the 'Anderson house'. All three people who died were spending the night there because it's supposedly haunted and they wanted to see if it was true."

**Dean: **"Well, I guess they found out, huh?"

**Sam: **"I guess so. Dean, It says that they all died the same way." (as they pull up the old abandoned house)

**Dean: **(stops the car and get out) "Yeah, and how would that be?"

**Sam: **"...Their hearts were all ripped out of their chests."

**Dean: **(cuts Sam off) "Woo!" (as he gets the guns out of the trunk)

**Sam: **(as gets out of the car and goes over by Dean) "Yeah, and they were pulled out while they were still alive."

**Dean: **"What a way to go!" (he tosses Sam a gun)

Sam and Dean walk into the house to search for the demon. The house is a two-story that's falling apart. The gray paint is chipping off on the outside and the red wallpaper with an eggshell color design is peeling of on the walls. The windows are all either cracked or completely broken out.

**Sam: **(hears a noise coming from upstairs) "Dean!" (he whispers) "Something's upstairs."

Dean and Sam slowly walk up the stairs, guns in hand. They go into one bedroom, but find nothing; they keep following the noise to the room at the end of the hall.

**Dean: **(whispers) "Okay Sammy, on three."

**Both: **"1... 2... 3!"

Dean kicks the door open, as they walk in point their guns, ready to shoot. There's a teenaged boy sitting in the room, eating.

**Boy: **(he jumps up and throws up his hands) "Don't shoot!"

**Dean: **(pulls his gun back) "Don't worry, we won't!"

**Boy: **(eyes turn black) "Good!"

He attacks Dean as Dean grabs the knife. But the falls to the floor.

**Sam: **"Dean!" (tries to use his powers, but can't. He's tapped out.)

**Dean: **(as he's being choked and trying to fend off the demon) "Sammy, use the knife!" (he kicks the knife to Sam)

Sam grabs it and slits the boy's neck. Dean drops to the ground gasping for air.

**Sam: **"You okay?"

**Dean: **"Yeah, I'll be fine. Hey, why the hell didn't emo boy go after you?"

**Sam: **(Reaches into his pocket and pulls out his bag) "I have my bag!"

**Dean: **(pats his pockets) "Shit! I left mine back at the motel!"

They bury the body in the field out back. They get back in the car and start to drive back.

**Dean: **"Well, I'm starvin', Sammy. How 'bout you? You wanna go get some grub?"

**Sam: **(in a quite voice) "Yeah, sure, I guess."

**Dean: **"What? What is it? What's wrong?"

**Sam: **"Nothing, Dean."

**Dean: **"Oh, you wanna get back to Raine, right?"

**Sam: **(sits silently)

**Dean: **"That's it, isn't it? You can't wait to get back into bed with her, huh?"

**Sam: **"It's not like that Dean! You don't understand!"

**Dean: **"Then why don't you enlighten me here, Sammy? I'm listenin'!"

**Sam: **"Dean, knock it off."

**Dean: **(yells) "No Sammy! The only other time I saw you like this is when you were on the demon juice. Now cut the crap and tell me the truth! What the hell is goin' on?!"

**Sam: **(yells back) "Alright Dean! You really wanna know?! Do you really wanna know what's going on?!"

**Dean: **(cuts him off and yells) "Yes I do, Sammy! I really do!"

**Sam: **(yells back) "I've never felt this way before, Dean, not ever. Not even with Jess! You wanna know what goin' on? I can't get enough of her!"

**Dean: **(cuts him off and in a confused voice says) "What? Sex?"

**Sam: **(looks down and says quietly) "Yes."

**Dean: **(shakes his head) "That's it. Tonight, we're staying at that motel."

**Sam: **"Dean, you know!"

**Dean: **"I don't know what Sammy? How great sex is, or that you're becoming a nympho?"

**Sam: **(in a pissed off voice) "You know what Dean? Fuck you! You're the one that's always bring back random girls to the rooms! What? Are you jealous that this time _I _got the girl for once, instead of you?"

**Dean: **"You really need some time away from her man! Listen to yourself!"

They pull into the motel that Dean had stayed at the night before. They walk into the room; Sam goes into the bathroom. Dean sits down on his bed and turns on cartoons, again.

**Dean: **"Hey Sammy, you okay in there?" (Sam doesn't respond. Dean gets up and walks to the bathroom door. He knocks) "Sammy? You've been in there for like fifteen minutes now." (Sam still doesn't answer. Dean opens the door as he says) "Hey-"

**Sam: **(cuts him off) "Fuck, Dean! Close the door!"

**Dean: **(his eyes bug in shock; he quickly pulls the door closed) "Shit! Uh, Sorry there, uh Sammy!" (he walks back to the bed shaking his head with a wide-eye traumatized look on him face) "Its gonna take A LOT of booze to get _that _image out of my brain! Shit!"

Sam comes out five minutes later.

**Dean: **"Hey... uh... I'm sorry I walked in on ya like that Sammy, but you weren't answering me and I was gettin' worried."

**Sam: **(sits down on the bed with a pissed look on his face. He falls back on the bed with his hands covering his face)

**Dean: **"Hey Sammy?"

**Sam: **(muffled) "What Dean?!"

**Dean: **"Were you... Ya know... To a picture of Raine?"

**Sam: **(quickly sits up and angrily says) "YES DEAN! ARE YOU HAPPY?! YES, I WAS MASTURBATING TO A PICTURE OF RAINE! OKAY?! YOU'VE COMPLETELY HUMILIATED ME! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW?!" (he storms out of the room and slams the door behind him)

**Dean: **(to himself) "Aw, son of a bitch!" (he turns off the T.V., grabs his coat and walks out the door after Sam.) "Sammy!... Sammy, wait up!"

Sam walks to the diner across the street. Dean runs up to him.

**Dean: **"Sammy..." (as he grabs Sam's shoulder)

**Sam: **(turns and throws Dean's hand off) "What Dean?! Did you come to give me more shit about his? 'Cause if you have, you can keep it to yourself. I don't want to hear it!"

**Dean: **"No Sam, I came to apologize to you... I'm just trying to figure out what's goin' on with you, that's all."

**Sam: **"Dean, I can't explain it. It's like… I need it."

**Dean: **"The sex?"

**Sam: **(rolls his eyes) "Yes, Dean, the sex... It's like... It's like I can't get enough. I mean… that's all I want; it's all I can think about."

**Dean: **"Why?"

**Sam: **(slightly annoyed) "Dean, if I knew why, I wouldn't be saying that I can't explain it." (he sits on a bench outside of the diner) "Dean, last night, I made her scream so loud that, I swear, the neighbors heard us."

**Dean: **"The closest neighbors are, like, a mile away."

**Sam: **"I know. I've never heard a girl scream like that before, not even in porn!" (he pauses) "Dean, it was amazing! We did it five times and I _still_ wanted more."

**Dean: **"Five times?! Shit Sammy! That's gotta be some kinda record, or somethin'! And you _still _wanted more?"

**Sam: **"I don't know what it is, Dean. Every time I'm with her, I just wanna..."

**Dean: **(cuts him off) "Fuck her brains out?"

**Sam: **(sighs) "Well, to put it as bluntly as possible, yes! You know what the weirdest part about all of this is?"

**Dean: **(looks down and says quietly) "Oh good, it gets better."

**Sam: **"I've never thought once to use anything."

**Dean: **(looks at Sam) "Use anything?"

**Sam: **"Ya know, protection wise."

**Dean: **"Ah! Gotcha!"

**Sam: **"Dean, it's so weird. I mean, even with Jess I would put on a condom and she was on the pill! But when I'm with Raine, its like I don't even think about it, ya know? We just, do it and don't think about anything else."

**Dean: **(rubs his hand over his face) "Well, now that I know a lot more about my little brother and his sex life than what I ever wanted to know, lets go inside and eat!" (he smiles as a sarcastic grin as he stands up and pats Sam's shoulder) "Come on, I'll buy." (he holds the door open for Sam)

**Sam: **(smiles and laughs. He gets up and walks in)

Just as Dean is about to walk in he hears his name being called behind him.

**Castiel: "**Dean!"

**Dean: **(lets the door go as he lifts his head up and says to himself) "Aw shit! Not again! What's up Cas?" (as turns and looks Castiel)

**Castiel: **"Something's wrong."

**Dean: **"With what?"

**Castiel: **"Raine should be pregnant by now."

**Dean: **"You mean to tell me that with all the, nastiness, they've been doing, she's _still_ not knocked up? They've been goin' at it like bunnies! Shit! "

**Castiel: **"Yes, Dean, I know. But why do you think that's all he's been wanting to do lately and he's not sure why?"

**Dean: **"You mean to tell me that's why? That he's been so horny because still hasn't gotten her pregnant?"

**Castiel: **"Yes Dean, that's what's driving him."

**Dean: **"Well, that's a new one." (he mutters) "So, what do you want me to do about it?"

**Castiel: **"Dean, he needs to go back to Raine's tonight. He can't stay at the motel with you."

**Dean: **"Well, can't you just do some of that 'divine intervention' I always hear about?"

**Castiel: **"Dean, that drive _is_ the divine intervention."

**Dean: **"Well what if doesn't work, Cas? What if she doesn't get pregnant?"

**Castiel: **"She will; they just need more time."

**Dean: **"Well, alright... But can't he just eat first? I mean my God, he's not an animal!"

**Castiel: **"Yes Dean, he can eat. But after that, he must go back to her."

**Dean: **(says calmly) "Alright Cas, whatever you say."

He walks into the diner as Castiel disappears.

**Sam: **"Dean, what the hell took you so long?"

**Dean: **"Sorry, Sammy..." (he sits down across from Sam) "I just had to take care of something first."

**Sam: **(with a confused look on his face) "What was it?"

**Dean: **"Aw, it was nothin'. Castiel just needed to talk to me."

**Sam: **"About what? Is everything okay?"

**Dean: **"It will be, Sammy. And hopefully soon." (he picks up menu and looks at it) "Now lets eat! I'm starvin'!" (he says cheerfully)

**Sam: **"Oh, I order for you already."

**Dean: **"What? You did?"

**Sam: **"Yeah, I ordered you a cheeseburger and Coke."

**Dean: **"Oh... Okay."

The food comes.

**Sam: **"I had the chicken sandwich, thanks."

**Dean: **(takes the plate) "Thank you."

**Sam: **"Are you sure you're alright?"

**Dean: **"Yeah, I'm fine." (he smiles a fake-ish smile) "Lets eat!"

They finish eating and leave the diner. They walk back across the road to the motel.

**Sam: **"So do you wanna watch a movie or something? 'Cause I gotta keep my mind _off_ Raine!"

**Dean: **"No Sammy, I think you need to keep your mind on Raine. In fact, you should stay the night at her place again tonight."

**Sam: **"What?"

**Dean: **"You heard me."

**Sam: **"But Dean, you said it yourself. I'm becoming a…" (he whispers) "nympho."

(they walk in the room)

**Dean: **"Naw, Sammy, you're just in love."

**Sam: **"Alright Dean, what's goin' on? "

**Dean: **"I told you, nothin's goin' on." (he sits at the foot of his bed)

**Sam: **"Dean, I know when you're lying! Please just tell me the truth."

**Dean: **"Alright Sammy, but you're not gonna like it. Castiel told me the reason why you've been, well, how you've been lately."

**Sam: **"What?! How does _he_ know?"

**Dean: **"Because that urge you've been feeling to hump likes there's no tomorrow, that divine intervention."

**Sam: **"Wait, what? What the hell are you talkin' about Dean?"

**Dean: **"The reason you feel, that way, is because you're going to get Raine pregnant with the baby that supposed to be the second coming, okay?"

**Sam: **(sits down on the with, bewildered as he tries to take what he just heard in) "So wait, I'm horny because I _want_ to get a girl pregnant?"

**Dean: **"Yeah, I know. It doesn't make much sense to me either, but that's divine intervention for ya, huh?" (he gives an awkward laugh)

**Sam: **(still sitting with the same look on his face)

**Dean: **"You okay, Sammy?"

**Sam: **"Uh,... I'm not, really, too sure..." (he trails off)

**Dean: **"Look, I know it's a lot to take in, but just think of it this way, as soon as you get her knocked up, you won't have to feel this way anymore, right?!" (he smiles and gives Sam a thumbs up)

**Sam: **(gets up off the bed and starts to pace) "Well, did he say anything else? Is she goin' be okay? Is she goin' die from this Dean?! You have to tell me!" (Sam begins to cry)

**Dean: **"No Sammy, I asked. Cas said you'd both be okay."

**Sam: **(pauses as he takes it in) "Well, why her? Why us?"

**Dean: **"Because Sammy, you're part demon and she's part angel."

**Sam: **"Wait, what?! She's part angel?! How?"

**Dean: **"Karen. Just like Anna. She ripped out her grace and came to Earth, met Lee and you know the rest..."

**Sam: **"Does she even know all this?"

**Dean: **"Doubt it."

**Sam: **(takes a long pause) "Dean, what if something goes wrong? What if she doesn't make it through this?" (he sits back on the bed, cradling his head in his hands) "I can't lose her too, Dean!" (he says sobbing) "All the women I love die. What if she's next?"

**Dean: **"Hey,..." (he gets up and sits next to Sam) "She'll be okay. Okay?" (he says has he puts his arm around him) "She'll be okay."

Sam cries as Dean hugs him.

**Dean: **"It'll all be okay, Sammy. It'll all be okay."

After Sam calms down, his washes off his face in bathroom and dries it. The two get back in the car and go back to Raine's.

**Dean: **(as Sam gets out of the car) "Hey, I'll be back in the morning, k?"

**Sam: **"I have the key, Dean."

**Dean: **"That's ok, I'll call you before I get there, k?"

**Sam: **"Why don't I just leave it under the mat?"

**Dean: **"Hey, whatever works!"

**Sam: **(he turns to walk up to the house)

**Dean: **(calls to him) "And Sammy!"

**Sam: **(turns back around)

**Dean: **"Don't worry, okay?"

Sam just turns back and walks away from the car, up to the house. He unlocks the door, slips the key under the mat and walks inside. He turns toward the door as he closes it and puts his head against it as he begins to sob a little more.

**Sam: **(quietly) "Please, don't take her too. I can't go through this again, God. I just can't." (he puts his fist against the door)

**Raine: **"Sam?" (he hears coming from up the stairs)

**Sam: **(quickly wipes off his face with his hands and turns around)

**Raine: **(as she comes out of her room) "Sam, is that you?"

**Sam: **"Yeah, its me!" (he calls back)

**Raine: **(runs down the stairs and throws her arms around him) "I missed you! Hey, where's Dean?"

**Sam: **"He wanted to go back to the motel again tonight. Said he needed to clear his head."

Cut to Dean lying on the bed with his arms behind his head laughing as he's watching cartoons.

**Dean: **(does the "Woody the Woodpecker" laugh, then laughs) "God, I love cartoons!" (he says with a big smile)

Cuts back to Sam and Raine.

**Raine: **"Well that's okay. Gives us more time to be alone." (she says seductively)

**Sam: **(smiles a half-hearted smile) "Yeah."

**Raine: **"Sam, what's wrong?"

**Sam: **"What? Nothing."

**Raine: **(turns on the light) "Sam, have you been crying?"

**Sam: **"No, of course not."

**Raine: **"Yes you have. Your face is still a little puffy. What's wrong?"

**Sam: **(turns his heads to the side and looks down)

**Raine: **(turns his head back towards her) "Sam..."

**Sam: **(turns head back again as his begins to crack into a frown)

**Raine: **(with hands still on his face moves her head to look at him) "Sam! Oh my God! What's wrong?"

**Sam: **"I just don't want to lose you!" (he says as begins to cry)

**Raine: **"Sam, you're not gonna lose me."

**Sam: **(holds her close) "I love you so much!"

**Raine: **"I love you too, Sam." (she takes his hand and begins to walk) "Did you eat, sweetheart?"

**Sam: **(trying to regain his composure) "Uh, yeah. Dean and I went a diner across from the motel." (he takes his free hand and wipes away the tears as he lets go of her hand and puts his arm around her and thy walk up the stairs)

**Raine: **"Why don't you go take a shower and get relaxed? I'll give you a nice massage when you get out? Okay?" (she gives a half smile)

**Sam: **(smiles) "You really are an angel." (he pulls her close and kisses her)

Sam and Raine go in the bedroom. Raine sits down on the bed as Sam goes into the shower.

**Raine: **(hears the water being shut off as Sam gets out) "Don't put your clothes back on just yet, okay? Just come out here and lay down on the bed." (she tells him through the door)

**Sam: **"Okay." (he comes out with the towel wrapped around his waist)

**Raine: **"Do you feel better?"

**Sam: **"No, not really."

**Raine: **"Just lie down and relax."

**Sam: **"Okay, I'll try." (he give a half smile)

He takes off his towel and lies face down the bed.

**Raine: **"Just close your eyes and take a few deep breaths. Relax."

**Sam: **(takes a deep breath and lets it out)

**Raine: **(startles him as she begins to rub his shoulders) "You're so tense."

**Sam: **(muffled into the pillow) "Tell me about it."

**Raine: **"Poor baby." (she moves her hands down to his lower back)

**Sam: **(turns his head to the side) "I've never had anyone care about me the way that you do, before." (he turns over) "How'd I get so lucky?" (he smiles)

**Raine: **(smiles and blushes) "I'm the lucky one."

**Sam: **(sits up and kisses her. He pulls her down on top of himself.)

Cut to Dean looking through the paper.

**Dean: **"Another night, another movie. I actually kinda like this!" (he flip the paper over) "Ah! 'Land of the Lost'! There's a movie I've been waiting for!" (he picks up his keys and jacket heads out the door. He sniffs the air) "Ah! The smell of rain!"

Cut to Sam and Raine making out. Raine runs her right hand down the left side of Sam's chest.

**Raine: **(stops kissing him for a moment) "This tattoo makes you that much hotter, you know that?" (she smiles)

**Sam: **(laughs a little) "How'd you do that?"

**Raine: **"Do what?"

**Sam: **"Make everything better again."

**Raine: **(smiles as she takes her first finger and outlines his tattoo) "It's a gift." (she laughs as she begins to kiss Sam again)

Dean gets to the theater just as it begins to drizzle. He flips up his collar as he gets out of the car.

**Dean: **"Well, I hope you're havin' fun Sammy." (he closes the car door) "'Cause I know I am." (he smiles as he walks up to the theater. He looks at the ticket girl) "One, 'Land of the Lost', please." (he pays and is handed his ticket) "Thanks, cutie!" (he winks at her and walks in)

Cut back to Sam and Raine. As they make love, the rain begins to fall harder. By the time the finish, the rain is pouring down and Dean is coming out of the theater.

**Dean: **"Great!" (he flips his collar up again as he runs to the car)

Dean goes back to the motel to find Castiel waiting for him, with his back turned toward the door.

**Dean: **"Shit! Again?! What is this time?"

**Castiel: **(turns around and smiles) "It's done, Dean."

**Dean: **"What's done, Cas?"

**Castiel: **"She's pregnant, Dean. The rain is falling, from Heaven to show that the prophecy as been fulfilled."

**Dean: **"What? It's just rain, Cas."

**Castiel: **"No Dean. This rain is from Heaven, it's a sign of a new beginning. The angels are rejoicing."

**Dean: **"Well Hallelujah! That's great Cas! Does that mean I can go to Raine's and sleep in a clean bed, now?" (He says with a hopeful grin)

**Castiel: **"Yes, Dean. But you should know that this isn't going to be a normal pregnancy."

**Dean: **"Well of course not! She's gonna be givin' birth to the freakin' Savior!"

**Castiel: **"Dean, this is all going to happen very fast. She will only be carrying the child for a month, then she will give birth and the child will be taken to Heaven so He can grow."

**Dean: **"Wait, you mean that after all this she doesn't even get to have the baby?"

Castiel: "Dean, this isn't just another birth with an ordinary baby and you know that."

**Dean: **"Yeah, I know." (he sits on the bed) "I just think it really sucks that they have to go through all this just to lose their first child."

**Castiel: **"Dean, this isn't their child, don't mistake that. This is the child is a child of Lord. She is simply the vessel that he's coming form. You didn't honestly think that they would be raising this boy, did you? One day in Heaven will be the growth equivalent of 10 years here on Earth for Him. He will be there for three days and on third day he will descend upon the demon armies, smiting them. We don't have time to waste, Dean. Lucifer is free and he needs to be stopped."

**Dean: **"Yeah, alright. Well, I'm goin' back to Raine's." (he gets up and walks to the door)

**Castiel: **"Dean."

**Dean: **(turns back around)

**Castiel : **"Make sure that she is well taken care of."

**Dean: **"Aw, you don't have to worry about that, Cas. Me and Sammy'll take great care of her. She's like family to me and she means the world Sam. You can count on us, Cas." (he walks out the door, closing it behind him.)

Cut to Sam and Raine as she lies on his chest, listening to the storm.

**Raine: **"Ya know, I had always hoped that you'd be first, I just never thought it would happen."

**Sam: **"Wait, _I_ was your first?"

**Raine: **"Yes," (she laughs) "I was, well, kind of holding out for you. I never really wanted to with anyone else. I guess because I never loved anyone else the way I love you, before. Plus, being in the job that we're in, it's hard to find someone who understands and you trust won't be freaked out by it. Ya know? "

**Sam: **"Yeah, I know what you mean…Wow! _I_ was your first."

**Raine: **(sits up) "Sam, are you okay? This doesn't freak you out, does it?"

**Sam: **"No, of course not. Its just, I never thought you'd hold out for me to be your first."

**Raine: **"And my second, and my third..." (she smiles) "Sam?"

**Sam: **"Yeah?"

**Raine: **"Can I ask you: how many girls have you… Ya know?"

**Sam: **(gives a half smirk) "Well, you (he smiles and looks at her) and, well, Jess and there was a girl named Madison, once and a girl named Cara. But, that wasn't... I mean… I didn't love them, ya know?"

**Raine: **"Really? Three other girls? That's all?"

**Sam: **"Well, there only two women that I ever loved enough. Madison and Cara were, just impulses, I guess you could say. "

**Raine: **"I love you, Sam."

**Sam: **"I love you too, Raine." (they kiss) "You're not bothered by the whole Madison thing, are you?"

**Raine: **(smiles) "No, I mean, it's not like she was some hooker or something… (gets a fake worried look on her face) Wait, she wasn't was she? Please tell me she wasn't!"

**Sam: **(laughs) "No! Of course not! That's more like something Dean would do then me."

**Raine: **(laughs)

Dean gets the key out from under the mat, unlocks the door and walks in the house.

**Dean: **"Sam?!"

**Sam: **"That sounded like Dean calling me." (he says confused)

**Raine: **"But I thought he was staying at the motel again tonight."

**Sam: **"Yeah, me too. I guess he changed his mind." (Sam gets up and puts his pants on)

**Dean: **"Sam?"

**Sam: **"I'll be back." (he walks out of the room) "Dean, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying the night at the motel."

**Dean: **(puts his hand on Sam's shoulder) "Don't need to, Sammy. Congratulations, you're going to be the father of new Savior!"

**Sam: **"You mean..."

**Dean: **"Yep Sammy! You did it! Well, actually, you _did _do it; that's how it got done. Raine is pregnant and you can go back to being yourself again." (he pats Sam on the back as he walks into his room) "Now I am going to take a shower and get the hell out of these wet clothes. Then I'm going to sit in that nice, clean bed in nothing but my boxers and watch some good ol' porn!"

**Sam: **"Did you really need to tell me all that?" (he says with a disgusted look on his face)

**Dean: **"Just gettin' back at ya, Sammy! Enjoy _that_ mental image!" (he laughs a evil laugh as he closes the door)

Sam walks back into the room with Raine.

**Raine: **"What's up? Is he staying here tonight?"

**Sam: **"Yeah,... Yeah he is." (he sits on the edge of the bed with his back facing her)

**Raine: **(puts his arms around him and kisses his shoulders and neck) "What's wrong, Sam?"

**Sam: **(sighs) "Raine, there's something you need to know." (he stands up, his back still facing her)

**Raine: **"What is it?"

**Sam: **"I haven't been completely honest with you."

**Raine: **(now has a worried look on her face) "Sam, you're starting to scare me."

**Sam: **"Raine, the thing is,..."

**Raine: **(cuts him off) "You're leaving, aren't you? And I'm not gonna see you for a while, right?"

**Sam: **"No…" (he turns and looks her) "It's nothing like that!"

**Raine: **"Then what?"

**Sam: **(takes a deep breath) "Okay, I don't know how else to say this, so I'm just going to say it. Raine?..."

**Raine: **"Yeah?"

**Sam: **"You're uh,... Well,... You're pregnant."

**Raine: **"WHAT?!" (she jumps off up off the bed)

**Sam: **"Don't freak out, okay!"

**Raine: **"Don't freak out! How am I not supposed to freak out when you tell me that I'm pregnant?! And how the hell do you know that by-the-way?!"

**Sam: **"Dean told me."

**Raine: **"Dean? How would he know?"

**Sam: **"Castiel told him."

**Raine: **"Castiel? The angel?"

**Sam: **"Yes."

**Raine: **"Sam, why do I get feeling that there's a HELL of a lot more to this then what you're telling me?"

**Sam: **(he sits down on the bed, taking her by the hand and sitting her down next him. He takes both of her hands in him and looks her in the eyes) "You may not know this, but your mother was an angel that ripped out her grace and fell to Earth, which makes you half angel."

**Raine: **"What?"

**Sam: **"Yeah. And the baby you're carrying is the second coming."

**Raine: **"WHAT? How,... How is that possible?"

**Sam: **"Well, there's something that you don't know about me, either. I... I'm, ... part demon." (he hangs his head in shame) "I'm so sorry I never told you this before. I didn't want you to think I was freak."

**Raine: **(she lifts his head with her hand on his chin) "Sam Winchester, I would NEVER think you were a freak! I love you, I don't care what you are. But I still don't understand this whole me being pregnant thing."

**Sam: **"Its because you're half angel and I'm half demon. Our baby will save this world."

Dean knocks on the door. he's wearing nothing but a towel as he walks to the bathroom, holding his clean clothes in one hand.

**Sam: **(to Raine) "Hold on." (he gets up and answers the door)

**Dean: **(says softly) "Did you talk to her yet?"

**Sam: **(he steps out of the room and closes the door behind him) "Yeah," (takes a deep breath) "Yeah, I did. I told her everything."

**Dean: **"How's she takin' it?"

**Sam: **"Pretty well, actually. I'm surprised."

**Dean: **"Well good, 'cause when I get out of the shower, I gotta talk to you some more, k?"

**Sam: **"Well, is everything alright?"

**Dean: **"I just found out some more things Cas that you both need to know, but I'm not gonna stand here in a towel talkin' about. After all, I'm not you, Sammy!" (smiles as he walks off)

**Sam: **"Haha! Very funny, Dean!"

**Dean: **(laughs) "I think so!" (he yells as he keeps walking)

Sam walks back in by Raine.

**Sam: **"Dean needs to talk to me for a bit after he gets out of the shower."

**Raine: **"K."

**Sam: **"How ya doin' with all this? You ok?"

**Raine: **"Yeah, ya know, I am. I really am. I mean at first I was a little freaked out, but now... I just can't believe I'm the one that was chosen to do this, ya know? Of all the women in this world, I'm the one who gets to have the honor of giving birth to Christ!"

**Sam: **"I think you're handling this better than I am!" (he smiles and laughs a little as sits down on the bed next to her)

**Raine: **"Really?" (she says with a confused tone)

**Sam: **"Well, yeah! I mean, all I can think about is you and how you… how you have to suffer through the pain of giving birth and everything else that goes along with being pregnant. I just wish I could take that all that pain from you so you don't have endure it."

**Raine: **"You're so sweet, Sam. I don't know if I could this without you. I wouldn't be this calm, that's for damn sure!"

**Sam: **"Hey, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you're as comfortable as possible. If there's anything you want, or anything you need, you just let me know, okay? Don't hesitate to ask, that's what I'm here for. Dean too, just to a lesser extent." (he gives a quick sarcastic smile)

**Raine: **"How'd I get so lucky? How is that of all the jerks that are out there, I got you? One of the last good ones." (she pulls him close and kisses him) "I just hope when all of this done, we're still gonna be together." (she puts head down)

**Sam: **"Well of course we will, why wouldn't we be?"

**Raine: **"Well, because you and Dean have your own lives to get back to and my life is here."

**Sam: **"Hey, the life that Dean and I have now, isn't really the best one, okay? And after all this, we may be able to get normal lives. Either way, I'm not letting you go."

Raine smiles as her phone rings; it's Darla. After talking with her for a few seconds she hangs up with her.

**Raine: **"That was Darla. she won't be coming home for a few more weeks. There's a lot of nasty shit roamin' around out there, Sam. She's gonna try and kill a few off before she comes back home."

**Sam: **"Does she have an anti-demon bag?"

**Raine: **"Yeah, I made her one right before she left. It was the first one I ever made, actually. I just hope and pray that it works."

**Sam: **"Oh, it does, trust me!" (he laughs) "I remembered mine the other day, but Dean forgot his back at the motel. He got attacked, but it didn't even look at me."

**Raine: **"Well good! At least we know they work now! And how'd I know that Dean would be the one to forget his?" (she laughs)

**Dean: **(knocks on the door.)

**Sam: **"Hold on, Dean, I'm comin'!"

**Dean: **(raises his eyebrows and gives a sarcastic frown and yells) "I sure hope you're not Sammy! And if you are, well, you can keep that to yourself!"

**Sam: **(rolls his eyes)

**Raine: **(laughs)

**Sam: **"I'll be right back, okay?" (he kisses her and grabs a clean shirt as he walks out the door)

**Raine: **"K."

**Sam: **(walks out closing the door behind him) "What'd ya need to talk to me about Dean?" (he puts his shirt on)

**Dean: **"Look, there are some things that she needs to know that I just found out."

**Sam: **"Like what?"

**Dean: **"Like, this whole thing is only gonna last a month, not nine like a normal pregnancy. And the baby will be taken to Heaven for three days immediately after being born, and oh! She has to give birth to Him here. Cas was very clear about that, no hospitals. That one I actually knew before, but I'm just telling you now. And don't worry, I already talked to Bobby on the way back here last night, he says he knows a great midwife that's a hunter who'd be more than willing to help."

**Sam: **"Wait, so, you mean to tell him that we can't even keep our own baby?"

**Dean: **"Sam, it's not really your baby. This is the second coming, He needs to go to Heaven for three days so on the third day he can come down and wipe out Satan and all his little helpers! That's the whole point to all this!"

**Sam: **"I know. Its just, I don't want her to be under more stress. She says she's fine, but I think this will get to her. Well, at least we'll be able to be here for her through all this."

**Dean: **"Wait, what?"

**Sam: **"Well, ya know. We'll be able to help her, give her what she needs and just be here for her. Darla called, she won't be back for a few more weeks, so we can stay here."

**Dean: **"Sam, that's what the midwife is for."

**Sam: **"What?"

**Dean: **"Well you didn't think we're gonna stick around through this whole thing, did you?"

**Sam: **"Well, yeah, Dean, I kinda did!"

**Dean: **"No way Sammy! We got work to do! There's a shit load of demons out there! We gotta get back and start killin' 'em off!" (he starts walking back to his room)

**Sam: **"No, Dean!"

**Dean: **"Excuse me?!" (he says as he slowly turns around) "Did you just say 'no'?"

**Sam: **(flairs his nostrils nervously and gives a small gulp) "Yes. I'm not leaving her, Dean, okay? So you can just forget it!"

**Dean: **"What the hell happened to you Sammy? Huh?" (he gets in Sam's face)

**Sam: **"Nothing's happened to me Dean!"

**Dean: **"Oh no, Sammy! You've changed!"

**Sam: **"What? How have I changed?"

**Dean: **"You've been changing, but now, you don't even want to go hunting anymore? What, you don't wanna help people anymore? Is that it?"

**Sam: **"No Dean, that's _not_ it and you know it!"

**Dean: **"Oh! I know what it is! You couldn't mind-blast that demon outta that kid the other day 'cause you didn't have any juice left to do it! That's what it is, isn't it?!"

**Sam: **"Shut up, Dean!"

**Dean: **"No! Thank God that Ruby's gone, or else who knows what you'd be doing right now!"

**Sam: **"Shut, UP, DEAN!"

**Dean: **"You'd probably be suckin' down her blood right now so you could get stronger, become even less human! Either that 'er you'd be FUCKIN' HER, right, Sammy?!" (Dean sees Raine standing by the door and for a brief second, calms down) "Oh, shit!" (he says in an almost apologetic voice)

**Sam: **(as he turns to see her standing there) "Oh shit!" (he says in shame)

**Raine: **"What?" (tears start to well in her eyes) "You what?"

**Sam: **"Raine! Please, I can..."

**Raine: **(abruptly cuts him off) "Save it Sam! I can accept who you are. Hell, I can even accept the fact that you drank demon blood to make yourself stronger. But the fact that that you slept with her, a _demon_? And the worst part of all is that you lied to me!" (tears run down her face as she pauses for a moment) "That's something I can't accept." (she closes the door, locking it behind her as she walks to the and cries)

**Sam: **"Fuck! Thanks a lot, Dean!"

**Dean: **(gives a sarcastic smirk) "No need to thank me Sammy. You fucked this up all by yourself." (he turns and walks down the stairs)

**Sam: **"FUCK YOU, DEAN!"

**Dean: **(with his back facing Sam) "Right back atcha Sammy!" (he points at him over his shoulder, grabs his jacket and walks out the door, keys in hand)

Sam goes to Raine's door.

**Sam: **"Raine! Please, I didn't want you to find out about it this way!"

**Raine: **"Well how did you want me to find out, Sam?"

**Sam: **"Raine, I'm sorry!" (he jiggles the doorknob) "Please, let me in."

**Raine: **"No!" (she yells as she's crying into her pillow) "Just go away, Sam! I can't even look at you right now!" (she sobs)

Sam turns his back against the door and slides down, crouching and holding his head in his hands he pulls his hair back as a tear runs down his face. (the song "Good Enough" by 8 Stops 7 starts to play [as a soliloquy])

**Sam: **"Fuck!" (he says to himself as he gets up)

He walks down the stairs and grabs his duffel bag. He takes out all the clothes and places them on the couch. He throws the bag around his shoulders, pushing it to his back so it wasn't in his way. He walks out the door. Sam walks to the nearest convenient store he can find and goes in.

**Sam: **"Hey, my girlfriend is really pissed off at me right now..."

**Clerk: **(points to the last isle and as he says) "The roses are over there, buddy."

**Sam: **"Thanks."

He looks at all the bouquets.

**Sam: **"Fuck it." (he says quietly as he grabs all eight bouquets)

He walks over to clerk and sets them all down.

**Clerk: **"Whoa! You mutsa _really_ messed up big time!"

**Sam: **"I did. I really did... Do you have any of those heart-shaped boxes of chocolate?"

**Clerk: **"Right down the candy isle."

**Sam: **(grabs a box and walks back up, he passes a little plush puppy with a heart hanging out his mouth that says "I love you!") "I'll take this too." (he grabs a heart-shape balloon that's says "I (heart) you") "And this." "Do you have cards here?"

**Clerk: **"Yeah, right over in the back, on the side there..." (he point to his right)

**Sam: **(turns around and goes over to them. He finds one that says "Please forgive me" that's blank on the inside and takes it)

**Clerk: **"Ya know what?" (as ringing him up) "I'll give you the chocolates and a bouquet on the house, you seem like you're having a pretty shitty night and could use a little kindness."

**Sam: **"Thanks, man."

**Clerk: **"No problem. I just hope it works."

**Sam: **"Yeah,..." (he sighs) "Me too."

**Clerk: **"That's $99.43. Cash or charge?"

**Sam: **"Cash." (he hands him a hundred dollar bill as the clerk bags his things) "keep the change." (he puts the things into his duffel and walks toward the door)

**Clerk: **"I hope she forgives you."

**Sam: **"Thanks..." (as he puts his hand on the door and pushes it open) "So do I."

Sam walks back to Raine's. He sits on the top step of the porch, take out the card and pulls out a pen and he writes: (the song "Ever The Same" by Rob Thomas begins to play [as a soliloquy])

"Raine,  
I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you. I love you with all my heart and want to be with you! Please forgive me, now that I have you, I don't know what I'd ever do without you. You mean everything to me and knowing that I hurt you is killing me! I'll always be here for you, Raine, and I'll always love you. I would do anything to make you smile and I'd anything to get you to love me again. Please, I'm so sorry, I made the biggest mistake I could ever make and I know that. I don't want to lose you because of it, though. I understand if you never want to see me again, but just know that I will never love again. Your it for me, you're my soul mate. I never even believe in that until I had you. Please, I'm begging you, please, for give me... You are my heart!  
Love,  
Sam"

(the tears that run down his cheeks hit the ink and make water spots on paper)

Sam puts the card in the envelope and seals it. He writes her name on it and draws a heart around it, on the back he writes "(heart)I'm so sorry!(heart)". He put the pen back in his pocket, picks up his bag and walks in the house, card in hand. He puts his things down on the couch and opens his bag. He takes out the three bouquets of roses and brings them to the top of the stairs. He takes them out of the plastic and places twenty-seven on the floor, spelling out "I (heart) U". In the middle of the hollow heart he places the puppy, sitting up, with the balloon standing upright in the crook of its harm. He then takes the card and places it against the puppy so the heart it's holding and her name on the card can be seen. He takes the rest of the nine roses from the three bouquets and places one on each side of the five steps on his way down. He goes back to the couch and picks up the other bouquets, taking out a single rose and placing it on the one step that he missed as he was coming down. He takes the petals off one rose and drops them on the first step. He does the same to the rest of the steps. When he gets to the top he takes off the rest of the petals from the roses that are left and drops them over what he made. He takes the stems and the rest of the garbage that's left and throws it all in the trash can in Darla's room. He walks back out and knocks on Raine's door. He walks down the stairs and sits on the bottom step with his hands folded over his head and on his neck. He has his knees up and elbows on them.

**Raine: **(opens the door) "What?" (she says in a quiet sad/hostile voice. She looks down and sees what Sam has done.) "Oh my God!" (she bends down and picks up the puppy, balloon and card. She reads the card and cries. She sees Sam sitting at the bottom of the stairs.) "Sam?" (she says with a lump in her thought)

**Sam: **(turns around with tears running down his red face)

**Raine: **"Oh my God, Sam!" (she begins to cry as comes up the stairs and throws his arms around her)

**Sam: **"I'm so sorry!" (he says choking on his own breath. As tears run harder down his face he holds her tighter) "I'm so sorry!" (he takes a deep breath) "I never meant to hurt you! I was just... ashamed. I'm so sorry!"

**Raine: **"It's okay, Sam. I love you!" (she pulls away slightly) "I'll always love you! It's okay."

**Sam: **"I'll never hurt you again, I promise!" (he sobs)

**Raine: **"I know, Sam. You didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry I made you feel this way!"

The song "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" By Oasis begins to play (as a soliloquy), as Sam sits on the floor as takes Raine by the hand and sits her in his lap. He cradles her in his arms as he kisses her on the forehead. Sam rocks Raine gently from side to side. The camera pulls back and fades to black. Ending credits The last things that's heard is "...And stop crying your heart out ..."

"I let you in and you infected me." -Trapt


	3. Secrets, Scars, and Salvation

**Rainey Daze**

**ContagiousButterfly**

**Chapter 3 "Secrets, Scars and Salvation"**

We enter on Dean as he's diving in the rain back to the motel.

**Dean: **"…Son of bitch! All he thinks about is Raine! Raine this, Raine that. 'Raine makes me so horny I have to jerk it in the bathroom of a FUCKING MOTEL!'"

He pulls into the motel parking lot, grabs his bag, and goes to get a room.

**Dean: **"Can I get a room please?" (he pays and takes the key) "Thanks." (he walks out) "Damn him! Well, I've I had it! I'm pissed, I'm wet, and I'm PISSED!" (he walks into the room) "There sure as hell better be some damn cartoons on!" (he throws his bag on the bed) "Now I gotta change, AGAIN!" (he takes his jacket off and throws it on the bed next to his bag. He takes his wet shirt off and throws it to the floor, then takes off his pants) (he makes an "okay, that works" face) "Fuck it! Sam's not here!" (he takes off his boxers and puts his bag on the floor and hangs up his coat. He pulls back the sheets and gets into the bed, grabbing the remote on the nightstand next to him.) "Nothin' like the feeling of bein' free!" (he flips on the T.V.)

Cut to Sam and Raine. Sam is still holding her on the floor. As Raine gets up she takes Sam by the hand and pulls him up with her.

**Raine: **"Come on." (she says calmly) "We can't stay out here on the floor the whole night."

**Sam: **(smiles and gives a small laugh as he gets up. He wipes away the remaining tears from his eyes)

**Raine: **"Where'd Dean go?"

**Sam: **"Back to the motel, I'm guessing."

**Raine: **"You should call him."

**Sam: **"I don't think that's such a great idea right now. He's pissed and it's best to just let him cool down."

**Raine: **"Yeah…Well, just make sure that you call him soon, ok? It's not good for brothers to fight."

**Sam: **"I will…"

**Raine: **(smiles) "Look at us! We're a mess!"

**Sam: **(smiles and shakes his head from side to side)

**Raine: **"It's been a long night, let's get cleaned up and go to bed, k?"

**Sam: **"K."

They go into Raine's room, get cleaned up, and go to bed.

Cut to the next morning. Raine is still sleeping and Sam is trying to get ahold of Dean. He paces back and forth as the phone rings and rings. Dean's voicemail picks up…

**Voicemail: **"This is Dean…" (Sam hangs up)

He calls the phone again.

**Sam: **"Damnit Dean! Pick up!" (he whispers to himself as he calls again)

**Voicemail: **"This is Dean. You know what to do." (beeps)

**Sam: **"Damnit Dean, why aren't you answering your phone? Call me when you get this!" (he hangs up)

**Raine: **(wakes up and with a groggy sounding voice says) "What's up, Sam?"

**Sam: **(sits on the edge of the bed with his back facing Raine) "Deans not answering his phone! I'm gettin' worried about him!"

**Raine: **(sits up and puts her arms around Sam) "I'm sure he's fine, Sam. He's probably just sleeping, or something."

Cut to Dean still sitting up in bed, sleeping, with the remote in his hand. His head is leaning to the right. He hears the phone ring (the second time Sam called) and is startled awake by it.

**Dean: **"Huh?! What?!" (he wipes the drool his mouth and turn off the T.V.) "Aw! My neck!" (he says as he lifts his head and rubs his neck. He reaches over and grabs the phone.) "Two missed calls, both Sam. Great." (he listens to the voicemail that Sam left him) "Fuck him!" (he says tiredly as he turns off his phone. He puts the phone back on the nightstand and lies down in the bed) "He can kiss my ass." (he goes back to sleep)

**Sam: **(calls Dean again. He hangs up) "Straight to voicemail!" (he says as he tosses the phone down on the nightstand.)

**Raine: **(with her arms still around him, she puts her chin on his shoulder) "Well, at least you know now that he's just ignoring you and he's not dead!" (she grins lovingly)

**Sam: **(turns and looks at her with a grin) "Yeah. I hope so."

**Raine: **(pulls back a little and looks at Sam's back. She looks at his scar) "You remember how you got that?"

**Sam: **"Yeah, how could I forget?"

**Raine: **"Dean loves you, Sam. That's why this is only a scar… He'll call."

**Sam: **(gets up and goes to his bag. He gets out a pair of jeans, boxers and a shirt) "I'm gonna take a shower." (he says in a depressed voice. He walks in the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He pokes his head back out and says slowly) "Please let me know if…"

**Raine: **(cuts him off) "I'll tell you if he calls." (she says as she bobs her head a little)

**Sam: **"Thanks." (he goes back in and closes the door)

**Raine: **(gets up and grabs her cell) "Damn his stubborn ass!" (she flips open her phone and calls Dean)

**Voicemail: **"This is Dean. You know what to do." (beeps)

**Raine: **"Dean Winchester! Stop being such a stubborn asshole and come back to the house! You'd better call me back as soon as you get this! I mean it!" (she says angrily)

Dean finally wakes up. He goes to the bathroom, comes back, grabs his phone and turns it on.

**Dean: **"New voicemail, probably Sam again." (he listens to it and calls Raine back)

**Raine: **(answers the phone and whispers angrily) "Dean! Where the hell have you been?!"

**Dean: **"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't call you back to get bitched at!"

**Raine: **"You need to come back here and talk to your brother!" (she looks at the bathroom door to make sure that Sam is still in the shower)

**Dean: **"No way, Raine. I'm not comin' back."

**Raine: **"Well, you left your dirty clothes here, Dean! I'll wash them, but you have to come back here to get them!" (she says in a pissy voice)

**Dean: **"Ah! Damnit! FINE! But I'm NOT talkin' to Sam!" (he hangs up)

Dean puts his clothes on, puts on his jacket and walks out the door. He takes his keys out of his pocket and gets in the car.

**Dean: **"I can't believe I was stupid enough to leave my clothes! Damnit!"

**Raine: **(goes running to the bathroom)

**Sam: **"Raine, you okay?"

**Raine: **(throws up) "Yeah, just peachy!" (throws up again and flushes the toilet) "Sorry about that." (she goes to the sink and brushes her teeth)

**Sam: **(turns off the water and steps out of the tub) "It's alright. Are you ok?" (he grabs his towel and dries off)

**Raine: **"Yeah, I think I'm ok now. I'm gonna go downstairs."

**Sam: **"Okay, I'll meet you down there in a little bit. You sure you're okay?"

**Raine: **"Yeah, I'm fine." (she smiles a bit) "I love you." (she says as she pushes the wet hair from his face) "I love those eyes. Sam Winchester: my little puppy." (she smiles)

**Sam: **(smiles and laughs) "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

**Raine: **"It's those incredibly sexy eyes you have. They just… put you under a spell of some kind." (she smiles as she runs her hand over his cheek and opens the door)

**Sam: **(smiles and shakes his head lightly) "If you say so." (he laughs) "I love you, too."

**Raine: **(walks out of the bathroom and leaves her room. She goes down the stairs)

Dean pulls up to the house.

**Dean: **"Shit, no key!"

**Raine: **(sees Deans car and goes outside to talk to him) "Dean."

**Dean: **"Oh good, I don't have a key." (he gives an irritated smirk as he gets out of the car and walks up to the house)

**Raine: **"Dean, we to talk."

**Dean: **"No, I'm not in the mood to talk. I just want my clothes."

**Raine: **"Well that's just too bad then, isn't it?"

**Dean: **"Aw! Come on, Raine! I just want my damn clothes so I can go back to the motel!"

**Raine: **"No, Dean! Not until you talk to Sam."

**Dean: **"I told you! I'm not talkin' to Sam!"

**Raine: **"Dean, he's your brother! You're gonna have to talk to him some time!"

**Dean: **"Okay, but today ain't the day!"

**Raine: **"Oh yes it is, Dean!"

**Dean: **"Why are you pushin' this hard, Raine?"

**Raine: **"Because Dean, he's hurting and you were way outta line!"

**Dean: **"Hey! Don't you tell me that I was outta line!"

**Raine: **"Well, you were, Dean!"

**Dean: **"Ya know what? Keep the damn clothes!" (he turns around and starts to walk back to the car)

**Raine: **(yells) "You can't ignore him forever, Dean!"

**Dean: **(yells back) "We'll see!"

**Raine: **"Why don't you cut out this macho crap for once Dean? You're not the hardass you'd like to believe you are!"

**Dean: **(stop and turns around) "Excuse me?"

**Raine: **"You heard me, Dean! You act like you don't care, but you do."

**Dean: **"No, I really don't." (he turns back around)

**Raine: **"Ya know what Dean? You can be so fucking stubborn some times! Well, guess what? Not all of us are able to have a second chance that way you two did! Some of us have to go to a cemetery to see our brothers!"

**Dean: **(stops)

**Raine: **"We both know the pain of losing our parents, Dean. You lost Sam once already and you got him back. Are you really so pig-headed that you'd throw that away?"

**Dean: **(stands silent, his back still facing Raine)

**Raine: **"You've been to hell and back for him, Dean! Literally! Why can't you just apologize for being a dick and move on? Why is _that_ so hard for you when you've been through so much worse?"

They both stand silent for a moment.

**Raine: **"Dean, don't throw this all away because you're mad about something. You're all he's got left and he's all you've got. And you're both lucky to have one another! We don't all get second chances like this, Dean!" (she pauses)

**Dean: **(hangs his head)

**Raine: **"I was five years old when I lost Nathan, Dean. All I remember is see him lying there in his own blood because of a demon. He was only ten, Dean. You should know, you were at his funeral. I didn't get him back, then I lost my parents. I have no one, Dean! If anything ever happens to Darla, I'm alone!"

**Dean: **(turns around with a solemn expression on his face, his head still down)

**Raine: **"Do remember that night when Sam was stabbed? The way he died in your arms, Dean?"

**Dean: **"Fuck yeah, I remember!" (he yells) "How could I ever forget? It's scarred into my brain!"

**Raine: **"Good! Remember that pain and know that when you died, Sam felt the same thing you did! Now take those memories, remember that you love him, and go up there! You talk to your brother, Dean, or so help me God, I'll drag your ass in there myself, tie you to a chair with a piece of duct tape over your mouth and make you listen to every damn word that Sam has to say!"

**Dean: **"FINE! I'll go talk to him!" (he walks quickly past her and into the house, leaving the door open.) "Sam?! I wanna apologize for being a dick! So get your ass down here!"

**Raine: **(Rolls her eyes and walks in, closing the door behind her)

**Sam: **(opens the door with a confused look on his face) "Dean?" (he comes out and closes the door)

**Dean: **"Sammy, I'm sorry, I was wrong, you were right, I'm ass, okay?"

**Sam: **"Dean, why are you saying this all of sudden?"

**Dean: **(turns and looks at Raine, (who's sitting on the couch) with a serious look. He licks his lips slightly with the tip of his tongue and bites his lip a little as he turns back and looks at Sam) "Because you're my brother, Sammy. And I love ya."

**Raine: **(sitting on the couch, straight faced as she looks down)

**Sam: **(looks past Dean to Raine) "Did Raine put you up to this?"

**Dean: **"What?! No! No, no, she didn't…" (he stops. He starts to shake his yes) "Okay, yeah, she kinda did." (he puts his head down for a second, then looks at Sam again) "But that doesn't mean I don't mean it, Sam! I really am sorry."

**Sam: **"Well, okay. If you really _do_ mean it and you're not just saying it because Raine made you… I forgive you."

**Raine: **(looks up at them and smiles) "Aw!" (she says happily. Her smile changes to a serious look and with a fake mad tone she says) "Now hug, damnit!"

**Sam: **(smiles. He throws his arms around Dean.)

**Raine: **(laughs)

**Sam: **"I love you too, Dean!" (he kisses him on the cheek)

**Dean: **"Okay, now you've crossed the line! Get off me!"

**Raine: **(laughs)

**Sam: **"Oh come on Dean! Hold me!" (he jumps into Dean's arms with his arms around Dean's neck) "You know you love it, Dean!" (he laughs)

**Dean: **"And, we're done!" (he lets go of Sam)

**Sam: **(lets go and laughs)

**Raine: **(still laughing, she stops and her face turns pale) "I think I'm gonna be sick!" (she holds her stomach as she runs to the downstairs bathroom)

**Dean: **(turns and yells sarcastically to Raine) "What?! You gotta problem with two guys hugging?" (turns back and says sarcastically to Sam) "I had no idea she was so offended by things like that." (gives a "who knew" face. He starts to walk to the couch)

**Sam: **(smiles and shakes his head no) "She's been doing that today. Twice this morning, already."

**Dean: **(sits down while Sam is talking and looks at him) "Well, I guess the morning sickness has kicked in."

**Sam: **"Yeah, I guess so. I'm gonna go check on her, make sure she's okay…" (he walks out and yells back to Dean) "And we're not done with our hug, Dean!" (he laughs)

**Dean: **"Oh yes we are, Sammy!"

**Sam: **(keeps laughing)

Raine and Sam walk back into the living room.

**Dean: **"You ok, Raine?"

**Raine: **"Yeah, I think so. I'm gonna go lay down for a while."

**Sam: **"I'll be right back." (he walks Raine up the stairs to her room) "Do you need anything? Tea, crackers, anything?"

**Raine: **"You're so sweet, but I think I'm ok for now. I just need to lie down."

**Sam: **"Okay honey. Well, you just let me know if there's anything - _anything_ - I can get, or do for you. Okay?" (he kisses her on the forehead)

**Raine: **(she gives a small smile) "Thank you."

**Sam: **"Anything! Okay?" (as he walks to the door)

**Raine: **"Okay."

**Sam: **"I love you! I hope you feel better, kitten."

**Raine: **(says to Sam right before he closes the door) "I love you too, puppy! Thank you!"

**Dean: **(standing right behind Sam so he doesn't see him)

**Sam: **(closes the door and turns around to see Dean) "AH!"

**Dean: **(laughs) "So she's your kitten, ay Sammy?"

**Sam: **(rolls his eyes) "Yes…" (he says with a smile)

**Dean: **(says in a cutesy voice) "…And you're her puppy!" (makes a pucker face) "Oh, that's cute!"

**Sam: **(smiles as he walks passes Dean and down the stairs shaking his head)

**Dean: **"Ohhhh, come on Sammy, that's just adorable and you know it! Oh, and hey, what's up with all the roses and petals all over?" (he makes a semi-scared face) "You guys didn't like, do it out here, or anything… Did ya?"

**Sam: **(cleaning up the first step) "No, Dean…"

**Dean: **(walks down the stairs and crouches down by Sam) "Want some help with that?"

**Sam: **"Yeah, that'd be nice, thanks."

**Dean: **(picking up the petals) "So really, what's up with all this?"

**Sam: **"Well, after you left last night, Raine wouldn't speak to me…"

**Dean: **"I'm really sorry about that, man."

**Sam: **"Anyway, I felt so terrible about lying to her that I walked to the nearest convenient store, bought every bouquet of roses they had, a plush puppy dog, a heart-shaped balloon and a card. Then I came back here and did this."

**Dean: **"Jeeze Sammy, you did everything but stand outside her window with a boom box over you're head, playing "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel."

**Sam: **(laughs) "Yeah…" (smiles) "I know, but I love her, so it's worth it."

**Dean: **"You really do love her, don't ya Sammy?"

**Sam: **"Yeah, I really do. She means a lot to me."

**Dean: **"Well, Sammy, I'm happy for ya both."

**Sam: **(looks up and smiles) "Thanks, Dean." (his smile fades a little as he looks back down and picks up more petals)

**Dean: **(tilts his head to look at Sam's face) "Hey, you ok?"

**Sam: **"Yeah, I'm alright. It's just… It's hard, ya know? I still think about…"

**Dean: **(cuts him off) "Jess?"

**Sam: **"Yeah."

**Dean: **"Sam, I know it's hard, but you have to let go and move on some time."

**Sam: **"I know."

**Dean: **"Hey, if it helps, I think Jess would have liked Raine. And I think if she had to choose anyone for you to move on with, it would be Raine."

**Sam: **(gives a half smile) "Ya really think so?"

**Dean: **"Oh yeah! I'm sure Jess is happy for you. I'm sure she sees how much Raine loves you and how much you love Raine and knows that you two are happy together. That's all she ever wanted for you, Sammy, was for you to be happy. You know that." (he gets up) "I'm gonna go throw this out and get a trash bag, k?"

**Sam: **"K."

**Dean: **(walks out of the room to the kitchen)

**Sam: **(takes out his wallet and pulls out a photo of Jessica. He says quietly) "Jess, I don't know if you're listening to me or not but, I want you to know that I'm happy with Raine. I love her. You were my first love and I'll always love you, but I have to move on. I know that's what you'd want for me and I know you'd like Raine. She kinda reminds me of you in way. She wants to take care of me the same way that you always did." (he smiles and gives a small laugh) "I'll never forget you, Jess, you know that, but I have to let go now. I found someone that I love as much as I loved you, I didn't think that was possible. I hope you understand… It's you, you always understood. Goodbye, Jess. You'll always have a special place in my heart. I will never forget my reason for why I do what I do… You…" (a tear runs down his cheek as kisses the photo. He puts it back into his wallet)

**Dean: **(who had been standing in the doorway walks up to Sam quietly. He puts his hand on Sam's shoulder) "I'm sure she's happy that you're finally letting go, Sam."

**Sam: **(puts his wallet back in his pocket) "I hope so…" (he stands up and moves to the next stair) "Where's the garbage bag?"

**Dean: **"Bobby called again, I know you don't want to Sam, but we have to get back out there. There's a town about two hours way that's been having some major activity. We gotta go. We can come back, but we have to help these people, Sammy. That's what we're here for."

**Sam: **"But we can't leave Raine alone, what if something happens to her while we're gone? I'd never be able to forgive myself…"

**Dean: **"She's protected Sam. The people that are dying aren't."

**Sam: **"Okay, but let me finish cleaning this up first, k?"

**Dean: **"Yeah, okay. I'll help." (he goes back into the kitchen, grabs the garbage and brings to in by Sam) "Here, we can just use this."

They finish cleaning everything up. Sam goes in to check on Raine and tell her that they're leaving for a little while.

**Sam: **(walks into the bedroom) "Hey Raine." (she isn't in the bed, so he knocks on the bathroom door) "Raine?" (no answer, he opens the door a bit) "Raine?" (she's not there. He leaves the bedroom) "Dean…" (as he walks down the stairs) "did you see Raine walk out of her room at all?"

**Dean: **(sitting on the couch) "No, why?"

**Sam: **"She's not in there and I can't find her."

**Dean: **"Well Sammy, maybe she's in the crapper."

**Sam: **"No, I checked… You're sure you didn't see her walk out at all?"

**Dean: **"No Sam, I told you. I've been sittin' here the whole time, I didn't see her leave."

**Sam: **"Help me find her!"

They look around the house calling her, but can't find her.

**Dean: **(yells) "Shit, Sammy! I don't like this!"

**Sam: **"Neither do I!"

**Castiel: **"Dean, Sam."

**Dean: **"Cas! We can't find Raine!"

**Sam: **"It's like she just disappeared, or something!"

**Castiel: **"That's because she did."

**Dean: **"Well if you knew why the hell didn't you tell us?!"

**Castiel: **"We have her. It's safer that way."

**Sam: **"Wait, I thought she was safe here because of the Archangel protecting her. Why can't she be here?"

**Castiel: **"As I said, she is safer with us. Even with an Archangel watching over her. The demon count is too high, now. They won't care if an Archangel kills one off to get to her."

**Dean: **"So what then? You told us to take care of her. Were you just BSin' us?"

**Castiel: **"No, Dean. You did what you could, but there are just too many demons now. They were going to come here and kill her. She will come back here in two days to give birth. In the mean time, you two must do what you can to fight off the demons and make this place safe for her."

**Sam: **"Okay. But she will be coming back, right?"

**Castiel: **"Yes, Sam, she will."

**Dean: **"Wait, Why are you only going to take her for two days? I thought the pregnancy was supposed to last a month."

**Castiel: **"She will be able to carry to term faster in Heaven. She will be protected while you're gone."

**Sam: **"Wait, we're not going anywhere."

**Castiel: **"You will, you have work to do."

**Dean: **"But you said that when you take the baby He'll age ten years in three days. What about Raine?"

**Castiel: **"Humans don't age in Heaven, Dean."

**Sam: **(looks at Dean) "Yeah, Dean. It's Heaven; you stay how you were when you died."

**Dean: **(looks at Sam) "Well, yeah, but Raine's not dead… Right?" (looks back at Castiel)

**Castiel: **"No, Dean. She's fine. Now as I said, you have work to do, I'll leave you to do it."

**Sam: **"Wait! Can you tell Raine something for me?"

**Castiel: **"What is it, Sam?"

**Sam: **"Tell her, that I let go… She's the only one for me."

**Castiel: **"I will tell her Sam. But she already knows. What you said earlier to Jessica, Raine heard it."

**Sam: **(gets a shock/hopeful look on his face) "Did…"

**Castiel: **(cuts him off) "Yes Sam. Jessica heard it too. She loves you. She wants you to let go and be happy…" (he turns around to leave)

**Sam: **(stands speechless)

**Castiel: **"And Sam… She and Raine are friends now. Jessica says you did well… She's proud of you." (there's a sound of flapping wings as vanishes)

**Sam: **(turns to Dean) "Did… Did you, hear that? Raine… a-and Jess!" (his eyes grow wide)

**Dean: **"I heard, Sammy. I'm happy for ya."

**Sam: **"Jess likes Raine! She's happy for me!"

**Dean: **"I knew she would be."

**Sam: **(starts to cry) "She's really happy for me!"

**Dean: **(rolls his eyes and reluctantly puts out his arms) "Come on!" (he waves Sam over)

**Sam: **(throws his arms around Dean as he cries happily as he whispers) "Thank you, Jess… Thank you."

Cut to Sam and Dean driving to a town about six hours from Raine's house.

**Sam: **(sits silently)

**Dean: **"Hey, you okay?"

**Sam: **"Yeah…"

**Dean: **"She's comin' back, Sammy. You know that."

**Sam: **"I know. I just… miss her. That's all."

**Dean: **"I know you… Hey! I know what'll cheer you up! Let's get some pie!" (He smiles)

**Sam: **(smiles and laughs) "Right Dean, because pie makes everything better."

**Dean: **"What?! It does!"

**Sam: **(laughs)

They go to a diner and get two pieces of pie; they sit and eat.

**Dean: **"So, whaddaya wanna do when this is all over?"

**Sam: **"Well, I was hoping to go back to Raine's and go to sleep."

**Dean: **"No Sam, I didn't mean tonight. I mean when this is over. When we don't have to do this any more. Any big planes?"

**Sam: **"Well… I guess Raine and I'll get married and start a family. I may even go back to school to be lawyer, still. What about you?"

**Dean: **(sits quietly and eats his pies)

**Sam: **"Dean?"

**Dean: **"Huh?"

**Sam: **"What about you? What do you wanna do with your life?"

**Dean: **"Wow! That's great pie! Hey can I get another piece over here, please?" (he calls to the waitress)

**Sam: **"Dean, why are you avoiding the question?"

**Dean: **"I'm not…" (the waitress gives him another piece of pie and takes his and Sam's plates. Dean starts to eat his new piece) "Mmmmm! That's good!"

**Sam: **(raises one eyebrow) "Dean, why would you ask me that and then not answer me when I ask you?"

**Dean: **"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. We can go when I get back." (he gets up and walks away)

**Sam: **(sits back as he scoffs)

Dean comes walking back.

**Dean: **"Woo! All right, lets go!"

**Sam: **"Dean, you didn't even finish your pie."

**Dean: **(grabs the pie and scarfs it down) "There." (he says with a full mouth as smiles)

They pay and get back into the car. As they drive away from the diner there's a subtle, but noticeable tension in the air.

**Dean: **"Hey, how 'bout some tunes, huh?!" (he turns on the radio, the song "Contagious" by Trapt comes on)

**Sam: **(smiles a sly little smile as he looks down and thinks about Raine and himself in the shower)

**Dean: **(looks over at Sam) "What?"

**Sam: **(looks up) "What? Nothing." (goes back to his smile)

**Dean: **"No, what?"

**Sam: **(laughs) "Nothing Dean. I just, like this song, that's all." (sings quietly to himself) "…Can't get enough of you, can't get enough of you…"

**Dean: **(gets a discussed look on his face) "Oh! That's right! You guys… To this song!"

**Sam: **(laughs and sings) "You're so contagious, runnin' through my veins, you're so contagious…"

**Dean: **(turns off the radio)

**Sam: **(laughs harder)

**Dean: **"Well that's just great, Sammy. Now I can't listen to that song without thinking about you two…"

**Sam: **(cuts him off) "Making sweet love to one another?" (he laughs)

**Dean: **"Ya wanna not make this worse for me?"

**Sam: **(laughing) "In the shower. Both our bodies dripping wet as we…"

**Dean: **(cuts him off and yells) "Alright! Enough!"

**Sam: **(laughing) "Oh, come on, Dean. It's a beautiful, natural thing of nature. Remember?" (starts to sing again) "…Now I don't know what to do with myself, I don't want nobody else…"

**Dean: **"Damnit! I liked that song, too!"

You hear Sam laughing as the camera shoots to the outside of the car and them driving. They arrive at a town two hours away.

**Sam: **"So what do we know?"

**Dean: **"Not a whole lot. Just that two people are dead."

**Sam: **"Well, how'd they die?"

**Dean: **"Bobby said they both died from their insides being ripped out while they were still alive."

**Sam: **"Eww! That's not gross at all."

**Dean: **"Yeah, it gets even better. They weren't just ripped out, they were shredded to bits and the blood from both of them was almost all gone."

**Sam: **(makes a grossed out face) "What the hell coulda done that?"

**Dean: **"Don't know. Bobby said he's never come across anything like this before."

**Sam: **"Well, it can't be vampires. They drain the blood from the body, but don't rip out and shed the insides of the victims."

**Dean: **"I don't know what it is, but whatever it is, we need to kill it. Fast."

They check into a motel and set up. Sam finds out what he can, Dean cleans the guns.

**Sam: **"Dean! I think I've got something!"

**Dean: **"What'd ya find?"

**Sam: **"It looks like the brounies."

**Dean: **(gives a confused look) "Well that sucks! I love their cookies."

**Sam: **(scoffs) "Not brownies as in Girl Scouts, brounies as in like trolls, hobgoblins, or nymphs."

**Dean: **"So what, like fairies?"

**Sam: **"Kinda, but without the wings and the sweet natured attitudes."

**Dean: **"I know how sweet natured fairies are. Remember TinkerBell in Peter Pan? What a little bitch!" (says as walks back and sits on the bed) "So what do we do?"

**Sam: **"Well, it looks like they usually live in houses with people and are considered helpful…"

**Dean: **"Well that's great, Sam, but how do we stop 'em?"

**Sam: **"I'm getting to that. It seems like they only come out at night. The sun will turn them to stone and kill them."

**Dean: **"Okay, so all we gotta do is catch the little bastards and put 'em in sunlight?"

**Sam: **"It's not that easy…"

**Dean: **"Of course not, when is it ever?" (he says in frustration) "What do we gotta do?"

**Sam: **"Well, according to this, they're extremely fast and hard to catch."

**Dean: **"Which means…"

**Sam: **"Which means in order to kill these things we need to be able to catch them first."

**Dean: **"Great, so how do we do that, exactly?"

**Sam: **"Well, it says that they like food. Particularly honey and dairy products. We have to use an wrought iron cage like with leprechauns, but we have to put silver in it to make it so they can't get out and once it's caught we have to put in 'the first rays of the morning sun'."

**Dean: **"Whoa! Yeah, that doesn't seem too gay at all!" (rolls eyes)

**Sam: **"Dean, it's the only way. And it has to be a wrought iron cage. Anything else and they'll be able to break it."

**Dean: **"Well, you said these things are usually helpful, right?"

**Sam: **"Yeah?"

**Dean: **"So why are they being, ya know, _not_ helpful now?"

**Sam: **"Well, it says that they can become angry if their gifts are considered payment, or if they feel like they're being taken advantage of. They're most likely to leave, but in some rare cases, they can turn vengeful and evil and start killing people. There is one other possibility, though, but it's probably not that…"

**Dean: **"It's probably not what?"

**Sam: **"Well, there's one particular brouny that kills simply to kill. His name is Red Cap."

**Dean: **(laughs) "Red Cap, huh?"

**Sam: **"Yeah, and we better hope it's _not _Red Cap."

**Dean: **(laughs) "What's he gonna do, Sammy? Wear a blue cap?" (laughs)

**Sam: **"I wouldn't joke, Dean. He's the worst one."

**Dean: **"Okay, Sam, whatever you say."

**Sam: **"Dean, Wikipedia says 'Red Cap, also called a powrie or dunter, has to continually kill in order to dye his cap in blood, as the color will fade. His iron shoes make him very fast, making them quite impossible to outrun.'…"

**Dean: **(laughs) "Iron shoes make him _fast_?"

**Sam: **"Yes, Dean. Red Cap is dangerous! This site says 'If a lost traveler happens to come across Red Cap in the ruins of a castle, he is a very unfortunate person indeed. Red Cap lies in wait to savagely kill him, catching the blood of his unfortunate victim in his cap. The intended victim has the opportunity to escape if he is able to recite the scriptures. This will cause Red Cap to shriek and disappear. One of his fangs will be left behind.' It also says 'In appearance, he looks like an extremely diminutive old man, with hair that is long and unkempt, red eyes, hideous talons on skinny fingers, protruding teeth and he wears a cap that is red and blood-soaked.'"

**Dean: **"Okay, so then why is he here? There aren't any castles here. "

**Sam: **"Well, I couldn't figure that out at first either. It says that he's usually found in England and Scotland. But as it turns out, our victims, Mr. And Mrs. Matteucci, went to Scotland recently, and they just came back. A second honeymoon."

**Dean: **"So how'd he get here?"

**Sam: **"Well, he must have gotten into a bag or something of theirs and came back that way. There's nothing that says he's bound to England and Scotland, so he could've just stowed away, or something."

**Dean: **"So how do we stop him?"

**Sam: **"Well, same way as the others, except for the fact that with him it's more of a danger."

**Dean: **"How do we know if it's him or not?"

**Sam: **"Well that's just it, there's no way of knowing unless we see him."

**Dean: **"Well that's just great! We don't even know what we're up against!"

**Sam: **"We just have to be prepared for Red Cap if it is him, that's all."

**Dean: **"Well alright, then." (he says as locks the gun back into place) "One problem Sam…"

**Sam: **"Yeah?"

**Dean: **"Where the hell are we gonna find an iron cage?"

**Sam: **"Well, we have time before it gets dark. We can try to find one, or make one?"

**Dean: **(with a confused look) "Make one? Just how are we gonna make an iron cage?"

**Sam: **"Well, we can get fire pokers and solder them together."

**Dean: **"I think we should try to find one."

**Sam: **"Yeah!"

**Dean: **"Wait, if wears iron shoes, how is iron going to trap him?"

**Sam: **"Well, it's not just iron, it's wrought iron that we have to use and it's the silver that keeps them trapped inside. The iron is just so they can't break the bars and get out."

**Dean: **"Well, we have silver at least!"

They get in the car and leave to go looking for an iron cage. They come upon an old antique store and go in.

**Dean: **"I sure as shit hope we can find one!"'

**Sam: **"Me too!"

They get out of the car and walk in. The owner walks up to welcome them. She is a nice, older woman in her late 40's.

**Lady: **"Hello. Can I help you?" (she says with a smile)

**Dean: **(smiles)

**Sam: **"Hi, we're actually looking for something specific. We were wondering if you could help us?"

**Lady: **"Well, that depends. What are you looking for? Oh! I have some very lovely bedroom sets! One with a queen bed and one with a king, they're very nice." (she winks) "And they're on sale."

**Sam: **(laughs) "Uh… No, no, thank you…"

**Dean: **(cuts him off) "We're brothers."

**Lady: **(looks embarrassed) "Oh! I'm so sorry! I just… I'm sorry."

**Sam: **"It's ok. I, actually just got a dog and wanted to know if you had a wrought iron cage?"

**Lady: **(gets a confused look on her face) "A _wrought iron_ cage?"

**Sam: **"Yeah. I like the whole gothic, look." (he smiles awkwardly)

**Lady: **"Well, I don't know… Let me check, I may have something down stairs in the basement." (she walks away)

**Dean: **"Why does everyone think we're gay?!" (he says frustrated)

**Sam: **(shrugs) "I don't know… I think it's you." (he walks into another room)

**Dean: **(yells as Sam walks away) "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

**Sam: **(laughs)

They look around as the lady comes up from the stairs.

**Lady: **"I think I may have something."

Dean and Sam look at each other, slightly shocked.

**Sam: **"Really?"

**Lady: **"Yes. Would you like to come down and take a look at it?"

**Dean and Sam: **"Sure!"

They walk down to the basement as the lady walks over to the corner.

**Lady: **"Here, will this do? It's a little small, but I'm pretty sure it's wrought iron."

They walk over to the lady and the cage. They look closely at it.

**Dean: **"Whaddaya think, Sammy?"

**Sam: **(nodding his head) "I think this will do… Yeah."

**Dean: **"Okay! Then we'll take this bad boy! How much you want for it?"

**Lady: **"Well, I'll give it to you for, 40 dollars?"

**Sam: **"Done." (he takes out his wallet and hands her the money)

**Lady: **"You two will have to carry it up, though. I can't lift it. I'm sorry."

**Dean: **"Oh, that's okay. We got it." (he smiles as they pick it up)

They bring it up the stairs and out to the car.

**Dean: **"That's goin' in the trunk! There's no way in hell I'm putting it on my seats!" (he opens the trunk and they put in)

They get in the car and drive off.

**Sam: **"I can't believe we found that cage so easily!"

**Dean: **"Yeah, me either. You think it's a bad thing?"

**Sam: **(gives him a confused look) "Whaddaya mean?"

**Dean: **"Well, the first place we stop at has exactly what need and that happens to be something that's really hard to find. You don't find that even a little odd?"

**Sam: **"Well, I guess, but it's not _that_ weird. It's an old cage that she had in the basement, maybe for years."

**Dean: **"I just find it strange that she just happened to have it lying around."

**Sam: **(laughs a little) "What do ya think, Dean? That she's in on it or something?"

**Dean: **"I don't know what to think any more."

**Sam: **"We need to get honey and some cheese, so we can lure him into the trap."

They dive to a convenient sore and buy the honey and cheese.

**Dean: **"I'm hungry, you wanna get some food? They have pie!" (he smiles and gives a thumbs up)

**Sam: **(he grabs a sandwich) "No, thanks. I'm good." (he says as he holds up the sandwich and shows it to Dean)

**Dean: **"Okay, but don't come to me when you want some of my pie."

**Sam: **(smiles and gently shakes his head no) "I won't, don't worry."

They pay, get back into the car and drive back to the motel. They take the silver bullets out of the trunk and bring them into the motel.

**Sam: **"Now all we gotta do is melt a few of these down into a plate to put in the cage."

**Dean: **"Well, let me just break out my silver melting kit!" (he says sarcastically)

**Sam: **"Haha. Dad taught us how to melt sliver into bullets. All we have to do is melt them into a plate. It shouldn't be too hard, it's also gotta be rigged so that when he gets in there, it closes."

Sam takes four bullets and melts them into a tiny plate for the bottom of the cage. He then rigs the door so that when it took the food, the door would close.

**Sam: **"There, now we trap it."

**Dean: **(looks at what Sam did) "Nice work, Sam. Now lets go catch that son of a bitch."

They go to the Matteucci house, where the two were found dead. The house is roped off with "Crime Scene" tape and when they walk in the blood is still on the floor where the bodies were found.

**Dean: **"Uh! That's nasty!" (he says as he looks at the blood stained floor)

**Sam: **"Dean! Take a look a this."

Dean walks into the bedroom that Sam walked in.

**Sam: **"This picture, take a good look at it." (he hands the photo to Dean)

**Dean: **"What? All I see are two people that look like they're happy and having fun."

**Sam: **"Look at the background, it's a castle, or it used to be. And look in the corner right here." (he points the corner he's talking about) "See that red dot."

**Dean: **"The hell is _that_?"

**Sam: **"Well, I'm not sure, but I _think_ it's…"

**Dean: **(cuts him off) "Red Cap."

**Sam: **"Mmhum."

**Dean: **"Crap."

**Sam: **"Well, at least we know what we're up against now."

**Dean: **"Yeah, I guess. So what do we do now?"

**Sam: **"Well, assuming that he's still here, we set the trap."

**Dean: **"And if he's not?"

**Sam: **"Well, I guess we have to get him to come to us."

**Dean: **"Wait, what? Get _him _to come to _us_? Isn't that what we're trying to avoid?"

**Sam: **"Well, yeah, but if we have no other choice…"

**Dean: **"Well, let's set up the trap and see if he's still here… You're sure this trap will work?"

**Sam: **"Yeah, I mean, it should."

They set up the cage with the silver plate bottom covered with a red cloth so that it wouldn't be seen. They place it a dark corner with the honey and cheese and sit on the couch, waiting. A few hours pass.

**Dean: **(says quietly) "Hey, how long is this supposed to take?" (he looks at his watch) "It's already two am."

**Sam: **(says quietly) "I don't understand why this isn't working. He should've been caught by now."

**Dean: **(says quietly) "You think he could be gone by now?"

**Sam: **(says quietly) "It's possible, but I doubt it. I mean, they've only been dead for two days. I just don't see him moving on that fast."

**Dean: **(says quietly) "Well, I gotta take a leak."

He gets up and goes down the hall to the bathroom. He turns on the light and closes the door behind him. He walks over to the toilet, lifts the lid and unzips his pants. As he stands at the toilet he begins to hear strange noises around him.

Dean: (raises an eyebrow as he moves his head to look around.)

He zips up his pants and goes to the sink to wash his hands. He hears the noises getting closer, he dries his hands and slowly turns around. There's an old man standing behind him.

**Dean: **(screams) "SAAAAAAAAAM!"

**Sam: **(jumps off the couch and runs to the bathroom) "Dean!" (he yells as he tries to open the door)

Red Cap starts to swipe at Dean with his talons.

**Dean: **(screams) "SAM!"

**Sam: **"Dean!" (trying to knock the door down)

**Dean: **"Sam, help me!"

**Sam: **"I can't open the door! It's locked or something!"

**Dean: **"What do I do Sam?!"

**Sam: **"Uh, uh…" (he remembers the lore) "Dean! You gotta recite the scriptures!"

**Dean: **"Well that's great! I'll just reach into my pocket and pull out my BIBLE!"

**Sam: **"Uh! Hold on!"

He runs into the living room and looks around, he looks in the drawer of the lamp stand and finds a bible. He runs to bathroom and starts to recite the scriptures.

**Red Cap: **(gives a ear piercing shriek as he vanishes)

**Dean: **(stumbles to the door and opens it) "I don't think he left!" (he says out of breath. His shirt is torn from Red Cap's talons and his stomach is scratched and bleeding)

**Sam: **"Well, maybe now we can catch him."

**Dean: **"Wait, if silver makes it so he can't escape, why don't we just shoot him with a silver bullet? It might slow him down at least, right?"

**Sam: **"It's worth a try."

They take out their guns and put in the silver bullets. They split apart again and look around the house trying to find Red Cap. Sam goes into one of the bedrooms, the door slams shut behind him.

**Sam: **(turns around to see Red Cap) "DEAN!" (he screams as he raises the gun and shoots)

**Red Cap: **(screams)

**Dean: **(bursts through the door)

**Red Cap: **(turns to swipe at Dean)

**Dean: **(shoots him)

**Red Cap: **(screams again)

**Sam: **"Dean! Try to get him to the cage."

**Dean: **"You think that's gonna fit him?!"

**Sam: **"Dean, he can shrink! Just get him to the cage!"

They get him to the cage and corner him against the wall.

**Sam: **"SHOOT! Dean! Try to shoot his feet so he can't run!"

As they shoot at Red Cap's feet; he falls.

**Sam: **"Hurry! Get him in the cage!"

They grab him as he swipes and bites at them. They get him in the cage, he shrinks and is stuck by the silver in the cage.

**Red Cap: **(screaming and shrieking the whole time)

**Dean: **"Now what?"

**Sam: **"We gotta get this cage outside, so the sun can hit it!"

**Dean: **"We better hurry. The sun's gonna be comin' up soon!" (he looks at his watch) It's already 3:30am."

**Sam: **(grabs a blanket and throws it over the cage) "Okay, we gotta hurry so he doesn't get us!"

**Dean: **(looks Sam up and down and holds out his arms) "You mean, more then he already did?"

They're both wounded with cuts and scratches.

**Sam: **"Whatever, let's just get this out!" (he opens the door and goes back to grab the cage with Dean)

They grab the cage and take it outside. They put it down and pull off the blanket. As the sun starts to come up Red Cap's screams become more piercing. Sam and Dean cover their ears.

**Dean: **"Burn in hell you son of a bitch!" (he yells)

The sun comes up and hit Red Cap, he screams and screeches as he turns to stone. The screaming stops and Red Cap dies.

**Dean: **"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out the sledge hammer and crush this piece of nasty shit!" (he goes to the car and grabs out the sledge hammer)

**Sam: **(takes out the now statue-like Red Cap and puts in on the ground.)

**Dean: **(grunts as he raises the sledge hammer and smashes the stone figure)

They clean everything up and go back to the motel.

**Dean: **(throws his jacket on the bed) "I need a shower." (as walks to the bathroom)

**Sam: **"I need sleep." (he falls back words on the bed)

**Dean: **(walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He takes off his torn up shirt and looks at it) "Shit, that sucks." (he says to himself, he throws the shirt in the trashcan. He takes off the rest of his clothes and gets in the shower. As the water hits his wounds, the now dried blood becomes liquid once again and runs off his body) (he grunts in pain) "Damn Red Cap!"

Sam is lying on the bed; as he falls asleep he slips into a dream about Raine. Dean comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He sees Sam asleep on the bed, still in his clothes and still wearing his jacket. Sam is holding one of the pillows in his arms and smiling.

**Dean: **(smirks) "Atta boy, Sammy. Scorin' even in your sleep." (he laughs) "Sammy. Hey, Sam." (he taps Sam's foot) "Sam."

**Sam: **(wakes up) "Dean?" (he says disoriented and tired)

**Dean: **"You're still in your clothes, Sam. I thought you might want to change before you go to bed."

**Sam: **"Thanks." (he sits up, takes off his jacket and tosses it on a chair. He takes off his shirt, jeans and socks and leaves them on the floor. He crawls under the covers and immediately falls back to sleep)

**Dean: **(gets into his bed, under the covers) "Hey Sammy, I was thinking…" (he hears Sam mumbling in his sleep) "I'd be that tired too if I had that much sex in two days!" (he says to himself)

**Sam: **(mumbles) "Oh, Raine…"

**Dean: **"Okay! Time for some TV to drown _that_ out." (he turns on the TV)

**Sam: **(mumbles something else as he smiles and rolls over)

**Dean: **(rolls his eyes as he turns the TV up a little louder)

**Sam: **(mumbles something and starts to moan)

**Dean: **(looks over at Sam who's moving his hips) "Ah, Damnit, Sam!" (he lays down with his back to Sam, leaving the TV on to try and drown him out.)

**Sam: **(mumbles) "Yeah, I like that…" (he laughs)

**Dean: **(rolls his eyes and grabs the other pillow and puts it over his head)

The next day Sam is up before Dean. He takes a shower, gets dressed and tries to wake Dean up.

**Sam: **"Dean. Hey, Dean." (he shakes him)

**Dean: **(swats at Sam) "Uhhhh! Go away!" (he says with his face buried in the pillow)

**Sam: **"Dean, get up."

**Dean: **"No. I don't wanna."

**Sam: **(smiles and laughs) "Dean, you have to get up."

**Dean: **"I said no, damnit!" (he pulls the pillow over his head)

**Sam: **(smiles as he pulls the pillow away) "Dean, we have to get back to Raine's. She's coming back tomorrow morning."

**Dean: **"Sleep. Damnit!"

**Sam: **(laughs) "Alright, Dean. I'll give you till noon, okay? That's two more hours, alright?"

**Dean: **(groans) "Go away!" (he takes a pillow and hits Sam in the legs with it as he throws it from his side)

**Sam: **(laughs and shakes his head) "Okay, Dean. I'll just go get some breakfast."

**Dean: **(mumbles to Sam) "Don't you get food without me!"

**Sam: **"Fine. I'll just sit here and watch TV."

Sam watches TV until noon, then tries to wakes Dean up again.

**Sam: **"Dean, it's noon. Wake up now, damnit!"

**Dean: **(mumbles) "Huh?" (he rolls over)

**Sam: **"Dean, we really need to get going. We have a long way to go to get back to Raine's."

**Dean: **"Alright, I'm up." (He gets up and puts his clothes on) "Boy, you're happy today, Sammy."

**Sam: **"Yeah, well…" (he gives a half smile)

**Dean: **(laughs) "With the dreams _you _had last night, I'm not surprised that you're happy."

**Sam: **(looks embarrassed, he gives and awkward smile and laugh) "W-a-what?"

**Dean: **(laughs) "You had some good dreams last night, Sam!" (he slaps Sam's shoulder, smiles and winks. He grabs his bag and packs up his clothes.)

**Sam: **"I don't know what you're talking about."

**Dean: **(laughs and shakes his head as he finishes packing)

**Sam: **"Okay, Dean, whatever." (he grabs his bag and walks outside)

**Dean: **(laughs as he follows Sam out the door)

They drop the key off and leave.

**Dean: **"Boy, I'm starvin'! Wanna get some grub?"

**Sam: **"Grub?"

**Dean: **"Yeah, ya know, food."

**Sam: **(laughs a little) "Yeah, lets get some 'grub'."

They go to a nearby restaurant and walk in. They sit at a booth and order their food.

**Sam: **"So, you never answered that question from the other day."

**Dean: **"What question?"

**Sam: **"Ya know, what you're planning on doing when we don't have to do this any more."

**Dean: **"Well, ya know…" (he leans back in the booth and spreads his arms across the back of it)

**Sam: **"Yeah?"

**Dean: **"Look, Sammy, I don 't really feel like talking about this, okay?" (The food comes.) "Lets just eat."

They eat in silence; when they're done, they pay and leave. They get in the car.

**Sam: **"Dean?"

**Dean: **"Yeah?"

**Sam: **"Why won't you answer the question?"

**Dean: **(yells) "Because Sam!"

**Sam: **"Because why, Dean?"

**Dean: **(yells) "Because…" (in a monotone voice) "Because, I never planned that far ahead." (he runs his hand over his mouth)

**Sam: **"Dean…"

**Dean: **"I guess I just, never saw this ending… Look, you had plans for yourself before I came back into it. You'll just pick up where you left off, only with Raine."

**Sam: **(looks down for a second, then looks back at Dean)

**Dean: **"I don't have that, Sammy… This is all I know."

**Sam: **"Dean, it doesn't have to be that way."

**Dean: **"Well what am I'm gonna do Sammy? Get a nine to five and live a normal life?"

**Sam: **(gives a small shrug and shakes his head) "Whatever you have to, Dean."

**Dean: **(yells) "Well, I can't do that Sam!"

**Sam: **(yells back) "Why not Dean?!"

**Dean: **"Because Sam, I'm not you!"

**Sam: **"What the hell does that mean?"

**Dean: **"You know what it means."

**Sam: **"No, Dean. I don't."

**Dean: **"Sam, what were you doing before you starting doing this with me?"

**Sam: **(gives Dean a mad look) "You know what I was doing, Dean." (he says gruffly)

**Dean: **"You know what I was doing? This, Sammy. This is all I've ever done! I can't be like you! I've never done anything else… I wasn't meant to come this far, Sam."

**Sam: **"What?"

**Dean: **"It's true Sam. Dad never should have brought me back."

**Sam: **"Dean, don't start with the emo drama 'I should have stayed dead' crap again, okay! I'm tired of it."

**Dean: **"Well whatcha want me to say, Sam? Huh? That everything's gonna be great now? That, I'm happy now that we're not gonna be driving around together doing this anymore? Is that what you want me to say?"

**Sam: **"No, Dean. I just… I want you to know that you're worth something. That you can do more then just this. I mean, so what if this all you you've ever done? This isn't just what you know."

**Dean: **"Sam, what else do I know?"

**Sam: **"Dean…"

**Dean: **"No, Sammy, I want you to tell me what I know, other then killing monsters and demons?"

**Sam: **"Dean you know cars. You could be a mechanic."

**Dean: **(scoffs)

**Sam: **"I'm serious, Dean. You could be a really great mechanic. You could work on classic cars…"

**Dean: **(looks annoyed and cuts him off) "Sam…"

**Sam: **"Dean, it's right up your alley and you could find a job fast with how good you are."

**Dean: **(sits silently staring at the road) "You really think I'd make a good mechanic?" (grins and looks at Sam)

**Sam: **(smiles) "Yeah, I do."

A few hours pass as they dive on. When they arrive back at Raine's it's dusk.

**Sam: **"I want to clean up a little before Raine comes back."

**Dean: **(makes the "whipped" noise)

**Sam: **"Dean."

**Dean: **(laughs)

They walk in the house, hang up their jackets, and turn on the lights.

**Dean: **"Damn I gotta pee!"

**Sam: **"Thank you so much for sharing that."

**Dean: **"No problem." (he says as he walks past him)

Sam goes upstairs to Raine's room and leaves the door open a crack. He begins to straighten her stuff up and sees an old picture of him with her from when they were kids. He picks it up and sits on the bed, looking at it.

**Dean: **(walks up the stairs and knocks on the door) "Can I come in?"

**Sam: **"Uh, yeah, sure."

**Dean: **(walks in and over to Sam)

**Sam: **"It's a picture from when were kids." (he gives a heavy hearted half-smile) "I remember this. Dad brought us here and left us with you while he went hunting with Karen and Lee. She wanted our picture taken together, so you got the camera and took it." (a tear runs down Sam's face) "This was right after Nathan died. She said she didn't want us to die, too. She wanted us to stay here with her. I wish I could have told her that everything was going to be alright. That she'd never have to suffer through that pain of losing someone close to you even again. But all I could tell her… was that I was sorry."

**Dean: **"Sam…" (he sits next to Sam on the bed) "You had no idea that she'd lose her parents. It's not your fault that it happened. It comes with the territory, they knew that when they started doing this."

**Sam: **"Yeah… But she didn't." (he runs his finger over her picture) "Look at her, Dean. Ya know, she once told me that the only times she was ever truly happy after Nathan passed away, was when we were here." (he looks back at the photo) "If I could have, I would have stayed here with her just to make her smile."

**Dean: **"I know you would have, Sammy."

**Sam: **"She told me something the other day, Dean. Something that broke my heart and made me never want to leave her again… She told me that she tried to kill herself once."

**Dean: **(has a confused/shocked look on his face) "What?! When the hell was this?"

**Sam: **"Remember that summer that we came here for a week and she wasn't here?"

**Dean: **"Yeah…"

**Sam: **"Her parents said she was with Darla and her parents, but she was really in the hospital. She had cut wrists so bad that she lost three pints of blood. Those scars on her arms, they're not from getting attacked, she did those."

**Dean: **"But why?"

**Sam: **"Raine was lonely girl, Dean. She had no one. Her brother died and she found him. Her parents were like dad, always off hunting, she practically raised herself. She's not like us, Dean. We had each other, she was alone."

**Dean: **(hangs his head) "I guess we weren't so bad off, after all." (he looks at Sam) "I never really thought about how bad Raine really had it."

**Sam: **"She told me the only thing that kept her going after that, was the pictures of us. Knowing that she'd see us again, it made her _want _to live. She told me that I was the calm after the storm, she kissed for the first time after that… It makes me love her that much more."

**Dean: **"She has been through a lot."

**Sam: **"The thing is, I know where she was coming from…"

**Dean: **(looks at him confused and concerned) "Sam?"

**Sam: **"…Dean, after I lost you, I can't say that I didn't think about…" (he takes a deep breath) "I felt so alone, I lost everyone. I figured 'what's the point?', ya know?"

**Dean: **(raises his eyebrows) "Wow! Sammy, I never would have thought…"

**Sam: **"I know, but the point is, I learned to deal with things; maybe not in such a great way, but still. I just know that I never want to feel that way again and I never want her to feel that way again."

**Dean: **"Yeah, well I don't want you guys to feel that way again either." (he gets up and starts to walk towards the door.) "Because if either of you ever try anything that stupid when I'm around, I'll kill ya myself." (he grins and walks out)

Sam gets up and straightens up the room. When he's done he goes to Darla's room where Dean is lying on the bed watching TV.

**Sam: **"So I was thinking that she might be more comfortable having the baby in the bathtub…"

**Dean: **"In the bathtub? Are you feeling okay?"

**Sam: **(scoffs) "Yes, Dean. It's been said that giving birth in warm water is better for the baby and less painful for the mother… Wow!" (Sam sit on the bed with back facing Dean and a blank look on his face)

**Dean: **"What?"

**Sam: **"Wow." (he whispers)

**Dean: **"What, Sam?"

**Sam: **"It just hit me when I said that… Raine's going to be a mother… Wow!"

**Dean: **(sits up) "Yeah Sammy… And you're going to be a father."

**Sam: **"Yeah, but, she's going to be a mother… I mean, she's going to give birth tomorrow! This is… is just… wow!"

**Dean: **"Hey! You okay? You're not gonna, like, pass out on me or anything, are you?"

**Sam: **"What? No! I just can't believe she's going to give birth and to my child."

**Dean: **"Boy! You really are into the whole family thing, aren't ya Sammy?"

**Sam: **"Well, yeah. I mean, aren't you? Haven't you ever wanted to have kids someday?"

**Dean: **"Well… Yeah, I mean… I never really thought about it, but, I guess…" (he rubs his had across the back of his neck)

**Sam: **"Really? You never thought about it? Huh."

**Dean: **"'Huh'? What's 'huh'?"

**Sam: **"Nothing, just 'huh'."

**Dean: **"No, Sam. What did you mean when you said 'huh'?"

**Sam: **"Nothing, Dean! I just… Forget it, never mind."

**Dean: **"What?"

**Sam: **"Nothing."

**Dean: **"No, what, Sam? You just, what?"

**Sam: **"I just thought that you had. I mean, well, with that dream you had awhile back, I figured you'd given it more thought."

**Dean: **"Dream? What Dream?"

**Sam: **"You remember… When Bobby was in the hospital, we had to take Dream Root to get into his head… When I followed you into your dream the first thing we both saw was Lisa sitting on a blanket talking about 'the kids'. Dean, I know you think about this stuff, even if you won't admit it."

**Dean: **"Yeah? And so what if I do?!"

**Sam: **"Dean, why are you getting so defensive?"

**Dean: **"Even if I do think about it…" (he sits back on the bed)

**Sam: **"What?"

**Dean: **"Even if I do, it's not like it's gonna happen, Sammy."

**Sam: **(with a confused look) "What? What the hell does that mean?"

**Dean: **"I can't hold a girlfriend, Sam. I have one night stands and that's it."

**Sam: **"Well, that doesn't have to be 'it', Dean. You don't have to be like that."

**Dean: **(sits silently)

**Sam: **"Maybe you can stay here with us, that way you could ground yourself and find someone. I'm sure Raine wouldn't mind."

**Dean: **"Yeah, and what about Darla?"

**Sam: **"I _don't_ think Darla would be opposed to that, Dean." (he raises one eyebrow)

**Dean: **"_Really_?"

**Sam: **(smiles) "Dean, Darla likes you."

**Dean: **"What?! Since when? She always hated me!"

**Sam: **(laughs) "Dean, no she didn't."

**Dean: **"She was always trying to fight me when we'd see her."

**Sam: **(laughs) "Dean! She was trying to get you to touch her!"

**Dean: **(gives a cocky grin) "Really?"

**Sam: **"Yes, Dean. You honestly didn't know that?"

**Dean: **(looks at the TV and crosses his arms) "No." (he says gruffly)

**Sam: **(laughs)

**Dean: **"Hey, how do you know this, anyway?"

**Sam: **"Raine told me. She said that Darla was hoping to get back before we left so she could see you."

**Dean: **(gives a cocky/cute smile) "Oh really? She said that?" (he smiles eagerly)

**Sam: **(smiles) "Yes."

**Dean: **"Well…" (he stretches his legs out and puts his hands behind his head) "Whaddaya know about that? This whole time and I never knew."

**Sam: **(laughs) "I'm goin' to bed." (he walks out of he room)

**Dean: **(talking to himself) "Oh yeah, Darla!" (he smiles wide)

Sam walks back into Raine's room and closes the door. He takes his clothes off and gets clean ones out of his bag and walks into the bathroom to take a shower. He grabs a towel, puts it on the sink, takes off his boxers, and gets in the shower.

**Sam: **(singing to himself) "I let you in, I let you in and you infected me. Can't get enough of you, can't get enough of you…" (he starts to sing louder without realizing it)

Dean gets up to go to the bathroom and passes by Raine's room. He hears Sam singing and walks in the room and quietly into the bathroom. He lightly closes the door behind him as he creeps up to the curtain. He pulls it back abruptly.

**Dean: **"Here's Johnny!" (he yells and then doubles over holding his stomach while laughing)

**Sam: **(jumps) "Damnit Dean!" (he grabs the curtain and pulls it back)

**Dean: **(laughing he walks toward the door and before he walks out he yells) "…And by-the-way, nice singing voice!" (he laughs as he closes the door)

**Sam: **(scoffs as he turns off the water and gets out of the shower) "Asshole!" (he says to himself.)

Sam dries off and goes to bed. That night he dreams of his life with Raine. Christmas, trimming the tree; birthdays, giving her her presents and watching her open them; Independence Day, sitting curled up together under a blanket, watching the fireworks… That morning Sam woke up with a smile on his face, the first time he had done so since the last time he woke up next to Jess. He got up and went to the bathroom; he came out and closed the door behind him.

**Raine: **"Sam!" (she said smiling)

**Sam: **"Raine? Oh my God!" (he threw his arms around her and holds her close. He inhales deeply through his nose and smells her hair) "Oh, I missed you so much! I'm never letting you go again!"

**Raine: **"I missed you too! I don't want you to let me go."

**Dean: **(opens the door while saying) "Hey Sam, is everything… Raine!" (he goes over and hugs her along with Sam)

**Raine: **(muffled) "Um, guys, I can't breathe."

Sam and Dean: "Sorry!" (they let go)

**Dean: **"Oh my God! Look at you!"

**Raine: **"I know, I'm huge! My contractions have already started, but my water hasn't broken, yet."

**Sam: **"Why didn't you say something?" (he puts his arm around her and leads her to the bed) "Lay down."

**Dean: **"I'm gonna go call Bobby, find out the status on that midwife."

**Sam: **"Okay." (to Raine) "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

**Raine: **"I'm okay. I'm just glad to be back."

**Sam: **"I was thinking that it may be easier on you if you have the baby in a bathtub of warm water? They say it's supposed to help with the pain and be less traumatic on the baby. Would you wanna do that?" (he smiles)

**Raine: **"I was actually thinking of that." (she laughs a little)

**Sam: **"Really?" (he smiles)

**Raine: **"Yeah! I heard about that before. I always thought it was a good idea." (she touches his cheek and smiles)

**Sam: **(nuzzles her hand and kisses it)

**Raine: **(screams)

**Sam: **"What's wrong?! Are you okay?"

**Raine: **"Con-tract-ion! AHHHHHHHH!"

**Sam: **(yells) "Dean!" (he jumps up off the bed and runs to the door) "Dean!"

**Dean: **"I gotta go Bobby." (he hangs up) "What's up Sam?"

**Sam: **"Raine's contractions are getting worse. I think the baby's coming, where's the midwife?"

**Dean: **"Well bad news, she's not gonna be here until after the baby gets here."

**Sam: **"What?"

**Dean: **"Bobby said that she was sidetracked by demons on the way here. She won't be here for awhile yet."

**Sam: **"Well, you know what that means, don't you?"

**Dean: **"No. What?"

**Sam: **"Dean, one of us has to deliver the baby."

**Dean: **"Oh no, Sammy! I'm not doing any… delivering of any babies!"

**Sam: **"Okay, let's go…"

**Sam and Dean**: (doing Paper, Scissors, Rock)

**Dean: **(throws scissors)

**Sam: **(throws rock)

**Dean: **"Aw! Damnit!"

**Sam: **(laughs) "Always scissors, dude. Always."

**Raine: **(yells) "SAM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sam and Dean walk in the room.

**Sam: **"It's okay. I'm gonna go start the water so we can get you there, alright?"

**Raine: **"Okay!" (she screams as she pants)

**Dean: **"Um, Raine. I have to deliver the baby." (he says awkwardly)

**Raine: **"What?! Where's that midwife?"

**Dean: **"She won't be here in time for the birth. But hey, I promise that I won't be sarcastic when I'm, ya know… Looking, there."

**Raine: **"Oh great!"

**Sam: **"Okay, the water is running. We should get you in there now, okay."

**Raine: **"Okay."

**Sam: **"I'll help you get undressed."

**Dean: **(his eyes grow wide) "Wait. What? Undressed? She's gonna be naked?!"

**Sam: **(turns and gives Dean an annoyed look) "Yes, Dean! You didn't think she was going to give birth with her clothes on, did you? 'Cause that would be a little difficult to deliver it! Now come on, you gotta get your clothes off too."

**Dean: **"Excuse me? What?! You wanna run that past me one more time? I gotta do what?!"

**Sam: **"Dean, you're the one delivering the baby. She's having a water birth, that means that we both have to be in the tub with her." (he takes off all but his boxers and helps Raine to the tub.)

**Raine: **"I think my water just broke!"

**Dean: **(rolls his eyes as he takes off his socks) "Damnit!" (he looks up) "If I wasn't pulled outta hell, I'd be SO pissed right now!" (he says as he pulls off his jeans)

**Sam: **(turns off the water and gets in the tub behind her) "Okay, I want you to lay down in my arms, okay?"

**Raine: **"Okay" (she lays back in Sam's arms)

**Dean: **"Okay, what do I have to do?"

**Sam: **"Her water just broke, so that means the baby is on its way. You have to get in the tub and tell her when to push."

**Dean: **(looks at him with a worried face) "Great! So how the hell do I know when that is?!"

**Sam: **"Dean, you have to check!"

**Dean: **"Check _what_?"

**Sam: **"What do you _think_, Dean?"

**Dean: **(gulps and frowns) "I have to look?"

**Sam: **(raises his eyebrows)

**Dean: **(whispers) "Fuck!" (he gets in the tub)

**Sam: **"Okay, first, you have to wash your hands up to your elbows."

**Dean: **(scoffs and gets out)

**Raine: **(screams) "Hurry! I think he's coming!"

**Dean: **"I'm comin'!" (he rinses his hand and starts to dry them)

**Sam: **"Dean!" (he looks at the water and looks back at Dean)

**Dean: **"Right!" (he gets back into the tub)

**Sam: **"Okay, first, you have to feel for the baby's head."

**Dean: **"I have to do what?!"

**Sam: **"Dean, just take your first two fingers and check if the baby is starting to crown."

**Dean: **"You… You mean I… I gotta…"

**Sam: **"Yes Dean! I know you know how to do that!"

**Dean: **"Hey! Fuck you!"

**Raine: **"Would you please just get this baby out of me?!" (she screams) "Dean, I don't like this anymore then you do, but guess WHAT!… AHHHHHHHH"

**Dean: **"Shit! Uh! Sammy! I see the head! What do I do?"

**Sam: **"Push, Raine!"

**Raine: **(pushes and stops)

**Sam: **"Good, breathe. Inhale…" (he inhales deeply) "Exhale…"

**Raine: **(does it) "AHHHHHHHH!"

**Sam: **"Okay, push!"

**Dean: **"Sam, I have the head! I see a shoulder!"

**Sam: **"Come on Raine, You're doing great! Push!"

**Raine: **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Dean: **"Come on Raine! One more push, hard!"

**Raine: **(pushes one more time and the baby comes out)

**Dean: **(picks up the baby) "Ha!" (he smiles) "Raine, you did it! I don't know how you did that, but you did!" (he hands the baby to Raine) "So how do we cut the cord?"

**Sam: **"Um, I'm not sure."

**Castiel: **"That won't be necessary." (he touches the cord and cuts it)

**Dean: **"Come on, Cas. She _just _had him. Can't you give them five minutes with him?"

**Castiel: **"Very well." (he leaves the room)

**Dean: **"I'm gonna… go take a long shower…" (mumbles as he walks to the door) "Try to wash that image out my brain."

**Raine: **"Dean!" (she says through tears) "Thank you."

**Dean: **(smiles and walks out with a horrified look on his face)

**Sam: **(gets out of the tub and crouches next to her) "He's beautiful."

**Raine: **(smiles) "That's because he looks like you."

**Sam: **(smiles as he runs his hand over her head) "Can I?" (he puts out his arms)

**Raine: **"Sure! Of course!… Dad." (she smiles as she hands him to Sam)

**Sam: **"He's so perfect…" (he say's as he starts to cry)

**Baby: **(yawns and looks at Sam)

**Sam: **"Oh! He looked at me." (he laughs through his tears) "Hey Raine? Would you want to have one of these one day that's, ya know, _not_ the second coming?" (he laughs)

**Rain: **"Sam, you really want to have a family with me one day?"

**Sam: **(hands the baby back) "Yes, I love you…Here… I know it's not the same as a ring, but…" (he takes off his black rubber bracelet and takes Raine's right hand as she holds the baby in her right. He gets down on one knee) "Will you marry me?"

**Raine: **(starts to cry) "Oh my God, Sam. Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

Sam puts the bracelet on Raine's arm. Just then, Castiel come in the room.

**Castiel: **"I'm sorry, but I have to take him now."

**Raine: **"Okay…" (She kisses him on the forehead) "Just know that we love you. You're going to save the world now… " (she says through her heartbroken tears as she hands him to Sam)

**Sam: **"Goodbye…" (he kisses him on the forehead. As he hands him to Castiel, he breaks down and cries)

**Castiel: **"Raine, you will not be overlooked for this. There will be a special place in Heaven for you."

**Raine: **(while sobbing) "What about Sam and Dean? They were a part of this too. If it wasn't for them, this wouldn't have happened."

**Castiel: **"Dean was raised from hell, he won't go back…"

**Raine: **"And what about Sam?!" (she says angrily) "I don't care what he has going through his veins, it was because of that that we had to make this baby together! Either he's able to go, or I don't!"

**Sam: **"No, Raine, don't."

**Castiel: **(stands silent)

**Raine: **"Well?!"

**Castiel: **"It would be a sin to not let the mother of the Him go to Heaven, if these are your terms for doing so, then I must comply. Sam, you will have a place next to Raine in Heaven." (he disappears with the baby)

**Sam: **"Why would you do that for me?"

**Raine: **"Because I love you. And it wouldn't be Heaven without you…"

**Sam: **"I love you so much… my angel." (they kiss) "Come on, lets get you out of here and into some warm clothes before you get sick."

Sam grabs out a towel and helps Raine out of the tub. He wraps the towel around her, then pulls the plug. Raine waits for him as he grabs a towel and dries himself off.

**Sam: **(puts his arm around Raine and pulls her close) "You okay?"

**Raine: **(sighs) "Yeah, I guess I'm as okay as I'm gonna get."

They walk into the bedroom and sit on the bed.

**Raine: **"Oh, ya know what? I should've taken a shower."

**Sam: **"Honey, I think you need to rest a little before you do anything, k?"

**Raine: **"Yeah, maybe."

**Dean: **(knocks on the door) "Ah, Raine? Keylin's here, the midwife. Can she come in?"

**Raine: **"Yeah, sure."

**Keylin: **"Hi, Raine. I'm Keylin, I'm sorry that I wasn't here for the birth."

**Raine: **"Hi, it's okay."

**Keylin: **"Bobby told me about everything and Dean just filled me in on the rest. I'm so sorry that you had to give him up."

**Raine: **"It's okay. It was the whole purpose to this and even though it was hard, it was to save the world. As cliché as that sounds." (she laughs a little)

**Keylin: **"Well, I was wondering if it would be okay if I checked you real quick to make sure you're doin' alright?"

**Raine: **"Yeah," (sighs) "That's fine."

**Sam: **"I'm gonna go out in the hall with Dean, okay?" (he kiss her on the forehead, grabs his jeans and walks out, closing the door behind him)

**Dean: **"How is she?"

**Sam: **"She's doing okay."

**Dean: **"How are _you _doing?"

**Sam: **(sighs) "I won't lie, Dean; that was the hardest thing I've ever to do, handing him over to Castiel like that. But, what choice did I have?"

**Dean: **"I'm sorry, Sammy." (he puts his hand on Sam's shoulder)

**Sam: **(reaches out and hugs Dean) "Thank you, Dean. I just hope she's okay."

The door opens and Keylin walks out with a confused look on her face.

**Sam: **"How is she?! Is she okay?!" (he says panicked)

**Keylin: **(shaking her head in disbelief) "Yes, she's fine… She's absolutely fine."

**Dean: **"Then what's with the look?"

**Keylin: **"Well, it just doesn't make any sense…"

**Sam: **(gives a concerned look to Dean then looks at Keylin) "What doesn't make any sense?"

**Keylin: **"Well, you said she _just _gave birth, right?"

**Sam: **"Right?…"

**Dean: **"Yeah?…"

**Keylin: **"Well, she doesn't show _any _signs of giving birth, at all."

**Sam: **"What?"

**Keylin: **"Her body has absolutely no physical trauma from giving birth at all! In fact, if I didn't know better, I would say that she's never even had sex."

**Sam: **(looks at Dean)

**Dean: **(gives Sam a weird look, then looks down at his crotch)

**Sam: **(scoffs at Dean) "How is that possible?"

**Keylin: **"I have no idea. But, well, let's just say that there's still a cherry there for a-poppin'! If you catch my drift."

Sam: "But… I … How?… Wait… What?…" (gets a confused look on his face) "That's, that's not, possible! I… We… She… I _KNOW_ WE HAD SEX!" (he yells as he points to the door)

**Keylin: **"Well, I don't know what to tell ya. I guess you could say she's a born again virgin. Well, I better get going."

**Dean: **"I'll see her out, you go back in by Raine."

**Sam: **"Yeah. Okay…" (walks in by Raine)

**Raine: **"Hey." (she gives a half smile) "I heard you yell, I guess she told you."

**Sam: **"Yeah, she did. How?… I don't get it!"

**Raine: **"I don't get it, either." (she gets up) "I'm gonna go take a shower… in the hallway bathroom. I gotta wash that one out before we can use that again, I'll do that tomorrow."

**Sam: **"Hey, no. I'll do it now. You just go, take your shower and then come back in here and we'll watch a movie, or something. Okay?"

**Raine: **(smiles) "Okay." (she walks over to him, puts her arms around him and they kiss) "You wanna pick the movie?"

**Sam: **"No, I picked it last time you pick it this time." (he smiles)

**Raine: **(smiles) "K. I love you." (she kisses him)

**Sam: **"I love you too." (he kisses her back)

Raine grabs a clean towel and some clean clothes. She and Sam walk out of the room. While Raine is in the shower, Sam cleans out the bathtub in Raine's bathroom. When she's done, she goes downstairs and picks out a movie (she picks "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles") and brings it up to her room. Sam is sitting on her bed waiting.

**Sam: **"Hey kitten. I cleaned out the tub and took a shower so I'd be clean for you." (he smiles)

**Raine: **"Aw. You're so sweet! I picked a movie." (she holds up in her hands and smiles)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Excellent!" (he claps his hands together in laughter)

**Raine: **"I thought we could use something to lighten the mood a little." (she smiles and laughs a little)

**Sam: **"I haven't seen that movie in so long!"

**Raine: **(loads in the DVD player) "Now _that's _a sin!"

Raine crawls up on the bed by Sam and moves her long hair aside. She curls up next to him. As they watch the movie, Raine falls asleep. Sam looks at her and turns off the movie. He sits with Raine's head on his lap and runs his fingers through her hair.

**Sam: **(whisper sings) "… You would never leave me all by myself…"

"Contagious" by Trapt plays (as a soliloquy), while the camera pulls back and fade to black. End Credits. The last thing that's heard is "…I don't want nobody else…"

"I let you in and you infected me." -Trapt

(*side note all info about Red Cap is from .* NO copy right infringement intended!)


	4. Homecoming

**Rainey Daze**

** ContagiousButterfly**

**Chapter 4 "Homecoming"**

We enter on Sam and Dean talking in the kitchen over breakfast.

**Sam: **"So, I asked Raine to marry me last night."

**Dean: **(chokes a little on a piece on toast that he's eating) "You did what?!"

**Sam: **(buttering his toast casually) "Yeah. I mean, we've already had a baby together. I know I want to be with her, and that she wants to be with me, so I asked her."

**Dean: **(chewing) "Well, you didn't have a ring…"

**Sam: **"No, but I did have my bracelet that I put on her arm. I was kinda hoping that you'd go with me today to pick one out?"

**Dean: **(as rips off another piece of bread with his teeth) "Well… (chewing) I guess I could."

**Sam: **(smiles) "Great. Ya know, Darla's coming home today." (he says with a sly grin as he gets up to away his dishes)

**Dean: **(swallows his food) "Really?" (he grins awkwardly) "Well, that… That's great!"

**Sam: **(laughs) "A little nervous, Dean?"

**Dean: **"No! I just… I guess I'm going to the motel tonight."

**Sam: **"Why would you have to do that?"

**Dean: **"Well, Darla's gonna want her bed back and I'm sure she's not gonna want _me _in it. I mean, this isn't you and Raine, Sammy."

**Sam: **"Yeah, but still, I'm sure you can sleep on the couch, or something." (as walks back to Dean and takes his plate)

**Dean: **"Hey! How do you I was done with that?!" (he says with a mouth full of food)

**Sam: **"Dean, there's nothing left on this plate except for the plate itself. What could you possibly _not_ be done with?"

**Dean: **(finishes his food and burps) "There, now I'm done." (he leans back in the chair)

**Sam: **(laughs) "So away, I was thinking that I get the ring today, and then, maybe Friday, we take the girls out to some place nice and I ask her officially in front of you guys. Whaddaya think?"

**Dean: **"Yeah, I guess that'll work. But you really should talk to Darla tonight and make sure that it'll work. I mean, you don't want Raine to be unprepared, ya know?"

**Sam: **"What's that supposed to mean?"

**Dean: **"Well, Sammy, come on. Raine never really had the chance to go anywhere nice. With her parents always gone, hunting and her always doing research… Let's face it Sam, she probably doesn't have anything to wear."

**Sam: **"Yeah. I guess you're probably right… Alright I'll talk to Darla."

**Raine: **(calling from the top of the stairs) "Sam!"

**Sam: **"Yeah?"

**Raine: **"Could you come here for a second, please. I wanna ask you something."

**Sam: **(to Dean) "We'll go after I talk to her, k?"

**Dean: **"Yeah, sure." (he makes the "whipped" sound quietly as flicks his wrist)

**Sam: **(walking up the stairs) "What's up?"

**Raine: **"Would you be mad if I went with Darla tonight? I know you wanted to go out, but…"

**Sam: **"Oh, no! Honey, that's fine. You go out with her. She's been gone and I know you miss her. Dean and I we're actually wondering if you guys would want to go out on a double date Friday?"

**Raine: **"Sure! Sounds good! Where did you wanna go? To see a movie or something?"

**Sam: **"Well, I was actually thinking of some place a little nicer. Maybe that really nice restaurant about an hour way?"

**Raine: **"Really? That place isn't cheap. I don't want you spending that much on me!"

**Sam: **(smiles) "Don't worry about it. I love you and I'd do anything for you."

**Raine: **(she puts her arms around him) "You don't have to spend a fortune on me to make me to make me happy, you know that." (kisses him)

**Sam: **(smiles) "I know, but I wanna do something special for you."

**Dean: **(walks in, and over to the bottom of the stairs) "Hey Sammy, you wanna get goin'?"

**Sam: **(looks over his shoulder) "Yeah, gimme a second, k?"

**Dean: **"I'll be in the car." (he grabs his jacket, puts it on and walks out, keys in hand)

**Sam: **(turns back to Raine and kisses her) "I gotta go, k?"

**Raine: **"Where ya goin'? Did Bobby call again?"

**Sam: **"No, I just… We need to get some things. We'll be back in a little bit, k?"

**Raine: **"Okay." (kisses him) "If I'm not here when you get back, I love you and I'll see you tonight?" (smiles)

**Sam: **(smiles) "Okay. I love you, too." (kisses her)

*horn honking*

**Sam: **"Dean's getting impatient, I better go." (kisses her again)

**Raine: **"Okay, but I'm not letting you go." (smiles and kisses him)

*horn honking*

**Sam: **"I better get out there before he throws a shit-fit! I love you and I'll see you tonight. Okay?" (smiles and kisses her)

**Raine: **"Okay." (kisses him and lets go)

**Sam: **(turns around to walk away but stops and turns back. He grabs Raine and kisses her. He lets go)

**Raine: **(takes a small step back) "Wow!" (she says exhaling)

**Sam: **(as he going down the stairs) "I'll see you tonight!" (he grabs his jacket and walks out the door. He goes to the car and gets in)

**Dean: **"The hell took you so long?"

They drive off.

**Sam: **"Nothing, just saying goodbye to her."

**Dean: **"It's not like you're never gonna see her again. We'll be back in a few hours."

**Sam: **"I know, but…"

**Dean: **(cuts him off) "You love her!" (he says in a sarcastic mushy voice as he makes kissing noises)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Yeah. That's exactly it, actually."

Cut to Darla coming home and walk in the door.

**Darla: **(yells) "Honey, I'm Homer!"

**Raine: **(runs down the stairs) "Darla! Oh my God! I didn't think you'd be back this soon!" (she hugs her)

**Darla: **"Yeah, well, when ya speed the whole way, ya get things done faster."

**Raine: **"Haha."

**Darla: **(hangs up her jacket) "So, you and Sam, huh? It's about damn time if you ask me!" (she laughs)

**Raine: **"I know! Hey! Listen, you like Dean, right?"

**Darla: **"Well, it's been a while since the last time I saw him, but yeah. I always thought he was cute."

**Raine: **"Okay, good. 'Cause the guys want to take us out Friday. Whaddaya think? Wanna go on a date with Dean?"

**Darla: **"Hell yeah! Where are we goin'?"

**Raine: **"They want to take us to that restaurant that's an hour away, ya know, that really nice fancy one?"

**Darla: **"Wow, really? That's so cool! I've never been there before!"

**Raine: **"I gotta pick something out to wear!"

**Darla: **"No, we gotta take you shopping!"

**Raine: **"Hey! I have nice clothes!"

**Darla: **(laughs) "Jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt aren't exactly considered 'nice clothes.' Sorry!"

**Raine: **"Well, what would you have me wear?"

**Darla: **"Um, how 'bout a dress? I know that's not something you're used to, but…"

**Raine: **"Hey! I've worn dresses before!"

**Darla: **(laughs) "When was the last time you wore a dress? When was the last time you dressed up nice _at all_?"

**Raine: **"Hey! I dressed up really nice the last time I went to a wedding!" (smiles)

**Darla: **(laughs) "Oh, okay! And when was that?"

**Raine: **"Uncle Mike and Aunt Maya's wedding!"

**Darla: **(laughs harder) "What?! You were, like, seven!"

**Raine: **(laughs) "It still counts!"

**Darla: **"We're so going to the mall! Go get your purse and let's go!"

**Raine: **(laughs as she turns and walks up the stairs)

**Darla: **(calls to her) "And we're going to Victoria's Secret too! Sam doesn't need to see those boring old Hanes underwear you always have on! He deserves something sexy!" (laughs)

**Raine: **(as she walks out of her room) "I really don't think he cares or even notices what kind of underwear I have on!" (laughs)

**Darla: **"Oh trust me! He notices, they _all_ notice! And even if he's not gonna say anything, he's thinking it!"

**Raine: **(walks out of her, closing the door behind her) "Really?"

**Darla: **"Really, I'm telling you!"

**Raine: **"Okay, if you say so, then we'll go."

**Darla: **"Great!"

The two walk out the door and get in the car.

Cut to Sam and Dean pulling up to a jewelry store. They walk in and start looking around.

**Sam: **"Maybe I should get her a necklace, or something, too?"

**Dean: **"Sammy, draw a line somewhere! You're buying her a ring for God's sake! I really think that's enough."

**Sam: **"Yeah, but I want her to feel special. Make sure she has something nice to wear to dinner, ya know?" (he shrugs his shoulders a little)

**Dean: **"Hey, whatever you want, man. She's your girlfriend."

A woman come up to help them.

**Woman: **"Hello, how can I help you today?"

**Sam: **"Well…"

**Dean: **(cuts him off. He throws his arm around Sam and smiles) "We're getting married and need some wedding bands. I'm the man in the relationship, so I need one that's a little more… or I don't know, manly, then his. Ain't that right, honey?" (he kisses Sam on the cheek and winks at him)

**Sam: **(looks annoyed) "Dean…"

**Dean: **"Aw, don't be mad, sugar. I'll buy ya something pretty."

**Woman: **(looks at both of them) "Okay…"

**Sam: **(cuts her off as he pushes Dean's arm off)

**Dean: **(laughs)

**Sam: **"Actually, I'm looking to buy an engagement ring… for my _girlfriend_."

**Woman: **(smiles awkwardly) "Okay, well, right over here…" (she walks over to a display case) "We have some very lovely pieces. What were you looking at as your price range?"

**Sam: **"Well, I hadn't really thought about it. I just wanted to look at them first."

**Woman: **"Okay, well that works too. Is there any cut in particular that you were looking for?"

**Sam: **(shrugs a little) "Naw, I just figure when I see the right one, I'll know it."

**Woman: **"Okay, well these are beautiful choices. If you see anything you want to look at, just let me know." (she smiles and walks away)

**Dean: **(laughing) "Sorry man, you know I had to do it!"

**Sam: **"Yeah. Which one do you think she'd like?"

**Dean: **"Sammy, (he puts his hand on Sam's shoulder) you're asking the wrong person. I'm gonna go look at the watches. At least those a little more manly then diamonds." (he walks away)

Sam looks at the rings in the big case until one of them catches his eye. The ring is white gold with small diamonds going halfway down each side, it has two filigree curls on the inside which have a single small diamond on one end and one small diamond in the middle where they both meet. The four prongs each have two small diamonds that hold a half karat round diamond at it's center.

**Sam: **"Excuse me, miss. I'd like to see this one." (he points it through the glass)

**Woman: **"This one?" (she reaches in and grabs it)

**Sam: **"Yeah."

**Woman: **(hands it to him) "This is our last one. They've stopped making it. It's clearanced."

**Sam: **"Really?" (he takes it out and looks at it)

**Woman: **"That's actually a set." (she reaches back into the case and pulls out another ring) "This ring is the wedding band that goes with it."

The ring is white gold with round diamonds all the way around it. The woman hands it to him.

**Sam: **(takes it from the woman) "Oh, she'd love this!" (he turns his head) "Dean! I think I found the perfect ring!"

**Dean: **"Yeah?" (he walk over to Sam)

**Sam: **"What do you think?" (he holds it toward Dean)

**Dean: **"Nice! I think she'd really like that."

**Sam: **"Yeah, me too." (he looks back at the woman) "I'll take it!" (he says smiling)

Woman: "Excellent choice."

Sam puts the ring back into the box and hands it back to the woman. She takes it the register and rings Sam up.

**Woman: **"That will be $2,672."

Dean whistles as Sam grabs out his wallet.

**Woman: **"It was $6,000, you're getting a great deal!"

**Sam: **"Wow, I guess so." (he hands her his credit card)

Women: "Thank you, have great day." (she says as she hands him back his card and the bag)

She rings him up and they leave the store.

**Dean: **"She was kinda hot, huh?" (he smirks and looks back)

**Sam: **"I can't wait to give this to her!" (he say smiling)

**Dean: **"Sammy, you're beaming. Take it down a notch; you're starting to make me sick."

**Sam: **"I can't help it, Dean. I just can't wait to see the look on her face when I give this to her!"

**Dean: **"Yeah, well just make sure that you hide it in a good place 'till Friday so she doesn't see it."

**Sam: **"Yeah, I just don't know where I could put it. I gotta hide the bag too."

**Dean: **"You could always keep in in the trunk. She'd never look there and what's safer than a trunk full of weapons?"

**Sam: **"I'm not leaving it in the car, Dean."

**Dean: **"Why? I mean, what are you gonna do, take it out and play with it 'cause it's shiny? What other choice do you have?"

**Sam: **"Yeah, I guess you're right."

**Dean: **"You're damn right, I'm right!" (he snaps his fingers as he walks over to the car and opens the trunk) "You can put it right here." (he takes the little bag out of Sam's hand and puts it in the back corner of the trunk) "No one's gonna see it there. It'll be fine." (he closes the trunk)

They get in the car and drive off.

**Sam: **"Hey, maybe we should go to the restaurant and make our reservation for Friday?"

**Dean: **"Yeah, you're right; we should."

**Sam: **"Hey, I was wondering if I could use the car either tonight or tomorrow to take Raine out. We haven't gone on an official date yet and I wanted to take her to a movie."

**Dean: **"Yeah, I don't see why not."

**Sam: **"Really? Okay, wow. That was easier than I thought it'd be."

**Dean: **"Well, the way I see it, with you and Raine outta the house, I'll have a little alone time with Darla." (he looks over at Sam and grins)

**Sam: **"Dude, she's not just gonna jump into bed with you."

**Dean: **"Aw, I'm not expecting that, Sammy. But if she wants to, I'm not gonna say no." (he smiles)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Yeah, I just don't see that happening."

**Dean: **"Hey, the hips want what they want." (laughs)

**Sam: **(laughs)

They arrive at the restaurant and park.

**Dean: **"Hey! You think they have pie here?"

**Sam: **"Dude, what's with you and pie?"

**Dean: **"What? I loves me pie!" (he smiles)

**Sam: **(laughs)

They walk in and up to the host.

**Sam: **"Excuse me."

**Host: **"Yes, can I help you?"

**Sam: **"We'd like to make reservations for four at seven o'clock Friday night."

**Host: **"Certainly, what name should I make them under?"

**Dean: **"Winchester, ya know, just like the gun." (he grins)

**Host: **"Okay… Four for Winchester, seven o'clock, Friday night." (he says as writes it down) "Please note that there is a dress code here. Men are required to wear a jacket and women a either a knee or full length dress, or nice skirt."

**Dean: **(sarcastically) "Yeah, Jeeves, we know. Thanks. Let's go, Sammy." (he walks out)

**Sam: **(to the host) "Thank you." (he follows Dean out the door)

**Dean: **"I don't know about you, but I could go for some food."

**Sam: **"Yeah, I guess."

They back into the car and drive to restaurant a few miles away.

**Dean: **(as he gets out of the car) "I hope they have pie."

**Sam: **(laughs) "You and pie. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were fuckin' it, or something."

**Dean: **(laughs) "Ah Sammy, some pie can be as good as sex." (he holds open the door)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Good to know, Dean."

Cut to Raine and Darla at the mall.

**Darla: **"We've gotta find some nice dresses to wear. And get you something sexy to wear for Sam." (she smiles and winks)

**Raine: **(laughs) "What about you?"

**Darla: **"What about me?"

**Raine: **"Don't you want something sexy for Dean?" (she smiles)

**Darla: **"Wait, wait, wait." (she laughs) "I never said I was gonna _sleep _with him! I just said that I would go out with him!"

**Raine: **"You haven't seen him. Trust me."

**Darla: **"Oh come on! I mean, I've always had a crush on him, but I really don't think …"

**Raine: **"TRUST ME! Okay! They've _both_ changed, _a lot_!"

**Darla: **"Really? That much?"

**Raine: **"Oh yeah. Sam's got an _amazing_ body now! It's just… AH! _Perfect_!" (she smiles with lust in her eyes)

**Darla: **"Wow! I've never seen you like this before!"

**Raine: **"Yeah, well, I've never been in love with anyone before."

**Darla: **"So tell me about Dean. What's he look like now?"

**Raine: **"Well, you remember the last time you saw him?"

**Darla: **"Yeah…"

**Raine: **"Completely different!" (she laughs)

**Darla: **(laughs)

They walk into a store and go to the dresses.

**Darla: **"Okay, now your colors are definitely black, white, blue and pink."

**Raine: **"Pink?"

**Darla: **"Well, maybe a light pink."

**Raine: **(laughs) "Yeah, I don't think so."

**Darla: **(laughs) "Okay, we'll just go with the other colors, then."

**Raine: **"How 'bout this one?" (she grabs a blue one with sparkles on it)

**Darla: **(cocks her head slightly) "I don't know, it's a little too… flashy."

**Raine: **"Yeah, you're right." (she puts it back)

**Darla: **"Oh, I like this one!" (she grabs a purple one and holds it up to herself) "Whatcha think?"

**Raine: **"Oooh! I like that one! Try it on!" (she smiles)

**Darla: **"Okay, I'll hold on to it."

**Raine: **"Oh! I love this one!" (she grabs a black, full length, halter dress with a white section going down the back that goes into a very small train that has white beaded flowers. It has zipper on the side, but a black tie to lace up the back for decoration.)

**Darla: **"Oh wow! You have to try that on!"

**Raine: **"Ya think so?"

**Darla: **"Oh yeah! Try that on… Now!"

**Raine: **(laughs) "Okay." (she walks into the fitting room and tries it on) "Oh my God!" (she yells)

**Darla: **"What? Let me see! Let me see!"

**Raine: **(comes out of the dressing room with a smile on her face) "I love this!"

**Darla: **(covers he mouth in shock) "Oh wow! That's it! You have to get that one! Sam is gonna shit himself when he sees you in that!"

**Raine: **(blushes) "You really think he'll like it?"

**Darla: **"What did I just say? He's gonna _love_ it! I'll do your hair and makeup too! Shit! Makeup!"

**Raine: **"What?"

**Darla: **"We have to get you some makeup, too. K?"

**Raine: **(grunts) "Fine! I'm gonna go change, you gotta try that dress on. K?"

**Darla: **"I know, I wanted to see yours first." (she tries hers on as Raine is changing back into her clothes)

**Raine: **"Well? Lets see it." (she walks out and waits)

**Darla: **"I don't know." (she walks out) "I don't think I like it."

**Raine: **"I think _you _should go with blue."

**Darla: **"I'm gonna change." (she goes back into the room)

**Raine: **(goes out and looks at the dresses, she grabs a dark blue, fitted, ankle length one, with spaghetti straps and black velvet flowers all over.) "Darla! I think I found one!" (she brings in to her)

**Darla: **"You did?" (she cracks open the door)

**Raine: **"Here, I think this one will look _great_ on you!" (she hands her the dress)

**Darla: **"It's pretty, but I don't know…"

**Raine: **"Just try it on!"

**Darla: **(as she puts it on) "I really just don't think… Oh wow!"

**Raine: **"What?! Let me see!"

**Darla: **(opens the door and steps out) "Oh yeah! _This_ is it! You've got such a great eye for this! It's amazing!" (she walks over to the mirror)

**Raine: **(laughs) "Thanks… So are you gonna go with that one?"

**Darla: **"Damn right! I'm gonna go change, then we're gonna look for shoes, k?" (she walks back into the room)

**Raine: **"Well, at least I don't have to take off my clothes for that!" (she laughs)

**Darla: **(comes out of the dressing room) "Yeah." (she laughs)

They to the shoes and start looking.

Cut to Sam and Dean just finishing their food.

**Dean: **"Excuse me, sweetheart. What kind of pie do you have?"

**Waitress: **"Well, we have apple, cherry, blueberry and chocolate silk."

**Sam: **"Oh, can I get a piece of chocolate silk, to go, please?"

**Dean: **"I'll have a slice of apple, please."

**Waitress: **"So that's a slice of apple and a slice of chocolate silk, to go?"

**Sam: **(grins) "Yeah, thanks."

**Waitress: **"Sure thing."

**Dean: **"Chocolate silk, Sam?"

**Sam: **"Yeah, it's for Raine. She loves chocolate."

**Dean: **"Awwwwwwww! That's so cute!" (makes a kissing face and leans over the table at Sam)

**Sam: **(turns his head from him) "Dean!"

**Dean: **(laughs as he sits back in his seat)

**Waitress: **"Okay, one apple" (she puts the plate in front of Dean) "and one slice of chocolate silk, to go."

**Sam: **"Thanks."

**Waitress: **"No problem. Can I get you guys anything else?" (she says as she makes eyes at Dean)

**Sam: **"Um, no, I think we're good. Thanks."

**Waitress: **"Okay, I'll be back with the check."

**Sam: **"Dean, she was totally checking you out!"

**Dean: **"So, what time do you think Darla's gonna be home?"

**Sam: **"Wow, you really don't care that that waitress was totally trying to undress you with her eyes? Are feelin' alright?"

**Dean: **"Hey, all I can think about is how Darla must look now. And if she looks half as good as I think she's gonna look like… Woo!"

**Sam: **(laughs) "Well, Raine _does_ have pictures of her, you could've just looked at those."

**Dean: **"Now what fun would that be?" (he smiles)

**Sam: **"Oh, what was I thinking?" (he laughs)

Cut to Raine and Darla buying their dresses and shoes.

**Darla: **"Okay, so now we've got to go to Victoria's Secret and find some hot undies for ya!" (she smiles as she winks)

**Raine: **"Okay, fine, but only if you get some too!"

**Darla: **(laughs) "What? Why?"

**Raine: **(laughs) "Because I'm not gonna be the only one getting _or _wearing sexy underwear!"

**Darla: **"Okay, fine. If that's how you want it to be, then fine."

**Raine: **"Okay, good."

They leave the store and go to Victoria's Secret.

**Raine: **"I don't know if this place is for me." (she says uncomfortably)

**Darla: **"I'll be okay. Just look at all the cute underwear and pick some!" (she smiles)

**Raine: **(smiles awkwardly) "Okay…" (she walks away from Darla to look)

Cut to Sam and Dean walking in the front door.

**Dean: **(yells) "Honey, we're home!"

**Sam: **(laughs) "Raine?" (he calls) "I'm gonna go upstairs and see her."

**Dean: **"I'm gonna go move my crap outta Darla's room before she comes home and beats the crap out of me… Wait, maybe I don't wanna clean anything up." (he laughs)

**Sam: **(grunts and rolls his eyes)

**Dean: **(still laughing) "Hey, angry sex, it's pretty fun! You should try it some time, Sammy." (he slaps Sam's shoulder)

**Sam: **"Yeah, Dean, _that's_ what I need: angry sex."

**Dean: **(as he walks into Darla's room) "Hey, don't knock it 'till you've tried it." (he closes he door)

**Sam: **(laughs as he opens the door to Raine's room) "Raine?" (he walks over to the bathroom door and knocks) "Raine?" (he opens the door a little and peeks in) "Huh." (he grabs his phone out of his pocket and calls her)

**Raine: **"Hey sexy!"

**Sam: **(laughs) "Hey, where'd you go?"

**Raine: **"Well, Darla came home early, so she took me out to get some things for Friday."

**Sam: **"Ah, well, I'm here and so is Dean; who, by-the-way is very excited about seeing Darla."

**Raine: **"Yeah? She can't wait to see him either!"

**Darla: **"What? Wait, who? Who is that?"

**Raine: **"It's Sam."

**Sam: **"What?"

**Raine: **"Nothing, Darla, was just wondering who I was talking to. I'll be home soon, k? You still wanna go to a movie?"

**Sam: **"Yeah. You pick the movie, k?"

**Raine: **"Okay, I'll think about what I wanna see. I love you."

**Sam: **"I love you, too."

They hang up and Raine goes back to shopping.

**Darla: **"So I take it they're back?"

**Raine: **"Yeah." (she says smiling)

**Darla: **"Look at you. Every time you talk about him, or to him apparently, you get all giddy and beam. That's so cute." (she smiles as she bumps Raine in the shoulder with her shoulder)

**Raine: **(smiles) "Well, I can't help it. Oh! I have a picture of him on my phone that I took, you wanna see it?"

**Darla: **"Hell yeah!"

Raine shows her the picture of Sam, shirtless that she had taken.

**Darla: **"Damn! That's Sam?!" (as she grabs the pone out of Raine's hand)

**Raine: **"Yep!"

**Darla: **"Holy shit!"

**Raine: **(smiles) "I know. He's amazing, isn't he?"

**Darla: **(she hands the phone back) "I'm jealous! If Dean looks half as good as Sam… Woo! I'll be happy!"

**Raine: **"Well, I think I found all I'm gonna get. You wanna go?"

**Darla: **"Sure."

Cut back to Sam and Dean.

**Dean: **"Sam!" (he yells)

**Sam: **"Yeah?" (he walks out of Raine's room) "What's up?"

**Dean: **(comes out the room and ) "Bobby called, we go now."

**Sam: **"What's up?"

**Dean: **"He's in town, he wants to meet us the diner. Grab your jacket, lets go." (he says as he runs down the stairs)

**Sam: **(follows Dean) "Did he say what he wanted?" (he grabs his jacket)

**Dean: **"No, just that he wants to meet with us."

They meet Bobby at the diner. He looks tired from driving all night and pensive about something.

**Dean: **"Bobby! What's up?"

Dean and Sam sit down.

**Bobby: **"Boys, we have a big problem!"

**Sam: **"What?"

**Bobby: **"I don't think Darla is Darla, we gotta keep Raine away from her."

**Dean: **"Well that's not gonna be so easy."

**Bobby: **"What? Why not?"

**Sam: **"Darla came home early, she and Raine went out."

**Bobby: **"Well, that's just great, boys. And where the hell were you?"

**Sam: **(gulps and looks down with a guilty look on his face) "We were out, so I could get an engagement ring for Raine."

**Bobby: **"Damnit! Why would you leave her alone like that? You know she's vulnerable to everything that's out there."

**Dean: **"You still haven't told us _why_ you think that Darla isn't herself."

**Bobby: **"I met up with her so I could help her. We were goin' about the usual, killin' demons, when I saw one of 'em outta the corner of my eye snake its way to Darla. I tried to get to her, but the door to the room she was in slammed shut; I couldn't get to her." (he looks down, disappointed in himself ) "I don't know what happened to her in there, but by the time she came out all the demons were dead, but she didn't seem herself. I tried to find out if she was okay, but she just ignored me, got her car and drove off. Bottom line, we gotta find out if Raine's okay."

Cut to Raine and Darla, shopping for makeup.

**Darla: **"So, I think either a pink, or brown eye shadow would work best for you and a very light color blush. You don't wanna look like a clown." (she laughs)

**Raine: **"Yeah, Sam's afraid of clowns, I don't want to freak him out!" (she laughs)

**Darla: **(laughs) "So, you and Sam made the second coming, huh?"

**Raine: **(sighs) "Yeah, it's all so long and confusing, I don't even believe it myself and I lived it!"

**Darla: **(turns her back to Raine to look at makeup) "So, where is the baby now?"

**Raine: **"Castiel took him. He'll age faster in Heaven then he will here. That way the world can be saved."

**Darla: **"That must've been hard."

**Raine: **"It was…"

**Darla: **(grabbing a pink and medium brown eye shadow, she turns to Raine and hold them up to her face) "I think, we'll get both of these. That way, we can see which one goes best with your dress."

**Raine: **"K. Hey! We didn't get purses!"

**Darla: **"Shit! Okay, we'll go back and look for those, lets get these…" (she grabs a light pink blush and holds it to Raine's face) "This blush and this powder…" (she takes a light, baby pink lip gloss) "This would look great on you! And a black mascara should do. Okay, now we can go." (she stops for a second) "Here…" (she hands Raine the makeup) "I have to make a call, you hold on to these and pick out a perfume to wear while I'm gone, k?"

**Raine: **(looks confused) "Okay?" (she gets suspicious and calls Sam)

Darla walks out of the store into the mall and walks out Raine's view and meets up with a woman who's really a demon.

**Sam: **"Hold on, she's calling me now." (he picks up)

**Raine: **"Sam!"

**Sam: **"Listen, something may be wrong with Darla."

**Raine: **"I know, where are you?"

**Sam: **"We're at the diner with Bobby."

**Raine: **"Okay, good. Look I think she's possessed. I need you to do something for me. Grab your laptop, go outside and look up 'trapping incantation', now, it's the first one that comes up. I'll tell you everything later."

**Demon: **"Well, what did you find out?"

**Darla: **"The baby was taken by that damn angel! There's no way we can get to it now."

**Demon: **"No, but we still have her."

**Darla: **"What do we do about the Winchesters? You know they're not going to let her go without a fight."

**Demon: **"You just leave them to me." (she says as her eyes turn black)

**Sam: **(gabs his laptop and goes out to the bench outside and looks it up) "Okay, I got it!"

**Raine: **(looks to see if Darla's coming) "Good, I'm going to hand the phone to Darla when she walks back in here, I want you to say the whole incantation word for word to her, immediately when she answers, okay?"

The demon turns and walks way as Darla turns to go back into the store. She finds herself fighting the demon that is possessing her to regain control of herself. She manages to hold it off just long enough to make a call to Bobby.

**Sam: **"Okay."

**Raine: **"She's on the phone and walking back now. Hold on a second…" (she reaches into the inner pocket of her purse, grabs out her protective necklace and puts it on, tucking it into her shirt so that Darla wouldn't see it) "Okay, I'm back."

**Sam: **"Okay, is she coming?"

**Raine: **"Yeah, I see her…"

**Bobby: **"Hold on." (he answers the phone) "Yeah?"

**Darla: **(struggling to talk as she holds back the demon) "Bobby…"

**Bobby: **"Darla?!"

**Darla: **"The mall… Hurry… Raine… Can't fight, much longer…" (the voice becomes sinister) "Hello Bobby. I have Raine and by the time you, Batman and the Boy Wonder find her, she'll lying in a pool of her own blood." (Darla manages to get in one last thing before the phone is hung up) "Exorcise me!" (she hangs up) "You bitch! I don't know how you were able to do that, but I'll make sure you don't do it again."

She walks back over to Raine.

**Darla: **"Ready to go?"

**Raine: **"Yeah. Hey, I have Sam on the phone, he wanted to ask you something about Friday."

**Darla: **(takes the phone) "Hey!"

Sam immediately starts the incantation and Darla freezes. When he's done, Darla becomes herself.

**Darla: **"What the hell did you do, Sam?"

**Sam: **"Raine told me to say something to you. Are you okay?"

**Darla: **"I'm not sure…"

**Raine: **(takes the phone from Darla) "We'll meet you back at the house. Be prepared to exorcise her when we get there!"

**Sam: **"Okay!" (he goes back into the diner) "We gotta go!"

**Dean: **"Why? What happened?"

**Sam: **"I'm not sure, but Raine just told me that they'd meet us back at the house and to be prepared to exorcise Darla."

**Bobby: **(as they're walking out) "Sam, what the hell did you do?"

**Sam: **"Raine had me say this incantation to Darla over the phone. I'm not quite sure what it is, or what is does, but I trust what Raine says."

Cut back to Raine and Darla.

**Raine: **"We need to go, now!" (she puts down the makeup and perfume)

**Darla: **"Okay, but what did Sam do?"

**Raine: **"Long story, I'll tell you later. Right now we have to go."

They leave the mall and Raine drives them back home.

**Darla: **"My head hurts."

**Raine: **"I know, that's why we have to do this fast!"

They arrive back at the house, the guys are waiting on the porch.

**Raine: **(gets out of the car) "Help her in!"

**Dean and Sam**: (run over and bring her in the house)

**Dean: **"Wait, the pentagram under the mat…"

**Bobby: **(moves the mat aside to show the pentagram, the wood it's burned into cracked and the pentagram now broken from it) "I don't think that'll be a problem." (he opens the door)

They drag Darla's limp body into the house, under the pentagram in the living room. Sitting her in a chair, they strap her down as Bobby begins to read the exorcism incantation in Latin.

**Darla: **(starts screaming as the demon in her tries to fight back)

**Bobby: **(finishes the incantation)

As the demon leaves Darla's body, she falls limp in the chair. They rush over to check on her.

**Bobby: **(feels for a pulse) "She's still alive. I say we get her upstairs and lay her down in bed."

**Dean: **"Good thinkin'."

Dean and Bobby take her up to her room, while Sam and Raine stay downstairs.

**Sam: **"So, what was that, that you had me say to her?"

**Raine: **(sits down on the couch, hangs her head and begins to bite her thumb nail) "It was…" (she says quietly)

**Sam: **"Yeah?"

**Raine: **(stops to biting her nail and looks at Sam shamefully) "It was… a spell."

**Sam: **(shocked and a little mad) "A spell?! As in, witchcraft?!"

Bobby and Dean start to come out of the room when they hear Sam yell.

**Bobby: **"Maybe we should just stay up here for now."

**Dean: **"Yeah!"

**Raine: **(hangs her head) "Yes, okay." (she looks back at Sam) "It was the only way that I knew of that I could get us both back here in one piece."

**Sam: **"Oh! Well that's just great!" (he says as throws up his arms in disgust) "You know how dangerous witchcraft is! You know you shouldn't be fucking around with that shit!"

**Raine: **"I know, but…"

**Sam: **"How long have you been doing this, Raine?!"

**Raine: **"I haven't…"

**Sam: **"Then how the hell did you know about this?!"

**Raine: **"I do research, Sam. You know that!"

**Sam: **"So what was that then? What did it do?"

**Raine: **"It trapped the demon in the back on her head until we were able to exorcise her."

**Sam: **"That sounds really dangerous, Raine!"

**Raine: **(quietly) "It is… But that's why we had to do it fast, Sam, or else…"

**Sam: **(cuts her off) "Or else what?! What would've happened if she didn't get exorcised right away?!"

**Raine: **(hangs her head and says shamefully) "The demon would've been trapped in her head for the rest of her life… There would've been no way to remove it."

**Sam: **(shakes his head and in a calm, yet angry voice says) "Well that's just great, Raine! You how _stupid_ it is to fuck around with witchcraft and you pick a dangerous spell to do!"

**Raine: **(gets up off the couch angrily) "Hey!" (she yells, tears of shame and anger running down her beat red face) "Ya know what?! At least I did something! I didn't really have too many options! I mean, what the fuck was I supposed to do, Sam?!"

**Sam: **(turns away)

**Raine: **(gets back in front of him) "Ya know, I'm not the only one that's done something stupid to help someone else, okay?! And I'm sure as hell not the first person in this room to do something that they're ashamed of, but at least _I _didn't lie about it!"

**Sam: **"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" (he yells)

**Raine: **(says angrily) "You know damn well what that means!" (as she stairs him down)

**Sam: **"Fuck this!" (he grabs his jacket)

**Raine: **"Where are you gonna go Sam?!"

**Sam: **"Anywhere but here!" (he pauses for a moment and then says sadly) "Away from you." (he walks out, closing the door behind him)

**Raine: **(sits back on the couch and cradles her head in her hands as she cries)

Dean and Bobby come down the stairs.

**Bobby: **"You okay, kid?"

**Raine: **(muffled in her hands) "No!" (she says sobbing)

**Dean: **"We, uh… We heard what happened."

**Raine: **(muffled) "I guess you both wanna yell at me and tell me how stupid that was too?"

**Bobby: **(puts his hands in his pockets and shrugs) "Nope! In fact, I think that was pretty clever and quick thing on your part."

**Raine: **(lifts her red, puffy, tear-stained face up) "Really?" (she quietly sniffles, as she tries to stop crying)

**Dean: **"Yeah, I mean, you only did it 'cause that was the only way you could get her to come back here and in one piece."

**Raine: **"I swear, Dean, I don't use witchcraft. I've only studied up on it. You believe me, don't you?"

**Dean: **(sits next to her on the couch) "Yeah, of course I believe you." (he put his arm around her)

**Raine: **(her face begins to pull into a frown, again) "Then why doesn't Sam?" (she begins to cry again, as she turns to Dean)

**Dean: **(puts his other arm around her and hugs her as she cries) "I don't know why Sam won't believe you."

**Bobby: **"Because Sam's an idiot sometimes, that's why. But we all get like that every once in a while. He just needs some time to cool off."

**Dean: **(puts his chin on top of her head) "Yeah, he's just being a bitch right now. Okay?"

**Raine: **(muffled half into her hands half into Dean's chest) "I just wish he'd trust me." (she sobs) "I don't want to lose him over this!" (she cries harder)

**Dean: **"You're not gonna lose him." (lets go of Raine) "I'm gonna go try 'n find him, k? I'll drag his ass back her and make him apologize, okay?" (he kisses the top of her head) "Don't worry." (he gets up, walks over to the door)

**Raine: **"Dean."

**Dean: **(turns back and looks at Raine) "Yeah?"

**Raine: **"Tell him… I'm sorry that I said what I said… Please?" (she sobs as she wipes away her tears) "Tell him… That I'm sorry I hurt him and… I love him."

**Dean: **(slightly nods his head) "I will." (grabs the key and walks out)

Cut to Sam walking angrily to the motel.

**Sam: **(talking to himself) "I can't believe she'd do something so stupid! How the hell could she do that?!" (he growls) "…Tries to make _me_ feel guilty! Well, fuck that! I don't need that!"

**Dean: **(comes driving up next to him with the window down) "Hey! Tired of being a prick yet?"

**Sam: **(still walking) "Go to hell, Dean." (he says without looking him)

**Dean: **"Been there, done that!

**Sam: **"Sorry." (he says sheepishly)

**Dean: **"Look, Sammy, just come back to the house. Raine said she's sorry for what she said."

**Sam: **(grinds his teeth a little) "Well, that's too bad. I'm not going back."

**Dean: **(with his arm out the window) "Sam, she's sorry she hurt you, she's real torn up about it, okay?"

**Sam: **"Fine!"

**Dean: **"Look, you can either spend the night, alone, at the motel, or you can come back to the house and talk to Raine."

**Sam: **(stops and turns to Dean) "Why do care so much anyway, Dean?!"

**Dean: **(stops the car) "Because Sammy, she's really hurtin', I've never seen her like this before!" (he pauses then says calmly) "She loves you. Sammy."

**Sam: **(stands silent)

**Dean: **"Look, I've said what needs to be said, it's up to you now. I'm goin' back." (he drives off, leaving Sam on the side of the road)

Dean goes back to the house. Bobby is now sitting next to Raine, with his arm around her.

**Dean: **(walks in and closes the door behind him, as takes off his jacket)

**Raine: **(turn and looks at him) "Did you find him?"

**Dean: **(hangs his head as he nods and hangs up jacket) "Yeah…"

**Raine: **"And?… Is he coming back?" (she says hopeful)

**Dean: **(walking into the living room) "I'm sorry, Raine, I really don't know."

**Raine: **(looks away and puts her head down) "Oh, okay." (she says quietly)

**Bobby: **(pats her lightly on the back as he stands up) "Well, I better get goin'. If you need anything else, you just call me and let me know."

**Dean: **"Okay, thanks Bobby."

**Raine: **"Thank you."

**Bobby: **"No problem, I'll let myself out." (he walks out, closing the door gently behind him. He sees Sam walking up the street to the house)

**Raine: **(stands up) "I think I'm gonna go to my room. There's a pullout bed in the couch, if you wanna use it… Thanks for your help, Dean." (she starts to walk to the stairs)

**Dean: **"Hey!"

**Raine: **(turns around)

**Dean: **"You forgot your bag." (he picks it up and hands it to her)

**Raine: **(takes it out of his hand) "Thanks." (she takes it and goes up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind her)

**Dean: **(plops onto the couch with a tired sigh)

**Sam: **(is now almost in front of the house, he sees Bobby standing at his car with his arms folded in disgust. He keep walking until he's at the driveway)

**Bobby: **"You really fucked up this time, kid."

**Sam: **(says sadly) "I know."

**Bobby: **"No, you don't know! Do you know she's in there right now thinkin' she's gonna lose you, because you're gonna leave her over this?"

**Sam: **"What?! Why?"

**Bobby: **(uncrosses his arms) "Well think about it, Sam. Everyone else in her life is gone, she almost lost Darla today and then you get pissed off at her, throw a shit-fit temper-tantrum, yell at her, and storm out!" (he pauses) "You know as well as we all do, that she blames herself for everything that's happened, Sam. She thinks it's her fault that everyone's dead, that if she had been there, she could've saved them. She thinks somehow she's cursed and that's why she's alone. We both know that's not true, but she feels like she's losing one more person that cares about her, now. And yet again, she's blaming herself, thinkin' it's her fault. Sam, you know how much she loves you and that she never meant to hurt you, but what you did, you meant to do that and you need to go fix it."

**Sam: **(hangs his head) "Yeah… Okay, thanks Bobby."

Sam walks up to the house as Bobby gets into his car and drives away. Sam walks in and hangs up his jacket, he sees Dean laying on the couch and walks over to him.

**Sam: **"Dean." (he whispers)

**Dean: **(snores and moves a little)

Sam walks up stairs to Raine's room. He hears the song "The Scientist" by Coldplay playing from the other side of the door. He knocks on the door, then slowly opens it and walks in. Raine is sitting on her bed with her back turned to the door, holding a framed picture of her and Sam from when they were kids and crying. Her tears hit the glass and run down it like rain hitting a window.

**Sam: **(gently closes the door behind him) "Raine?" (he says hesitantly)

**Raine: **(turns and looks at him)

**Sam: **"Oh my God, Raine!" (he walks over to her)

**Raine: **(Gets off the bed and meets Sam half way)

They apologetically embrace each other and for a while nothing is said between the two of them. Time seemed to stand still as they held each other.

**Raine: **"I'm so sorry, Sam. I didn't mean what I said, I was just mad." (she says with her head buried in his chest)

**Sam: **"It's okay… It's okay. I fucked up. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You were only doing what you had to do, I can understand that. I'm sorry."

**Raine: **(looks up at him) "We both fucked up. We both said things that…"

**Sam: **(cuts her off) "I shouldn't have walked out on you like that. I never want you to feel like you're going to lose me. I'll never leave you, I just want you to know that." (he says as he looks into her eyes) "I love you."

**Raine: **"I love you…"

They kiss, Sam lifts her up by her waist and sits her on the foot of the bed and kneels in front of her.

**Sam: **(his voice shaking as he tries to hold back tears) "I never want hurt you, or make you feel like I'm not gonna be there for you. I love you so much." (the tears he was trying so hard to hold back are now starting to run down his face)

**Raine: **(smiles through her tears) "I love you too." (she says as she wipes his tears away)

She reaches behind her and grabs the remote to her cd player, changing the song to "Possession" by Sarah McLachlan. She gets off the bed and stands in front of Sam, who is still on his knees. He looks up at her at she looks down at him and outs her arms around his neck. She kisses him as she wraps her legs around his body, straddling him. She kisses him harder, pushing his body back with force. He puts his hands behind him, bracing himself as she pushes him onto the floor. Sam, now propping himself on his elbows, tries to say something through the kissing.

**Raine: **(stops kissing him and sits back slightly) "Sam…"

**Sam: **"Yeah?"

**Raine: **"Shut up!"

She aggressively starts to kiss him again, pushing him fully onto his back this time. She reaches down into the top of his pants and pulls his shirt out, she starts to unbutton it, before deciding to just rip it off.

**Sam: **(pulls his head back to speak. He smiles) "Hey!"

**Raine: **(kisses him) "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

**Sam: **"Sorry…" (he manages to mumble back)

**Raine: **(starts to kiss his chest and sees the scratch makes from Red Cap) "Oh… My poor baby…" (she say as she kisses them)

She starts to kiss his lips again, but it isn't long before he stops to speak again.

**Sam: **"You think it's a good idea to do this on the floor?" (he smiles)

**Raine: **(scoffs) "Fine!" (she gets off him and locks the door) "Get in the bed, then… NOW!"

**Sam: **(still laying on the floor, raises an eyebrow in shock) "Wooo! Aren't we demanding today?"

**Raine: **(looks down at him) "Yeah, and you're not listening very well! Now get up and get in that bed!"

**Sam: **(gets up and gets onto the bed. He sits on the foot of it and holds his arms out, his open shirt hanging off his shoulders) "Well?"

**Raine: **(pounces on him, taking his shirt off as she throws him onto his back)

**Sam: **"Whoa!" (he says as he falls back)

Raine is now on top of him, straddling him; she smiles as she takes her shirt off. Sam sits up and unhooks her bra, Raine pushes him back down, letting the bra slide off of her. She takes it off and drops it to the floor and starts to kisses him again. There's a knock on the door.

**Sam: **(stops kissing her and lifts his head a little) "Did you hear that?"

**Raine: **(takes a breath) "No." (she starts to kiss him again)

*knocks*

**Sam: **(picks himself up on his elbows and stops kissing her again) "I think someone's at the door."

*knocks*

**Dean: **"Sam?… You in there?"

**Raine: **(grabs the remote and pauses the music)

**Sam: **(drops his head down in disappointment. He picks it back up and looks at Raine) "Hold on?" (he smiles, a small smile) (to Dean) "Yeah. I'm coming, Dean!"

**Dean: **"I really wish you'd stop saying that to me while you're in there!"

**Raine: **"Yeah, I guess I could." (she says regretfully as she gets off of him)

**Sam: **(sits up at the foot of the bed, he outs his head down and takes a deep breath as he runs his hand through his hair. He gets up, goes over to the door and opens it just enough for him to poke his head out) "Yeah Dean, whaddaya need?"

**Dean: **(looks the space that Sam's peeking out of up and down) "Naw, nothing. I was just wondering if you still wanted to use the car tonight?"

Raine comes up behind Sam and unbuckles his belt, she undoes is jean and starts to take them off. She pulls them to his knees, then takes the back of his boxers down.

**Sam: **(makes an awkward face) "Uh…"

**Raine: **(smiles as she bites his ass)

**Sam: **(jumps) "Yeah!" (he shouts in shock as he grabs his butt) "Hold on a second, Dean."

**Dean: **(raises his eyebrows in confusion) "Okay?"

**Sam: **(closes the door and turns around, smiling) "Raine!" (he says as he pulls his pants back up)

**Raine: **(lightly bites the nail of her middle finger and gives Sam an "innocent" look) "What?" (she smiles)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Just, give me one second, please?"

**Raine: **"Oh, fine" (she walks over to her bed, crawls on and sits in the middle) "But I'll be waiting…" (she grins seductively)

**Sam: **(turns back to open the door, but stops) "Hey, did you still wanna go out tonight?"

**Raine: **"Yeah, I think we could use a night out." (she smiles)

**Sam: **(smiles) "K, I'll let Dean know that we need the car."

**Raine: **"Okay, sounds good." (she says as she puts the tip of her nail in between her teeth, giving him a seductive smile)

**Sam: **(smiles as he turns back to the door and opens just enough to see Dean) "Dean?"

**Dean: **"Yeah, so do you need it?"

**Sam: **"Yeah, I think we're gonna go to a movie."

**Dean: **"Okay, that's fine… Hey Sam?"

**Sam: **"Yeah?"

**Dean: **"Why are you peekin' out like that?" (he smiles) "What are you hiding?"

**Raine: **(changes the song to "Contagious" by Trapt and presses play)

**Sam: **"N-a-no reason, Dean."

**Dean: **"It sure seems like you're trying to hide something, Sammy." (he says smiling as he tries to look past Sam)

**Raine: **(takes off her panties and throws them at Sam, hitting him. She covers her mouth as she laughs.)

**Sam: **(laughs as he smiles an awkward smile) "Dean, I gotta, go."

**Dean: **(laughs) "Alright Sammy, just let me know what time you need that car later."

**Sam: **"Will do." (he says as he closes the door. He turns around) "Raine…" (he says with a grin on his face)

**Raine: **(laughs) "What?" (she says innocently)

**Sam: **(walks over to the bed and leans on the foot it with his hands) "I can't believe you threw your underwear at me while I was talking to Dean!" (he laughs)

**Raine: **"I can't believe I was able to hit you!" (she laughs) "I'm awesome!"

**Sam: **(laughs as he starts to crawl up on the bed) "Yes, you are…" (he smiles)

**Raine: **(leans forward towards his) "I'm glad you agree…" (she says as she smiles. She kisses him)

**Sam: **(crawls on top of her as he kisses her, gently pushing her onto the bed) "Lets pick up where we left off." (he says as he undoes his jeans)

*knocks on the door*

**Sam: **(stops kissing her and drops his head his aggravation) "Damnit! I'll be right back, I swear. K?"

**Raine: **(sighs) "Okay." (she pauses the music once again)

**Sam: **(gets up and redoes his jeans once more. He walks over to the door and this time walks out into the hall by Dean) "Dean!" (he says in frustration) "What the hell?! Are you trying to keep me from getting laid?!"

**Dean: **(laughs) "No, but now that you've said it, it _is _pretty funny!"

**Sam: **(now pissed) "Yeah, well next time I know you're tryin' to score, I'll be sure and return the favor! Jerk!"

**Dean: **(stops laughing) "Hey! I'm lettin' you borrow my car! You better be nice to me! Bitch!"

**Sam: **(crosses his arms) "What did you want, Dean?"

**Dean: **"Whoa, easy there, cowboy. I just want to tell you that if you're gonna use the car, you'd better do it now."

**Sam: **(unfolds his arms, throws them in the air and lets them fall to his sides) "What?! Why?!"

**Dean: **"Because I'm gonna go to the motel tonight. I just think it would be best if I stayed there with everything that's happened today, ya know?" (he turns to walk down the sairs)

**Sam: **(in a frustrated, yet understanding tone) "Yeah, all… alright… I'll… go tell Raine." (he turns to walk back into the room)

**Dean: **(stops and turns back) "Oh, and Sam…"

**Sam: **(has his hand on the doorknob) "Yeah?"

**Dean: **"Your belt is unbuckled." (he laughs and goes down the stairs)

**Sam: **(looks down at his belt) "Damnit." (he says to himself, quietly)

**Raine: **"Lock that damn door! No more interruptions!" (she says as she grabs the remote) "If he knocks again, ignore it!"

**Sam: **(hangs his head apologetically)

**Raine: **"What? What is it? What's wrong?!"

**Sam: **(picks his head up and looks at her) "Dean's going to the motel tonight. He said that if we want the car, we have to use it now."

**Raine: **"Fuck!" (she sighs as she turns off the cd player) "Well, I guess we'd better get dressed, then."

**Sam: **(laughs) "We? All I have to do is put on a shirt. You're the one who's naked!" (he walks over to her and kisses her. He notices the necklace that she had put on to protect her while they were at the mall. The necklace is a cameo of an angel praying on a dark blue background on one side and an inscription on the other. The cameo has silver around) "I didn't see this before." (he says, taking the pendant in his hand) "It's pretty…" (he turns it over and reads the inscription on the back) "'Watch over and protect me.' I like it." (he serenely as he smiles)

**Raine: **"My mom gave it to me when I was a baby. She always told me that it would keep me safe from demons, witches and all that was evil, she told me it was blessed."

**Sam: **"Why don't you ever wear it?"

**Raine: **"I just… don't. I mean, I never really had to before. I always carry it with me, I just don't wear it."

**Sam: **"You should…" (he kisses her) "I don't want anything happening to you. (he stands up and buckles his belt)

**Raine: **(smiles) "I'll think about it. Hey! Just so _you_ know, we aren't done here, not by a long shot!" (she says as she puts her bra back on)

**Sam: **(laughs) "I know, I know."

**Raine: **"You better!" (she laughs)

**Sam: **"Hey, you want your underwear back?" (he says as he picks them up and hangs them from his finger)

**Raine: **(gets up and goes over to her dresser) "No, it's okay…" (she grabs out a tiny, white v-string thong and slides it on) "I'm good." (she smiles)

**Sam: **"Ohhhhh!" (he slouches melodramatically, as he comes back up he runs his hands over his forehead and through his hair) "What are you trying to do to me?" (he laughs)

**Raine: **(laughs) "You like it?" (she smiles)

**Sam: **"Yeah, I think that's putting it mildly!" (he puts his hands in his pockets and rocks his hips forward as he looks down) "What do think?"

**Raine: **(laughs) "Save that for later." (she walks over to him and goes to kiss him. As he leans in and goes to put his hands on her body she stops and turns away) "Well, I'd better finish getting ready." (she giggles as she walks away from him)

**Sam: **(drops to knees and gives and painful/frustrated groan/laugh) "Raine, seriously, what the hell are you trying to do to me?!"

**Raine: **(turns and looks at him) "Aw! I like it when you're on knees begging. It's cute!" (she says as she walks passed him to her closet, running her palm under his chin while walking)

**Sam: **"Please hurry…" (he turns around on his knees to watch her)

**Raine: **(grabs out a fitted, low cut red shirt, with gray hearts and takes off the hanger) "I will." (she says smiling, as she slides in over her head)

**Sam: **(gets up and walks over to his bag. He grabs out a undershirt and puts it on and puts a blue tee shirt)

**Raine: **(turns and sees him) "Oh, you should wear that gray wife-beater that you have! I _love_ that one!" (she smiles as she bends her knees)

**Sam: **(laughs) "I hate that term 'wife-beater', please call them muscle shirts?"

**Raine: **"Okay…" (she shrugs) "Tank top!" (she laughs as she walk over to her dresser)

**Sam: **(laughs as he takes off the tee and undershirt) "That makes them sound girly…"

**Raine: **(shrugs) "Yeah… So?" (she laughs as she opens her bottom drawer and takes out a pair of dark blue, fitted Playboy jeans and slides them on)

**Sam: **"You think you're so fun…" (he sees her in the jeans and stops) "Wow!" (he say, as stands staring at her butt)

**Raine: **(turns and looks at him) "What? I think I'm so…" (she walks over to him and puts her arms around his waist) "What?"

**Sam: **"Fu-a… What?"

**Raine: **(laughs and kisses him) "Come on, we better finish getting ready." (she walks into the bathroom, takes her long blonde hair down and brushes it)

**Sam: **"Ya know, it may be too chilly to wear _just _this. I'm gonna put a shirt over it."

**Raine: **(calls back) "Fine!" (she comes out brushing her hair) "But it'd better be a button down, for easy access!" (she winks at him and walks back in the bathroom, putting up her hair)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Alright, fine!" (he grabs out a blue and white striped shirt, puts it on and buttons it just enough to see the shirt underneath sticking out. He walks into the bathroom and holds his arms out to his sides) "This better?"

**Raine: **(washing her face) "Hold on…" (she finishes, dries off her face and looks at him) "Um, turn around…"

**Sam: **(laughs) "Okay…" (he turns around)

**Raine: **(grabs his ass) "Oh yeah! Perfect!" (she laughs)

**Sam: **(laughs as he turns to face her) "Okay, can we go now?" (he puts his arms around her)

**Raine: **(puts her arms around him and kisses him) "Yeah, we can go." (she smiles as she grabs her black hoodie with the velvet design and puts it on)

Raine grabs her purse and they walk out of her room. Sam goes downstairs to Dean, who's laying on the couch with his one arm over his eyes, his other arm over his stomach, his one leg hanging over the side and the other stretched out over the armrest.

**Sam: **"Dean?"

**Dean: **(unmoving) "Yeah?"

**Sam: **"Can I have the keys?"

**Dean: **(still not moving) "Yeah, they're on the key thingy by the door." (he points to the door without moving his arm off his eyes)

**Sam: **"Thanks…. Come on, honey, lets go." (he puts his hand on the small of her back as they walk over to the door and he grabs the keys and opens the door to leave)

**Dean: **"Sam!" (he says, still not moving)

**Sam: **(stops) "I know, I know, 'don't hurt my car!' I got it!"

**Dean: **"Yeah, you better!"

**Sam: **(laughs)

**Dean: **(yells) "I mean it!"

Sam and Raine leave and get it the car. Sam starts the engine and starts to drive off before realizes he doesn't know where they're going.

**Sam: **"Hey, where exactly are we going, anyway?" (he laughs)

**Raine: **"Well, there's a theater not too far from here, you wanna go see a movie?"

**Sam: **(smiles) "Sure."

**Raine: **(unrolls the window) "Wow, it's been so long since the last time I was in this car. It feels like a lifetime ago… I miss it."

**Sam: **"Yeah, the last time we all went somewhere in this car was, what? Five years ago?"

**Raine: **"Yeah… The last time I got to see you before you left. It was you, me, and Dean, we all went out for ice cream." (she laughs) "I remember you got the cookie dough and Dean called you a little bitch 'cause you didn't get the triple chocolate brownie like he did." (she laughs)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Yeah… Yeah, I remember that. I remember you got the mint chocolate chip and we ended up trading our cones halfway through, because we both wanted the other's flavor at that point." (he smiles)

**Raine: **(laughs) "Oh yeah! And Dean made fun of us the whole way back, telling us that we swapped cooties! He's such a dork!" (she laughs)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Yeah, I remember that. He never did grow out of his immaturity."

**Raine: **"Yeah, I've noticed." (she smiles)

**Sam: **(looks over at her) "Ya know, I still have no clue where I'm going." (he laughs)

**Raine: **(laughs) "Shit! Well, it's back that way." (she points behind her)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Well that's great. Now what? Should I turn around?"

**Raine: **"Well, I f you keep driving, there's a little dead end hill just ahead that we can stop at…" (she smiles as she looks at him with "innocent eyes")

**Sam: **(smiles) "Okay, you just tell me where to go."

They pull up to the hill and park. Raine moves closer to Sam, he puts his arm around her and pulls her closer to him. She puts her head on his shoulder.

**Raine: **"I think this is better then a movie." (she says as she looks up at his and smiles)

**Sam: **(looks down at her) "I think so too." (he smiles and kisses her)

**Raine: **"You know what we could use?" (she says, grabbing her purse) "Some music." (she grabs out her I-Pod and puts it on the I-pod dock)

**Sam: **"The adapter's in the glove box." (he smiles)

**Raine: **(takes out the adapter and hooks up the I-Pod) "I put some songs on here that reminded me of you." (she smiles as she turns it on to "Contagious" by Trapt)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Ya know, I think it's safe to say that this is officially _our_ song."

**Raine: **(smiles as she moves back over to him) "Yeah, I think so." (she kisses him)

**Sam: **"Did I ever tell you how soft your lips are?" (he smiles as he looks into her eyes and kisses her)

**Raine: **(smiles) "Did I ever tell you, how much I love your kisses?" (she kisses him)

They begin to make-out more intently as Raine climbs on Sam's lap, straddling him. He slides her hoodie off her shoulders and kisses her neck. She leans back as he pulls her hoodie down around her elbows and begins to kiss her chest. He pushes her back a little more to where her back is against the steering wheel.

*car horn beeps*

They stop and laugh.

**Sam: **"Hey, I got an idea…"

**Raine: **"Yeah, what's that?" (she kisses him and lightly bites his lip)

**Sam: **(while his lip is being bitten) "Let's go in the back."

**Raine: **(lets go of Sam's lip and smiles coyly) "Okay." (she moves over, takes of her hoodie and climbs into the back. She sits in seat and looks at Sam, who's looking back at her) "Come on, sexy." (she winks)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Yeah, I'm not so sure that I can climb back there as easily. Hang on." (he gets out of the car and goes into the backseat)

**Raine: **(laughs as he opens the door and gets in)

**Sam: **(crawls into the car on top of her, as he reaches behind him and closes the door)

He kisses her passionately as he slides one hand under her back, up her shirt and the other under her head. He unhooks her bra and moves his hand from her back to her stomach, gently caressing her side along the way. He moves it down and undoes her jeans, taking his other hand from behind her head, he pulls them down around her hips. He stops kissing her, only to take her pants off completely and drops them to the Impala's floor before kissing her again. Raine reaches up and undoes his jeans, sliding them off his hips before he takes them off all the way. He puts his hand behind her back again, guiding her up and taking her shirt and bra off. She unbuttons his shirt and slides it off of his broad, muscular shoulders, as he puts his arms back letting it fall off of him onto the seat. He kisses her neck and chest as she takes off his undershirt; pulling it over his head and dropping it to the floor, she reaches for his boxers. The song "Far Away" by Nickelback plays in the background.

**Sam: **"Wait, wait." (he grabs his pants and pulls out his wallet, he takes out a condom and puts it on) "I want to have kids with you someday, just not yet." (he laughs)

**Raine: **(smiles as she slowly slides off her thong)

**Sam: **(grins) "Woooo!" (he pulls it off the rest of the way, as he presses his body against hers)

They begin to make love as the camera pulls back to show the windows fogged and the car moving. Fade to black and end credits "…Hold on to me and never let me go." is the last thing that's heard.

"I let you in and you infected me." -Trapt


	5. Step Into the Light

**Rainey Daze**

**ContagiousButterfly**

**Chapter 5 "Step Into the Light"**

We enter on Sam and Raine still laying naked in the back of the Impala. The song "Breathe" by Faith Hill is streaming through the speakers, just loud enough to for them to lay there and enjoy each other's company. Raine's back is facing Sam and he has his arms around her. He is lightly kissing the back of her neck when his cell phone rings.

**Sam: **"Oh, shit! I bet that's Dean." (he laughs) "Can you grab my phone outta my pocket for me please?"

**Raine: **"Sure." (she reaches down and grabs Sam's jeans, she reaches into the pocket and grabs out his phone) "Yeah, it's Dean." (she laughs as she looks at it, handing it to him)

**Sam: **(takes it from her and answers) "Hey Dean! What's up?"

**Dean: **"Hey, you gonna be headin' back soon? 'Cause I'm beat and I wanna get some sleep."

**Sam: **"Yeah, uh, we're just leaving now." (he mouths to Raine to open the door and close it as he makes the motions to her)

**Raine: **(opens the door a crack then shuts it hard enough for Dean to hear it and think that they we're just getting into the car)

**Sam: **(winks and gives her a thumbs up) "Thank you." (he mouths to her, smiling)

**Raine: **(smiles back)

**Sam: **"We just got in the car now, we'll back in like ten minutes?" (he looks at Raine with a questioning face)

**Raine: **(smiles and gives him a thumbs up as she nods as she starts to puts her clothes back on)

**Sam: **"Yeah, about ten minutes, or so."

**Dean: **"Alright. Well, just get here soon, Sammy, okay?" (he says wearily as he yawns) "I'll see you when you get here; I'm gonna go watch some T.V. and try to keep my eyes open long enough to get to the motel."

**Sam: **(he puts his boxers on) "Alright, we'll be there soon." (he hangs up and grabs his undershirt) "We gotta get goin', now!" (he laughs as he pulls his shirt over his head, popping it out, he leans forward and kisses Raine)

**Raine: **(puts on her shirt) "Damn, I was hoping he was gonna fall asleep on the couch so we could do that again." (she smiles and kisses him, as she reaches her hand down and rubs his inner thigh, sliding it up his boxers)

**Sam: **(smiles while kissing her and stops her hand) "As much as I _love_ you teasing me, we really have to get back." (he kisses her one more time as he lets her hand go and grabs his jeans and puts them on)

**Raine: **(takes her back and pouts) "Oh, alright." (she scoffs as she climbs back into the front seat. She changes the song on the I-Pod to "Clothes Off!" by Gym Class Heroes and turns to face Sam)

**Sam: **(laughs as he puts his shirt on and buttons it up, stating at the bottom) "We can go back to the house and do whatever you want, how 'bout that?" (he smiles)

**Raine: **"Wait!"

**Sam: **(stops buttoning his shirt at the third one from the top) "What?"

**Raine: **(smiles) "Leave it like that. In fact…" (she reaches back and unbuttons one more button) "There!" (she laughs)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Okay, am I good now? Can I get in the front now?"

**Raine: **(sighs) "Fine, if you must." (she laughs)

Sam gets out of the car from the back and gets in the driver's seat.

**Sam: **"I can't wait 'till Friday." (he smiles as buckles his belt and starts the car)

**Raine: **"Oh really, why's that? I know we're going out, but…"

**Sam: **"Oh, I just really want to take you some place nice." (he smirks)

**Raine: **(gives him a shifty eyed look) "I don't know what you're up to Sam Winchester, but now I'm curious." (she grins)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Oh you are? Well, I guess you'll stay that way 'til Friday."

**Raine: **"Can I get a hint?"

**Sam: **"Um…" (he takes a breath) "No." (he laughs)

**Raine: **(crosses her arms) "Fine! No hint, no fun stuff!" (she sticks her tongue out at him)

**Sam: **(scoffs) "Fine!" (he says quietly and jokingly) "Bitch." (as he smiles and looks at her)

**Raine: **(smile and hits his arm in a playful manner) "Hey! I heard that! Ass!" (she laughs)

**Sam: **(laughs) "God, I love you! I could never joke around like this with anyone but Dean. It's… refreshing." (he smiles as he looks at her)

**Raine: **(looks at him and smiles) "Thanks, I'm just happy I can make you happy. I love you, too." (the song "It Was You" by 12 Stones begins to play) "Oh, I love this song! It makes me think of you and me and all the shit we've been through. Listen to the lyrics, you'll know what I'm talking about." (she grins a little as she turns the volume up so he can hear the lyrics to the chorus better)

"Now I'm breathing for the first time; and I'm leaving all this behind. I've become, what I am because of you, it was you" Sam listens closely as the second verse plays "I'm so sorry 'bout the ways, but I can't take away my past; but you love me anyway and now I wanna do Everything for you that I can. Even though it won't erase the foolish things that I've done, things that blinded me. But now I see, it was you that showed me who I am and taught me how to stand for what I know is real."

**Sam: **"Wow, that does sound like our lives. But you really do make everything better, I hope you know that." (he looks at her and smiles)

**Raine: **(smiles back)

They pull into the driveway and park.

**Sam: **"I'm just gonna leave the car running, that way Dean can just come out and go."

They walk in to see Dean laying face down on the couch, passed out.

**Sam: **(walks over to him and backhands him on the butt) "Dean." (he says in a loud whisper)

**Raine: **(giggles)

**Sam: **(turns and looks at her) "What?"

**Raine: **(smiling) "You do realize that you just backhanded your brother on the ass, right?" (she giggles again)

**Sam: **(purses his lips) "Shut up." (he says as his face cracks into a smile, as he turns back to Dean and bends over) "Dean."

**Raine: **(walks over to Sam and puts her hand on his back, running it up to his shoulder as she bends down to his ear and whispers) "Oh, but it's so hot, don't you think so?" (she laughs)

**Sam: **"You're not really helping here." (he says playfully, with a smile)

**Raine: **"I think Dean's out for the night. I'll go shut off the car and bring the keys in." (she walks toward the door)

**Sam: **(gets up and looks at her) "Thanks, kitten."

**Raine: **(makes her hand look like claws as she grins and walks out the door)

**Sam: **"Dean, the keys are hanging up if you need them."

**Dean: **(moves his head to other side as he grips the pillow under him tighter and with a sly grin mumbles something that Sam can't make out)

**Sam: **(raises his eyebrows as he turns around and walks away) "Don't even want to know what you're dreaming about, Dean."

**Raine: **(walks back in holding up her I-Pod) "I forgot it in the car. Where do you want these?" (she holds up the keys)

**Sam: **"You can just hang them up, hon, that's fine." (he walks over to the stairs and waits for her. He puts his arm around her as they walk up the stairs) "Thanks for getting the keys, by-the-way."

**Raine: **(smiles) "No problem, sexy." (she pinches his butt)

**Sam: **(jumps)

**Raine: **"What?" (she looks at him with a smirk) "Did I catch you off guard?"

**Sam: **(laughs) "A little." (he grabs her side and tickles her)

**Raine: **(jumps while she twitches a little) "Hey!" (she laughs) "You _know_ how ticklish I am!"

**Sam: **(laughs) "Well yeah, that's kinda why I did it."

They walk into Raine's room. Sam closes the door behind him as Raine gets out pajamas from her dresser.

**Raine: **"I'm gonna hop in the shower…" (she walks over to Sam who's sitting on the foot of the bed taking his shoes off and seductively bends down to his ear and whispers) "Now that I smell like... Well, you know." (she smiles as she takes his earlobe in her mouth and lightly nibbles it)

**Sam: **"Ooooooh, okay! You really can't do that unless you're gonna follow through." (he laughs)

**Raine: **(lets his ear go) "Fine." (she smirks as she grabs her clothes and turns around)

**Sam: **(slumps disappointedly) "Uh!"

**Raine: **(turns around and smiles) "What? You said not to do that unless I was going to follow through, so I stopped."

**Sam: **(smiles shocked/disappointed smile) "Alright, fine."

**Raine: **"Oh, don't be like that…" (she smirks) "I'm gonna check on Darla when I get out, but after that… Hey! You said that we could do whatever _I _wanted to do when we got back." (she grins)

**Sam: **(gets an exited look on his face) "Yeah… So what did you want to do?" (he smiles intrigued)

**Raine: **(grins) "Oh, you'll see…" (she turns and walk into the bathroom, laughing to herself)

While Raine is in the shower, Sam goes downstairs to eat and sees Dean sitting on the couch, slouched over, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

**Sam: **(coming down the last few steps) "Hey, Sleeping Beauty!"

**Dean: **(stops rubbing his eyes and looks at Sam) "Why the hell didn't you wake me up?"

**Sam: **"Hey man, I tried! You were out."

**Dean: **"Well, I'm gonna go to the motel." (he gets up)

**Sam: **"Dean, are you sure that's the best idea? I mean you're exhausted! I really don't thinks it's a good idea for you to be driving like that."

**Dean: **(puts his hand on Sam's shoulder) "I appreciate you being worried about me, Sammy, but I can handle it." (takes his hand off and starts to walk over to the door)

**Sam: **"Are you sure? Do you want me to drive you there? 'Cause I could just walk back, that's not a problem."

**Dean: **"Thanks, but I'm good. Where are my keys, by-the-way?"

**Sam: **(point the hook by the door) "They're hanging up."

**Dean: **(grabs the keys) "See ya in the morning, Sammy." (he opens the door to leave)

**Sam: **(lifts his hand to say bye) "Dean…"

**Dean: **(stops and looks back at Sam) "Yeah?"

**Sam: **"Just… Drive carefully, okay?"

**Dean: **(nods his head as walks out, closing the door slowly behind him)

Dean walks out to his car and gets in, he starts it and turns around to back up when something catches his eye in the backseat.

**Dean: **"What the hell?" (he puts it back into park and gets out. He opens the back door and leans inside to see what it is. He picks it up… A white thong) "What the?! Where the hell did these…" (he sees a condom wrapper on the floor and picks it up) "SAM!" (he slams the door shut and takes the keys out. He storms up to the house, unlocks the door and walks in) "Sam!" (he calls angrily, he walks into the kitchen and sees Sam sitting at the table eating a sandwich) "Sam?" (he says in a pissed off manner)

**Sam: **(swallows his food and turns to look at Dean) "Yeah?" (he says, still chewing a little)

**Dean: **(holds up the wrapper and thong with his first finger and thumb) "Care to explain these?!" (he yells)

**Sam: **(gulps) "Ah…"

**Dean: **"YOU DON'T FUCK IN MY CAR!" (he throws the thong and wrapper at Sam) "That's it man, you guys are not taking my car out anymore!"

**Sam: **(catches the thong and puts it in his pocket, picks the wrapper up off the floor) "Oh, come on, Dean. _You've_ done it in your car!"

**Dean: **(raises his eyebrows) "Yeah! That's 'cause it's _my_ car! I'm allowed! Oh… Please tell me you never did that in there with Ruby!"

**Sam: **(rolls his eyes) "No Dean, I didn't. Okay?"

**Dean: **"Good! I'd have to rip out the backseat and burn it… I cannot _believe_ you that in _my_ car!" (he slams his hand down the counter in disgust)

**Sam: **"Look man, I'm sorry. It's not like we planed on it, or anything. It just… happened." (he shrugs as he gets up to throw out his garbage)

**Dean: **(calmer then he was) "Yeah, well, next time get a room… NOT my car!"

**Sam: **"Alright! Sorry! Damn."

**Dean: **(gets a sick look on his face) "Aw! You guys didn't, like, do it to that song again, did you?"

**Sam: **"Actually…"

**Dean: **(cuts him off) "Wait! Ya know what, I just realized that I don't wanna know the answer to that and I don't know why I asked it in the first place!"

**Sam: **(laughs)

**Dean: **"Yeah, laugh it up. Let's see how much you're laughing the next time you two wanna go out in my car and I laugh at you."

**Sam: **"Alright, aright, I get it. I can't use the car for our dates anymore!" (he walks passed him to leave the kitchen)

**Dean: **"You're damn right!" (follows Sam)

**Sam: **(stops and turns to face Dean) "Ya know, it's not like we were doing it _just_ to do it. It was make-up sex and you _know_ how important make-up sex is!" (he laughs)

**Dean: **"Yeah, well… Why'd it have to be in _my _car?!"

**Sam: **(puts out his arms to the side) "Hey man! We were going to in her room, but you kept interrupting us! So…"

**Dean: **(rolls his eyes) "Great! Thanks for that!"

**Sam: **(laughs and puts his hand on Dean's shoulder) "Any time!"

Cut to Raine coming out her bathroom drying her hair. She throws her dirty clothes and wet towel into her hamper and leaves her room to check on Darla, just as Sam and Dean are coming out of the kitchen.

**Dean: **(smirks) "Hey, Raine!" (he yells to her at the top of the stairs)

**Raine: **"Hey, Dean."

**Dean: **"So, did you and Sam have fun at the movies tonight?" (he smiles)

**Raine: **(gets a little nervous) "Uh… Yeah, we had a great time!" (she looks at Sam and smiles)

**Sam: **(smiles back with a bit of panicked look on his face)

**Dean: **(smiles) "Oh, that's great! Say, you didn't by any chance, leave something in the Impala…Did you?"

**Raine: **(thinking, she realizes that he knows) "Oh, crap!" (she puts her hand to her forehead)

**Dean: **(pulls the thong, that's hanging out of Sam's pocket, out) "I believe these are yours?" (he says in a less amused voice as flings them at her like a sling-shot)

**Raine: **(gives a nervous grin as she walks down the stairs to pick them up from where they had fallen) "Thanks!" (she says, still grinning)

**Dean: **(smiles back as she picks them up) "Very nice choice, by-the-way. I'm sure Sam really enjoyed it."

**Sam: **(pinches the bridge of his nose by eyes) "Dean."

**Dean: **(laughs) "Hey, you guys brought this on yourselves. You fuck in my car, I have the right to say shit."

**Sam: **(looks at Raine) "Sorry."

**Raine: **(now red with embarrassment laughs) "It's okay. Sorry about that, Dean."

**Dean: **"Oh, that's alright! You guys just aren't allowed to use my car again."

**Raine: **"Fair enough."

**Dean: **(starts to walk to the door to leave, but stops) "Fuck it!" (he turns back) "Ya know what, I'm just gonna stay here tonight!" (he walks back over to the couch and lays down)

**Raine: **(walks over to him) "Dean, get up." (she laughs)

**Dean: **(groans) "Why?" (he whines)

**Raine: **"It's a pullout couch, Dean. Let me fix it for you."

**Dean: **(groans) "Fine…" (he gets up)

**Raine: **(takes off the cushions and starts to pullout the bed)

**Sam: **(rushes over to help her) "Let me get that honey, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

**Raine: **"Thanks, I'm gonna get sheets for ya." (she smiles as she walks way and up the stairs)

**Dean: **"So, as pissed as I still am, I gotta ask… Isn't that a _great _car to fuck in?!" (he laughs)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Yeah, actually. It is… Ya know, you didn't have to embarrass her like that with the thong. I really think that was uncalled for."

**Dean: **"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll apologize when she comes back."

**Sam: **"Hey Dean?"

**Dean: **"Yeah?"

**Sam: **"I know you're pissed and said that we couldn't use the car anymore, but I was hoping that you'd let us take it Friday and you and Darla take her car. I wanted to take her to the cemetery after, so, ya know…"

**Dean: **(hangs his head down as his smile fades slightly, he lifts his head back up and looks at Sam) "Yeah, I know… I don't mind… But Sammy, I swear," (he points at him) "if you do _that _in my car again…"

**Sam: **(smiles) "Don't worry, we won't."

**Raine: **(comes walking back to them) "Sorry that took so long, I wanted to check on Darla real quick."

**Dean: **"How is she?"

**Raine: **"Still asleep, not shocked. I took her shoes and that off and tucked her into bed."

**Dean: **(smiles a sly smile) "Yeah? What else you do?"

**Sam: **(backhands him in the chest) "Dean!" (he mutters through his teeth)

**Dean: **(takes the smile off his face) "Oh, Right, sorry!"

**Raine: **(rolls her eyes as she smiles and walks over to the couch) "I bought a pillow for you to use, that way you don't have to use the ones off the couch." (she hands him the pillow and starts to put the sheets on the mattress)

**Dean: **"Thank you… Hey, I, uh, wanted to apologize for earlier. I was out of line, I didn't mean to embarrass you." (he grins an awkwardly)

**Raine: **"It's okay, Dean. I know you were only goofing around… It's not you're fault that you're not funny." (she laughs)

**Sam: **"Oooh! I guess she told you!" (he laughs)

**Dean: **(laughs) "Yeah, alright, very funny."

**Raine: **(finishes with the sheets) "I'm just kidding, Dean." (she slaps her hand lightly against his chest) "You know you're the number one smart ass in my life." (she smiles as she walks over to Sam)

**Sam: **(laughs as he puts his arm around her) "I love this girl!"

**Dean: **(smiles) "Yeah, I gotta admit it Sammy, you really did a great job… Even though she's a bitch." (he mutters sarcastically just loud enough for them to hear as he chuckles)

**Raine: **(smiles as she drops her jaw open) "Uh!" (she laughs)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Hey! Only _I _can call her that! Jerk."

**Dean: **"Oh that's right, _you're_ the bitch." (he laughs as he climbs into bed)

**Sam: **(while smiling, shakes his head and rolls his eyes) "Yeah, that's it… Goodnight, Dean." (he turns with arm still around Raine to walk up the stairs)

**Dean: **(laughing) "Night!" (he rolls over on his side and faces the wall)

**Raine: **(turns her head) "Goodnight, smart ass!" (she laughs)

**Dean: **"Night!"

Sam and Raine walk up the stairs to Raine's room and go to bed. Sam fall asleep while Raine lies awake thinking. She gets up carefully as to not disturb Sam, who is sleeping peacefully and goes down stairs to see Dean sitting there on the pullout, watching T.V.

**Raine: **"Hey, what are you still doin' up?"

**Dean: **"Oh, I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to go to the motel, so I'm…"

**Raine: **(cuts him off while looking at the T.V. and seeing two half naked girls) "Watching porn?" (she laughs)

**Dean: **"No! It's a commercial, thank you!" (he laughs) "What are you doin' up? You've had a long day. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

**Raine: **(she sighs) "Yeah, well… Dean?"

**Dean: **"Yeah?"

**Raine: **"Since you're up, can I talk to you for a minute?"

**Dean: **(turns off the T.V. and sets the remote down next to him) "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

**Raine: **(sits next to him) "Today… really made me think…" (she sighs and looks down for a moment, but then looks at Dean) "Dean, I was wondering if you'd help me with training? I wanna start hunting again."

**Dean: **"Well, sure. Have you told Sam yet?"

**Raine: **(gets a slightly concerned look on her face) "No, I was kinda hoping that you'd help with that, and, that, you'd, maybe, tell him for me?" (she gives an awkward grin)

**Dean: **"You sure? I think it'd better if you told him yourself."

**Raine: **"Yeah, but, I just want you to kinda, you know, feel him out. See how he would feel if I _hypothetically_ wanted to hunt again. Ya know?"

**Dean: **"Yeah, I guess I could do that. I really don't think he's gonna like the idea all too much, though. He's very over protective, especially over you!"

**Raine: **(smiles and blushes a little) "I know." (she says coyly) "But that's the problem! I don't wanna make him upset, but damnit! I'm tired of just sitting here while Darla goes out there night after night! I just feel, so… So, useless, ya know?"

**Dean: **"Hey! Now you cut that shit out! You are _not_ useless! It's because of you that Darla knows where to go! It's because of you that Bobby has a lot of leads for us! So believe me, you are anything _but_ useless! Research is important to this job and that means you are too."

**Raine: **(turns away) "Yeah, but, I mean, Sam does research, too, and he's still fighting right there beside you!" (she looks back at Dean) "Darla shouldn't have to do this alone. _I _should be out there helping her."

**Dean: **(sighs) "Alright, well, if you really wanna start up again, I'll help ya out as best I can, hon. As far as Sam goes, I'll talk to him, but sooner or later, you're gonna have to talk to him about this yourself. You know that, right?"

**Raine: **(looks down and takes a breath before looking back at Dean) "I know… Thank you."

**Dean: **(smiles) "You're welcome… Wanna watch some T.V. with me?" (he moves over for her to sit next to him)

**Raine: **(smiles) "Sure, I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight anyway." (she moves so that she's next to him with her back against the couch) "What's on? Anything good?"

**Dean: **(frowns a little and shrugs) "Naw, not really. Infomercials mostly."

**Raine: **"What time is it?" (she looks over at the clock) "It's almost twelve, so that means…" (she takes the remote and changes the channel to Cartoon Network) "Robot Chicken's almost on!" (she smiles as she turns up the volume a little)

**Dean: **(looks confused) "Robot what?"

**Raine: **(laughs) "Robot Chicken!"

**Dean: **(gives her a funny look)

**Raine: **(shocked, but still kind of laughing) "You mean to tell me that with all you're cartoon knowledge, you've _never_ watched or even _heard of _Robot Chicken?! Dean Winchester, I'm disappointed in you!" (she says jokingly) "Well, you're gonna love it. I promise!"

**Dean: **"Okay. What's it about?"

**Raine: **"It's just a show that makes fun of things and it's only fifteen minutes long, but it's great! And _no_ commercials!"

**Dean: **(laughs) "That sounds so bad!"

**Raine: **(laughs) "Shut up! It's starting."

They watch and laugh together, forgetting their worries, if only for a moment. The show ends and Dean is still laughing.

**Dean: **"That was great! You were right!"

**Raine: **(laughing) "Of course, I'm a girl and girls are _always_ right."

**Dean: **"Yeah, sure." (he playfully rolls his eyes) "What's on now?"

**Raine: **"I don't know, it changes sometimes."

**Dean: **"Hey, I got an idea…" (he grabs his bag that's laying on the floor next to him and grabs out a deck of cards)

**Raine: **"Cards?"

**Dean: **"Hell yeah! If you _really _wanna be a hunter, you gotta know how to get money like a hunter." (he turns off the T.V.)

**Raine: **"Okay, if you insist." (she laughs)

**Dean: **"Let's go to the kitchen. It'll be easier to play on the table." (he gets up and starts to walk into the kitchen)

**Raine: **(gets up and follows him)

**Dean: **(sits down at the table and starts to shuffle the cards)

**Raine: **(walks over the counter, grabs the radio and plugs it in) "I think we need some music." (she turns it on, the song "Inside Out" by Eve 6 is playing) "I love this song!" (she starts to dance)

**Dean: **(kicks a chair out) "Ever play poker before?"

**Raine: **"Not in my life!" (she says, still dancing)

**Dean: **"Well, siddown and I'll teach you."

**Raine: **(dances over to the chair Dean kicked out for her) "Okay!" (she smiles and sits down)

**Dean: **"Okay, now you wanna get 21, you don't wanna go over, that's called…"

**Raine: **(cuts him off) "A bust! I know! I'm not stupid, I've just never played before. I watched our dads play, though."

**Dean: **"Well, alright then… Let's play!" (he deals the cards)

They play card games late into the night and by the time they finish, the sun is rising.

**Dean: **(looks out the window) "Holy shit! The sun's coming up! What the hell time is it anyway?" (he laughs)

**Raine: **(looks at the clock on the stove) "Five!" (she laughs)

**Dean: **(looks surprised) "Damn!" (he rubs his eyes with his thumb and first finger) "I think we should go to bed now." (he says while yawning)

**Raine: **(cleans up the cards and gets up to turn off the radio the song "Audience of One" by Rise Against starts playing) "Oh my God! I LOVE this song!" (she turns it up)

**Dean: **"What is it?"

**Raine: **"It's called 'Audience of One' by the band Rise Against!" (she starts to sing along) "'I can still remember, the words and what they meant, as we etched them with our fingers in years of wet cement' … Darla and I always sing along to this song! It's just so great! 'We cruised along at high speed, but then we shifted gears'!" (her happiness fades as she thinks of Darla and looks down) "Dean?"

**Dean: **"Yeah?"

**Raine: **(looks at Dean with a heavy hearted look) "Do you think she's gonna be okay?"

**Dean: **(takes a deep breath) "Yeah, I think she'll be okay."

**Raine: **"I really hope so. I don't know where I'd be, or what I'd do without her… She's all I have left." (she sighs)

**Dean: **"Oh, that's not true…" (he holds out his arms for a hug) "You have us. Come here." (he waves her over with his hands)

**Raine: **(turns off the radio, walks over and hugs him) "Thank you so much, Dean." (she says with side of her face against his chest the same way she always hugged him) "You're like big brother I never got have." (she chokes back her tears, but one squeezes through. It runs down her face and onto Dean's shirt)

**Dean: **(closes his eyes and inhales deeply through his nose, as he swallows the lump in his throat) "You're the little sister I never had… Well, except for Sam!" (he laughs)

**Raine: **(smiles as she pulls away from Dean) "That's so mean!" (she playfully hits him in the chest)

Dean puts his arm around her and pulls her close as they go to walk out of the kitchen together.

**Dean: **"You know that no matter what happens, we'd never let anything bad happen to you, right?"

**Raine: **(looks up at him and smiles) "I know. Thank you, Dean."

**Dean: **"And I'll talk to him, okay? Don't you worry about it."

**Raine: **(smiles)

As they go to walk out Sam is just going to walk in.

**Sam: **(still groggy and hair a mess) "Hey, what are you guys doing up?"

**Raine: **"Couldn't sleep. What are _you _doing up, sweetness?"

**Sam: **"I rolled over and noticed that you weren't there. When I saw you weren't in the bathroom, I came to see if you were down here." (he scratches his head wearily as he yawns)

**Raine: **"Well, I'm going to bed now. K?" (she puts her arm around his lower back and turns with him back to the stairs)

**Sam: **(gently nods his head) "Okay." (he yawns again)

**Dean: **(starts walking to the couch) "Night… Oh, Raine!"

**Raine: **(stops and looks over he shoulder at him)

**Dean: **(crawling under the blankets) "You _suck_ at card games!" (he gives a cocky, yet playful smile)

**Raine: **(laughs) "Shut up!" (she turns back)

**Sam: **(confused) "Huh?"

**Raine: **(laughs) "Nothing, I'll tell you later."

**Sam: **"Okay."

Sam and Raine walk up the stairs to her room, Raine guiding a half-asleep Sam the whole way.

**Sam: **"I was worried about you."

**Raine: **"Oh, baby, you don't have to worry about me."

**Sam: **(while yawning) "Yes I do…" (he sniffles from the yawn) "I love you and I worry about you."

**Raine: **"I love you too. Lets go in the room, k?" (she opens the door)

**Sam: **"Okay…" (he walks in, stumbling tiredly to the bed)

**Raine: **(smiles as she closes the door behind her)

They go to bed. Sam holds Raine close to him, as if she would somehow vanish again if he didn't. The next morning, Sam lets Raine sleep and goes downstairs to get himself breakfast. He walks past Dean, who's still asleep, sprawled out on his stomach, his arms above him, under the pillow that held his head.

**Sam: **(smiles as he sees Dean)

Upon walking into the kitchen, he hears noises and starts to get into his hunter mod.

**Darla: **(sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal) "Hey sleepy head! How are ya?" (she smiles)

**Sam: **(sighs and relaxes himself) "Darla? Hey! How ya feelin'?" (he walks over to the cabinets and gets out a bowl)

**Darla: **"I'm okay… Now."

**Sam: **(walks over and gets a box of cereal from the pantry) "Do you remember anything that happened yesterday?" (he pours the cereal into the bowl, takes the milk out of the refrigerator and pours it into the cereal)

**Darla: **"Not really. I just know that I was possessed. I tried to fight it as best I could to tell Bobby; I guess it worked, huh?"

**Sam: **"Yeah, huh…" (he scratches the back of his head) "You might wanna talk to Raine…" (he brings his bowl over to the table and sits down next to her)

**Darla: **"Whatya mean?"

**Sam: **(with food in his mouth) "Well…" (he swallows his food) "She kinda, used a spell to keep the demon locked in you until you guys got back here, so that you were in control."

**Darla: **"Is that what you did over the phone?"

**Sam: **(looks down at his bowl of cereal) "Yeah…" (he glances at her) "It is."

**Darla: **(gets up to put her bowl in the dishwasher) "Oh… How'd she know how to do that?"

**Sam: **(finishing another spoonful, he gulps) "She said she does research and that's how she knew about." (reassuring her, he says) "She said she's 'not doing witchcraft!' At least that's what she told me." (he says quietly)

**Darla: **"Wow…"

**Sam: **(gets up and goes over to her) "I know, but it was the only way that you two could get back here safely. I really don't think she would've even considered it otherwise!"

**Darla: **(sighs) "Well, I guess she did what she had to do… But still, witchcraft, wow!"

**Sam: **(looks at her with a plea in his eyes) "Don't be mad at her, please! I already made an ass out of myself doing that and she really didn't deserve it!"

**Darla: **"I'm not mad at her; I know her. And I know she knows better then to fuck with witchcraft. She did what she had to do and I'm proud of her that she was able to take a risk like that…" (she takes a deep breath) "To tell you the truth, Sam, I've been worried about her."

**Sam: **(looks at her with a confused/inquiring face) "Why? What's wrong?"

**Darla: **(looks to the Sam's side to see if anyone was coming in) "Well… After her parents, she just… I don't know… Broke."

**Sam: **(looking more concerned now) "Broke? Broke how?"

**Darla: **"She, huh… Well, she just cut herself off from the world, from just about everyone but me. She did nothing for days, but stay on her computer, looking up demons and demonology. That's _all_ she did, Sam! She refused to hunt, barely ate, didn't sleep. I got so worried about her that I thought about calling you, just so she could smile for once."

**Sam: **"Why didn't you?"

**Darla: **"Sam, you had your own life. You were trying so hard to get out and I wasn't about to pull you back into this world, again…" (she looks down) "Besides, I don't know that it would've worked anyway." (she looks back at him) "The only thing that gave her any kind of hope was when she found out how to make those hex bags, well, anti-demon bags, really. She finally felt like she was able to do something to help, even though I told her that she was helping everyone by finding leads."

**Sam: **"Darla, why _did _she stop hunting, anyway?"

**Darla: **(sighs and walks over to the table) "Sam, siddown." (she says as she sits down)

**Sam: **"Okay…" (he walks over, pulls out a chair and possessions it to face her)

**Darla: **"Sam, do you _know_ how her parents died?"

**Sam: **"Yeah, they died hunting… Didn't they?"

**Darla: **(takes a deep breath) "Sam, that's only _part_ of it… She was there. They were fighting what was only supposed to be three demons, it turned out to be eight… They were in some old factory, Raine was one floor and her parents were on another. About five of the demons ganged up on her and kept her stuck in the supervisor room that looked out on the rest of the factory. They used her as bait to get her parent to help her, as soon as they did, they ones that were hiding came out and killed them… Raine saw the whole thing…" (her voice quivers) "They held her there and made her watch as they tore them apart… All she could do was listen to their screams of pain…" (she starts to cry) "If it hadn't been for your dad and Bobby coming when they did, she would be dead, too."

**Sam: **(tears come down his face) "I… I had no… Oh my God!"

**Darla: **"After that, she stopped hunting. I moved in with her, I told her I would help her out with money and that, but the truth is: I really didn't want her to be alone. I was so afraid that she would try to kill herself, again. I couldn't just leave her like that. I stopped hunting until I _knew_ that she would be alright by herself and not try anything… It was months before she could even tell me about happened and even longer before she could sleep through the night, without waking up screaming."

**Sam: **"Poor Raine. I mean, when our dad told us they died hunting, he never said anything about her being there."

**Darla: **"I'm not surprised. She didn't want anyone feeling bad for her. She just… Didn't want anything after that. All she could say was how she didn't want to hunt anymore. That she was just, done… She still blames herself for her parents' death, not to mention for Nathan's death."

**Sam: **"Why would she blame herself for Nathan's death?"

**Darla: **"Because, she was the one who found him, and I guess if someone had found him just five minutes sooner, he may have had a chance. She thinks that she should've been the one to save him."

**Sam: **"Why didn't she ever tell me any of this? She's told me everything else."

**Darla: **(gets up to leave) "Trust me Sam, some things with her are like pulling teeth! If she doesn't want to talk about it…" (she puts her hand on his shoulder, as she walks behind him, to his side) "She won't!" (she slides her hand off as she walks away)

Sam sits in silence with his thoughts, taking in everything he had just been told. As it all hits him like a ton of bricks, he puts his head in his hands and begins to sob.

**Sam: **"Why wouldn't you tell me, Raine?" (he says to himself, quietly) "Why do only let me half in?" (he runs his hands down his face and slaps them into his lap. He gets up and walks out of the kitchen)

Sam walks into the living room and sees Darla talking with Dean.

**Dean: **"…Yeah, well you've always been a bitch!" (he laughs)

**Darla: **"You're just jealous 'cause I used whoop your ass and you didn't like the fact that a girl could beat you up!" (she says with a cocky smile)

**Dean: **"Hey! I was seven!"

**Darla: **"Oh please! You were seven_teen_ and you were pissed that I was able to pin you!"

Sam laughs and walks upstairs.

**Dean: **"No! I just…"

**Darla: **(cuts him off) "You just what?" (he sticks her face in his with the same cocky smile)

**Dean: **"I didn't wanna hurt a girl, that's all!"

**Darla: **(laughs) "Oh please! That is the _lamest_ thing I have _ever _heard!"

**Dean: **"Yeah, well, I'm starting to rethink that, anyway!"

**Darla: **"Oh really?" (she laughs) "You wanna go, tough guy?" (she hits him playfully in the shoulder)

**Dean: **"Oh! So that's how it's gonna be, huh?!"

**Darla: **(nods her head and smiles) "Yep!"

**Dean: **"Alright! Fine!" (he tries to tackle her)

**Darla: **(jumps off the mattress) "You'll have to do better than that!" (she laughs)

**Dean: **"Oh yeah?" (he jumps after her)

**Darla: **(moves again) "Another miss! You're getting' rusty! Not to say that you were ever sharp, but still!"

**Dean: **"Oh! You're gonna pay for that!" (he smirks)

**Darla: **(moves her fingers, motioning him to come over) "Come get me! Unless you're too afraid that I'll make you eat dirt again!" (she laughs)

**Dean: **"Hey! That's right! I forgot about that! You're gonna pay for that too!"

**Darla: **"Bring it, BIATCH!"

Dean and Darla chase each other around, like did they when they were kids, for a while before Dean chase her to her room. She runs in laughing as she locks the door behind her.

**Dean: **(standing with face almost against the door) "Yeah! That's what I thought!" (he yells jokingly)

Just then, the door swings open. Darla grabs the his shirt by his chest, catching him completely off guard and pulls him in as hard as she can, slamming the door and locking it quickly behind her. She whips him around and kisses him, hard.

**Dean: **(confused and still a little of guard) "Wait? What?"

**Darla: **(doesn't say a word as she throws him onto the bed and pounces on top of him)

**Dean: **"Okay…" (he smiles with excitement)

**Darla: **(kisses him hard again) "Dean, I just wanna…" (she growls and she kisses him again)

**Dean: **"Hey, I am _not_ complaining!"

**Darla: **(grabs a remote off he nightstand and turns on he CD player the song "Whole Lotta Love" by Led Zeppelin starts playing) "Ooh! How perfect!" (she laughs) "I always think about fucking you whenever I hear this song!" (she turns it up before kissing him as she takes his shirt off)

**Dean: **(smirks happily) "Zeppelin, nice!"

**Darla: **"Damn right! What else could me make me think of you more than classic rock?" (she smiles with a devilish look in her eyes as she undoes his pants, pulls them off and throws them to the side)

**Dean: **(smirks) "You're awesome!"

**Darla: **(smirks back) "Dean, you have _no_ idea!" (she takes off her shirt, throws it and starts to kiss him again)

**Dean: **(undoes her bra, takes it off and drops it the floor. He undoes her jeans and starts to slide them off.)

**Darla: **(still kissing him, takes them off the rest of the way. She stops kissing him for a moment to take them off all the way and throw them into the wall)

**Dean: **(looks at her while she's sitting on him in nothing but her see through, light pink, lace panties) "Wow!" (he says wide eyed with smile)

**Darla: **(with a smirk on her face and lust in her eyes she says) "Dean Winchester, I've been wanting to do this to you for a while!" (she rips off his boxers and throws them behind her)

**Dean: **(slides her panties off with quivering, eager, hands and drops the to floor)

**Darla: **(smirks and kisses him hard)

Cut to Sam and Raine in Raine's room. Raine is just waking up as he walks in, is still trying to take in everything that Darla had told him.

**Sam: **(looking a little concerned/upset) "Hey, uh, Raine?"

**Raine: **"Yeah?" (she says as she yawns)

**Sam: **(sits down next to her at the edge of the bed and looks down) "You know that I'm always here for you, right? And that, if you need to talk about anything, I'll listen?"

**Raine: **(pulls herself up with her arms to sit) "Yeah… Sam, what's wrong?"

**Sam: **(looks at her with tears in his eyes) "I am so sorry, Raine. I didn't know how much…" (he hugs her) "I'm just so sorry!"

**Raine: **(getting scared) "Sam, what? What are you sorry about? What happened?"

**Sam: **"Darla…"

**Raine: **(beginning to panic) "Darla? Darla what?! What happened to her?! Is she okay?!"

**Sam: **(wipes the few tears that fell away with his hand) "She's fine, it's not that. I talked to her and…" (he looks down again) "Don't be mad, but… She told me what happened. I am so sorry."

**Raine: **(looks at him worried) "What happened? What do you mean what happened, Sam?"

**Sam: **(takes a deep breath and looks at her, the tears forming in eyes once again) "With your parents… All you've been through… I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, I should've been! I should've been there when you were feeling the way you were after they died. I never should've left you like that!" (the tears coming down is face in streams now) "I just want you to know that anytime you need to talk about it, I'm here for you, okay? You never have to feel like that again." (he holds her close to him)

**Raine: **(beings to cry) "Sam, I love you so much, but, I really don't wanna talk about this right now, okay?"

**Sam: **"That's alright. It's okay…"

**Raine: **(crying) "Sam…"

**Sam: **"What, honey?"

**Raine: **"Don't let me go, okay?" (she cries harder)

**Sam: **"I'll never let you go…" (he holds her closer) "Never…"

The last chorus to the song "Ready When You Are" by Trapt plays as a soliloquy as the camera pulls back to them hugging on the bed. The last thing that's heard before the scene ends is "Calm down… I'm ready when you are…" End scene.

Cut to Dean and Darla. About an hour has passed and they are now lying in bed together. Darla has her head on Dean's chest and Dean has his arm around her back and his hand on her shoulder. The song "Love In An Elevator" by Aerosmith is playing in the background.

**Dean: **(smiling widely) "Wow!" (he looks at her) "That… That was…"

**Darla: **(smiles and looks at him) "Amazing…" (props herself up on her elbow and rests her head on her palm)

**Dean: **"Yeah…" (he smirks as he kisses her) "I had no idea you could do that!" (he says shocked, in a good way)

**Darla: **(smiles and looks up) "Yeah well…" (she looks back at him) "I've been thinking about the things I wanted to do to you for a while, so…" (she grins as she bites her lip)

**Dean: **(laughs) "Ohh, really?"

**Darla: **(nods)

**Dean: **"And just how long have you been wantin' to do _that_ to me?" (he laughs)

**Darla: **"Oh… A while." (she smirks and kisses him) "Well, I better go see how Raine is doing." (she gets up, grabs a hair tie and pulls her long, dark auburn hair back in ponytail)

**Dean: **(laughs and sits up) "Well, if _I_ were you, I'd put some clothes on!"

**Darla: **(gives him a "duh" look) "No shit Sherlock!" (she laughs) "Ya think?!" (she turns and bends down to pick her shirt up)

**Dean: **(smirks as he stares at her) "Nice ass!"

**Darla: **(bobs it a little before she stands up) "You'd know! You grabbed it enough times!" (she laughs)

**Dean: **(laughs) "Well, what can I say? I'm an ass man! And a boob man… And a leg man."

**Darla: **"Dean, you're an _everything_ man!" (she smiles as she puts her bra and shirt back on)

**Dean: **(puts his hands behind his head) "Well, when you're right, you're right."

**Darla: **(laughs and picks up her panties as she gets on the bed on her knees) "Dean…" (she straddles him) "You have to learn that we girls are _always _right." (she smiles as she kisses him)

**Dean: **"Well… I don't know about _always_…" (he smiles)

**Darla: **(smiles and kisses him again as slides her hand under the sheet coving him)

**Dean: **(jumps a little) "O-okay! You're always right, baby!"

**Darla: **(smiles and takes her hand out) "That's right…" (she kisses him) "I am." (she climbs off and puts her panties back on) "I need a shower!" (she laughs as she smells her armpit)

**Dean: **(laughs) "That's what ya wanna see, the girl you had sex with, smelling her armpit!"

**Darla: **(laughs) "Well, I gotta know if I stink _somehow_, don't I?"

**Dean: **(laughs) "You sure you're not a guy?"

**Darla: **(bends over laughing) "Dean, if I _were_, what does _that_ say about _you_?!"

**Dean: **(takes the smile off his face) "Shut up!"

**Darla: **(laughs harder as she gets her jeans and puts them on) "I'm gonna go check on Raine."

**Dean: **(gets up, picks his boxers up and puts them on) "Yeah, I think you should… She's really torn up about this whole thing with you."

**Darla: **(sighs) "She always feels like everything's her fault. Damn Pisces! So emotional!"

**Dean: **(laughs) "Taurus must be the same way, 'cause Sam's always blaming himself for shit!"

**Darla: **(laughs) "They can be emotional, stubborn and unreasonable people, Dean."

**Dean: **"How do you know so much about this stuff?"

**Darla: **"It's one of my many interests…" (she says as she shoots him a sexy look) "You're another." (she puts her arms around him and kisses him)

**Dean: **"Well… Can't say that I'm mad about that." (he smirks)

**Darla: **"And to think, you always thought I didn't like you, just because I used to pin your ass to the ground and make you eat dirt!" (she laughs) "Now you like me pinning you down." (she winks)

**Dean: **(smiles) "Yeah, well, now you're not making me eat dirt!"

**Darla: **(laughs) "I could, make you if you'd like me to!"

**Dean: **"No thanks, I'm good!" (he laughs) "I think I'll get dressed and go get some food, though."

**Darla: **(nibbles his ear and whispers) "Worked up an appetite, did ya?" (she smirks seductively)

**Dean: **"Ooooh, yeah!" (he smirks)

**Darla: **"Well, go get yourself some food. I'm gonna go see Raine… Oh! I gotta turn off the stereo, first." (she walks over the nightstand, picks up the remote and turns it off)

They walk out of the bedroom, Dean goes down to the kitchen as Darla knocks on Raine's door. Sam is still holding Raine on the bed when they hear the knock.

**Sam: **"I'll get it, k? It's probably Dean anyway." (he gets up)

**Raine: **(nods as she wipes her tears away with her hand. She gets up and goes to the bathroom to wash her face)

**Sam: **(answers the door and sees Darla)

**Darla: **"Hey, Sam! Raine in there with ya?" (sees the sad look on his face) "What's wrong?"

**Sam: **"I just talked to Raine about the stuff you told me." (he takes a deep breath)

**Darla: **"Shit! Why'd you do that?" (she says frustrated) "Now she's gonna be pissed at me!"

**Sam: **(trying to calm and reassure her) "No, no! I told her not to be mad at you and she said she's not! Believe me, she isn't mad at you, okay?"

**Darla: **"Well, okay. But if she is, I'm blaming you!" (she pokes him playfully and laughs)

**Sam: **(laughs)

**Raine: **(comes out of the bathroom and sees Sam standing at the door) "Sam?"

**Sam: **(turns and looks at her) "Hey, it's Darla…" (he opens the door wider)

**Raine: **"Darla! Oh my God!" (she runs over and hugs her) "I was so worried about you!"

**Darla: **(hugs her back) "I know. You always worry… Can't say that I blame you, though."

**Sam: **"I'm gonna go downstairs and leave you two alone. Okay?" (he give them a sweet/sympathetic smile and walks passed them)

**Raine: **(lets go of her) "Do you remember anything from yesterday?"

**Darla: **"Not much, but I remember I was with you at the mall."

**Raine: **(nods her head) "Why don't you come in and I'll tell you everything?"

**Darla: **"That would be helpful!" (she laughs as she walks into Raine's room)

**Raine: **(closes the door and gabs the bag from the mall) "Okay, Sam and Dean are taking us out tomorrow night and we're going to that really nice Italian place that's an hour away, so…" (she takes the dresses out of the bag) "We got these to wear!" (she smiles as she shows them to her) "This one's yours…" (she hands her the dark blue, black velvet flowered dress)

**Darla: **(smiles as she takes it) "I like it!"

**Raine: **"And this one's mine…" (she holds up the black and white dress as she smiles)

**Darla: **"Oh wow! If _you_ in _that_ doesn't make his jaw drop, I don't know what will!" (she smiles)

**Raine: **(blushes) "I hope he likes it." (she smiles in hope)

**Darla: **"Believe me, he'll _love_ that on you!" (she smiles) "Now, where are the purses to go with these?"

**Raine: **(looks down and puts her dress on the bed) "We didn't get them… We had to go."

**Darla: **"Oh… Well, I guess we just need to go back and get those, then! Do we have shoes?"

**Raine: **(smiles) "Yes! Those we _did _get!" (she pulls out the boxes and hands her one) "These are yours."

**Darla: **(opens the box to see the black heels) "These are cute!" (she says happily) "Damn! I guess the demon-me had good taste, too, huh?" (she laughs)

**Raine: **"Yeah…" (she opens her box and shows Darla the pair she got) "These are the ones I got!" (she smiles)

**Darla: **"Oh wow! Those'll go great with that dress!" (she exclaims, smiling) "Hey! You'll almost be able to reach Sam a little better now!" (she laughs)

**Raine: **(laughs) "Hey! Shut up! I may only be five feet tall, but the important thing is that I can give him what he wants!" (she snaps her fingers as she laughs)

**Darla: **(laughs) "Well, that's the important thing! Hey, why don't you get ready and we'll go and get all the shit we still need? Sound good?"

**Raine: **"Yeah, sure, I'll be ready in a little bit, k?" (she smiles)

**Darla: **"I'm gonna go freshen up a bit myself." (she laughs as she walks out of the room)

Cut to Sam and Dean in the kitchen.

**Dean: **"So, uh, Sam… I got a question for ya." (he says as he eats a spoonful of cereal)

**Sam: **"Okay…" (he sits next to Dean) "What's up?"

**Dean: **"Sammy… What if I told you that Raine, wanted to start hunting again?"

**Sam: **(gets up) "NO!"

**Dean: **"Sam…"

**Sam: **"No, Dean! It's outta the question! I don't want anything happening to her!"

**Dean: **"Sam, she wants to…"

**Sam: **(huffs, as he slumps his shoulders. He starts to calm himself, as he sits back down) "Did she say that?"

**Dean: **"Yes, Sam, she did."

**Sam: **(takes a deep breath as leans back in the chair) "Great!" (he says in frustration) "That's just great!"

**Dean: **"Sam, it's not that bad."

**Sam: **"Not that bad? Dean, she hasn't hunted in five years! If we get separated, there's no way I can protect her! No, Dean, it's just too dangerous!"

**Dean: **"Sam, she said she feels useless."

**Sam: **"Useless?! Why?"

**Dean: **"Because Darla goes out and hunts while she stays here and does research."

**Sam: **"She shouldn't feel that way!"

**Dean: **"But the point is that she does, Sam! This is up to her and if I were you, I'd let her do what she wants to do."

**Sam: **"Dean, I've already lost Jess, not mention every other women that I've ever had in my life! I'm not losing her too!"

**Dean: **"Well Sammy, you have to let her make her own choices. You can't keep her here and you know if you tried to, she'd just end up hating you for it. And you don't want that either."

**Sam: **(scoffs) "No, I don't… Well what am I supposed to do? Just let her go out there with us, cold? It's been _five years _since her last hunt! We can't just let her go with us!"

**Dean: **"She needs a refresher course, that's all. I'll be more then happy to retrain her." (he gets up and takes his bowl to the sink)

**Sam: **(gets up and turns as Dean walks) "A refresher course?! Dean, I think she needs a little more than that!"

**Dean: **"Sam, she was good hunter then, you _know _that! She hasn't been out for that long, she'll be fine." (he walks over and puts his hand on Sam's shoulder to reassure him) "Just trust her, okay? She can do this. You know her, man, better than anyone. You know the drive she had then, she still has it now; it just needs to brought out!" (he smiles)

**Sam: **(sighs heavily as turns his head and rolls his eyes) "Fine!" (he says gruffly) "I'll talk to her about it. But I swear, Dean, if anything, _anything_, happens to her… I'll never be able to forgive myself!"

**Dean: **(slides his hand off Sam's shoulder and sighs)

**Sam: **(walks out of the kitchen)

Cut to Raine just finishing getting ready to leave with Darla. Sam stands outside and takes a deep breath to calm himself before he opens the door to walk in.

**Sam: **(walks in and sees her changing) "Raine…" (he says with hesitation in her voice) "can I, talk to you for second?"

**Raine: **(turns and looks at him) "Yeah Sam, What's wrong?"

**Sam: **(takes a deep breath) "I talked to Dean… He said you wanna start hunting again."

**Raine: **(looks down for moment, but then back at him) "Yeah… I do…"

**Sam: **(sighs and sits on the bed. He puts his head down and runs his hands through his hair) "Are you sure about this?"

**Raine: **(sits down next to him and puts her hand on his back. She leans forward to his head) "Sam, I _want_ to this." (she says calmly and reassuringly)

**Sam: **(turns and looks at her, his hands now rested on the top of his head) "What if… What if something happened to you? I could never let it go…"

**Raine: **(scoffs) "Sam, is this about me hunting, or about you _not_ being able to be a hero?"

**Sam: **(turns away)

**Raine: **(takes her hand and gently moves his head back to face her) "Sam, love you… But, I need to do what's right for me and I want you to be behind me, whatever I choose to do… Can you do that, or do I have to do this without your support?"

**Sam: **(sighs as he takes his hands off his head) "No… I'll help Dean train you." (he says reluctantly)

**Raine: **"Thank you, Sam…" (she smiles a little and kisses him) "That really means a lot to me." (she runs her hand over head and move the hair away from his face) "You mean everything to me, you know that… I just think it's time for me to move on, put the past behind me and start hunting again."

**Sam: **"Okay… As long as this is what you _really_ want, I'll help you."

**Raine: **(smiles) "It is, Sam…" (she puts her hand on his cheek and kisses him, then puts her forehead against his)

*knocks on door*

**Darla: **(through the door) "You almost ready to go?"

**Raine: **"Yeah, I'll be there in sec!" (she calls)

**Darla: **"I'll be in the car!"

**Raine: **"Okay!" (she turns back to Sam) "I gotta go, but I won't be gone too long, k?" (she kisses him) "When I get back, we can watch a movie, or something?" (she smiles)

**Sam: **(smiles and says calmly) "Okay… Have fun." (he kisses her)

**Raine: **(grabs her purse and leaves)

**Sam: **(stays sitting on the bed. He puts his head down and runs his hands over his head one more time, then over his face as he stands up and leaves the room.)

Cut to Raine going outside, she sees Darla and Dean standing by the car. The car is a 1966 Chevy Chevelle SS 396 Convertible in Cherry Red, with a black top and leather seats.

**Darla: **(is sitting in the car)

**Dean: **"Wasn't this your dad's car?"

**Darla: **"Yeah, we fixed her up together and now she's mine! I call 'er Cherry Pie!" (smiles)

**Dean: **(lean in the open window) "Nice! I didn't know you were such a car chick!" (he says with a smirk)

**Raine: **(gets in the car)

**Darla: **(smirks back) "Yeah, well, what can I say? I like my cars like I like my men… Hot and sexy!" (she winks at him as she puts the car in reveres and backs up)

**Raine: **(grins) "Whatwas _that_ all about?"

**Darla: **"Well…" (she clears her throat) "Um… Dean and I, kinda got… Well, let's just say, reacquainted!" (she looks at Raine and gives her a sly grin)

**Raine: **(smiles shocked) "You didn't!"

**Darla: **(laughs) "Yeah, we did!"

**Raine: **(laughs) "Oh my God! Darla!"

**Darla: **"What? I'm not sorry!" (she laughs and looks at Raine) "I'm not! I am _not _sorry!"

**Raine: **"Wow! I can't believe you!" (she laughs)

**Darla: **"Oh! What? Like you're so much better? You and Sam, did the _same thing_, missy! Don't forget that!" (she laughs)

**Raine: **(laughs) "Touché! I guess you got me there!"

**Darla: **"You're damn right I got you there!" (laughs) "And let me just say that if Sam was half as good as Dean… Good for you!"

**Raine: **(laughs)

**Darla: **"Hey, you got your I-Pod?"

**Raine: **(reaches into her purse and grabs it out) "Right here!" (she smiles)

**Darla: **"Well, what're ya waitin' for? Hook that bitch up and play some music!"

**Raine: **(smiles) "You got it!" (put in the dock hooks it to the jack) "Oh! I put some more songs on here!"

**Darla: **"Yeah? What'd you put on there?"

**Raine: **"I put that new Owl City song on here, Fireflies."

**Darla: **"Oh! That one 'I get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lighting bugs', song?" (she says with excitement)

**Raine: **(smiles and nods)

**Darla: **(giggles) "I _love_ that song! It's weird, it's great!"

**Raine: **(puts it on)

They sing along to it as they drive along. Cut to Sam and Dean back at the house in the living room.

**Dean: **"So, tomorrow's the day." (he smiles)

**Sam: **"Yeah." (he says pensively sits on the couch that's become Dean's bed)

**Dean: **"What's wrong, Sammy? You should be happy."

**Sam: **"I am."

**Dean: **"But…" (he sits down next to Sam)

**Sam: **"I talked to Raine…"

**Dean: **"Okay, good. And?"

**Sam: **"And, nothing. She's going back to hunting and there's nothing I can do to stop her."

**Dean: **"Sam, I'm tellin' ya, she'll be fine!" (he pats Sam on the back)

**Sam: **"Yeah, well… I'm gonna keep a close eye on her as best I can. I'm not letting her get hurt!"

A few hours pass and Dean's phone rings.

**Dean: **"Bobby, whatya got?"

**Bobby: **"Dean, this one's bad! Listen, There's an abandoned house not too far from you guys, demons are using to hideout. You guys gotta get over there, fast! You can't go it alone though; make sure you guys bring Darla. I'm on my way now and I should be there soon. Darla should know the place. Just tell her it's the old Matthews' house, she'll know it. I've e-mail Sam the directions, just in case."

**Dean: **"Alright, Bobby, thanks!" (he hangs up) "Yo Sammy! We got work to do!" (he calls to Sam, who's in Raine's room)

**Sam: **(comes out of the room) "What's up?" (he goes down the stairs to Dean)

**Dean: **"Bobby called, says there's some kinda demon hideout not too far from here. He's meeting us there…" (slaps Sam's shoulder and smirks) "Saddle up kid!"

They go out to the car. Dean gets out his phone and calls Darla. Cut to Raine and Darla driving home from the mall.

*Darla's phone rings*

**Darla: **(picks up)

**Dean: **"Darla, hey! Listen, Bobby called. He's got a big job and he needs us all to be there. Some kinda demon hideout, he'll be meeting us there soon."

**Darla: **"Okay, we're on our way."

**Dean: **"Bobby said it's the old Matthews' house. You know where that is?"

**Darla: **"Yeah, I know where that is, do you guys?"

**Dean: **"Yeah, Bobby e-mailed Sam the directions, we're good."

**Darla: **"Alright, good. We're on our way!" (she hangs up and turns to Raine) "Hey kiddo! Strap in tight, 'cause we're goin' huntin'!" (she puts the top down and floors it) "Woooo hooooooo!"

Cut to the car speeding past the camera.

**Darla: **"I know you want to start up again. You ready for it, though?"

**Raine: **(looks confused) "How did you know that I wanted to start hunting again?"

**Darla: **"Dean told me when I was talking to him this morning. Said you wanted us to help you retain a little."

**Raine: **"Yeah… I do."

**Darla: **(smiles) "Well sis, prepare for a lesson!"

**Raine: **(smiles and shakes her head) "Hey! This is mine and Sam's song!" (she turns up the volume "Contagious" by Trapt is playing)

**Darla: **"I love this song! Good choice! It's like a really weird way of telling someone how much you love them and how much they mean to you! It's great!" (she laughs as she blasts the song)

They pull up to the three story, seven bedroom house. Sam and Dean are already there, waiting for them and getting things together.

**Sam: **(looks at Dean) "Shit! Raine's still with her!" (he says worried)

**Dean: **(shrugs) "Yeah, so? She's with us, she'll be fine."

**Sam: **(in a worried/aggravated tone) "Dean, she hasn't even trained yet and we're just gonna let her go in there and fight?! It's too dangerous!"

**Dean: **"She has Darla with her, not to mention that Bobby'll be here soon…" (he closes the trunk) "Relax." (he walks off)

**Sam: **(scoffs, rolls his eyes and walks over to Raine, who's getting out of the car) "I really don't think you should do this!" (he says with a bit of panic his voice)

**Raine: **"Sam…" (she says calmly) "I'm not gonna lie and say that I'm not scared shitless right now, but I'm not gonna turn and run either." (she touches his cheek with her hand) "I love you, Sam…" (she smiles) "And I love how you worry about me… It's sweet. But I know how to fight, you know that. I just need to start again."

**Sam: **(sighs) "But…"

**Raine: **(puts her finger over his mouth) "Shhh. I know you're worried and I know you're scared, but it'll be okay. Once I get in there, it'll be like I never stopped… Just like riding a bike. You should know that better than anyone, Sam. You've been there, you've done just that!" (she smiles)

**Sam: **(leans down and puts his head to her's) "Sometimes, you being right… Really sucks!" (he smiles)

**Raine: **(smiles back)

**Sam: **(kisses her)

**Dean: **(walks past them and sees them kissing) "You two wanna go back to the house, or somethin'? 'Cause we got work to do."

**Sam: **(rolls his eyes and laughs) "We're coming, Dean!" (he looks back at Raine) "You ready?"

**Raine: **(takes a deep breath) "I think so…" (she smiles) "Let's go!" (she turns to walk in to the house)

**Sam: **(smiles and follows her)

Bobby pulls up just as they're walking up to the porch. They all stop and wait for him to catch up. He gets his gear and they all walk in. He and Dean trail behind a little.

**Bobby: **(whispers to Dean) "What in the hell is Raine doin' here?"

**Dean: **"She was with Darla…"

**Bobby: **"I told ya this was dangerous, ya idjit!"

**Dean: **"I know, but I really think she can handle this."

**Bobby: **(rolls his eyes says skeptically) "I sure as shit hope so!"

They walk in and see nothing.

**Dean: **"So where's the party?"

**Demon: **"Oh, the party's just begun!"

They begin to fight them and as they do, more come out. Soon there are about twenty demons in the house. They break off into two groups, Sam and Raine in one Dean, Darla and Bobby in the other. Sam and Raine go upstairs while everyone else stays downstairs.

**Sam: **(gives a slight smile) "You're doing great…" (he says with labored breathing)

**Raine: **(smiles back) "Thanks…"

They each go into a different room where demons are hiding. Raine kills the ones in the room she's in and goes to find Sam. She sees him pinned to the wall, telekinetically by the last demon alive in the room.

**Demon: **"You were so strong, Sam Winchester. Now you can't do shit!" (he starts to choke him telekinetically)

**Sam: **(struggles as he starts to turn red and gasp for air)

**Raine: **(scared yells) "Sam!… No!" (she runs over)

Just as she's about to slit the demon's throat, he drops Sam from the wall and grabs a knife he has at his side.

**Sam: **(falls to the floor, gasping for air)

**Demon: **"Ahhhhhhhhh!" (he stabs Raine in the stomach, thrusting upward and into her chest cavity)

**Raine: **(slits his throat before falling to the ground, hold her wound)

**Sam: **"Raine! No!" (he rushes over to her) "DEAN!…." (he yells as loud as he can) "DEAN!" (he grabs her hand)

**Raine: **(says weakly) "Sam… Are you okay?"

**Sam: **(with tears in his eyes as looks at her wound and the blood she's losing) "Yeah…" (he says with a fear in voice) "Yeah, I'm okay…"

**Raine: **(smiles a little) "Good…"

**Dean: **(comes rushing in) "Sammy, what is it!…" (he sees Raine lying on the floor) "Shit…" (he rushes over) "What the hell happened?!" (mulling over the wound)

**Sam: **(tears falling from eyes) "She saved me… I was fucked up and she saved me!"

**Darla: **(comes into the room) "Hey, what's…." (she sees Raine) "NO!" (she runs over, crying) "It's gonna be okay, sis… You'll be okay…"

**Raine: **(smiles a as best she can at her. She looks back at Sam) "Sam… I'm cold…"

**Sam: **(tears steaming down his face) "I'll keep you warm, okay?" (he holds her closer)

**Bobby: **(walks in the doorway) "Well, that's the last of… Aw, no…"

**Dean: **(gets up and storms out of the room. As he leaves, he punches a hole in the wall and pushes past Bobby)

**Raine: **(looks at Sam and smiles as best as she can) "I love you, Sam…" (she says weakly)

She squeezes his hand as hard as her body will allow for the last time, before she slips away. As she does this the last chorus to "Black Rose" by Trapt begins to play (as a soliloquy). As she squeezes his hand, there's a close up on it and you hear "Black rose your thorns are cutting into me, for the last time." It shows Sam crying, then goes to Raine. As she takes her last breath and her hand lets go of his (it goes back to their hands to her's lose grip) you hear "Black rose, I watch your petals wilt away… So wilt away…" The camera pulls back to show Sam holding her lifeless body, crying; as you hear "I couldn't bring you back to life…" fade to black (song stops) End credits.

"I let you in and you infected me." -Trapt


	6. Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance

**Rainey Daze**

**ContagiousButterfly**

**Chapter 6 Sometimes "Goodbye" is a Second Chance**

We enter on Dean, outside screaming at the top of his lungs in anger.

**Dean: **"CASTIEL! Cas, you'd better your winged ass down here… NOW!"

**Castiel: **(appears behind Dean) "You called for me?"

**Dean: **(turns to him) "Cas… Raine's gone…"

**Castiel: **(looks down with his eyes) "I know…" (he moves his eyes back to Dean)

**Dean: **(gives him a dirty look as he walks closer to him) "You know?" (he says in anger) "Well, bring her back, Cas! You said she had an Archangel watching over her, what the hell happened to that?!"

**Castiel: **(looks down for a moment before looking back at Dean) "That was only while she was carrying the baby, Dean."

**Dean: **"Well that's just great, Cas. Really fuckin' GREAT!" (he yells angrily)

**Castiel: **"Dean…"

**Dean: **(cuts him off) "NO! Don't 'Dean' me! I don't wanna hear it! Just bring her back, damnit!" (he yells)

**Castiel: **"Dean…"

**Dean: **(cuts him off again) "No, Cas! I've done everything for you and all I asked for in return is that Sam okay! He's lost every woman he's ever loved and I'll be damned if I'll let him lose another!" (He swallows the lump in his throat, but can't keep the tears from squeezing through) "I'm afraid of what's gonna happen if he loses her… What he'll become… And I swear… If Raine's death ends up changing him into what you guys fear he's gonna become, and I end up having to kill him… There's NO WAY IN HELL I'll help you out ANYMORE!… Bring her back, Cas… Please… I'm begging you… For me?" (he pleads)

**Castiel: **(sighs as he sees the painfulness of the plea in Dean's eyes as the tears to come down his face) "Very well… For you, I will do this… But please, Dean, know that I can't be called on every time something like this happens. You know I'm not supposed to interfere."

**Dean: **(nods as he hangs his head) "I know…"

They walk into the house and into the room. Sam is holding Raine's limp body close to him and crying. Darla is sitting on the other side of Sam, crying, and Bobby is trying to comfort her.

**Castiel: **"I need you all out."

**Sam: **(looks up at Castiel with a tear stained face) "I'm not leaving her!" (he says with a painful/angry tone)

**Dean: **(walks over to him and tries to help him stand) "Come on, Sam."

**Sam: **(shrugs him off) "No, Dean! I'm not leaving her!"

**Castiel: **"Sam, if you want me to bring her back, you have to leave."

**Sam: **(subbing) "Why?!"

**Castiel: **(walks closer to him) "Because… What I have to do to save her, may blind, or even kill you. You need to leave the room and close the door behind you."

**Sam: **(tears streaming down his face, he looks up at Dean, who's standing next to him)

**Dean: **(puts out his hand to help him) "Come on, Sammy…"

**Sam: **(gently lays Raine's broken, lifeless, body on the floor. He takes Dean's hand and stands up. He looks at her one last time, tears still streaming down his face, as he takes a deep breath)

**Dean: **(puts his arm around Sam's shoulders) "Come on, Sammy…" (he says softly as he looks back at Raine)

Dean and Sam walk into the hallway. Darla and Bobby follow, Bobby closes the door behind him as he walks out.

**Bobby: **(to Sam) "She'll be okay, kid."

**Sam: **(nods his head lightly and sniffles. He wipes away his tears with hand and walks away)

**Dean: **"Where ya goin', Sammy?" (he calls)

**Sam: **(stops and with his back still turns says) "I need some air…" (he hangs his head and walks off)

Cut to Castiel with Raine.

**Castiel: **(walks over to Raine, he puts one hand on her wound and the other under her head. He leans in and kisses Raine's lips, giving her part of his grace. Her body comes back to life; her wound, though still serious, has stop bleeding profusely)

When Castiel is done, he walks out into the hall where Dean, Darla and Bobby are waiting.

**Castiel: **"She will live, but Dean, you have to keep an eye on her wound. It should heal by tomorrow, but just make sure it's healing properly."

**Dean: **(nods lightly)

**Castiel: **(begins to walk away)

**Dean: **"Hey Cas…"

**Castiel: **(turns back)

**Dean: **(smiles a little in appreciation) "Thanks…"

**Castiel: **(gives him a look of understanding, turns back and walks away)

Cut to Sam sitting outside on the porch, head in hands, crying. Castiel comes out and sees him sitting there.

**Castiel: **"Sam…"

**Sam: **(lifts his head and looks at him)

**Castiel: **"She'll live, Sam… Take her home." (he disappears)

**Sam: **(stands up, wipes his face on his shirt and walks back in)

Dean is carrying an still unconscious Raine out of the room as Sam walks up the stairs.

**Sam: **(huffs in sadness in the sight) "Can… I…" (he holds out his arms to take her)

**Dean: **(gently gives her over to Sam) "Ya got 'er?" (he says before letting go completely)

**Sam: **(nods) "Yeah…" (he takes her and turns around to walk down the stairs)

**Dean: **"She's goin' in the Impala with us, Sam. It'll be easier that way…" (he walks up and puts his hand on Sam's shoulder) "K?"

**Sam: **(sniffles as he nods) "K." (he says softly)

**Bobby: **(whispering to Darla) "Poor kid. How are you holdin' up?"

**Darla: **(takes a deep breath) "I think I'm better, now..." (she looks at Bobby and smiles faintly) "Thanks."

**Bobby: **(smiles a little back) "No problem…"

They walk out to their cars.

**Dean: **(runs over and opens the back door for Sam)

**Sam: **(carefully lays Raine down onto the backseat and buckles her in. He looks at Dean with concern) "You sure this is save to put her in here like this?"

**Dean: **"I'll drive careful, Sammy. Don't worry, k?"

**Darla: **"You guys can follow be back to the house. Bobby, I would really like it if you came back with us."

**Bobby: **(stops getting into his car) "You really think I'm gonna leave you guys after all this? Of course I'm goin' back with ya!" (he gets in his car, closes the door and waits)

Sam and Dean get the Impala and Darla gets into her Chevelle. They drive away, Darla leading, then the boys and finally Bobby.

**Dean: **"I think we need some music…" (he turns on the radio "Last Kiss" by Pearl Jam is playing)

Sam hears part of the beginning "Oh where, oh where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me…" and turns off the radio

**Sam: **"I can't listen to that shit right now, man!"

**Dean: **(has a sympathetic/apologetic face) "Yeah… Sorry 'bout that."

They drive in silence the rest of the way.

Cut to them back at the house. A few hours have passed by; Sam has changed Raine's shirt and is now sitting on a chair next to her bed, watching over her. Bobby and Dean are sitting in the living room and Darla is coming back down the stairs after taking a shower.

**Darla: **"How's Sam doin'?"

**Dean: **"He hasn't left her side… I'm getting worried about him; he hasn't really eaten today."

**Bobby: **"Ya know, that's a good idea! Let's go get some food… I'm starvin'!"

**Dean: **"I'll go see if Sam wants sometin'." (he walks up to the room and knocks on the door) "Sammy?…" (he opens the door a crack) "Sam?" (he opens it the rest of the way and walks in) "We're goin' out for somethin' to eat… You want anything?"

**Sam: **(quietly and almost inaudible) "No."

**Dean: **(walks over to him) "Sammy, come on… You've barely eaten all day, you gotta have somethin'."

**Sam: **(in the same tone as before) "I'm fine, Dean."

**Dean: **"Alright… Well, if ya change your mind, just call k?"

**Sam: **"Yeah."

**Dean: **"Ya know, before I go, I'll check her… Excuse me, Sam…"

**Sam: **(gets up to let Dean get to Raine)

**Dean: **(takes the sheet down, lifts her shirt up and checks the wound)

**Sam: **"How's it look?"

**Dean: **"Good…" (he puts his hand near it and presses lightly to see how much it still opens) "She's healin' fast, it's not opening that much now." (he turns and looks at Sam with a smile) "She'll be better by tomorrow… That means we can all still go out to dinner!" (he winks)

**Sam: **(grins a little)

**Dean: **(turns back and covers Raine back up the way Sam had her. He walks over to Sam) "She'll be fine, Sam… Okay?" (he puts his hand on Sam's shoulder) "I promise." (he says as he smiles)

Dean leaves the room and Sam goes back to sitting in the chair, keeping a watchful eye over his beloved Raine.

**Sam: **"Raine, I don't know if you can hear me or not… But, I love you." (he takes her hand and kisses her cheek) "I think I'll put on some music for you…" (he goes over to her CDs and starts looking through them) "Let's see… I want something that's…" (he picks up a Tonic CD and looks at the back) "Here we go…" (he takes out the disc and puts it in her player) "This song makes me think of you…" (he turns and looks at her with a smile, as the song "If You Could Only See" starts to play. He walks back over to her) "I love how blue your eyes get when you smile and tell me you love me." (he smiles as he brushes the strands of hair from her face)

**Dean: **(yelling from downstairs) "Sam… We're leaving! If want anything, just call me, k?"

They leave and go to the diner down the street. They just finish eating when Dean's phone rings.

**Dean: **(sees it's Sam) "Hey Sammy. Change your mind?"

**Sam: **"Yeah…"

**Dean: **(smiles) "Good… So whatya want?"

**Sam: **"Where are you guys?"

**Dean: **"That diner down the street… You want the chicken club that you had the other day?"

**Sam: **"Yeah… Oh! And fries!"

**Dean: **(laughs) "With fries, got it!"

**Sam: **"Dean… Thanks."

**Dean: **"No problem." (he hangs up) "Sam finally got his appetite back…" (he gets up) "I'm gonna go order his food." (he walks away)

**Bobby: **(to Darla) "I'm glad Sam finally got hungry… I was startin' to worry about him."

**Darla: **(stops sipping on her straw and swallows her soda) "I wish I was like him!" (she laughs) "When I get stressed, I eat more!"

**Bobby: **(laughs)

**Dean: **"Okay, I got his food… You guys ready?"

They walk out and go to their cars.

**Bobby: **(standing at his car) "I think I'm gonna go check into the motel before it gets dark. I'll see you guys later."

**Dean: **"Okay, Bobby…See ya."

**Bobby: **(gets in his car and drives into the motel parking lot)

Dean and Darla get in the car and pull away.

**Dean: **"So… How ya doin' with all this? I know it's gotta be tough on you."

**Darla: **"Yeah, it is… But, I just try to think of it as she's alright now, so that helps." (she smiles a little)

**Dean: **"Well… If you need anything, you know you can come to me… Right?"

**Darla: **(just looks at him) "Oh God! No chick-flick moments, _please_!" (she laughs) "I get enough of that shit with Raine!"

**Dean: **(laughs) "Yeah, I get enough of that shit with Sam! Fuck! I've been around him _way_ too much! Now I'm starting to talk like him!" (he laughs)

**Darla: **(laughs) "But really… I just hope Sam's gonna be okay. He seems to be taking this really hard."

**Dean: **"He'll be okay… He blames himself way too much for shit, that's all… Of course… I guess, I don't really help that…" (his smiles fades as he thinks about the harsh things he's said to Sam in the past)

They get to the house and walk in.

**Dean: **(with Sam's food in hand) "Sammy! We're back! I got your food!" (he calls)

**Sam: **"I'll be right back, sweetheart…" (he kisses her forehead) "I'm just gonna go eat." (he turns off the music, leaves the room and goes downstairs to Dean) "Thanks." (he takes the bag and heads for the kitchen)

**Dean: **"You're not gonna go back up by Raine?"

**Sam: **(turns back and smiles a little) "She doesn't like food, other than popcorn, eaten in her room."

**Dean: **(nods) "Okay… Well, I'm gonna go and check her again… I'll let ya know how she's healin', k?"

**Sam: **"K."

Sam goes into the kitchen and eats his food, while Dean checks Raine's wound.

**Dean: **(to himself/Raine) "Looks good… Even better then it did before. But, I think I'll have Sammy wash it a little when he comes back." (he smiles and puts the blanket back over her, then goes downstairs to Sam) "Hey… When you're done, you should clean her cut a little, just to be on the safe side."

**Sam: **(finishes chewing and swallows his food) "How's she doin'?" (he says hopeful)

**Dean: **"Good… Really good, in fact… I just think it should be washed off a little."

**Sam: **(puts his head down slightly) "Dean…" (picks his head back up and looks at him) "I don't think I can look at it…" (he says saddened)

**Dean: **(confused) "Sam… You've stitched up your own flesh, taken bullets out of yourself, but _this_ makes you queasy?"

**Sam: **(scoffs) "No, Dean… I just mean, that… I just don't think I can look her cut the way that you can… I mean, I _know_ what to look for, I could be checking her myself and you know that. I just… Can't." (he says almost shamefully) "It's just too hard, know that _I _caused that to happen."

**Dean: **"Aw, come on now Sammy… You didn't cause that to happen and you know it."

**Sam: **"Dean, I never should've left her! If I would've just stayed with her, instead of going into another room… She wouldn't be up there unconscious right now!"

**Dean: **"Listen Sam… You can tell yourself that this was your fault all you want, but that still doesn't make it true…"

**Sam: **"Here, I was so worried that her being rusty, from not hunting for so long and it was my mistake that got her killed, not hers." (he sighs) "Dean, I really don't think I can do it…"

**Dean: **"Alright… I'll do it, that's not a problem… But Sammy… Just so ya know… She would be so pissed at you right now for sitting here, blaming yourself and you know it…"

**Sam: **(hangs his head) "I know, you're right…"

**Dean: **(sighs and walks away in disappointment)

**Sam: **"Dean…" (he lifts his head back up and turns it slightly)

**Dean: **(stops)

**Sam: **"Wait for me… I'll help you, as soon as I'm done."

**Dean: **(nods) "Right…" (he walks out)

Sam finishes eating and walks out of the kitchen to see Dean sitting on the pullout, watching T.V.

**Dean: **(looks at him) "You ready?"

**Sam: **(nods) "Yeah…"

**Dean: **(turns off the T.V. and gets up) "Now you'd said you'd help me and I expect you to… If all you're gonna do is cry and be a pain in my ass…"

**Sam: **(cuts him off scoffs and rolls his eyes) "Dean, I said I'm gonna help and I mean it!"

**Dean: **"Okay, but you better."

They walk into the room. Dean goes over to the bed and pulls the sheet back..

**Dean: **"I need you to get me a small bowl with warm water, some soap, two washcloths and a hand towel." (he turns and looks at Sam) "K?"

**Sam: **"Yeah, no problem." (he gets the things Dean asked for and brings them back)

**Dean: **"Thanks…" (he takes a washcloth and puts it the water, rings it out and puts a little soap on it)

As he pulls Raine's shirt up reveal her wound and Sam turns away.

**Dean: **(as he gently washes the wound) "What'd I tell you?" (he looks at Sam from the corner of his eye)

**Sam: **(swallows the lump in his throat and holds make the tears he feels)

**Dean: **"Sam!"

**Sam: **(turns back to face Dean)

**Dean: **"I need your help! Remember?"

**Sam: **"Yeah…"

**Dean: **"Good. Now get that other washcloth in the water and put this one in the bathroom." (he hands Sam the one in his hand)

**Sam: **(takes it and does as he's told)

**Dean: **(takes the second washcloth out of the water, rings it and begins to wipe off the suds) "Almost done, sweetheart… Don't worry; Sammy's just feeling guilty about all this. That's why I'm doin' this instead of him… He still loves you." (he smiles)

**Sam: **(comes out of the bathroom) "What else do you need me to do?"

**Dean: **(finishes wiping the suds off) "You can take this" (he hands him the bloody washcloth) "into the bathroom and the dump the water."

**Sam: **(takes the washcloth out of Dean's hand, picks up the bowl of water and goes into the bathroom)

**Dean: **(looks at Raine and smiles) "See how well he listens?" (he laughs as he pulls her shirt back down)

**Sam: **(comes out of the bathroom) "How's it look?"

**Dean: **(nods) "Good! Great, actually! It looks better then it did the last I checked it… I'll check it again later tonight, before I go to bed. K?" (he gets up)

**Sam: **"Okay."

**Dean: **"Well… I'm gonna go wash my hands and see if Darla wants to _do_ somethin'." (he smirks as starts to walk to the bathroom)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Dean… You really think she's gonna wanna have sex after the day we've all had?"

**Dean: **"Hey… Ya never know!" (he laughs and walks into the bathroom)

**Sam: **(shakes his head and laughs)

**Dean: **"Hey…" (he walks out) "I'm tellin' ya right now, she'll be good to go tomorrow night." (he smiles) "She's gonna be almost completely healed by tonight, I'm sure." (he say reassuringly)

**Sam: **(grins) "I hope so… I just hope she'll be up to going."

**Dean: **"Aw, I'm sure she will be! She's been lookin' forward to this ever since you said somethin' to her." (he walks to the door)

**Sam: **"Thanks, Dean."

**Dean: **(grins back as he walks out and closes the door)

**Sam: **(goes over to the bed, pulls the sheet back over her and runs his hand over her head) "I'll be right back, honey. I'm just gonna go out for a few minutes, but I'll be back soon… I promise." (he smiles as he bends down and kisses her on the forehead)

Sam goes downstairs and finds Dean, once again, sitting on the pullout, watching T.V.

**Sam: **"Hey! Where's Darla?"

**Dean: **"Bathroom. What's up?"

**Sam: **"I was just wondering if I could use the car? I wanna get Raine some flowers for when she wakes up." (he smiles)

**Dean: **(reaches into his pocket) "Sure…" (he tosses the keys to Sam)

**Sam: **(catches them) "I won't be gone long, but check on her if I'm not back ten minutes if I'm not back?"

**Dean: **"Not a problem."

**Sam: **"Thanks."

Sam walks out and gets into the car. He drives down the road that he walked down the day he and Raine had fought and goes to the same convenient store. He walks in and sees the clerk that had been there that night.

**Clerk: **"Hey! Aren't you that guy who was in here not too long ago, 'cause your girlfriend was pissed at you?"

**Sam: **(grins and nods) "Yeah… Yeah, that was me."

**Clerk: **"Well? What happened? Did she forgive you?" (he smiles)

**Sam: **(smiles) "Yeah… She did, actually…"

**Clerk: **"That's great! Good for you!" (he smiles)

**Sam: **"Flowers are still over here?…" (he points as her walks over to them)

**Clerk: **"Yep!… Oh no! She's not mad at you again… Is she?"

**Sam: **(takes a bouquet of pink and red roses and goes to check out) "No… She, uh… She's sick, right now… I just wanna make her feel better." (he grins)

**Clerk: **"Aw… That's too bad…" (he says as he rings Sam up) "I didn't think the little bitch would make it out alive!" (he lifts his head to reveal his black eyes and a devilish smile)

Sam jumps back and pulls out his knife as the clerk leaps over the counter at him. Four more demons come out from the back room. Sam is alone and outnumbered. He tries to fight them off and pins one of them to the ground. Taking the knife and about to plunge it into the demon's chest, he stops for a moment to think. Seeing the other demons about to kill him, he has no choice… He cuts the demon's arm and without a second thought, begins to drink the blood spilling from it, then slits her throat. He quickly turns and begins to exorcise the other demons. When he's done, he gets up, wipes his mouth, takes the roses and leaves.

**Sam: **(gets into the car and puts his head on the steering wheel, in realization of what he had done)

*phone rings*

**Sam: **(takes his phone from his pocket and sees it's Dean) "Hey… I'm on my way back now."

**Dean: **"Alright… Hey, you okay? You sound upset."

**Sam: **"Yeah… I'll tell you when I get back…"

**Dean: **"Okay… Hey! Got a surprise for ya, when ya get back!" (he says smiling)

**Sam: **"Okay, I'll be there soon." (he hangs up) "FUCK!" (he yells as he starts the car and drives off) "I can't believe I did that! FUCK! Dean's gonna kill me!" (he yells as turns on the radio "Contagious" by Trapt is just ending) "Raine's gonna hate me…" (he says in shame; the song "Animal I have become" by Three Days Grace comes on. He listens to it through the first chorus) "Yeah… _That's _what I need to hear right now!" (he changes the station; "Monster" by Skillet is playing and all he hears is the chorus) "Shit! Even the mother fuckin' radio hates me!" (he turns it off)

Sam gets back to the house and walks in to see Dean sitting on the edge of the pullout, facing the door with a big grin on his face.

**Sam: **(looks confused) "Hey… What's goin' on?" (he takes off his jacket, switching the bouquet from one hand to the other as he does so)

**Dean: **"Got a surprise for ya!" (he gets up)

**Sam: **(looks down as he kicks his shoes off) "Yeah, you said that on the phone…" (he looks at Dean)

**Dean: **"Well… Why don't you- Sam? Is your lip bleedin'?"

**Sam: **(panics) "Uh… Uh…" (he wipes his mouth, but doesn't get the blood)

**Dean: **(looks closer) "You got some on your chin too… Where you in a fight, or somethin'?"

**Sam: **"Yeah… Well… I went to that convenient store down the street and the clerk was possessed… I think there were more demons that got away earlier. I got attacked by five while I was there…"

**Dean: **"How where you able to fight 'em all off?"

**Sam: **(looks down)

**Dean: **"Aw, Sammy… You didn't?!"

**Sam: **"Dean, I had to! I had no other choice!"

**Dean: **(puts his hand on his head and turns away) "Damnit. Sam! You were doin' so good! Ruby's gone… I thought you'd be done with this shit!" (he turns back to Sam)

**Sam: **"Look, I'm really sorry, Dean! But what was I supposed to do? I was outnumbered!"

**Dean: **"Ya know… I was hoping this was all behind us! I was hopin' that you bein' with Raine would make you _not_ wanna do this shit… I guess I was wrong…" (he says in disappointment)

**Sam: **"Dean, I didn't do it because I _wanted_ to, okay? I just told you, I was out-numbered! What the hell do you expect me to do?! I didn't have you, or anyone else there to save my ass this time! I had no choice."

**Dean: **(looks down and takes in everything Sam said before looking him dead in the eye) "You swear to me, that this is the ABSOLUTE LAST TIME you will EVER do this!"

**Sam: **(looking Dean dead in the back) "Yes, Dean! I swear! I will NEVER do this again!"

**Dean: **"Then fine… I'll let it go…" (he turns around and starts to walk away. He stops and looks over his shoulder) "But Sammy, I swear… If you start this shit up again… I'll do whatever I have to, to make you stop… And I don't care what it takes…"

**Sam: **(nods)

**Dean: **"Oh… Your surprise is upstairs. Go on, I'll follow you."

Sam goes up the stairs and Dean follows behind him. They get to the top of the stairs and Sam stops outside Raine's door.

**Dean: **"Go on…" (he motions with his hand to go in)

**Sam: **(takes a deep breath and turns the knob, unsure of what he'll find on the other side. He walks in and sees Darla sitting in the chair and Raine talking to her)

**Dean: **(walks in right behind Sam) "Ta da!" (he smiles)

**Sam: **(rushes over to the bed, nearly dropping the flowers) "Raine!" (he exclaims in joy)

**Raine: **(looks over at him and smiles) "Hey, Sam…"

**Darla: **(grins) "She's still pretty weak yet, but at least she's awake and talking." (she stands up) "I'll leave you two alone." (she looks at Raine and smiles) "Good to have ya back, sis."

**Raine: **(smiles back) "Thanks."

**Dean: **"We'll both leave you alone." (he smiles as he follows Darla out, putting his arm around her waist as they walk out)

**Darla: **(takes his hand in hers and smiles as she takes her other hand and closes the door behind her)

**Sam: **(shows Raine the flowers) "I got these for you…" (he smiles as he sits down and put them on the nightstand next to him) "I hope you like them."

**Raine: **(smiles back) "I love them, Sam…" (she tries to roll over on her side)

**Sam: **(gets up to help her) "Oh, honey… Let me help you…" (he puts his arm around her and helps her onto her side)

**Raine: **(smiles) "Thank you."

**Sam: **(pulls the chair closer, sits down and smiles) "You are very welcome, kitten."

**Raine: **(smiles and puts her hand out) "Come here, my sweet puppy…"

**Sam: **(bends down to kiss her)

**Raine: **(sees the blood and stops him) "Oh my God! Are you hurt?"

**Sam: **"No… Why?" (he remembers the blood and panics)

**Raine: **"You have blood on mouth and chin…" (she wipes it off) "If you're not hurt, then where'd this come from?"

**Sam: **"Uh… Well…"

**Raine: **(gets a little suspicious) "Sam?… Where'd the blood come from?"

**Sam: **(looks in her eyes and knows he can't lie to her) "I… I'm not gonna lie to you, Raine… I…" (he hangs his head in shame) "Drank demon blood." (he lifts his head and looks at her again and trying to save face, quickly says) "But it was only because I had no choice! I was out-numbered and by myself!"

**Raine: **(tries to stop him from panicking) "Sam…"

**Sam: **(doesn't hear her) "I swear, I'll never do it again!"

**Raine: **"Sam…" (she says a little louder)

**Sam: **(still doesn't hear her over his panicked words) "Please! Please don't hate me for this! Please!" (he could feel his voice start to crack and the tears being to swell up behind his eyes)

**Raine: **"Sam!"

**Sam: **(preparing to hear the worst, puts his head in his hands) "Yeah?" (he says quietly)

**Raine: **"…It's okay."

**Sam: **(lifts his head up just enough to see her) "Wait… What?" (he says confused)

**Raine: **(laughs a little) "I said… It's okay."

**Sam: **(lifts his head up all the way) "_Really_?" (still confused)

**Raine: **"Yes, Sam…"

**Sam: **"But, how?… Why?…"

**Raine: **(reaches out and grabs his hand) "Because I love you… Nothing is going to change that… I don't care what you have to do to save yourself or someone else… As long as you're okay." (she smiles)

**Sam: **"But Dean…"

**Raine: **(stops him) "Shhhh… I'm _not_ Dean… that would be awkward, with all the sex we have…"

**Sam:** (gives her a gross face)

**Raine:** (grins) I love you no matter what… Now if you were still with that demon bitch, skank-whore… I'd have a problem!" (she laughs)

**Sam: **(smiles and laughs) "You really mean it? You're not mad?"

**Raine: **"No, Sam… I mean, it's not like you're addicted to it anymore… Are you?"

**Sam: **"No! That's all behind me, I swear!" (he says reassuringly)

**Raine: **(smiles) "Good… Then we don't have a problem."

**Sam: **"But… What if…" (he takes a breath) "What if I become what Dean and Castiel are afraid I'll become? I mean… What if what that demon, Azazel, was right when he said I was the 'boy king'?"

**Raine: **"Sam…"

**Sam: **"Raine, Dean would have to kill me!"

**Raine: **"No!"

**Sam: **"What? Yes!"

**Raine: **"No, Sam! I wouldn't let him kill you! No way in hell!"

**Sam: **"He has to! If…"

**Raine: **(cuts him off) "Sam! If you're the 'boy king', then I will sit next to you as your queen!"

**Sam: **(looks shocked) "What?! No!"

**Raine: **"I would rather sit by your side and have you alive then live without you at all!"

(Her face flushes at the painful thought of losing Sam; using what little strength she has, she turns to over on her other side and tries to hold back the tears that burn her eyes)

**Sam: **(still in shock over what she said, reaches over and touches her back) "Raine…" (he says calmly)

**Raine: **(scooches her body forward, away from him and holds the blankets closer to her as she feels her tears starting to flow from her eyes) *sobs*

**Sam: **(sighs and sits on the edge of the bed) "Oh, Raine…" (he lays down as best he can and puts his arm around her) "It'll be okay… I won't let things get to that point, okay?"

**Raine: **(moves over to give him room and through her sobs says) "But what… What if they do?" (she starts to cry harder) "I don't wanna lose you, Sam!"

**Sam: **(starts to rub her side in an effort to comfort her) "Shhhhh… It'll be okay… I'm not going anywhere… I'll be right here, with you. Okay?"

**Raine: **(sobs and nods her head)

**Sam: **"It'll be okay… Shhhhhh… It'll be okay…"

The song "Angels or Devils" by Dishwalla (the piano version) starts to play as a soliloquy the camera pulls back on them lying on the bed.

Raine cries herself to sleep and Sam falls asleep next her with his arm around her. They stay like that through the night. The next morning, Raine wakes up before Sam; she lets him sleep as she goes downstairs. She sees Darla and Dean in the kitchen, talking.

**Darla: **"Hey… You want me to make you pancakes?" (she says with a smile)

**Raine: **(shakes her head) "No, thanks…" (she says with sadness in her voice)

**Darla: **"What's wrong?" (she says concerned)

**Raine: **(hangs her head and shakes it slightly) "I'm just not happy… If you need me, you know where I'll be…" (she walks over to the sliding glass door that leads to the outside and steps into her slippers. She opens the door and walks out.)

Raine goes into the greenhouse in the backyard and to the small coy pond in the corner. The greenhouse is full of beautiful plants and flowers that Raine's mother planted. The pond has a small rock fountain trickling into it, six lily pads floating in it and three coy fish. Plants and flowers are set up all around the pond and there are three stepping stones in front it. The stone on the left had her mother's name and the year that she was born to the year she died (Karen Marie Padachester 1967-2004), the one on the right had her father's name and the year that he was born to the year that he died (Lee Kevin Padachester 1964-2004) and the stone in the middle had her brother's name and the year that he was born to the year that he died (Nathan Lee Padachester 1980-1990). She reaches behind the plants and grabs the fish food.

**Raine: **(starts to feed the fish) "Hungry guys?" (she puts the food back sits down the wooden bench in front of the pond. She watches the fish eat for bit) "Well… Sam Winchester and I together… I know that's what you always wanted." (she smiles a little) "Things are okay, but… I just feel like so much is wrong… Like things should be better, but they're not… I miss you guys so much." (she sighs) "I wish you could be here to see everything… I had Sam's baby!" (she smiles briefly) "…But he was the second coming and we couldn't keep him… How come you never told me that you were an angel, mom?" (she pauses for a minute) "Sam is part demon… I always went for the dangerous type, right?" (she laughs a little) "I love him so much, but I'm so afraid to at the same time… It's so hard to let go! Everything I love seems to leave… Maybe this time, it'll be different… I don't know…" (she sits in silence)

Cut to Sam walking into the kitchen, he sees Darla and Dean, who are still talking.

**Sam: **"Hey…" *yawns* "Have either of you seen Raine? I woke up and she wasn't there… Thought maybe she came down here."

**Darla: **"She's where she always goes when she's feeling really upset about something…"

**Sam: **"Ah… The greenhouse…" (he runs his hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face as he walks outside.)

He walks into the greenhouse unnoticed and walks up behind Raine.

**Sam: **"I thought I'd find you here…"

**Raine: **(turns and looks at him) "Hey…" (she turns back)

**Sam: **(comes around to the side) "Can I sit down?"

**Raine: **(slides over for him, but doesn't look at him)

**Sam: **(sits down) "I like the new stones that you put in."

**Raine: **"Thanks…" (still not looking at him)

**Sam: **"Nice day…"

**Raine: **"Mhum…"

**Sam: **"Raine, look… We need to talk about last night…"

**Raine: **"Sam…"

**Sam: **"What you said, about being my queen, that scared the crap outta me, okay!"

**Raine: **"I'm going back inside…" (she gets up and walks out, leaving Sam sitting by himself)

**Sam: **(sighs and drops his head down. He picks his head, running hands over his head, gets up and leaves. He goes back in the house) "Hey Dean… Can I talk to you for a minute?"

**Dean: **"Yeah, sure…" (he gets up) "I'll be right back." (he says to Darla as he leans down and kisses her)

They walk into the living room. Dean sits in the chair and Sam sits on the couch.

**Dean: **"What's up? Raine came in lookin' pretty upset."

**Sam: **"Yeah… Dean, she said something to me last night that really freaked me out!"

**Dean: **"What'd she say?"

**Sam: **(takes a deep breath) "Well, I told her what I did with the blood…"

**Dean: **(looks aggravated) "Yeah? And? She get pissed off at ya?"

**Sam: **"…No, actually… Just the opposite… Dean… She told me that if I'm the 'boy king', she wants to be my queen!"

**Dean: **"Whoa! Wait! What?!" (he says in shock and disbelief)

**Sam: **"I know… See why I'm freaked out?"

**Dean: **(takes a deep breath and blows it out) "That's… I don't even know what to tell ya about that… Did ya try talkin' to her about it?"

**Sam: **(nods) "Yeah… This morning, when she was in the greenhouse."

**Dean: **"And?"

**Sam: **(shakes his head) "Nothin'… She wouldn't say a word to me about it. She just got up and came back inside."

**Dean: **"I really think you should try again."

**Sam: **"Yeah… I'm going to. I just…"

Darla walks in and Dean motions to Sam that she's come in. Sam stops talking and turns to look.

**Darla: **"Oh, come on… Don't stop talking on my account!" (she smiles)

**Sam: **(smiles a fake smile back) "I was done, actually…" (he stands up)

**Darla: **(starts to walk up the stairs)

**Sam: **"I'm gonna go try and talk to her, again…" (he walks up the stairs, behind Darla)

Darla gets to the top of the stairs first and Sam follows. He goes to walk into Raine's room, but Darla stops him. You can hear the song "Lullaby" by Shawn Mullins, playing through the door.

**Darla: **(grabs the knob before Sam can) "Okay… You don't know this, but, she's listening to 'Lullaby'… DON'T go in there!"

**Sam: **(huffs) "Why not?"

**Darla: **"Whenever she's listening to _that _song, it means she's really, _really_, upset!"

**Sam: **"Okay…"

**Darla: **"Look… Let _me_ go in there first, k? If she wants you to come in, I'll let you know."

**Sam: **(looks annoyed and rolls his eyes) "Fine!" (he turns to walk back downstairs)

**Darla: **(knocks on the door and opens it slightly) "Raine…" (she says softly)

**Raine: **(is sitting on her bed, clucking a small plush monkey toy to her chest) "What?"

**Darla: **(walks in and closes the door behind her) "You okay?"

**Raine: **"Just peachy." (she says in a depressed voice)

**Darla: **(walks over and sits down next to her) "You wanna talk about it?"

**Raine: **"I think Sam's gonna leave me…"

**Darla: **"Why would you think that?"

**Raine: **"I said something really stupid to him last night and I just don't see any way around this one."

**Darla: **"I doubt he'll leave you! What'd ya say?"

**Raine: **(rolls her eyes and sighs heavily) "Okay… But keep in mind that he was telling me that Dean may have to kill him and…"

**Darla: **(cuts her off) "Whoa! Wait! Dean may have to kill him?! Why?"

**Raine: **(huffs and takes the monkey away from her chest) "Okay… I'll tell you the whole story, k?"

**Darla: **"K?"

**Raine: **"Okay… First off, you know how Sam is part demon, right?"

**Darla: **(nods) "Yeah…"

**Raine: **"Okay… Well, I guess he was drinking demon blood to make that side of him stronger. He's able to pull demons outta people without hurting them, so that's why he was doing it… Anyway… Last night, he went to get me flowers and told me that he had no choice… I wasn't mad at him, I mean, if he had no choice, he had no choice… Well, he starts telling me that he's afraid he'll become what Dean's afraid he'll become and that the demon Azazel told him he was the 'boy king'…"

**Darla: **"What the hell does _that _mean?"

**Raine: **"Well…If it means what I think it means… It's not good… Well, he tells me that if this happens, Dean'll have to kill him, 'cause he'll be evil at that point and that's the only way… Ya know?"

**Darla: **"Yeah…"

**Raine: **"So, anyway… I got so upset at just the thought of losing him and Dean killing him, that…" (closes her eyes and takes a deep breath)

**Darla: **"That what?"

**Raine: **(opens her eyes slowly and looks at Darla) "That I told him I didn't care what he became… I love him and I'm not letting that happen… Then I told him that if he was the 'boy king'… I'd be his queen…" (she turns her head away from Darla)

**Darla: **(puts her hand on Raine's back) "Oh, honey… You were just overwhelmed and upset… You didn't mean it."

**Raine: **"I'm not sure that I didn't…"

**Darla: **"What? You're joking, right?"

**Raine: **"I don't know… I don't know about anything anymore!" (she gets up off the bed and starts walking around) "God! Last week, everything was fine, ya know? I was just a girl, with a crush… Sam was just this _really _hot guy that I could only _imagine_ being with…." (she drops onto the bed, stomach first, putting her head on her pillow) "Now everything is just so… FUCKED UP!" (she slams her fist into the bed)

**Darla: **(leans down and runs her hand over Raine's head) "I know, honey… I know…"

**Raine: **"This sucks!" (she says muffled into her pillow. She sits back up to talk again) "I just wish I could make sense of everything! I completely understand that Linkin Park song! 'I can't hold on, it's all too much to take in. I can't hold on, to anything watching everything spin…' God, that's so how I feel right now!" (she pauses as she grabs the remote to her stereo and shuts it off) "Ya know… When Sam told me that I was pregnant, I was a little freaked out at first…" (she smiles a little) "But as the idea set in a little more, I kinda got excited… I even had a name picked out…." (her smiles fades) "But then, I found out we couldn't keep him… I didn't make a big deal about it, Sam has no idea, but… It broke my heart…" (she pauses) "I couldn't believe that Sam wanted to be with me, then I was going to have his baby… It just all seemed, so… Surreal… I just don't want lose him… I love him so much…" (she sighs)

**Darla: **"I know… But I really don't think he'll let you go over this! He loves you!" (she smiles) "It'll be okay! And tonight, we're going to dinner…" (she bumps Raine with her shoulder in a playful manner) "It'll be fun! You still wanna go, right?"

**Raine: **"Yeah! Of course!" (she smiles)

**Darla: **"Good! I'll do your hair and makeup!" (she smiles)

**Raine: **(smiles) "Okay…"

**Darla: **"You want my opinion on this? You should talk to Sam… Tell him how you feel; it'll make things better… Okay?"

**Raine: **(nods) "Okay…" (she says quietly)

**Darla: **(gets up and walk to the door) "I'm gonna let Sam know that's okay for him to come in, now… k?"

**Raine: **(smiles and nods) "Okay…"

Darla leaves the room and walks to the railing of the stairs.

**Darla: **"Sam… Sam!"

**Sam: **(turns and looks)

**Darla: **(motions for him to come up)

**Sam: **(goes up the stairs to Darla)

**Darla: **(quiet so Raine doesn't hear) "She _really_ needs to talk to you!"

**Sam: **(takes a deep breath) "Tell me about it…"

**Darla: **"No Sam, you don't understand… She's really not doing so good right now and what she said to you the other night… You really need to get over it."

**Sam: **"Get over it?!"

**Darla: **"Shhh! Keep your voice down, or she'll hear you! Yes! Get over it!"

**Sam: **"I can't just get over it!"

**Darla: **"Look… I know it freaked you out…"

**Sam: **"Yeah… To say the least!"

**Darla: **"But you have to understand that she's going through a lot right now… You just really need to talk to her _calmly_ and let her know that you understand what she's going through, okay?"

**Sam: **(sighs) "K…"

Darla goes downstairs and Sam walks into the room. Raine is sitting on her bed, with back to the door and she's writing in her journal.

**Sam: **"Hey…"

**Raine: **(put her pen in the journal to save her place and closes it) "Hey…" (she turns her head to look at him)

**Sam: **(walks over to her) "So, whatchya doin'?"

**Raine: **"Just writing…"

**Sam: **(sits down next to her) "I didn't know you wrote… What do you write?"

**Raine: **(smiles) "Yeah… I love to write… Anything from poems, to short stories, to just journal entries… Sometimes, I even write songs… Whatever strikes me to write at the moment, ya know?"

**Sam: **(smiles and nods) "So what are you writing now?"

**Raine: **(smiles and pulls her journal closer to her) "Nothing…"

**Sam: **(laughs) "Oh come on… Tell me! Please?" (he makes his puppy dog eyes and pouts)

**Raine: **(smiles as she sighs dramatically and rolls her eyes) "You know I can't take it when you give me those eyes!"

**Sam: **(gets close to face and sticks his lip out more)

**Raine: **(laughs) "Fine…"

**Sam: **(smiles)

**Raine: **(opens her journal) "I wrote a poem… About you, actually."

**Sam: **(points to himself) "Me?"

**Raine: **(laughs) "Yes! You!"

**Sam: **"Why would you write a poem about me?"

**Raine: **"Because… The mood struck me…" (she smiles) "Want me to read it to you?"

**Sam: **"Yeah, sure…"

**Raine: **"Okay…" (she looks down at the paper) "It's not very good, just so you know…" (she glance at him from the corner of her eye, then looks back and clears her thought) "It's called 'My Hero'…" (she smiles) "I like it when the sun falls down around me and the only way to breathe is through you. I like when the stars burn too bright and the only way for me to see is through you. I like it when the Earth starts spinning and the only way to hold on is through you. I try to get through my life, through all the pain and all the strife. Whenever I would fall face down in the dirt, you'd always pick me up and make sure I wasn't hurt. You can't always save me, though I know you wish you could. Just hold me in your arms and love me, the way you always should." (she close the journal and looks at Sam) "I told you it wasn't very good…"

**Sam: **(blushes) "That was… Really good, actually."

**Raine: **(with an unsure look on her face) "You think so? You're not just saying that?"

**Sam: **"No…" (he puts his arms around her, pulls her close and kisses her head) "I thought it was great…" (he lets her go) "I really think we need to talk, now."

**Raine: **(nods and puts the journal aside) "Yeah… We do…" (she takes a deep breath) "Sam… About the other night… I'm really sorry… I don't mean to hurt you, or freak you out."

**Sam: **"I know…"

**Raine: **"It's just the thought of losing you…" (she looks down) "I don't think I could handle losing you… Just the thought of it, scares the hell outta me."

**Sam: **(puts his arm around her) "I know it does, honey… But you have to know that if things go that way… Dean has to do what he has to do, you know that."

**Raine: **(hags her head lower and nods) "I know." (she mumbles)

**Sam: **(puts his other arm around her and pulls her closer) "You know that I will do everything in my power to not let anything get that far!"

**Raine: **(buries her head in his chest) "I know." (she lifts her head up and looks at him) "I love you so much, Sam… I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to have a family with you! When I think of…" (he stops and looks down)

**Sam: **"What?"

**Raine: **(pulls away from him and runs her hands over her face) "Nothing…" (she says with a deep breath)

**Sam: **"No, what? When you think of what?"

**Raine: **"Sam… I didn't say anything to you before, because I didn't want to upset you, but… I was so happy when I thought we were gonna have a baby to raise." (she pauses) "I was so heartbroken when Castiel took him…" (she hangs her head) "I had a name picked out and everything and then… It was all ripped away."

**Sam: **"I had no idea… Why didn't you tell me all this? You shouldn't keep this inside, Raine."

**Raine: **"I was trying not to upset you further…"

**Sam: **"Further?"

**Raine: **(looks at him) "Sam, I know you. You were so upset and I could tell!" (she looks down) "I couldn't do that to you… I couldn't more on you like that."

**Sam: **"Raine… It doesn't matter… I don't want you to feel like this!" (he pauses) "So… You had a name picked out?"

**Raine: **(nods)

**Sam: **"What… What was it?"

**Raine: **"Dean Nathan…" (she looks at Sam with a slight smile) "After our brothers."

**Sam: **(sighs) "I like it…We can name our son that someday." (he smiles a little)

**Raine: **"I want someday to be sooner than later…"

**Sam: **(a little shocked) "What do you mean?"

**Raine: **(huffs and looks down) "Sam… when I was pregnant, I realized how much I wanted to be a mom… How much I wanted to have your baby… Our baby." (she pauses and looks at him) "Sam, I don't want to wait… I want to have a family with you… Now." (she looks down and sighs)

**Sam: **"Wow! Uh…"

**Raine: **"I know… It's really soon and you're not even thinking of that yet…"

**Sam: **(cuts her off) "Hey… I didn't say that…"

**Raine: **(looks at him a little confused)

**Sam: **(smiles) "I think we can do it."

**Raine: **(smiles a little) "Really?"

**Sam: **(seeing the happiness in her eyes, smiles wider) "Yes!"

**Raine: **(smiles and throws her arms around him) "I love you so much!"

**Sam: **"I love _you_ so much!"

**Raine: **(pulls back a little to look at him) "Ya know I think?" (she says with a grin)

**Sam: **(laughs) "What?"

**Raine: **(kisses him) "I think there's no time like the present!" (she smiles and kisses him as she unbuttons his shirt, opens it and rubs her hands on his bare chest)

**Sam: **(slides his hands up her shirt, unhooks her bra and runs his hands down her back)

Raine takes his shirt off from his muscular shoulders and puts her arms up as Sam takes her shirt off. Kissing her, her pushes her on her back and begins to kiss her chest. He starts to kiss his way down her body, when he see the scar and stops.

**Sam: **"Hey… I think we both should take a shower before we do anything."

**Raine: **(smiles) "Okay…" (she sits up) "Let's go!"

**Sam: **"No… I meant by ourselves." (he gets up and goes to his bag)

**Raine: **(hurt and confused) "Oh… Okay…"

**Sam: **"It's not you…" (he looks at her over his shoulder) "I just feel dirty."

**Raine: **"Dirty… Right."

**Sam: **(takes his clothes and walks to the bathroom) "I won't be long." (he walks in and closes the door behind him)

Raine sits on the bed confused for a moment. Seeing the scar, she realizes why Sam stopped like he did.

**Raine: **"Great! He doesn't even want to touch me now!"

She picks up her clothes, gets dressed and goes downstairs to eat. She walks in the kitchen and gets a bowl from the cabinet, slamming the door closed behind her.

**Raine: **(in a hurt/angry tone) "Fuck! Just when things start to good, they have to go bad again!" (she opens the pantry and takes out a box of Lucky Charms) "Nothing can ever stay good! Nothing!" (she pours the cereal into the bowl and puts it back in the pantry, slamming the door closed) "Just once! Once, I'd like to have things go right! And just stay that way!" (she takes the milk out of the refrigerator, pours it over the cereal, puts it back and slams the door closed) *sighs* "I guess things just aren't meant to go right for me…" (she takes her bowls over to the table and sits down, her back to the door)

Dean hears all the slamming and goes in to see what's wrong.

**Dean: **"You alright?"

**Raine: **(looks at him over her shoulder) "Yeah, if horrible is the new 'alright'!" (she goes back to eating)

**Dean: **(walks over, pulls out a chair, turns it around, and sits backwards in it) "Penny for your thoughts."

**Raine: **(eats her cereal without saying a word)

**Dean: **"…A dollar if ya show me your boobs!" (he laughs)

**Raine: **(glares at him)

**Dean: **"Okay! Not the right time for jokes! Got it!"

**Raine: **(goes back to eating)

**Dean: **"So what's wrong? Sam bein' a dick?"

**Raine: **(swallows her food) "You don't wanna know…"

**Dean: **"Sure I do! If something's bothering you, you can tell me! Anything… What's up?"

**Raine: **"Okay, just remember that _you_ asked for this!"

**Dean: **"Fine…"

**Raine: **"I don't think Sam is attracted to me anymore."

**Dean: **"What makes you say that?"

**Raine: **"We were upstairs and we started, ya know… Getting into it… He took off my shirt and everything was going great, until…"

**Dean: **"Until what?"

**Raine: **"Until he saw that scar… He just… stopped. Said he needed a shower… Before, he couldn't keep his hands off me! And when he'd say 'I need a shower', he meant 'I want you with me!' I _thought _that's what he meant this time, but…" (she goes back to eating)

**Dean: **"You mean to tell me he turned down sex, for a _shower_?! And a shower _alone_, nonetheless?"

**Raine: **(eats in silence)

**Dean: **"I'll talk to him, k?"

**Raine: **"You can talk all you want, Dean. I already know what the problem is! It's this fucking scar!"

**Dean: **"Raine, it's not that he's turned off by it…"

**Raine: **"What is it then?"

**Dean: **"He just can't look at it without being reminded of what happened… He blames himself and can't look at it without being reminded that you died and it was all his fault."

**Raine: **"But it wasn't his fault."

**Dean: **"Yeah, I tried telling him that… You know how he his with this shit, though."

**Raine: **(nods) "Yeah…"

**Dean: **"I mean, hell! He couldn't even wash it the other day! _I _had to do it and he helped… Well, sorta… I had to verbally bitch-slap him a few times, but you get the picture!" (he laughs)

**Raine: **"Wow! So that's what this is all about? He honestly blames himself for this and that's why he can't look at my scar?"

**Dean: **"Yep!"

**Raine: **(finishes eating and gets up) "Thank you, Dean!" (she takes her bowl to the sink, rinses it, puts it in the dishwasher, and walks out)

Sam has just finished drying off and has a towel wrapped around his waist. Raine walks in the bathroom and closes the door hard, behind her.

**Raine: **"Sam Winchester!" (she says in an agitated tone)

**Sam: **(jumps a little) "Jeeze! What?" (he says startled)

**Raine: **"You piss me off, you know that?!"

**Sam: **"Why? What'd I do?"

**Raine: **(walks over to him and puts her hands on his face) "You always blame yourself for things that aren't your fault." (she says in a calm voice) "I love you! This scar, what happened to me, that's _not_ your fault!" (she smiles)

**Sam: **(huffs) "Did Dean talk to you?"

**Raine: **(takes her hands off his face) "No… _I_ talked to _him_!"

**Sam: **(rolls his eyes) "Son-of-a-bitch!" (he says under his breath)

**Raine: **"Don't be mad at him… It's better that I know the real reason why you don't wanna touch me anymore, whether then me making one up!"

**Sam: **"I never said that I don't want to touch you anymore!"

**Raine: **"Sam, you stopped right as we were about to have sex to take a shower! I think I know when you don't want to touch me!" (she smiles sarcastically as she huffs)

**Sam: **(turns away) "You _know_ that's not it!"

**Raine: **(puts her arms around him) "Then make love to me, Sam… Right now!" (she kisses his back as she rips his towel off)

**Sam: **(turns around and looks at her) "Raine…" (takes the towel out of her hands and wraps it back around his waist)

**Raine: **(nods) "That's what I thought…" (she says in a hurt tone) "I think I'm going to take a shower…" (she grabs out a towel from the closet and puts on the sink) "Just let me know when you're done." (she walks out of the bathroom)

**Sam: **(watches her walk out) "Shit!" (he says as he turns around and puts his clothes on)

Sam walks out of the bathroom and sees Raine writing in her journal, again.

**Sam: **"I'm done… If you wanna…" (he says without really looking at her)

**Raine: **"Yeah… Alright…. Thanks." (she puts her journal down on the bed with the pen in it to mark her place)

Although she'd never tell him, or admit it later, she wanted Sam to read the journal. She wanted him to know how she felt. All the things she could never tell him to his face, she could write down and get everything out on paper. She only hoped her plan would work.

**Raine: **(grabs her I-Pod, some clean clothes and goes in the bathroom) "Fuck! Lets see.. I need some…" (she goes through the music on her I-Pod) "Ah! Perfect!" (she picks the song "Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence. She put the I-Pod in the dock, takes off her clothes and right before getting in the shower she puts the song on and blasts it so Sam would hear it) "Maybe he'll take the hint!" (she says to herself as she get in the shower) "…If you loved me, you would be here with me! You want me, come find me! Make up your mind!" (she sings along as loud as she can)

**Sam: **(hears the music and knows it's to him) "Fuck!"

He sees the journal lying on the bed and stops for a second.

**Sam: **(picks it up, looks at the bathroom door behind him and without hesitation, opens it and reads to himself) "'Of all the people in the world to make me feel ugly, I never though Sam would be one of those people… I guess I was wrong.' Oh, Raine… 'I just wish he would stop blaming himself, get past this whole not being able to look at my scar thing and move on! I just want things to go back to the way they were… When he loved me no matter what!'" (he closes it and sits there, silent, for minute before getting up) "Fuck it!"

He gets up, takes his clothes off and goes into the bathroom.

**Sam: **(pulls back the shower curtain abruptly)

**Raine: **(jumps) "Sam!"

**Sam: **(gets in the shower, pulls the curtain closed and pushes her back against the wall)

**Raine: **(smiles) "And what brought _this_ on?"

**Sam: **(as he kisses her neck) "The thought of you… In here… Naked… Wet…" (he kisses her as and lifts her up on the wall) "I love you…" (he says as he kisses her body)

**Raine: **(wraps her legs around him) "I love you too…" (she says has she smiles in ecstasy)

They make love as the song "All Around Me" by Flyleaf plays in the background.

Sam gets out of the tub to let Raine finish her shower.

**Sam: **"We're all still goin' to dinner tonight, right?" (he says with a smile as he dries off)

**Raine: **(peeks out from behind the curtain) "Hell yes!" (she smiles)

**Sam: **"Good!" (he smiles and kisses her)

When Raine's done, she goes downstairs and sees Dean and Darla watching T.V. in the living room. Dean his arm around Darla and Darla has her hand on his thigh.

**Raine: **"Where's Sam?" (she says smiling)

**Dean: **"He just went out to get something from the car, he'll be right back… You two seem _very_ happy! Get that problem you having fixed?" (he grins and winks)

**Raine: **(smiles wider and blushes a little as she looks down and twists her big toe against the floor) "Yes…" (she says as she looks back at Dean)

**Darla: **(looks a Dean confused) "Problem?" (she looks at Raine) "What problem?"

**Dean: **"Yeah… Sam and Raine were having a little sex problem… But it's better now!" (he grins)

**Raine: **(rolls her eyes and laughs) "Thanks for that, Dean!"

**Dean: **(smirks) "No problem!"

**Darla: **"What?! You and Sam were…" (she stops when she sees Sam walk in)

**Sam: **"What? You and Sam were what?" (he smiles)

**Raine: **"Oh, nothing…"

**Darla: **(gets up and goes over to Raine) "Okay, we need to talk!" (she puts her arm around Raine and they go up to Darla's room)

**Raine: **(sits on the bed)

**Darla: **"Okay… So what's this about you and Sam having a sex problem?! And why am I just now finding out about it?"

**Raine: **"It's nothing… I was talking to Dean and…"

**Darla: **(cuts her off) "Oh! Dean! You talked to _Dean_ and not _me_?" (she laughs) "I see how it is!"

**Raine: **(laughs) "It's not like that, I swear! I was in the kitchen, pissed, and Dean came in and asked me what was wrong and I told him! I didn't go to him, he came to me!"

**Darla: **"And where was I that you couldn't come tell me right away?"

**Raine: **"In the _shower_…" (she laughs)

**Darla: **"Oh… Well still!" (she laughs) "So tell me what happened and how it's better!" (she sits down next to Raine on the bed)

**Raine: **"Okay, well…"

Cut to Sam and Dean in the living room, talking.

**Dean: **"So, you guys okay now?"

**Sam: **"Yeah! We are!"

**Dean: **"See, shower!sex fixes everything!" (he smirks)

**Sam: **(laughs) "I thought it was angry!sex that fixed everything?"

**Dean: **"Whatever!sex fixes everything!"

**Sam: **(laughs)

Cut back to Raine and Darla.

**Darla: **"So, you guys are okay now?"

**Raine: **(smiles and nods) "Yes!"

**Darla: **"Good!sex fixes everything!" (she laughs)

**Raine: **(laughs)

Cut to a few hours later and Raine and Darla are in Raine's room and finishing getting ready to go out to dinner.

**Darla: **"I'm so psyched! I've never been to a fancy restraint before!"

**Raine: **"Me either! I can't wait!"

**Darla: **"Hey… I have something for you." (she takes a box out of her purse and hands it to Raine)

**Raine: **"What is it?" (she asks as she takes it)

**Darla: **"Open it…"

**Raine: **(opens the box.)

Inside there's a silver chained necklace with a single black pearl hanging down from a loop with a small diamond on it. There are matching black pearl earrings as well.

**Raine: **(covers her mouth) "Oh my God…" (she takes her hand off her mouth) "These were grandma's!"

**Darla: **"I know…" (she says with a smile)

**Raine: **"I always loved these!"

**Darla: **"I know and so did she… She always wanted you to have them because she knew how much you loved them. I took them after she died, so Lacey couldn't get her fat, greedy fingers on them! I was waiting for a special occasion to give them to you."

**Raine: **"Thank you so much!" (she walks over and hugs Darla, who's sitting on the bed)

**Darla: **"No problem. Here…" (she stands up) "Let me help you, it's such a small clasp." (she put the necklace on Raine)

**Raine: **(puts on the earrings and walks over to vanity mirror) "They're so perfect!"

**Darla: **"When I saw the dress you picked, I knew you had to wear them."

*knocks on the door*

**Darla: **"I'll get it." (she opens the door to see Sam, hair slicked back and wearing his black suit)

**Sam: **"You look great!" (he says with a smile) "You guys almost ready?"

**Darla: **"You don't look half bad yourself! We'll be right down, k?"

**Sam: **"We'll be waiting downstairs."

**Darla: **(closes the door and turns around) "Wow! Sam looks so great! I can't _wait_ to see Dean!"

**Raine: **(sits on the bed and puts on her heals. They're black, medium heels with a small silver buckle strap going around the ankle and a strap that goes over the top of her toes) "Oh I can't wait to see him!" (she says in excitement)

**Darla: **"Okay, well let me go out first, k? I want to see Sam's jaw drop when he see you!" (she says with a big smile)

**Raine: **(smiles wide) "Okay!" (she grabs her purse and starts to walk to the door) "Oh, wait!" (she goes to her jewelry box and takes out a silver bracelet with black, connecting, rhinestone flowers) "Could you?" (she holds out the bracelet to Darla)

**Darla: **(smiles) "Sure." (she takes it)

**Raine: **(holds out her left hand) "Thank you." (she says as Darla put the bracelet on Raine's wrist)

**Darla: **"Okay, ready?" (she says as she smiles and twists the door knob)

**Raine: **(smiles and nods)

**Darla: **(opens the door and steps out. Seeing Sam and Dean standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting, she clears her throat loudly to get their attention)

Sam and Dean both turn and look at her.

**Darla: **"As they said in 'Not Another Teen Movie', Raine as officially earned her first slow motion entrance!"

Sam and Dean walk in front on the staircase.

**Darla: **(gently pushes the door open) "Raine…"

**Raine: **(slowly walks out)

**Dean: **"Whoa!"

**Sam: **"Woooow!" (he says as he stares at her in awe)

**Raine: **(blushes as she smiles and walks down the stairs)

**Dean: **"You look amazing! Look at you! Don't you think so Sam?"

**Sam: **"Wow!"

**Dean: **"Sam?"

**Sam: **"Wow!"

**Dean: **(looks over at him and nudges him) "Sam!"

**Sam: **(shakes his head a little) "Sorry… It's just that you… Wow!"

**Raine: **(laughs a little) "Thank you."

**Darla: **(walks down to Dean) "Whatya think?" (she puts her arms up and turns around for him)

**Dean: **"I think your ass looks sweet in that dress!" (he smirks)

**Darla: **(turns back to look at him and puts her hands on her hips) "And it doesn't otherwise? Thanks a lot!" (she laughs)

**Dean: **"Shall we…" (he crooks his elbow for Darla)

**Sam: **(crooks his arm for Raine)

The girls hook theirs arms onto the boys and they all walk out.

**Dean: **"Okay Sam, here's the keys…" (he tosses Sam the keys) "Drive safely." (he winks)

**Sam: **(catches the keys and starts to walk to the car)

**Dean: **"Oh! Sammy… Forget somethin'?"

**Sam: **(turns around and stops, he panics a little as he pats his pockets and looks at Dean)

**Dean: **(grins)

**Sam: **(walks over to him)

**Dean: **(he discreetly passes the box to Sam)

**Sam: **(puts it in the pocket of his jacket) "Thanks man!"

**Dean: **(smiles) "No problem."

**Sam: **(gets in the Impala with Raine and they drive away)

**Raine: **"We're not all going in the same car?"

**Sam: **"No, I have something special planed for you after dinner." (he says with a smile) "You really _do _look absolutely incredible tonight!" (he looks at her with a smile)

**Raine: **(blushes as she smiles and looks away) "You think so?"

**Sam: **"Hell yeah! I was speechless back there! If Dean hadn't snapped me out of it, we'd probably still be standing there!" (he laughs)

**Raine: **(laughs)

**Sam: **(turns on the radio, the song "Why Don't you and I" by Santana [feat. Alex Band] starts playing)

**Raine: **"Oh, I love this song!" (she says as she turns it up and sings along while looking at Sam)

**Sam: **(smiles) "Tonight is gonna be a good night!"

The camera pulls back to show the cars driving past. Fade to black. End credits

"I let you in and you infected me." -Trapt


	7. Blissed and Gone

**Rainey Daze**

**ContagiousButterfly**

**Chapter 7 "Blissed and Gone"**

We enter on Sam and Raine pulling into the restaurant parking lot in the Impala. They park as Dean and Darla pull into the spot next to them. Sam gets out, closing the door behind him and rushes to the other side before Raine can open the door.

**Sam: **(smiles as he opens the door)

**Raine: **(smiles at him) "Thank you."

**Sam: **"No problem, princess." (he smiles and puts his hand out to help her)

**Raine: **(takes his hand and gets out)

**Sam: **(closes the door for her)

**Darla: **(to Dean) "How come you didn't do that for me?" (she laughs as she playfully backhands him in the chest)

**Dean: **"Because you do shit like that, that's why!" (he laughs)

**Darla: **(laughs as she rolls her eyes) "Let's just go eat!"

**Sam: **(opens the door for Raine) "After you, beautiful!" (he smiles as he holds open the door)

**Raine: **(smiles at him) "You're so sweet to me."

**Dean: **(takes the door) "After you sweetheart." (he smiles at Raine)

**Sam: **"Aw Dean, you don't have to call me that!" (he laughs)

**Dean: **(gives him a sarcastic smirk) "Ha, ha."

**Sam: **(makes kisses at him and laughs)

**Raine: **(laughs)

**Darla: **"You're both nuts!"

They're seated at table that overlooks a beautiful flower garden, which is illuminated by ground lighting and the glow of the sunset. After they eat, Raine and Darla go to the washroom. While they're gone, Sam gets ready to propose.

**Sam: **(calls over the waiter) "When the girls we're with come back to the table, start to play the song, please?" (he says with a smile as he hands him a CD)

**Waiter: **(nods and walks away)

**Dean: **"Song?" (he says confused) "What song?"

**Sam: **(smiles) "I called the other day and asked if they play songs you request for special occasions. They said as long as they had the song, they'd do it. I gave him that CD with the song, so when they come back…"

**Dean: **(motions with his head that they were coming back) "Speak of the devil!" (he says with a smile as Darla sits down next to him)

The song "All For One And All For Love" by Bryan Adams, Sting and Rod Stewart starts to play as Raine sits down.

**Raine: **"Oh, I _love_ this song!"

**Sam: **(smiles) "I know… That's why I requested it." (he stands up)

**Raine: **(watches him) "What?" (she says with a smile)

**Sam: **(gets down on one knee, reaches into his pocket and pulls out the box)

Everyone around them in the restaurant looks over at them.

**Sam: **"Raine… I know I already asked you, but I wanted to do it right."

**Raine: **(smiles and covers her mouth in shock) "Oh my God!" (she says softly)

**Sam: **"Raine, I've loved you for so long and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I would do anything for you, I would die for you…" (he opens the box and shows her the ring) "Will you marry me?" (he says with a smile)

**Raine: **"Yes! Of course I'll marry you, Sam!" (she says as she wipes the tears of joy from her eyes)

**Sam: **(takes the ring out of the box and slides is on to her finger and wipes the tears from his eyes) "I love you!" (he says as he puts his arms around her and kisses her. He sits back down next to her)

Everyone starts clapping, Dean and Darla look at each other and smile.

**Raine: **"I love you too!" (she looks at her ring) "Oh my God, Sam! It's gorges!"

**Sam: **"Not half as gorgeous as you." (he says, smiling)

**Raine: **(smiles and kisses him) "This must have cost you a fortune!" (she says looking at the ring)

**Sam: **"That's not important…. All that matters is that you like it."

**Raine: **"Oh no, I don't like it… I _love_ it!"

**Sam: **"Good…" (he says with a smile as he looks at it on her) "It's a little big!" (he laughs) "That's okay… I'll take you tomorrow so you get it sized."

**Raine: **(smiles) "Okay." (she kisses him)

**Dean: **"Well Sammy… Congratulations!" (he leans across the table and shakes Sam's hand)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Thanks."

**Darla: **(to Raine) "Show me! Show me! Show me!" (she says with a big smile as she motions to see the ring)

**Raine: **(holds out her hand with a big smile)

**Darla: **"Holy shit!" (she says, wide-eyed as she pulls Raine's hand closer) "Nice rock!" (she looks over at Sam) "How can I get one of these from him?!" (she says as she motions to Dean with her head and laughs as she lets Raine's hand go)

**Dean: **(laughs) "Hey! I never said I was gonna marry you!"

**Darla: **"True… But you never said you wouldn't, either!" (she says with a smirk as she kisses him)

**Sam: **(laughs) "She's got ya there, Dean!"

**Raine: **(to Sam) "How did you know I loved that song?"

**Sam: **"I…"

**Darla: **(cuts him off) "He asked me what your favorite, slow love song was. I told him it was that one!" (she says with proud grin on her face)

**Raine: **(laughs) "I should've known."

The waiter comes back over to the table and hands Sam back the CD.

**Waiter: **"Here are, sir."

**Sam: **(takes it and puts it in his suit pocket) "Thank you."

**Waiter: **"Can I get anyone anything else? Dessert, perhaps?"

**Dean: **(grins and looks at him) "Whadaya have in the way of pie?"

**Waiter: **"We have French Silk, Lemon Meringue, Key Lime, Coconut Cream and Pecan Pie."

**Dean: **"I'll have a slice of Pecan, please!"

**Waiter: **"Very good… Anyone else?"

**Sam: **"Uh… What kind of cheesecakes do you have?" (he looks at Raine with a smile)

**Waiter: **"We have New York, Strawberry, Raspberry Truffle,Dulce de Leche Caramel, Vanilla Bean, Chocolate Tuxedo, Chocolate Mousse and Tiramisu."

**Sam: **(looks at Raine with) "What would you like, kitten?"

**Raine: **"I'll have a slice of the Tiramisu, please."

**Sam: **"I'll have the same."

**Waiter: **"Very good… Anything for you, miss?" (he says looking at Darla)

**Darla: **"Um… I think I'll have a slice of the New York Cheesecake, please."

**Waiter: **"Very good… I'll go put those in now." (he walk away)

**Sam: **(to Raine) "So are you having a good time?" (he smiles)

**Raine: **(smiles) "Only the best night of my life."

**Sam: **(leans in over to her) "Just wait till we get home…" (he whispers in her ear as he lightly kisses her neck)

**Raine: **(smiles and kisses him) "_You_ wait till we get home…" (she whispers seductively into his hear as she runs her hand up his thigh)

After dinner they go out to the cars, Darla and Raine hug.

**Darla: **"I'll see you when you get home."

**Raine: **"K. Hey, listen…" (she walks Darla out of hearing range from Sam and Dean) "Can you guys do me a favor?"

**Darla: **"Sure. Whadaya need?"

**Raine: **"When we get home, I need you to distract Sam for a little bit…." (she looks behind her to see how close they are before talking again) "I wanna surprise him." (she smiles)

**Darla: **"Okay… We can do that. How will I know when it's okay for him to come up?"

**Raine: **"I'll text you."

**Darla: **"K, sounds good."

**Raine: **"Oh! When you get home, can you go in my room and just set up some candles and let me borrow your Kings of Leon CD? That way when I get there I can just light them and not waste time."

**Darla: **"No problem, hon." (she smiles)

**Raine: **(smiles) "Thanks!"

They walk back over to the guys.

**Dean: **(puts his arm around Darla) "Ready?"

**Darla: **(nods) "Mmhum."

**Dean: **"See ya when ya get home, Sammy."

**Darla: **"Bye guys."

**Sam: **"Bye. We won't be gone long." (he opens the door for Raine, then goes to the other side and gets in)

**Raine: **"So… Where are we going?"

**Sam: **(smiles) "You'll see…" (he starts the car and they drive away)

Sam takes her to the cemetery where her brother was buried next to the grave markers for her parents. They pull up to the spot where the graves are and park in the cemetery's driveway.

**Sam: **"I know it's not the same… But I thought you'd like to tell them." (he smiles)

**Raine: **"Oh, Sam… That's so sweet." (she touches his face gently and kisses him)

**Sam: **"You know that if I could've, I would've asked your dad if it was okay that I marry you." (he laughs, a little embarrassed)

**Raine: **(laughs) "I know you would've… Hell! He would've done the ceremony right then and there if he would've been able to!" (they both laugh) "My parents always liked you, Sam. My mom always talked about how polite you were and how she thought you the sweetest 'young man'!" (she laughs)

**Sam: **(smiles as blushes) "Wow! Uh… I don't know what to say to that!" (he laughs)

**Raine: **"Nathan always liked you, too. He would always tell me that if he wasn't around and you were, to listen to you. I think that's 'cause Dean and him would get into trouble so much when they were together, that he didn't trust Dean not to get me into trouble!" (she laughs)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Yeah… That sounds about right!" (he pauses for a moment) "Let's go tell them the goods." (he smiles)

Sam gets out of the car and once again, he rushes over to the other side to let Raine out and they walk over to the gravesites.

**Raine: **(bends down and puts her hand on her parents' marker) "Hi mom. Hi dad." (she looks over at her brother's marker) "Hey Nathan…" (she smiles a little) "I miss you guys."

**Sam: **(puts his hand on her shoulder)

**Raine: **"Sam and I have something that we wanted to tell you…" (she takes a deep breath, trying not to cry) "We just got engaged, isn't that great?" (she smiles as she wipes away tears) "I wish you could be here to help me with the wedding, mom… But I have Darla and she's great at helping with stuff like this." (she takes another deep breath) "Dad, I wish you could be here so you give Sam the 'If you ever hurt my daughter' speech." (she laughs a little and turns toward Nathan's grave) "Nathan… I think you'd be the happiest for me. You always said that if I had no one else in the world to trust, that Sam would always be there…" (she starts to cry a little more) "Well… You were right!"

**Sam: **"Hey… I'm gonna go back to the car, k? I wanna give you some alone time." (he smiles little)

**Raine: **(stands up and hugs him) "Thank you." (she says softly) "I won't be long."

**Sam: **"You take all the time you need to, sweetheart… K?" (he kisses her on the forehead and goes back to the car to wait for her)

**Raine: **(crouches back down. The song "In Loving Memory" by Alter Bridge plays as a soliloquy) "I miss you all so much…" (she starts to cry) "But Sam takes good care of me… I love him so much and I know he loves me… You'd be so proud of me, mom, I got one of the few good ones you were always talking about! You always told me that I should've been the one to marry Sam… It's finally happening… I'm just sorry that none of you are here to see it." (she starts to cry harder) "There were so many things we never got to do! So much I should've told you! So much you could've taught me! I just wish I could hug all of you… One last time!" (she takes a deep breath and wipes away her tears) "I love you guys…" (she says as she stands up, takes one last look at the graves and starts to walk away)

Raine walks back to the car where Sam is waiting for her with the door open.

**Sam: **"You alright?" (he says sympathetically)

**Raine: **(nods) "Yeah… Just a little chilly." (she says as she rubs her hands on her arms)

**Sam: **(takes off his jacket and puts it around her shoulders.) "There you go, honey."

**Raine: **(smiles) "Thank you." (she say softly)

They get in the car and start to drive way.

**Sam: **"I put some songs on here that reminded me of you." (he says with a smile as he turns on his I-Pod) "When I heard this one, I knew I had to put it on here." (he smiles as he puts the song "Storybook Life" by on Blessid Union of Souls)

**Raine: **"I love Blessid Union of Souls!" (she smiles)

**Sam: **(laughs) "I know… I kinda went through your CDs while you were out the other day." (he looks at her while giving a guilty grin) "Sorry…" (he laughs)

**Raine: **(laughs) "It's okay… I think it's sweet." (she looks at him with a sweet smile)

**Sam: **"Good… 'Cause I put a few songs on here from your collection." (he laughs)

**Raine: **(smiles) "What else did you put on here?"

**Sam: **"Well…" (he picks up the I-Pod and while glancing at the road, changes the song to "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" by The Darkness and laughs as set it back in the dock)

**Raine: **(covers her eyes as she laughs) "How did you find this? I don't have this CD!"

**Sam: **(laughs) "No, but it's on your I-Pod!"

**Raine: **"Crap!" (she laughs) "Oh well… I like this song!"

**Sam: **"I should hope so… I wouldn't think you'd have songs you hated." (he laughs)

**Raine: **(picks up the I-Pod) "What else do you have on here?" (she says curiously as she goes through the songs) "Oh! Here's a good one!" (she puts on "All or Nothing" by Theory of a Deadman) "Every time I hear this song… I think of us." (she smiles)

**Sam: **"I like this song… When I put that on there it remind me of us… Do you remember…" (he stops and laughs a little to himself)

**Raine: **(smiles) "What?"

**Sam: **"Nothing… Never mind." (he laughs)

**Raine: **"No… What? Now you _have to _tell me!" (she says with a grin)

**Sam: **"Alright, fine… But if you don't remember this… Okay, the last time we saw each other, when we all went to the movies…"

**Raine: **"Oh right! We saw 'Finding Neverland'! I love that movie!" (she smiles)

**Sam: **(laughs nervously) "Right… Well… Do you remember afterwards, when no one else was around?" (he says hopeful)

**Raine: **(blushes) "Of course, Sam… You think I'd forget? You kissed me." (she say smiling) "You don't forget your first real kiss, Sam… Especially when it's with someone like you."

**Sam: **"I'd been waiting to do that all night… I didn't even tell Dean about, to this day he has no idea!" (he laughs)

**Raine: **"The only one I told was my journal… Oh! And our dog!" (she laughs) "I miss Sheena."

**Sam: **(laughs) "She was good a good dog."

**Raine: **"Sam?"

**Sam: **"Yeah?"

**Raine: **"Why would you think I'd _ever _forget something like that?"

**Sam: **"Well… You had asked me before why nothing had ever happened between us… But that happened… I never wanted that night to end… I didn't wanna leave you… Every time I hear that part in the song where he says 'We kissed that night before I left, still now that's something I could never forget' I always think of that night."

**Raine: **"Whenever I listen to this song… I could never listen to this song until now, actually…" (she sighs, smiling)

**Sam: **"Why not?"

**Raine: **"It made me think of how we were apart… And how that kiss, might be our only real kiss… But now, I can listen to it because I have you back." (she smiles)

**Sam: **(laughs)

**Raine: **(grins) "What? That's funny to you?"

**Sam: **"No, no! I was just thinking… You know what would've happened if I didn't have to leave right after the movie?"

**Raine: **"Sam!" (she laughs)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Hey! What can I say? We would've been alone! Dean and my dad would've gone hunting and they would've had me stay with you…" (he glances at her with a smile)

**Raine: **(grins) "You really think we would've?"

**Sam: **"I know _I_ wanted to!" (he laughs)

**Raine: **(smiles) "I did, too…"

They get home and walk in the house, but Dean and Darla are no where to be found.

**Raine: **"Dean? Darla?" (she calls)

**Sam: **"Um… I think I know where they are…" (he points to upstairs where noises are coming from Darla's room) "I don't think we bother them!" (he laughs)

**Raine: **(smiles trying to hide her frustration) "Okay, well… I'm gonna go change!" (she quickly thinks of another plan and dashes up the stairs)

**Sam: **(stand there confused) "Okay…?"

Raine rushes into her room, locking the door behind her. Seeing that Darla had set up the candles and the CD, she breathes a sighs in relief.

**Sam: **(tries to open the door, but can't) "Um… Honey? The door's locked…"

**Raine: **"I know… I'll be done in a minute!"

**Sam: **"Okay… I'll wait right here… I guess." (he says confused)

She goes into Sam's bag and pulls out one of his button-down shirts. She strips completely naked, puts the shirt on, and hangs the dress in the bathroom. She lights the candles and cues up the CD. She takes her hair down, then glances around for a moment before kicking her shoes and underwear carelessly under the bed. She unlocks the door as quietly as possible and returns to the bed.

**Raine: **"Sam! You can come in now!" (she calls as she hits the play button on her remote) unbelievable

Sam walks in to see her lying on her side, in his shirt; her long, blonde hair is half draped over her side and the song "Sex on Fire" by Kings of Leon is playing.

**Sam: **"Wooooo! So that's what you were up to!"

**Raine: **(smiles seductively and nods) "Whadaya think?"

**Sam: **"I think…" (he pauses) "Are you naked under that?!"

**Raine: **(gives him a sly grin as she nods and pulls the shirt slowly up thigh)

**Sam: **(stares at her wide-eyed) "Holy shit!… Do you have _any_ idea how un-be-liev-ably _hot _that is?!"

**Raine: **(smiles and she lightly bites her bottom lip, as she gives him a sultry look. She motions with her finger for him to come over)

**Sam: **(kicks off his shoes and walks over to her) "I gotta tell ya… You, in my shirt… That's _way _sexier than lingerie!"

**Raine: **"Glad you like it…" (she says with grin as she unbuttons his pants and pulls them down)

**Sam: **(unbuttons his shirt and takes it off)

**Raine: **(slides down his boxers and run her hand up his inner thigh) "Come on…" (she grins as she looks up at him and backs up slowly on the bed, so he can see her cleavage)

**Sam: **(pulls off his undershirt and crawls onto the bed, facing her) "I am going to fuck you _so_ good!" (he says with a sexy, devilish grin as climbs on top of her)

**Raine: **(smiles) "Good… I want you to!"

**Sam: **(runs his hand up her outer thigh) "You have the softest skin, you know that?" (he says with a smile as he kisses her)

**Raine: **(smiles and puts her arms around him and pulls him closer)

**Sam: **(glides his hand slowly up her body and looks into her eyes. He kisses her as he begins to make love to her, and with his other hand, he unbuttons the shirt, opens it and kisses her chest)

When finished, Sam holds Raine close to him and kisses the back of her neck. They have their hands interlocked with one another, and the sheets that were once tucked neatly under the mattress are now pulled out and draped over them.

**Sam: **"That was…"

**Raine: **"Amazing?" (she say with a smile as she turns and kisses him)

**Sam: **(smiles) "I love you so much, you know that? I can't believe that you'd do all that for me."

**Raine: **(smiles) "I can't believe you wouldn't think I'd do all that for you." (she rolls over to face him. She puts her hand on the back of his head and runs it through his hair) "I love you… I don't know where I'd be without you, Sam." (she says with a smile as she kisses him) "When I'm with you… Nothing else matters… Everything just seems to disappear." (she smiles)

**Sam: **(smiles as he kisses her) "I know how you feel…"

Raine falls asleep in Sam's arms. Sam carefully reaches over to the nightstand that's next to him, grabs the remote to the CD player and turns it off. He carefully puts it back and puts his arm back around Raine.

**Sam: **(watches her as she sleeps) "You'll never how much I love you, Raine…" (he says quietly) "Or how much you make me happy." (he kisses the top of her head and moves her hair away from her face) "I'm so sorry I ever left you… I should've been with you all along."

He falls asleep holding Raine close to him. In the morning, Sam wakes up first and goes to take a shower. While he's in the shower, Raine wakes up, gets dressed, pulls her hair back into a messy bun and goes down stairs to get breakfast. Darla is in the kitchen, making pancakes and blasting the song "Blind" by Korn from her I-Pod, when Raine walks in.

**Raine: **"I love this song!" (she walks over to the dock and turns it up) "Thanks for last night, by-the-way!" (she says sarcastically with a grin as she sits down at the table)

**Darla: **"Yeah… Sorry about that! Dean and I were setting up the candles in your room and trying to set the mood, and… well…. We kinda got in the mood ourselves…" (she says with an awkward grin)

**Raine: **(smirks) "It's okay… Turns out, I was able to do what I wanted to, by myself!" (she smiles)

**Darla: **"Yeah… I know! We heard you!" (she says with a sarcastic/unpleased tone)

**Raine: **(laughs) "Hey! Don't bitch to me! You and Dean weren't the quietest last night, either!"

**Darla: **(laughs) "Yeah, well… What can I say? I bring out the beast in him!" (she says with a wink as she puts a plate of pancakes in front of Raine)

**Raine: **"Thanks!"

**Darla: **"No problem! So… Where's Sam? I have pancakes with his name on them!" (she says with a smile)

**Raine: **"He's in the shower. He'll be down soon, I'm sure…" (she takes a bite of her food) "I think the more puzzling question is: where's Dean? There's food and he's not in here!" (she laughs)

**Darla: **"He's still sleeping… I wanted to actually get the pancakes to the table before waking him up!" (she laughs)

Just then, Dean comes walking in.

**Dean: **"I smell food!" (he says still a bit groggy as he sits down next to Raine and eyes her pancakes)

**Darla: **(smiles) "I just made pancakes!" (she puts a plate of them in front of Dean) "You can stop eyeing Raine's plate now!" (she laughs)

**Dean: **(looks up at her with a grin) "You're awesome!" (he kisses her then takes a bite) "Oh my God!" (he says with a full mouth) "These are great!" (he swallows his food) "A girl that's crazy in bed _and_ can cook! Amazing!"

**Darla: **(sits down next to him and smiles as she gives him a cup of coffee)

**Dean: **(looks at her with a grin) "I've never said this to a girl before, but… I think I love you!"

**Darla: **(laughs) "So what? You've only ever said it to guys?!" (she holds her stomach as she laughs harder)

**Raine: **(starts to laugh)

**Dean: **(glares at her) "Ya know, I was trying to tell you something nice, and now…"

**Darla: **"What?" (she says, still laughing)

**Dean: **"You did what I always do!"

**Raine: **(starts laughing harder)

**Dean: **(turns to her and points) "You shut up!"

**Raine: **(mouths "I'm sorry!" though her laughs)

**Dean: **(rolls his eyes and scoffs as he turns back to Darla) "Anyway… I like that!" (he says with a smile) "A girl that match me in almost everyway…" (he gives her a sexy smirk as he looks her up and down) "I like that!"

**Darla: **"Almost?" (she laughs) "How is it only almost? I think I match better than just 'almost'!"

**Dean: **"Well…"

**Darla: **"Name one thing that I haven't matched you in." (she says with a grin)

**Dean: **"Uh…"

**Darla: **"I'm waiting…"

**Dean: **"Peeing standing up!" (he laughs) "There! Can't say I didn't come up with somethin'!" (he turns back and eats his pancakes)

**Darla: **(sees Sam walk in and gets up to make more pancakes) "Hey Sam! I was just about to make more pancakes, so sit and I'll bring ya some!" (she leans down to Dean and whispers in his ear) "Just so you know… I think I love you, too." (she smiles and walks over to the stove)

**Dean: **(chokes a little on his food)

**Sam: **(sits on the other side of Raine and gives Dean a funny look) "Chew, _then_ swallow, Dean! I don't think I need to teach _you_ how to eat!" (he laughs)

**Raine: **(laughs and leans in toward Sam) "After last night… I'm sure we'll have to be teaching _someone_ how to eat!" (she whispers to him as she smiles)

**Sam: **(smiles as he takes her hand under the table) "I hope so." (he says with a happy glint in his eye)

When they're done eating, Raine takes Darla in the living room, away from Sam and Dean so she can talk to her.

**Raine: **"Hey…" (she says quietly while looking over Darla's shoulder at the door) "I need you to do me a favor, k?" (she says quietly so the guys don't hear)

**Darla: **"Sure! Whadya need?"

**Raine: **(keeps a watchful eye on the door) "Would you take me to the store? I wanna get a…" (she whispers) "Pregnancy test!" (she grins)

**Darla: **"A what?!" (she exclaims in shock)

**Raine: **"Shhhhhhhh! Keep it down!" (she says quietly)

**Darla: **"You think you might be?…"

**Raine: **(smiles) "I'm hoping! Sam and I are trying to start. I know it's way early yet, but I just wanna see anyway! Ya know?"

**Darla: **"Are you guys really trying?" (she says with a smile)

**Raine: **(smiles and nods) "Yeah!"

**Darla: **"Well good luck!" (she says with a smile) "Go get dressed and I'll take you, k?"

Raine goes upstairs and changes and they leave. Sam and Dean decide to watch "Friday the 13th" in the living room, while the girls are gone.

**Dean: **"Ya know, if this freak was real… We'd be the ones huntin' his ass down."

**Sam: **(laughs) "Yeah… That's probably true!"

**Dean: **(gets up from the couch) "I'm gonna go grab a soda. You want anything?"

**Sam: **"Yeah, I'll take a soda."

Dean goes into the kitchen to get the sodas. He takes them out of the refrigerator and turns around to see Castiel standing behind him.

**Dean: **(jumps) "Fuck! You sacred the living shit outta me!"

**Castiel: **"Dean. We need to talk."

**Dean: **(sighs) "What now, Cas? Is it the end of the world… Again?" (he says with and irritated tone)

**Castiel: **"Dean… You must tell Sam that Raine cannot conceive a child."

**Dean: **(has a confused look on his face) "Wait… What? Conceive a child? What the hell are you talkin' about, Cas?"

**Castiel: **"Sam and Raine are trying to have a baby…" (he looks down for a moment it sadness, then looks back at Dean) "It's not going to happen."

**Dean: **(still a little confused and now a little pissed off) "Wait… You mean to tell me that Sam and Raine are trying to get pregnant?"

**Castiel: **"Yes, Dean."

**Dean: **"And Raine can't get pregnant, why?"

**Castiel: **(sighs) "She has carried a Holy Child… She is no longer able to bear a child."

**Dean: **"Why?"

**Castiel: **"We are not quite sure why. All we know is that Jesus had no siblings because Mary was unable to conceive after she gave birth to Him."

**Dean: **"Aw, well, that's just GREAT Cas!" (he says angrily) "Ya know, Raine and Sam have gone through a lot since this whole shittin' thing happened! Now you're tellin' me that they can't have kids?! That's fucked up, man! Really fucked up!"

**Castiel: **"I am sorry for this, Dean."

**Dean: **"And there's no way to fix it?"

**Castiel: **(looks down and shakes his head) "No." (he says in a sympathetic manner)

**Dean: **"Well, great! Okay… I'm gonna go out there and crush my brother's dreams now! Thanks, Cas!" (he gives Castiel a sarcastic grin and walks way)

**Castiel: **"Dean!"

**Dean: **(stops and turns his head to the side) "What?!"

**Castiel: **"I am sorry."

**Dean: **(turns back) "Yeah… Whatever!" (he says as he walks out and sits down next to Sam)

**Sam: **(looks concerned) "You okay?"

**Dean: **"No… not really."

**Sam: **"What's wrong?"

**Dean: **"Cas came for a visit while I was in the kitchen…"

**Sam: **"Yeah… And?"

**Dean: **"Sam…"

**Sam: **"Yeah?"

**Dean:** (gently) "Why didn't you tell me that you and Raine were trying to have a baby?"

**Sam: **"I didn't tell you 'cause I didn't want you to freak out…."

**Dean: **(looks down) "Look, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but… You and Raine…" (looks directly at Sam) "You guys can't have kids."

**Sam: **"What?"

**Dean: **"She can't conceive, Sammy, not after having borne a 'Holy Child'"

**Sam: **"What do you mean she can't _conceive_ now that she's carried a Holy Child?"

**Dean: **"Cas told me that after carrying a Holy Child, she isn't able to get pregnant. They're not sure why, but the same thing happened to Mary… That's why they never talk about Jesus having siblings in the Bible… He didn't have any."

**Sam: **(puts his head in his hands and takes a deep breath as he runs them back through his hair) "Well great! That's just great! This gonna kill her, you know that!… All she wants is to have a family!" (he gets up and lets out a frustrated grunt) "I can't believe this shit!" (he says in anger)

**Dean: **(looks up at him) "I'm sorry, Sammy."

**Sam: **"What the hell am I gonna say to her? This is gonna break her heart!"

The front door opens, Raine and Darla walk in; laughing and having a good time. Sam tries to hind his pain and anger.

**Raine: **(walks over to Sam with a smile on her face) "Hey baby! How's it goin'?" (she stands on her tiptoes and leans in to kiss him)

**Sam: **(smiles as best he can and kisses her)

**Raine: **"I think I'm gonna go take a little test!" (she says as she smiles, holds up the bag and winks; she turns to walk away)

**Sam: **(takes her by the arm and lightly pulls her back) "Raine, wait… We need to talk." (he says in pained tone)

**Raine: **(turns and looks at him) "Okay… But can it wait just a few minutes? I had a big gulp in the car and I really have to pee!" (she laughs)

**Sam: **(lets go of her arm and sighs) "Yeah… Go."

**Raine: **(grins and goes to the bathroom that's off the kitchen)

Sam sits back down next to Dean, Darla walks over and sits in the chair across from the couch.

**Darla: **"Alright, guys… What's up? I can tell something isn't right!"

Dean looks over at Sam, who has his head down in his hands and his legs bouncing as if he's going to start running any second. He's breathing in deeply through his nose and letting the air out through his mouth with a "Woooooo" sound, as he tries to hold back his tears.

**Dean: **"I just told him, that Cas told me, Raine can't get pregnant." (he says in an upset tone)

**Darla: **"Wait…What? Why not?"

**Sam: **"Because she carried a 'Holy Child'! She can no longer conceive!" (he says all the while looking down)

**Darla: **"Oh my God…" (she says quietly, in shock as she puts her hand over her mouth) "She so wanted this, too…"

**Sam: **"I know!" (he says with anger in his voice)

Raine comes walking back into the living room. Sam looks up at her as she sits down next to him.

**Raine: **"Well… Not yet." (she says to Sam)

**Sam: **(takes her hand in his and looks her in the eyes) "No, honey… And you won't be." (he says sympathetically)

**Dean: **(to Darla as he gets up) "Hey! Why don't we go upstairs?" (he grins awkwardly)

**Darla: **(stands up) "Good idea!"

They go upstairs, leaving Sam and Raine alone to talk.

**Raine: **"Sam… What are you talking about?"

**Sam: **(looks down and takes a deep breath) "Honey… I'm so sorry, but you can't get pregnant."

**Raine: **"Sam, what do you mean I _can't _get pregnant?"

Sam explains everything to Raine and holds her in his arms while she cries. They both sit and cry for awhile on the couch before Raine stops.

**Raine: **"Um… Please don't take this the wrong way, but… I just need to be alone for awhile, k?"

**Sam: **(nods) "Okay… It's fine." (he hugs her tight and kisses her)

Raine gets up and goes to her room. She closes the door and locks it behind her. She goes over to her CD player, puts in Disturbed's "Down with Sickness" album and blasts the song "Stupify". She goes over to her nightstand, takes out her journal and starts to write in it. When the song is over, she picks up the remote and changes the CD to Our Lady Peace; she puts on the song "Are You Sad?". There's a knock on the door.

**Sam: **"Raine? Are you okay, honey?"

**Raine: **(starts to cry and doesn't answer)

**Sam: **"Well… Let me know if you need anything… I wish I could make this better! I love you!" (he puts his head down and walks away.)

Raine writes a poem to ease her pain:

"It Is What Will Always Be"

The sun doesn't always shine this place that I call mine.

The birds don't always sing their sweetest songs for me.

And although you try so hard to make things right again,

this pain I have inside will never go away.

You put your arms around me,

hold me close and say "I love you and I promise I'll make things okay."

But some things you just can't change

and I know you with you could,

but sometimes dreams get broken

and are left behind for good.

When she's done, she stops the music, puts away her journal and calls Sam upstairs.

**Sam: **(walks in the room) "You wanna talk, sweetheart?" (he says has sympathetic as he can)

**Raine: **(shakes her head) "No. I wanna hunt!" (she says in a toughened voice)

**Sam: **(scoffs in disbelief) "What?"

**Raine: **"I want to hunt!"

**Sam: **"_Okay_… What brought _this_ on?"

**Raine: **(she walks over to him and looks him in the eye and in a snarky/pissed off tone says) "I'm pissed off and I feel like killing something! So either I go hunting and kill a demon or stay here and beat the hell outta all my shit! What sounds better to you?"

**Sam: **(a little taken aback/shocked) "Uh… Well… Yeah… O-okay… If you wanna go, we'll go… Just, _please_ be careful and don't try and save my ass, alright?" (he says with a slight grin, trying to lighten the mood)

**Raine: **(walks out of the room and down to Darla's room)

**Sam: **(follows her)

**Raine: **(knocks on the door)

**Darla: **(answers) "Hey, you alright?" (she says gently)

**Raine: **"I want to hunt." (she in a cold tone, with a straight face)

**Darla: **"O-kay?" (she looks at Sam, who's standing behind Raine, in question)

**Sam: **(widens his eyes, shakes his head a little and shrugs)

**Darla: **"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

**Raine: **"YES!" (she yells) "I'm so sick of everyone acting like I don't know what I want!"

**Darla: **"Okay, okay! Calm down! Sheesh! If you really want to, I'll get my shit and we'll go."

**Raine: **"Thank you." (she turns and walks away)

**Darla: **(closes the door and turns to face Dean)

**Dean: **"What was _that _all about?"

**Darla: **"Raine wants to go hunting, again!"

**Dean: **"No! Absolutely not! I practically had to _beg_ Cas to bring her back, there's no way she's goin' again!" (he gets a weird look on his face) "Who _knows_ what Cas'll have me do if something should happen to her again!" (he shutter) "Uhhhh!"

**Darla: **(laughs) "Yeah… I'm sure he'll make you get down on your knees and make you give him a blowjob!"

**Dean: **(glares at her and in a sarcastic tone says) "For your information… Angels don't have junk down there!" (he mocks her as he says) "Hahaha!"

**Darla: **"Well… Maybe he'll want to give _you _one than!" (she laughs harder)

**Dean: **(crosses his arms and glares her) "Alright… That's enough!"

**Darla: **"Well, ya know…. He _is _in a human body, so…"

**Dean: **"So what?"

**Darla: **(laughs) "I'm just sayin'! If he's in a human body… Doesn't that mean he is equipped, then?"

**Dean: **(with a disgusted look on his face) "Aw! You're sick… You know that?!"

**Darla: **(bursts out in laughter) "Yeah, well… What can I say?" (she crawls onto the bed next to him, looks him in the face and says) "That's why you love me!" (she kisses him) "Now come on! Let's go!" (she jumps off the bed and starts to pack her things)

**Dean: **"Hold it!"

**Darla: **(turns and looks at him) "What?"

**Dean: **"I meant what I said! I _don't _want her hunting again!"

**Darla: **(scoffs) "Well that's too bad! I think she's gonna go with, or without your consent!" (she starts to pack her things again)

**Dean: **(gets up) "Fine! But if anything happens to her, I don't wanna hear it!" (he says, trying to be tough)

**Darla: **"Fine!"

Dean and Darla go downstairs to find Sam and Raine.

**Darla: **"Raine?" (she calls)

**Sam: **"We're in here!" (he yells from the office)

Dean and Darla walk in to see what they had found to hunt.

**Dean: **"What'd you guys find?"

**Sam: **"Surprisingly…Not a whole lot!"

**Dean: **"Really?"

**Sam: **"Yeah. It seem that as of yesterday, things have quieted down."

**Dean: **"Huh. Wonder why that is?"

**Raine: **(pears up at him from the computer) "You guys don't get it, do you?"

**Dean: **"Get what?"

**Raine: **"Yesterday…" (she gives him a "come on, think!" look)

**Dean: **"I'm drawin' a blank here, wanna help me out?"

**Raine: **"Yesterday was the third day…" (she looks down and says quietly) "After I gave birth to our son."

**Sam: **(puts him arm around her in an attempt to comfort her)

**Raine: **"That's why things are quiet… For now… They're not gonna to stay that way, though… And there's still a few things that seem quite right, we should probably check out."

**Darla: **"Like what?"

**Raine: **"Well… Like here… 'Five year old Maddie Andrews, is missing after claming she talked with 'faeries' in grandmother's garden.'"

**Dean: **"Faeries?"

**Raine: **"Yep."

**Dean: **"Really?… Faeries?"

**Raine: **"Mmhum."

**Dean: **(lets out a breath of disbelief) "Okay! Whatever!" (he says as he turns and walks out)

**Darla: **"Where did this happen?" (she walks over to Raine to see the computer)

**Raine: **"In a town called 'Long Grove'. It's about five hours from here."

**Darla: **"Well shit! Then I'd better gas up Cherry Pie! I'll go tell Dean where it is." (she walks out)

**Raine: **(gets off the computer and stands up) "I guess we're gonna stay at a motel tonight?"

**Sam: **"We don't have to, if you don't want to. I could just tell Dean that we're going back and I need the car."

**Raine: **(shakes her head) "It's okay… I'll be fine." (she goes to walk out)

**Sam: **(takes her hand and stops her)

**Raine: **(turns back around and looks at him)

**Sam: **"You're _not _fine… I promise you… We can adopt as soon as we get married, okay?" (he looks at her sympathetically)

**Raine: **(looks down) "No, Sam…" (she looks back at him) "I wanted to have a baby with you, but I've had some time to think and… Maybe this is for the best."

**Sam: **"What do you mean?"

**Raine: **"Sam, do you really want to put a child through what we went through when we were going up? 'Cause I don't… It's just not fair to do that, ya know? I guess…" (she stops)

**Sam: **"What?"

**Raine: **"I guess I just wanted a baby for my own selfish reasons… And that's not why anyone should have a child."

**Sam: **(looks at her confused) "I don't understand."

**Raine: **"I wanted to have a baby with you and give it the childhood we never got to have growing up… I think a part of me only wanted that, so I could live vicariously through that child." (she looks down, ashamed) "And that's just not right, Sam."

**Sam: **(lifts her chin with his finger and looks her in the eye) "For what's worth… I think you would've made a great mom." (he grins)

**Raine: **(grins back) "You really think so?"

**Sam: **"Yes… I think you would've been like my mom was when I was a baby… Really over protective, from what Dean told me." (he laughs a little)

**Raine: **(laughs a little back and say in an apologetic voice) "I'm sorry you never knew your mom, Sam… From what I've heard, she seemed like she was a great mother to you both."

**Sam: **(nods) "Thanks… I'm sure she was, too…" (he says grins a little at the thought of his mother)

Raine and Darla go to their rooms and each pack a small bag while the guys grab the bags they have and bring them down to the cars. When the girls are done packing, they get in their cars and start to drive away, Dean and Sam in the Impala and Darla and Raine in the Chevelle. Sam calls Raine while looking at the directions on his laptop.

**Sam: **"It's not too bad of a drive. We'll check into a motel when we get there and go check everything out in the morning."

**Raine: **"Sounds good."

**Sam: **"Ya know, maybe we should stop and get some food before too long?"

**Dean: **"Pie! I needs me some pie!" (he smiles at Sam)

**Sam: **(looks over at him) "Dude! I'm on the phone!"

**Dean: **"Bitch!"

**Sam: **"Jerk!" (to Raine) "How does that sound?"

**Raine: **(laughs at Sam and Dean calling each other names) "Let me ask Darla, k?" (she turns to Darla) "You wanna stop and eat some place, soon?"

**Darla: **"Yeah, sure… I'm sure Dean wants some pie, anyway!" (she laughs) "I don't know what that man's obsession is with pie, but I can tell you, it's not healthy!"

**Raine: **(laughs and says to Sam) "Yeah, that sounds good."

**Sam: **"Great. The next diner we see, we'll eat."

They hang up with each other and a little while later they spot a diner and stop to go eat.

**Dean: **(to Darla) "Hey, sexy… D'ya miss me?" (he grins)

**Darla: **(smirks) "Naw… Not so much…" (she walks past him)

**Dean: **(puts his arms out to the side) "Hey! Oh… I see how it is!"

**Darla: **(laughs as she walks inside)

Sam puts his arm around Raine and they walk in together, laughing at Dean and Darla's antics. They all take a seat at a booth, (Sam sits down next to the window and Dean sits down next to him, while Darla and Raine sit across from them). They start coming up with a game plan for the next day.

**Sam: **"So I'm thinking that me and Dean should go interview the family, while you guys work on finding out how to kill faeries."

**Dean: **"Whoa… Wait a minute here, Sam. I mean, you don't know for sure that's what we're up against. It could be a number of things, including something that isn't supernatural."

**Sam: **"Well… The girl _did _disappear after claiming to have talked to faeries in her grandmother's garden… That seems pretty strange to me."

**Raine: **"I'm telling you, in Ireland, people believe there are evil faeries that steal people's souls! And they're notorious for stealing children!"

**Dean: **"But she was at her grandmother's house when she said she heard them… Wouldn't she have been taken right then and there?"

**Raine: **"Not necessarily… Faeries will often wait until the child is asleep to take them… A lot of times, they'll leave a changeling it the child's place."

**Dean: **(rubs his eyes with his hand) "Oh! Those friggin' things! I _hate_ those things!"

**Sam: **"But that didn't happen in this case. The girl was just taken."

**Raine: **"They don't always leave a changeling… Sometimes they'll leave twigs and dried leaves."

The waitress comes to take their orders.

**Waitress: **"Sorry it took so long for me to get over here! What can I get you guys?"

**Dean: **(smiles) "It's alright… I'll have a cheeseburger, fries and a Coke, please."

**Waitress: **"Okay…" (she says as she writs down the order) "How bout you?" (she says as she looks at Sam)

**Sam: **"I'll have the same thing, thanks." (he smiles)

**Waitress: **(writes down Sam's order, then looks at Raine) "And for you, hon?"

**Raine: **"I will have a chicken sandwich - no tomato - and Coke - no ice - please." (she smiles)

**Waitress: **(writes it down and looks at Darla) "And for you?"

**Darla: **"I'll have a cheeseburger with fries and a Coke, too, please. Thank you."

**Waitress: **(writes it down) "Okay… I'll be right back with your drinks." (she smiles as she looks at Dean)

**Dean: **(smiles back) "Thank you, sweetheart."

**Darla: **(kicks him, hard in the shin under the table)

**Dean: **(grabs his leg) "Oow!" (he gives Darla a dirty look)

**Darla: **(smirks) "That's what you get!"

**Dean: **"Yeah… Well thanks."

**Sam: **(laughs)

**Dean: **"You shut up!"

**Sam: **"Hey man… It's not _my_ fault you're a man-whore!"

**Raine: **(runs her foot up Sam's leg and smiles lovingly at him)

**Sam: **(smiles back) "Feeling a little better?"

**Raine: **(smiles and nods) "Yeah… Just thinkin' about how much I love you and how lucky I am to be with you."

**Darla: **"Oh God! We're about to eat here, guys! Do you mind _not _making me sick?" (she laughs)

The waitress comes back with their drinks and hands them out. A little while later she brings their food. They eat, and when they're done, Dean gets a piece of pie to go.

**Sam: **"Dude… How are you gonna eat that and drive at the same time?"

**Dean: **(tosses Sam the keys) "I'm eatin', _you're _drivin'!"

**Sam: **(catches the keys, smiles and laughs as he shakes his head) "Fine… But that means Raine's comin' with me!" (he looks over at her and smiles) "If she wants to."

**Raine: **(walks over to Sam, puts her arms around his waist and stands by his side, facing Dean. She looks up Sam) "I would love to ride you!… I mean _with _you…" (she says innocently as she bats her eyes and smiles)

**Sam: **(looks at her with a smile and chuckles) "Well, okay then!"

**Dean: **(rolls his eyes) "God you're gonna make me yak!"

**Sam: **(laughs and looks at Raine) "Let's go, kitten."

They get into the Impala and Dean gets into the Chevelle with Darla and they drive away.

**Sam: **"So how do we kill these things?"

**Raine: **"Not sure. I'm planning on looking it up tonight."

**Sam: **"Okay… Need help?" (he grins)

**Raine: **(grins) "Maybe… You _are_ the genius here!"

**Sam: **(laughs as he points to himself) "Me?"

**Raine: **"Yes, _you_!" (she laughs) "Need I remind you what you got on the LSAT? Mr. 174!"

**Sam: **(smiles and blushes) "I'm surprised you knew that."

**Raine: **"Well there's a lot that I know that you wouldn't think I did… I talked to your dad a bit here and there after you left. He would tell me bits and pieces from what he knew."

**Sam: **"What… Uh… What _else _did he say?"

**Raine: **"He said he was proud of you, Sam… He always had been… I know he didn't show it, but he was… You know how stubborn John was with everything."

**Sam: **"Yeah… Hey!" (he says, changing the subject) "Why don't you put on some music?" (he says with a smile)

*Sam's phone rings*

**Sam: **(answers) "Yeah?"

**Dean: **"We need to stop and get gas at the next station, k?"

**Sam: **"Yeah, no problem… Anything else?"

**Dean: **"Nope, that's it! Oh and Sammy…" (quietly and with a grin) "When we get there, Darla and I are puttin' up the 'do not disturb' sign!"

**Sam: **"That's great, Dean! Bye!" (he hangs up) "Well, I guess we're sharing a room and dean and Darla are sharing a room."

**Raine: **"Well gee, Sam! Don't get too excited about sharing a room with me!" (she laughs)

**Sam: **(laughs) "No… That's not what I mean."

**Raine: **(laughs as she turns on her I-Pod to play "Contagious" by Trapt)

When they arrive in Long Grove and check into the motel, Sam and Raine waste no time. They take their laptops and start researching.

**Sam: **"Hey… I think I found something… Come check this out."

**Raine: **(goes over to him)

**Sam: **"'The mischievous kidnapper then transports the child to the magical land of Faeries, where they raise him or her as their own.' It goes on to say that 'Despite all their great magic, they can't create anything new. They are but dreams, and can only recreate that what they have observed from afar. The children therefore, provide a source of inspiration for grand and amazing sights that can fill their mystic realm'."

**Raine: **"Well… At least now we know _why_ she was taken… But how do we find her and get her back home?"

**Sam: **"This site says that in order to get a child that has been taken back, we need to bring an offering to where the child was taken and say 'We bring you an offering on this night. We bring you an offering, so hear our plight. The child you've taken we want back home and we'll leave you in peace wherever you may roam.'"

**Raine: **"Okay… Is that it?"

**Sam: **"It says that the offering has to be something sweet for them to eat and say that?"

**Raine: **"Great! So all we gotta do is go pick up some Entenmann's?"

**Sam: **"No… There's more…"

**Raine: **"There always is."

**Sam: **"It says that the ritual can only be done at midnight and…"

**Raine: **"And… What?"

**Sam: **(takes a deep breath) "And, if they don't approve of the offering… They kill the child."

**Raine: **"Well, that's not the happy ending we wanted!"

**Sam: **"No… It's not."

**Raine: **"Okay, so I guess we need a plan 'B', just incase this whole 'bring them an offering' thing doesn't work?"

**Sam: **"Yeah… I guess so…" (he says as he searches for ways to kill fairies) "Well, in order to kill them, we need to burn their dwelling, then banish them."

**Raine: **"So how do we banish them?"

**Sam: **"Well, apparently evil faeries are the same as evil spirits. The only difference is they don't haunt things, but rather cause trouble wherever they can. In order to cast them out, or banish them, we have to read an incantation, while burning sage incense."

**Raine: **"Shit!" (she says as she slaps her forehead) "I left my sage incense at home! I didn't think we'd need it for something like this!"

**Sam: **"It's okay… We have some in the Impala." (he smiles as he puts his arm around her hips and gently sits her down on his lap) "You wanna go get some offerings for tomorrow night?"

**Raine: **(looks at him and smiles) "Sure."

**Sam: **"Okay… Give me just one second while I save this incantation."

**Raine: **(gets up and puts her shoes and jacket on) "Should we tell Darla and Dean that we're going?"

**Sam: **"Naw… They don't wanna be disturbed and I already have the keys… If they need us, they know how to reach us."

Sam closes his laptop and notices that Raine has left hers open. He walks over to close it for her and sees her background, a picture she has of them when they were kids.

**Sam: **(smiles) "I like your background."

**Raine: **(smiles and walks over to him) "Here…" (she goes into properties on her computer) "You should see my screensaver…" (she puts it on preview for him to see it)

The screensaver is a slideshow of photos from when they were kids. One of the photos catches Sam's attention.

**Sam: **"Hey, can I see that picture for a second?"

**Raine: **"Sure…" (she says with a smile as she opens up her pictures and goes into the photos) "Just scroll through till you find the right one."

Sam finds the picture and clicks on it. He looks at it curiously. The picture is of him and Raine when they where about five and seven; they're at a creek with their back to the camera. They're holding hands as they try to walk across the creek on the rocks that are in it.

**Sam: **"Where was this taken?"

**Raine: **"Um…" (she looks at the description she put for it) "In Galena, that time our parents took us… It was right before Nathan died. He and Dean were watching us while our parents were hunting… Nathan always loved photography…"

**Sam: **(blows the picture up) "Look at this…" (he points to a spot of blue light on the picture) "Didja ever see this before?"

**Raine: **(looks at it closely) "No…" (she says confused) "I don't know what the hell that is."

The photo has a small spot of blue light in-between them. It has a shape to it, but it's too small and unclear to make out what it is. Sam opens another photo from the same day.

**Sam: **"Hey… Take a look at this! I think this is the same place… Look…" (he points to another small light)

**Raine: **"What the hell _is _that?"

**Sam: **"I don't know…" (he gets up, goes over to his laptop bag and takes out a flash drive) "I'm gonna put those on a flash drive and punch 'em up a bit on my laptop." (he says as he walks back over to her) "Are there any other pictures from that day on here?"

**Raine: **"Yeah… A few…" (she pulls up five photos all from that day)

**Sam: **(puts them on his flash drive) "Okay…" (he closes her laptop) "I'll do that when we get back. Let's just go to the store for now." (he says with a smile as he puts his hand on the small of her back)

They walk to the Impala and to the closest store they can find.

**Raine: **"Whatya think that light is in the pictures?"

**Sam: **"I don't know… But it's in more than one, so I'm guessing it's not just the lighting."

**Raine: **(rubs her shoulder) "Man! My shoulders are _killing_ me!" (she says with a painful look on her face)

**Sam: **(looks sympathetic) "I'm sorry, honey… I'll give you a massage when we get back, k?"

**Raine: **(smiles) "Okay."

They pull into the parking lot of a Circle K and go in. Raine keeps rubbing her shoulders, first one, then the other.

**Sam: **"Here…" (he says as he rubs her shoulders for her)

**Raine: **"OW! They hurt _so _bad!"

**Sam: **"Well, I don't wanna make them worse… I'll take a look at your back when we get to the room." (he stops and goes over to the pastries) "What should we get?"

**Raine: **"We should get doughnuts and stuff like that right? And whatever we don't use…"

**Sam: **(cuts her off) "Dean will eat!" (he laughs) "We should get him some of these cherry pies… They almost look like hot pockets!" (he laughs) "Oh good! They have apple, too! I'll get him both."

**Raine: **"I think he'd like that. You're such a sweetheart, always thinking about your brother." (she rubs his back lovingly)

**Sam: **(smiles) "That's not true… I think about you… Pick something you want."

**Raine: **"Okay!" (she puts her arms around him and laughs)

**Sam: **(laughs) "No, really… I want you to pick whatever you want."

**Raine: **"Um…Oh!" (she grabs a two-liter Dr. Pepper and a Twix bar) "Here we go!" (she says with a smile) "Okay, I'm good!"

**Sam: **(laughs) "That's all you want?"

**Raine: **"Yep! Oh!… And maybe some of…" (she grabs a bag of Flaming Hot Cheetos and smiles)

**Sam: **(laughs) "I don't know you can eat those things!"

**Raine: **"I'm really not supposed to! I have acid reflux!" (she grins innocently)

**Sam: **(laughs) "You're not getting those, then!"

**Raine: **(scoffs in a playful manner) "Screw you! I want 'em!" (she laughs)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Alright, fine! But you better grab some Tums for later!" (he walks over and grabs a bottle of Tums off the shelf)

They check out, get back in the car, and drive back to the motel.

**Raine: **(smiles) "Hey guess what?"

**Sam: **"What?"

**Raine: **(smiles wider) "You just bought me Dr. Pepper _and _Twix!"

**Sam: **(laughs) "Okay?…"

**Raine: **"CAFFEINE!" (she exclaims and starts laughing deviously)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Shit! I forgot how you get when you get caffeine in you!"

**Raine: **(cackles)

**Sam: **"I'm fucked, aren't I?" (he laughs)

**Raine: **(nods)

**Sam: **"_Love_ the evil cackle, by-the-way! Makes me realized just how fucked I am!" (he laughs)

**Raine: **"I looooooove you!" (she says as she tilts her head to him and smiles)

**Sam: **(glances at her) "I love you, too."

**Raine: **(opens her eyes as wind as she can, flares her nostrils and smiles)

**Sam: **"What are you…" (he stops and glances at her again) "Holy shit!" (he laughs) "You don't need any caffeine!"

**Raine: **(laughs and sits back up)

They pull back into the motel lot and park. They go in their room and Sam gets on his laptop and goes to work on the photos, while Raine goes back to researching faeries.

**Sam: **"Hey… Did you notice that these things are only in the pictures with _you _in them?"

**Raine: **"Really? Huh… Wonder why that is?"

**Sam: **"Are these the only pictures you have of us from there?"

**Raine: **"No, I have more at home. I just didn't put them on here 'cause they're mostly Dean and Nathan, goofing around."

**Sam: **"But you do have them at home, then?"

**Raine: **"Yeah."

**Sam: **"When we get back, can I take a look at those?"

**Raine: **"Sure!"

Sam punches up the photos and makes the blue light clearer.

**Sam: **"Holy shit!" (he exclaims)

**Raine: **(gets up and goes over to him)

**Sam: **"Take a look at this…" (he turns the laptop for her to see better)

**Raine: **"Okay… Seriously, what is that?"

**Sam: **(turns his computer and gets online) "Apparently… It's a 'Light Fairy'… It says that they follow children they like and try to protect them from evil… They're drawn to children who are innocent and pure at heart and ward off bad spirits… Raine… Look at this photo of us…"

**Raine: **(looks at the photo) "What's it doing?" (she says confused)

**Sam: **"I… I think it's trying to pull your hand away from mine." (he says with a hit of sadness in his voice)

**Raine: **(confused) "Why would it be doing that?"

**Sam: **(says sadly) "Because of the demon blood… I think it's trying to protect you from me."

**Raine: **(sits next to him and puts her arm around him) "I love you." (she says as she kisses his cheek) "I don't care what you have in your blood… You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Sam… You're my best friend… You always have been and _nothing_ will ever change that." (she brushes his hair back, away from his face) "Hey! I got an idea!" (she smiles) "Let's…" (she takes his laptop as she stands up) "Watch a movie!" (she sets the laptop down, closes it and with a smile she turns back to him) "Sound good?"

**Sam: **(bites his thumbnail as he looks off in the distance in discontent)

**Raine: **(kneels down in front of him and takes his hand way from his face) "Sam…" (she says, trying to get him to look her the eyes)

**Sam: **(looks at her, straight-faced and silent)

**Raine: **"Sam… I love you."

**Sam: **(looks away from her) "Maybe you shouldn't." (he says quietly)

**Raine: **"So we're gonna start this shit again?" (she says frustrated)

**Sam: **(turns his head away and begins to bite his thumbnail again) "Well… I mean… If everything is saying that I'm bad for you, then… Maybe I am."

**Raine: **(takes his head in her hands and gently moves it back so he's looking at her) "Sam… I don't care if God himself tells me that you're bad for me. I _love_ you and that's all that matters to me! Okay? Now stop this, as Dean and Darla would put it 'chick-flick moment' and watch a movie with me." (she smiles)

**Sam: **(looks at her and smiles) "I love you so much."

**Raine: **"I know!" (she says as she smiles and scrunches her nose playfully)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Oh! You do, do you?"

**Raine: **(puts her arms around him and puts her forehead to his) "You know how I know?" (she says with a smile)

**Sam: **"How?"

**Raine: **"Because you're so worried that you're bad for me and don't want anything to happen to me because of it."

**Sam: **"That's not true… I don't want anything to happen to you, period." (he kisses her)

**Raine: **(smiles) "You're such a sweetheart… Honestly, I don't know how Dean is the one that gets all the girls." (she laughs)

**Sam: **(laughs and blushes a little) "Well…" (he clears his throat a little)

**Raine: **"Aw! That's so cute that I still have the ability to make you blush!" (she laughs) "Now…" (she stands up and goes over to her bag) "What do you wanna watch?" (she takes out five movies) "I brought a little of everything…" (she laughs and brings them over to Sam)

**Sam: **(laughs and picks them up) "What do you wanna watch?"

**Raine: **"Anything you want… Really, I'm not picky at the moment." (she smiles)

**Sam: **(looks through them again. He picks one up) " 'House of Wax'? Really?" (he laughs as looks at the back) "With Paris Hilton?"

**Raine: **(laughs) "Hey! If you can get over the whole Paris Hilton thing it's pretty good movie! The only thing that sucks is that they kill off the hot guy first!"

**Sam: **(laughs as he scoffs a little at her saying that) "Oh? And who's this 'hot guy'?"

**Raine: **(laughs) "Um… Jared… Pada-something…" (she point to the picture on the back) "Him!" (she says with a smile)

**Sam: **"Okay, then…" (he laughs)

**Raine: **(kisses his neck) "Don't worry… you're _way_ hotter!" (she says as she bites his ear a little)

**Sam: **(takes a deep breath through his nose, as he closes his eyes) "Ohhhhh… You really shouldn't do that." (he looks at her with a grin)

**Raine: **(smiles) "So whadya wanna watch?"

**Sam: **(laughs) "Okay… How 'bout…" (he grabs one) "This one?" (he smiles and hands her the DVD)

**Raine: **(laughs as she takes it from him) "'Super Troopers' it is!"

She puts the DVD in, puts the others away, turns off the light and sits on the bed next to Sam.

**Raine: **"Oh! Ya know what? I should change into my PJs first!" (she says with a smile)

**Sam: **(laughs) "Okay… Do I get to watch?" (he grins)

**Raine: **(looks at him and grins) "Well, I'm doing it in front of you, so if you wanna watch…" (she slowly takes off her jeans)

**Sam: **"Woooo! I like that!" (he smiles as he watches more intently)

**Raine: **(smiles as she takes her shirt off and throws it at Sam, hitting him with it)

**Sam: **(laughs)

**Raine: **(turns her back to him, reaches her hands around to her back and unhooks her bra)

**Sam: **"Oh, I hope you turn around!" (he says with a grin)

As he watches her take her bra off, the light from the tv hits her back and Sam notices something strange.

**Sam: **"Honey… Come here for second." (he says with a concern in his voice)

**Raine: **(turns around and with a smile, throws her bra at Sam) "What's up, sexy?"

**Sam: **"Turn on the light for a second and let me see your back, k?"

**Raine: **(a little confused) "Okay?" (she turns on the light and walks back over to Sam)

**Sam: **"Turn around… I need to see something."

**Raine: **(turns around)

Sam sees two bruise-like marks in the middle of her shoulder blades.

**Sam: **"Raine?" (he says with concern)

**Raine: **"Yeah?"

**Sam: **"Where did you say your back was hurting you?"

**Raine: **(takes her hand touches one of the marks) "Right here… This side too." (she says as she moves her hand over to the other mark) "Why? Sam… What's wrong?" (she says, worried)

**Sam: **"I don't know… You have two… Well, they look like… Bruises! Oh God! I didn't hurt you the other day in the shower… Did I?" (he says, worried)

**Raine: **(laughs a little) "No, Sam. You didn't."

**Sam: **(breathes a sigh of relief ) "Thank God!"

**Raine: **(smiles as she turns around and kisses him) "You're so cute."

**Sam: **"Well, I don't know what those are… But I want Dean to take a look at 'em, k?"

**Raine: **(laughs) "What? Now?"

**Sam: **"Well, yeah."

**Raine: **"I though Dean and Darla didn't want to be disturbed?" (she smiles as she touches his cheek with her fingertips)

**Sam: **"Well I don't care what they want! I wanna make sure you're alright!"

**Raine: **"Wow, Sam! Are they really _that_ bad?" (she walks into the bathroom, flips on the light, turns her back to the mirror and is shocked by what she sees) "SAM! What the hell is this?!" (she yells. She walks out of the bathroom, back to Sam and turns around) "What is this?!" (she says as she starts to panic a little)

**Sam: **"It's okay… I'm gonna go get Dean and Darla, k? It'll be okay." (he says calmly)

**Raine: **(turns and looks at him, she shakes her head as she holds back her tears of fear)

Sam goes and gets Dean and Darla.

**Dean: **"I told you we didn't want to be disturbed!" (he says in aggravation as Sam pushes him into the room) "Dude! What part of 'DO NOT DISTURB' _don't_ you understand?!" (he says in a stern/annoyed voice)

**Sam: **(scoffs) "Look! This is more important than you having sex! Okay?! Something's wrong with Raine and I need you to check it out!"

**Darla: **"What's wrong with Raine?" (she says concerned)

**Sam: **"See for yourself…" (he points to Raine)

Raine is now wearing her pajama pants and is in the bathroom, looking at her back mirror. The bathroom door is open, but she's not paying attention to anything but her back.

**Darla: **(walks over to her) "Are you okay?"

**Raine: **(while her head is turned and she's straining to see the mirror) "I don't know…"

**Darla: **"Let me see…"

**Raine: **(turns so Darla can see her back) "See those bruises?"

**Darla: **"Holy shit! What the hell happened?!" (she exclaims in shock) "Sam didn't?…" (she whispers)

**Raine: **(immediately shakes her head) "No! Nothing like that at all! He'd _never_ lay a hand on me!"

**Darla: **(breathes a sighs of relief) "Thank God!"

**Raine: **"I don't know how I got these, or where they came from. All I know is that my back has been bothering me and just today it was _killing_ me! I went to change for bed and Sam saw these!"

**Darla: **"Dean! You should come take a look at this!"

Dean and Sam walk over to the bathroom.

**Darla: **"Check this shit out!" (she says as she points to Raine's back)

**Dean: **"The hell is that?"

**Sam: **"I don't get it, either. That's why I called you guys in here."

**Dean: **"Come out here in the light a little more, Raine." (he says, still staring at her back)

**Raine: **(covers her chest and backs up)

**Dean: **(gets closer to her) "It looks like there's something stuck in this one…"

**Sam: **(leans in for a better look) "Yeah… This side, too."

**Dean: **(confused/curious) "The hell is that?"

**Sam: **"I don't know…"

**Dean: **(gently touches right above where he's talking about) "Does this hurt?"

**Raine: **"A little…"

Sam and Dean both touch one of her marks at the same time.

**Dean: **"We're gonna press a little harder, k? Tell us how bad it gets from one to ten…" (to Sam) "Ready?"

**Sam: **(nods)

They both start to press just a little harder, right above where the protrusions are coming from. Suddenly, Dean and Sam are flung backwards into the wall as two wings, dripping with blood, slice through Raine's skin and spring out at them. The wings are about three feet long, white and feathered.

**Sam: **(on the ground, but sitting as he tries to get up) "HOLY SHIT!" (he exclaims in shock)

**Dean: **(trying to sit up) "Whoa! What the fuck?!" (he says in disbelief)

**Darla: **(still standing in the bathroom, wide-eyed, covering her mouth in shock) "Oh my God!" (she says, muffled)

**Raine: **(a little scared, confused and shocked) "What the fuck?! How the hell did _this_ happen?!"

Castiel appears behind them.

**Castiel: **"I can explain."

**Raine: **"Yeah! Please! For the love _God_, please do!" (she says, still in shock)

**Castiel: **"When you died, I had to give you part of my grace in order to bring you back to life. The little grace that you were given must have been enough to awaken your angel half. I had no way of knowing this would've happened as a result… I'm sorry."

**Raine: **"Sorry?! Why would you be sorry?! This is _so _cool!" (she smiles) "I've always wanted wings and now I _actually_ have them!" (she says in excitement) "Now I can fly!"

**Castiel: **"No… You can't."

**Raine: **(confused) "What? No? Whadya mean, 'no'?! Why not?"

**Castiel: **"Because it takes a lot of time and practice to be able to fly. Plus angels, full angels, can only fly in human bodies because we're stronger than humans. Your wings are nowhere near the strength you need them to be in order to be able to fly. I'm afraid they never will be."

**Raine: **(in disappointment) "Well that sucks! Way to be a buzz-kill, Cas!"

**Castiel: **(confused) "I am sorry… I didn't mean to be a… 'buzz-kill'."

**Raine: **(laughs) "It's cool… I still get a bitchin' pair of wings, though!"

**Sam: **(now standing next to her, looking the wings) "So… Now what?"

**Raine: **"Whadya mean?"

**Sam: **"Well… Can you retract them, or are they like this for good now?"

**Raine: **"Hum… That's a good question… I don't know."

**Castiel: **"You should be able to pull them back in."

**Dean: **(standing on the other side of her, looking at her other wing) "Do they… Hurt?" (he asks as he pokes it)

**Raine: **"No. The pain's gone now, actually! And I can _feel _that, so stop!" (she laughs)

**Dean: **(makes an "oh shit" face and stops) "Sorry."

**Darla: **"Try pulling them in."

**Raine: **"I don't know how to."

**Castiel: **"Just move them like you would any other muscle."

**Raine: **"Okay… I'll try…" (she concentrates and they move) "Hey! Look at that! I made 'em move!" (she says proudly with a smile)

She moves them again, but still can't retract them.

**Raine: **"This feels _so _weird!" (she laughs)

**Dean: **"So what… They just fold up and go back in? How the hell does that work? I mean, where do they go?"

**Castiel: **"There is a special cavity that they will retract into."

**Dean: **"So… What? They go back in and she's got two holes in her back now?"

**Castiel: **"No, Dean… When she retracts them, a flap of skin will cover the openings so no one will see them."

**Raine: **"Good! At least I can still go swimming!" (she laughs)

**Sam: **"Try to pull them in, again."

**Raine: **"Okay…"

She tries once again and this time is able to slowly pull them back in.

**Raine: **"Wow! I did it! How does my back look?"

**Sam: **(looks at her back) "Like… Nothing's there! I'm surprised!"

**Dean: **(looks at her back) "Yeah… It looks good! Same as it looked before."

**Castiel: **"The only way anyone will be able to tell is if you unfurl them. Otherwise, no one will be able to tell."

**Raine: **(finally turns and looks at him, still coving her chest) "Well that's good!" (she looks at Sam) "Honey… Can you get me a shirt please?" (she laughs, realizing she's still topless)

**Sam: **"Oh shit! Yeah… Hang on a second!" (he takes off his shirt and puts it on her)

**Raine: **(smiles and buttons it) "Thank you, sweetie."

**Sam: **"I'll get you one of your shirts… Hold on." (he smiles as he looks at her, then leans in and whispers in her hear) "Or maybe not…" (he lightly kisses her neck)

**Raine: **(giggles) "Sam…"

**Sam: **"And by-the-way… Those wings… _So_ sexy!" (he kisses her neck again)

**Castiel: **"If you have any questions, Raine, you can call me. I think I'd better go now."

**Raine: **(smiles) "Alright, Cas! Thank you for helping me!"

**Castiel: **(leaves)

**Dean: **"Yeah… I think we should go to bed now… We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow… By-the-way, what'd ya find out, anyway?"

**Sam: **"Well, we found out that we can try to get the little girl back by bribing the faeries with sweets… And if that doesn't work…"

**Dean: **"Yeah?"

**Sam: **"We burn their home down."

**Dean: **"Damn! That seems a bit harsh, but whatever!"

**Sam: **"It's the only other way."

**Dean: **"Oh, I believe you. It just… Seems harsh to do that to _faeries_!"

**Darla: **(walks behind him and puts her arms around his shoulders) "_Evil_ faeries." (she says with a smile) "Come on, tiger, lets go back to _our_ room."

**Dean: **(smirks and says to Sam) "See? You may be a 'puppy'… But I'm a tiger!" (he chuckles)

**Sam: **(gives a sarcastic grin) "That's great, Dean! I'm sure you are!"

**Dean: **(with a cocky smirk) "I am!" (he puts his arm around Darla) "Come on, baby… let's go."

Dean and Darla go back to their own room.

**Sam: **(goes over and locks the door) "So… You have wings now." (he says with a smile)

**Raine: **"It's a little weird, huh?"

**Sam: **"No weirder than me having demon blood in me… At least your 'weird' thing is sexy." (he sits on the bed)

**Raine: **(laughs and walks over to him) "I think your 'weird' thing is sexy!" (she says as she touches his face)

**Sam: **(laughs) "No you don't! I know _I _don't! It's demon blood, how can _that_ be sexy?"

**Raine: **(laughs) "It's that sense of danger…" (she says with a grin as she begins to straddle him)

**Sam: **(laughs as he leans back onto his elbows) "Oh really? Is that what it is?"

**Raine: **(smiles and nods) "Well, that's not the _only _sexy thing about you, of course… Just one of the many things…" (she leans forward and kisses him) "It's getting late…" (she sits back up) "We should watch that movie, if we're still going to watch it."

**Sam: **"Okay… I thought we were gonna do somethin' else, but…" (he laughs)

**Raine: **"Well…" (she smiles) "The only problem with doing _that _is we need sleep for tomorrow… And you know how long we take." (she grins as she bites her lip a little)

**Sam: **(laughs) "True… True…"

Raine climbs off Sam and turns the light off as Sam gets comfortable on the bed. Raine climbs onto the bed and curls up close to him. When she's settled, Sam picks up the remote and pushes play. After a little while, Raine falls asleep on Sam's chest while watching the movie. Sam remains awake until the end credits, then turns off the TV. He moves Raine next to him and falls asleep with her in his arms.

The next day Sam and Dean go to the grandmother's house, dressed as FBI agents.

**Dean: **(knocks on the door)

**Grandmother: **(answers) "Yes? Can I help you?"

**Dean: **"Mrs. Andrews… We're agents Morrison and Barrett."

They show their "badges."

**Dean: **"We're here to talk to you about the disappearance of your granddaughter."

She lets them in and leads them to the living room. They sit on the couch and she sits on the chair across from them.

**Grandmother: **"What would you like to know?"

**Dean: **"Well… Your granddaughter claimed that she had talked to 'faeries' before she disappeared? Is that correct?"

**Grandmother: **(a little confused) "Yes… I don't understand… What does that have to do with her getting kidnapped?"

**Sam: **"I'm sorry, Mrs. Andrews…"

**Grandmother: **(cuts him off) "Please… Call me Agatha."

**Sam: **"Agatha… We're just trying find your granddaughter, and any information you can give us about the day she was taken could be very helpful."

**Agatha: **"Well… She was outside in the garden, and when she came in, she told me that there were fairies in the garden. I laughed and figured she was just being imaginative… Do you really think there could be a connection?"

**Dean: **"We're not sure, yet. We just want to make sure we have all the information that we can get."

**Sam: **"Mrs.… Uhu… Agatha… Where exactly did your granddaughter say she heard these 'fairies'?"

**Agatha: **"Well, I can take you out there and show you, if you'd like?"

**Sam: **"That would be great. Thanks."

Agatha takes Sam and Dean out to the backyard, where there's a huge garden with a pond in the middle. She takes them to the right corner of the garden, where there's a small fenced off section. Inside there are snapdragons, hyacinths, bachelor's buttons, foxgloves and lily of the valley.

**Agatha: **(sighs as she holds back her sadness) "This was Maddie's section…"

Sam notices something in the middle of the flowers. He bends down and gently moves them out the way to reveal a small hut-like object.

**Sam: **"What is this?"

**Agatha: **(chuckles) "Oh that? That's Maddie's 'Fairy House'. She said that if she listened closely, she could hear them playing inside."

**Dean: **"So wait… She's clamed to have heard fairies before?"

**Agatha: **"Oh my, yes! She said that all the time! That she saw fairies, heard fairies; she loved fairies!" (she covers her mouth and tears start to form, as she realizes what she said) "Loves… I mean she _loves _fairies."

**Sam: **(stands up) "If you don't mind, we'd like to take a look around."

**Agatha: **"Oh no… Please, go right ahead! I'll just be in the house." (she turns and goes inside)

**Sam: **"Okay… So she's talked to them before?"

**Dean: **"I really don't think this gonna be easy!"

**Sam: **"No… But then again, it never is."

**Dean: **(kneels down to see the fairy house) "So that's where the little bastards live? Well not for long!"

**Sam: **"We'd better go back and get ready our stuff ready for tonight."

**Dean: **"Yeah."

They leave and go back to the motel where Raine and Darla are already starting to get this ready in Raine and Sam's room. Dean and Sam walk in and start to help.

**Darla: **"So what'd you guys find out?"

**Dean: **"Well, for starters little Maddie has a 'Fairy House' in her part of the garden."

**Sam: **"And this isn't the first time she claimed to talk to fairies, either." (he says as he takes his tie off)

**Raine: **"Wait… She's talked to them before?"

**Dean: **(taking off his tie) "That's what the grandmother said."

**Darla: **"So what? They liked her so much they decided to take her?"

**Sam: **"Looks like it, yeah."

**Raine: **"Then we may have a harder time getting her back."

**Sam: **"Yeah, well… Lets just make sure we're prepared for a tonight. This may turn ugly, fast!"

**Dean: **(to Raine and Darla) "You guys are gonna be the lookouts, k? Make sure the grandmother doesn't catch us, or we'll have an even bigger problem on our hands."

**Darla: **"Yeah, I don't think she'd appreciate you guys burning her garden." (she laughs)

**Dean: **"Yeah, me neither!"

They finish getting everything ready and loaded into the Impala.

**Dean: **"We can all go in my car. Makes for a quicker getaway if we're all together."

**Darla: **"Sounds good. If you guys need anything, Raine and I'll get it for ya!"

That night, they drive to the grandmother's house. Sam and Dean go into the garden in the backyard, while Darla and Raine keep a watchful eye on the house.

**Sam: **(puts his bag on the ground and opens it. He pulls out the box with doughnuts) "Dean! This empty! Did you eat this?"

**Dean: **(looks guilty) "No?…" (he grins innocently)

**Sam: **(huffs) "Great!"

**Dean: **"I was hungry!"

**Sam: **"When aren't you hungry, Dean?!" (he bends down and gets out another box with a cake) "You didn't eat this, too did you?"

**Dean: **"No!" (he scuffs)

**Sam: **(stands up) "Dude! Ya know I bought you pie so this wouldn't happen, right?"

**Dean: **"You did?"

**Sam: **(scoffs) "Yes, Dean! They were in the same bag as the doughnuts!"

**Dean: **"Oh! That's what those where?"

**Sam: **(rolls his eyes) "Yeah! What'd you think they were?"

**Dean: **"I don't know! I didn't really look at them! I saw doughnuts and thought what the hell?"

**Sam: **"Let's just get this over with!"

**Dean: **"Hey Sam, I just thought of somethin'… Where the hell did they take her to? I mean, we do all this and just poof! She comes back? How the hell does this work anyway?"

**Sam: **(furrows his brow) "Actually… That's a good question… Huh… I don't know." (he takes his phone and calls Raine) "Hey honey, can you do me a favor?"

**Dean: **(laughs quietly) "Honey!" (he laughs under his breath)

**Sam: **(gives him a dirty look and mouths) "Shut up!"

**Raine: **"Yeah, whadya need?"

**Sam: **"Can you get my laptop and see where exactly the take children and how they come back?"

**Raine: **"Yeah, sure. Where's your laptop?"

**Sam: **"Under the passenger seat."

**Raine: **(bends down and pulls out) "Got it!"

**Sam: **"Thanks… Call me when you get an answer?"

**Raine: **"No problem, Scoob! Have fun with Shaggy!"

**Sam: **(looks confused) "What?!"

**Raine and Darla: **(laugh)

**Raine: **"Love you!" (she says as she hangs up)

**Sam: **(confused, puts his phone back into his pocket) "Raine's gonna call us when she finds out."

**Dean: **"Good… So what? We just give them the we brought and that's it?"

**Sam: **"No… We have to say this…" (he pulls out the paper with the chant from his pocket and hands it to Dean)

**Dean: **(takes it and reads it) "We have to read _this_? Seems a little lame, but alright!"

Sam puts the open box with the cake on the ground in front of the garden, the little house.

**Dean: **"K, now what?"

**Sam: **"Now we have say this together and just see what happens, I guess."

Dean and Sam get closer to one another so they can both read the paper with chant on it.

**Sam and Dean: **"We bring you an offering on this night. We bring you and offering, so hear our plight. The child you've taken we want back home and we'll leave you in peace wherever you may roam."

Behind them a breeze picks up and they turn around just as a bright light flashes. They cover their eyes with their arms, and when the light dies, standing there in the yard is a woman with long red hair, pointed ears, and wings. She stood there with a small girl in her grip at her side.

**Dean: **"Uh… Sammy?"

**Sam: **"Uh…" (he scratches his head, at a loss)

**Faerie: **"I am the faerie, Elestra! You called?"

**Dean: **"Yeah! We want the kid you took back!"

**Elestra: **"You want this child back?" (she pushes the girl in front of her)

**Sam: **"Maddie!"

**Maddie: **(looks at them with tears coming down her face) "Please help me!"

**Elestra: **(pulls her back by the arms) "Shut up!"

**Dean: **"Hey!" (he says angrily)

**Sam: **(looks over at Dean) "Dean!" (he bends down and picks up the box with the cake in it) "We brought you an offering!" (he holds it out to her)

**Elestra: **(looks at, then looks at Sam and Dean) "Do you _really _think a measly cake is enough to offer for a _child_?" (she chuckles a little, mocking them)

Dean and Sam look at each other for moment, trying to figure out what to do.

**Dean: **"Now what?"

**Sam: **"Uh… Uh… Well…" (he looks back at her) "What would be a sufficient offering?"

**Elestra: **(laughs) "You should forget everything you think you know about faeries; we aren't about to just trade away a child! Do you _really_ think we're _that_ stupid? There is nothing you could offer that be sufficient! We need children to help make our world better!"

**Dean: **"Yeah?! Well, we need them for the same reason!"

**Sam: **(looks at Dean in confusion and disbelief) "Dean?" (he says confused)

**Dean: **(looks at Sam) "What? I never said I hated kids!"

**Sam: **"Alright…" (he looks back at Elestra)

**Elestra: **"The only way to get a child back is to give us another in it's place. Otherwise… No deal!" (she says gruffly)

**Dean: **"Yeah! Was afraid of that!" (he pulls out a homemade torch) "I got a better idea!" (he turns around and begins to burn the garden)

**Elestra: **(screams and lets go of Maddie)

**Dean: **(turns his head to see what's going on) "Sam! Get her!"

**Sam: **(runs over to Maddie) "Maddie, come on!" (he grabs her by the hand)

**Elestra: **(gabs her by the arm) "I don't think so!" (she says as she pulls Maddie away from Sam)

**Sam: **"DEAN!" (he calls as he tries to grab Maddie back)

**Dean: **(turns and looks over his shoulder) "Oh! That is IT!" (he yells as he turns around, torch in hand, still flaming) "Look out, Sammy!" (Sam moves as Dean walks toward Elestra with the torch) "Sam! Get the girl!"

**Sam: **(tries to grab Maddie away) "Take my hand!" (he says as he reaches out to her)

**Maddie: **(reaches for Sam's hand)

**Elestra: **(pulls her back) "If I die, she dies too!" (she holds Maddie tightly in grip)

**Dean: **(steps back so not to burn Maddie)

**Maddie: **(starts to cry from the hold) "You're hurting me!"

**Elestra: **(grins evilly) "Good!" (she tightens her hold)

**Dean: **"You better let her go!" (he says angrily)

**Elestra: **"Or what?" (she smirks)

While Dean has Elestra's attention, Sam sneaks up behind her. He pulls out his Klaww of Death and quickly grabs Elestra, pulls her back and puts the knife to her neck.

**Sam: **"Or this!"

**Elestra: **(lets go of Maddie)

**Sam: **"Run Maddie!" (he yells)

**Dean: **(yells to Maddie) "Run to the black car at the end of the driveway!"

**Maddie: **(runs off)

Elestra elbows Sam hard in solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. Sam stubbles backward a and while doing so, the hooked blade of his knife catches Elestra's neck and slits it open.

**Elestra: **(screams)

**Sam: **(still struggling to catch his breath) "DEAN!" (he gasps) "NOW!"

**Dean: **(turns the touch on her) "Hope you like flame broiled, BITCH!"

Elestra screams as the flames hit her and she begins to burn, while Sam pulls his knife off from her neck, drops to the ground. He crawls to a safer distance and hides he face from the flames. Elestra disappears into the flames as she dies.

**Dean: **(turns off the torch and drops it to the ground. He rushes over to Sam) "Sammy! You alight?!" (he says concerned as he kneels at Sam's side)

**Sam: **"Yeah… I'm fine…" (he says as he props himself up on his arm) "She just knocked the wind out me."

**Dean: **(puts out his hand to help Sam up) "Come on, lets get Maddie home."

**Sam: **(takes Dean's hand and stands up, groaning a bit)

**Dean: **"You sure you're alright?"

**Sam: **(nods) "Yeah… I've been through worse." (he says as he rubs his abdomen)

They walk to the car where Maddie is safe in the arms of Raine and Darla.

**Dean: **(looks at Maddie) "You okay, sweetheart?"

**Maddie: **(shaking and still crying a little, nods) "Uh… Huh…" (she sniffles)

**Darla: **"Don't worry, honey, we're gonna get ya home." (she says to Maddie with a smile on her face)

**Dean: **(looks at Sam) "I'm gonna go get the shit we left back there. You go sit in the car!" (he turns and walks off)

**Raine: **(goes over to Sam) "Oh my God! Are you okay?!" (she says, concerned, as she puts her hand on his back)

**Sam: **(nods) "Yeah… I'll be fine."

**Raine: **"What happened?" (she asks as she helps him into the car)

**Sam: **"I just got the wind knocked out of me. Really, I'm fine. You don't need to help me like this." (he looks at her and smiles) "I'm fine… Really."

**Raine: **(smiles) "Well… As long as you're alright…" (she touches his cheek lightly and kisses him on lips) "Now get the car." (she laughs)

**Sam: **(laughs and gets in)

**Darla: **(to Maddie) "You wanna get in the backseat, hon?" (she says with a smile)

**Maddie: **(nods and gets in the back. She curls up next to Sam)

**Sam: **(looks down at her and smiles) "We'll get you home soon, don't worry."

**Maddie: **(looks up at him, takes his arm and puts it around her. She snuggles up to him, putting her head on his leg and falls asleep)

**Raine: **(watches her and smiles) "Well, looks like I got competition!" (she laughs)

**Sam: **(laughs a little and shakes his head) "Shhhh… I think she's asleep." (he smiles and looks down at her)

Dean walk back to the car with everything left. He puts it all away in the trunk and gets in the car.

**Dean: **"Where's the kid?"

**Darla: **"Shhhh… She's asleep in the back." (she smiles)

**Dean: **(tries to see in the rearview mirror) "Where?"

**Darla: **"On Sam's lap." (she gins)

**Dean: **(turns to look)

**Sam: **(grins awkwardly)

**Dean: **(looks at him and smirks) "Aw! How cute, Sammy!" (he looks over at Raine) "Looks like you got some competition!" (he laughs)

**Maddie: **(stirs a little)

**Sam: **"Dean!" (he says quietly) "She's sleeping!"

**Dean: **"Oh right! Sorry!" (he turns back and starts the car)

**Sam: **"You've got the address, right?"

**Dean: **(reaches into the glove box and pulls out a piece a paper) "Right here!"

**Sam: **"Good! Let's get her home… Poor kid…" (he says as he looks down at the little girl asleep on his lap)

They drive Maddie back to her house. When they get there, Sam carries her to the porch and rings the doorbell. Her parents come to the door and her father takes her from Sam's arms; her mother hugs him. Sam points to Dean, who is sitting in the car as he tells them that it wasn't all him. Maddie's mother walks over to the car and over to Dean, who is sitting in the drive's seat.

**Mother: **(with tears in her eyes) "Your brother said that you both saved our Maddie. Thank you so much!" (she says as she begins to cry) "I'd like to give you hug, if you don't mind?"

**Dean: **(smiles) "No, ma'am… I don't mind…" (he gets out of the car)

**Mother: **(hugs him tightly) "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

**Dean: **(hugs her with one arm) "You're welcome… It was no problem." (he smiles)

**Mother: **(lets go and looks him) "I don't know how I could ever repay you!"

**Dean: **"It's alight…" (he smiles) "We're happy to help… She's a sweet little girl."

**Mother: **(smiles a little and nods) "Thank you…"

Maddie's father walks back to the car with Sam. He shakes Dean's hand and says thank you to them both. As Dean goes to get back into the car, he feels something grab his leg. He looks down to see Maddie clinging to him.

**Maddie: **(looks up at him) "Thank you for saving me!" (she smiles and after a few seconds lets go of him)

**Dean: **(crouches down to her) "You're welcome, cutie." (he smiles)

**Maddie: **(smiles big, throws her arms around his neck and hugs him tight)

**Dean: **(smiles and hugs her back)

**Maddie: **"You're my heroes!" (she kisses him on the cheek) "I love you!" (she smiles and lets go)

**Dean: **(laughs) "Well, thank you, sweetheart! And if you ever need us again, I'm Dean and that's my brother, Sam." (he points to Sam, who's standing with the door to the backseat open, watching them and smiling)

**Maddie: **(smiles) "I know! Darla and Raine told me!"

**Dean: **(chuckles) "Oh they did, did they?" (he smiles) "Well, if you ever need us again, you just call us. Okay?"

**Maddie: **(smiles and nods) "Okay!"

**Dean: **(grins) "You take care of yourself, sweetheart." (he says as he starts to stand up)

**Maddie: **(tugs on his jacket) "Wait!"

**Dean: **(crouches back down) "What's up?" (he smiles)

Maddie hugs him tight, one last time, before her parents take her in to go to bed.

**Dean: **(gets back in the car) "Well… I think we need some music!" (he laughs as he turns on the radio)

The song "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin is playing. Dean goes to change the station when Darla stops him.

**Darla: **(blocks the knob) "Okay! You _cannot _change this song!" (she laughs)

**Dean: **(looks at her) "Why not?"

**Darla: **"Okay, well…First off, it's Breaking Benjamin! Second, this song is like made for you and Sam! Just listen to the lyrics…" (she turns it up)

**Dean: **(listens and laughs a little) "Yeah… I guess you're right!"

The song plays as they begin their drive back to the motel for the night. The camera pulls back to show the roof of the Impala as it drives off down the road, and you hear "All is lost again, but I'm not giving in…" Fade to black. End credits. The last thing you hear is "I will not bow, I will not break…"

"I let you in and you infected me." -Trapt


End file.
